amargo despertar
by zhatura
Summary: que pasa cuando despiertas en un lugar y un tiempo en el que nadie te recuerda y lo unico con lo que cuentas es el apoyo de aquel que cree en ti ciegamente, solo por que eres un ente lleno de luz...por favor entren...no se arrepentiran.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: preparándose para despertar

La luz del sol lograba colarse entre las columnas y los pisos marmolados del templo, las ninfas y los seres sobrenaturales que parecían vivir allí, caminaban por todo el templo cumpliendo con sus labores de cada día…después de todo el templo de la familia real del universo no podría mantenerse solo….

El lord entro en el amplio resintió donde una figura femenina dormitaba en un altar decorado con rosas de todos los colores….

Hipnos….-llamo el lord a su sirviente, este abrió los ojos abandonando su tarea, la cual consistía en cuidar los sueños de la joven que dormía, ahora con ambos parpados temblándole….

Lord hades…-dijo el dios del sueño que no había soltado la mano de la joven

Como esta hoy…-dijo hades

Como todos los días mi señor….-dijo Hipnos para después ver el rostro de la joven, los cabellos rojos como la sangre, desprendían un aroma muy peculiar, estando adheridos a su rostro, un aroma a lirios de fuego, sus parpados temblaban, parecía tener una pesadilla….

Zhatura….-dijo hades mirando la figura de la mujer en frente con real pena y preocupación, aunque a el nunca se le veía de ese modo…por lo cual hipnos opto por ver a otro lado….

* * *

El sol brillaba en la ciudad de Tokio…

Las 5 amigas caminaban sonrientes por el centro comercial de Tokio, ayudando a serena con los preparativos de su pronta boda….

Bueno serena te has probado 7 vestidos distintos…-dijo mina

Es que no me decido-dijo serena dudando aun, mientras miraba un nuevo vestido que le tendía la modista, mas que cansada….

Y que te parece este….-dijo Amy

No se…pero me lo probare-dijo serena tomando el vestido…para después ir a cambiarse

Vamos serena decídete de una vez…-dijo rey que movía unos de sus pies inquietamente

Lo se…pero…hay no….-dijo serena de golpe

Que paso serena-dijo amy

Me veo gorda….-escucharon la vos lagrimosa…como resultado, todas cayeron al estilo anime

Lita que estaba junto a una ventana viendo la nieve caer en la ciudad, dándose calor con las manos enguantadas….solo escuchaba las voces de sus amigas, sin prestar atención realmente….

Hay…no tienes remedio….aun eres una niña tonta….-dijo rey en medio de un enfado

Lo siento es que hace días que no paro de comer-dijo serena abriendo el vestidor para que las chicas vieran el vestido….

Uh….es cierto….-dijo mina haciendo una mueca de desagrado….

Lo ven me veo gorda-dijo serena a punto de llorar

Ya cálmate….lo único que tienes que hacer es cocerte la boca hasta la boda…-dijo rey con gran temperamento

Que cruel eres….-dijo serena al borde de las lágrimas

Ya serena no exageres-dijo Amy mientras las cuatro amigas sonreían, mientras lita miraba caer la nieve, con lentitud….siendo totalmente abstraída de lo que pasaba en el interior de la tienda

Entonces….se llevara este señorita…-dijo la vendedora totalmente cansada

Si…después de tanta incertidumbre…me eh decidido….-dijo serena sonriendo muy feliz mientras la vendedora parecía poder respirar de nuevo…

Entonces se lo envolveré señorita-dijo la vendedora muy feliz

Gracias-dijo serena de lo más contenta

Bueno…de ahora en mas seria considerable que no comieras mucho…ya sabes…debe quedarte perfecto en la boda…-dijo Amy algo apenada

Tienes razón….creo que tendré que sacrificarme un poco-dijo serena como si nada….

Jajjaja….eso quiero verlo amiga…-dijo lita volteando a verlas, incorporándose

Oh….lita….que cosas dices…-dijo serena parpadeando, ellas habían olvidado que estaba allí…

Tome aquí tiene señorita…-dijo la vendedora mientras le entregaba una gran caja

Gracias….-dijo serena

Adiós…-dijo lita a la vendedora antes de que salieran las 5 de la tienda…

En la calle el clima era muy tormentoso, el viento soplaba fuertemente y se dificultaba el hecho de caminar por las veredas del centro comercial en el que andaban, por lo que no había mucha gente y podían caminar abiertamente sin tener contratiempos….

Oh…pero que frió hace…-dijo mina mientras cernía su abrigo a su cuerpo, había pasado tiempo desde la ultima batalla, cada una de ellas había tomado un rumbo distinto….seguían siendo amigas aunque ya no compartían tanto tiempo juntas…

Serena, después de MUCHO esfuerzo, logro entrar en la universidad de ciencias políticas, si bien ese no era su fuerte, fue algo mas fuerte que ella…algo le indicaba que debía hacerlo y realmente no creía que fuera por Tokio de cristal…después de todo su novio no era el antaño…

Todo paso verdaderamente rápido…

A los 3 meses de la derrota de galaxia, volvieron esas tres estrellas fugaces, pidiendo permiso al que en ese entonces era su novio, Darién, el soberano del planeta tierra, le pidieron permiso para permanecer en el planeta, este por supuesto acepto sin dudarlo, después de todo ayudaron no solo a salvar al planeta sino que también salvaron su máximo tesoro…a su novia…a los pocos meses serena pudo notar que algo en seiya había cambiado….es decir lucia igual de alegre y extrovertido…pero cada vez que la miraba lo hacia fijamente, como si viera através de ella…como si pudiera ver en su interior que saber que sucedía en el…pronto comenzó a sentirse extraña…pronto sintió necesidad de verlo, de estar cerca de el…con el tiempo noto que ya no sentía de la misma forma al estar con Darién, y también noto que ese te a su se dio cuenta de todo…

La separación fue muy difícil, sobre todo para el, que sabia perfectamente que ella había dejado de quererlo para ahora redirigir su cariño hacia seiya…no podía culpar a nadie, esas cosas pasaban…el lo sabia…

Y ahora dos años después de que empezaran a salir iban a casarse en unos días…lo irónico del destino es que por un motivo u otro…ellos nunca han compartido un beso…

Su apariencia había cambiado un poco, sus facciones eran mas maduras, sus ojos mas audaces y su carácter era mas estructurado…ya no lloraba tanto con hace años atrás y realmente muy pocas cosas la enojaban…ya no discutía con nadie así como tampoco se ponía triste muy fácilmente…se había convertido en una persona muy positiva…las curvas de cuerpo se habían desarrollado en sentido positivo, ahora presentaba un cuerpo mas desarrollado y bastante equilibrado, su cabello ya no lucia largo y su antiguo peinado ya no existía, ella había decidido cambiar por completo…

Amy entro a la facultad de medicina, siendo muy buena estudiante y estando muy pronta a recibirse de doctora, mantenía una relación con taiki, la cual era bastante solidad y llevadera, ambos estaban muy conformes…tardaron bastante en salir debido a la timidez de la de cabellos azules…Amy por su lado se había dejado crecer el cabello, el cual llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de su cintura, su cuerpo había madurado y sus facciones eran mas adultas…pero su carácter seguía intacto aunque solía divertirse mas…

Rey por su parte…había estudiado periodismo durante esos años y ahora era una gran reportera, la cual salía a diario en la televisión, tenia bastante difusión ante en programas informativos con en notas relevantes…aunque a pesar de tener un trabajo bastante absorbente…la chica no había descuidado sus obligaciones como sacerdotisa del templo que heredo de su familia, después de la muerte de su abuelo, el cual murió después de una gran enfermedad de origen respiratorio…desde entonces…la relación entre ella y Nicolás se hizo mucho mas estrecha, el chico demostró ser muy atento y amable con rey en todos aquellos momentos que ella le necesito…realmente la chica no sabría que hacer si el no hubiese estado a su lado, pero hacia unos meses que salían juntos, a ella le había costado tomar esa decisión, puesto el único en el que se había fijado había sido en Darién, y si bien serena y Darién ya no salían, ella sabia que el corazón de Darién siempre le pertenecería a la rubia, por lo que decidió darse una nueva oportunidad con alguien mas….y pues Nicolás era agradable…además de que recientemente había demostrado ser bastante guapo…"eso explica…todas esas jovencitas que venían al templo" había dicho una vez que ambos estaban haciendo los quehaceres un domingo por la mañana…eso solo causo una suave sonrisa en su acompañante…pero después de un tiempo noto que las cosas entre ellos realmente funcionaban…

Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su persona y de todo lo que había conseguido…había cambiado bastante también, su cabello seguía siendo largo pero se los había cortado asimétricamente a su rostro, dándole una apariencia mas femenina y mas fogosa, su cuerpo esculpido con suaves curvas se había desarrollado bastante, y sus rasgos era mas finos y delicados, sin duda estaba orgullosa de todos los cambios que se habían dado en su vida…

Mina había estudiado actuación, y recientemente estaba por estrenarse su primera película en la cual la co-estrella era nada mas y nada menos que yaten kou, o como todos lo conocían, el excéntrico novio de la diva del cine que recientemente había sido descubierta….

Ellos habían empezado a salir después de varios meses de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, debido a las practicas de mina, y a que el era el supervisor de dicho curso…en el que ella estaba…

Ella había madurado bastante, ya no tenia actitudes tan aniñadas aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar hacer alguna broma tonta que sacaban risas a sus amigos o a su novio, aunque sabia que esto ultimo era prácticamente imposible,,,su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante, convirtiéndola en la envidia de muchas mujeres, el deseo de muchos hombres y la razón por la que yaten pasaba varios malos ratos por día…debido a que su novia se había vuelto muy sugerente con su forma de vestir, siempre muy escotada y con faldas cortas y tacones altos…sin duda llamaba mucho la atención…y mas teniendo facciones tan suaves y delicadas, con una mirada calida…su cabello lucia totalmente suelto, pero lo había emparejado un poco yendo a la peluquería, donde le entresacaron bastante, reduciendo su abundante cabellera, logrando un efecto de movimiento sublime de acuerdo a sus movimientos…

Lita por su lado había estudiado gastronomía y esforzado para recibirse en poco tiempo, a los meses de cumplir dieciocho, recibió la herencia de sus padres fallecidos, la cual invirtió en un restaurante bastante lujoso, el cual daba grandes ganancias y planeaba seguir con una cadena de restaurante a medida que su clientela crecía cada vez mas….

En cuanto a su vida amorosa, ella seguía sola…realmente se sentía bastante extraño volver a estar sola tanto tiempo en el día sin el contacto con sus amigas, puesto todas tenían novio y sus vidas eran muy distintas ahora…eran pocas las ocasiones en las que sus horarios con coincidían unos con otros….pero aun así siempre permanecía feliz y contenta por que sus amigas eran muy felices…y ella lo sabia a ciencia cierta por que cada vez que las veía, podía notar como sus ojos brillaban y hablaban muy emocionadas de sus novios…aunque en el fondo eso la hacia sentir algo descolocada…es que ella aun no tenia a nadie…en cuanto a sus cambios pues ella se había dejado suelto el cabello, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, convirtiéndola en una mujer muy llamativa debido a la elegancia natural que desarrollo con el tiempo, su rostro era mas agraciado y mostraba siempre unos ojos vivaces, llenos de calidez y luz…

Más había algo en lo que todas coincidían….ninguna de ellas había vuelto a ser sailor scout…

Es cierto…el día de hoy las temperaturas son muy bajas…-dijo rey mientras salían del centro comercial

Chicas creo que exageran un poco…no es nada que un buen abrigo no pueda solucionar…-dijo Amy sonriendo

Tienes razón-dijo serena, a todos les costaba asimilar el cambio en serena, puesto era el mas notorio…sinceramente…muchos aun no se acostumbraban…

Bueno creo que aquí nos separamos…-dijo lita hablando por primera vez cuando vio en frente el edificio en donde vivía…

Claro adiós lita…-dijo mina

Nos llamamos…-dijo rey

Claro chicas…adiós…-dijo lita mientras cruzaba la gran avenida que separaba las manzanas…

Que creen que le pase…-dijo serena de pronto

No lo se….pero hoy en especial a estado muy callada…-dijo mina

Quizás tuvo algún problema en el restaurante…-dijo Amy

No lo se…pero me preocupa…-dijo serena

Bueno…si ella decidió no decirnos nada…debe tener sus motivos…esperemos a que nos cuente…-dijo rey

Tienes razón…por que mejor no seguimos…aun nos falta para llegar a nuestras casas…-dijo serena

Tienes razón vamos…-dijo mina, así las cuatro amigas siguieron su camino, mientras lita las miraba desde el cordón de la vereda, su mirada era fija y seria aunque por momentos se podía notar un color un poco mas claro en los iris de sus ojos…

* * *

Los pasos volvieron a resonar entre el silencio del templo de los Campos Eliseos

Vaya…esto extraños ustedes nunca vienen a verla…-se escucho la vos grave y ronca de hades que se paro de su lugar a un lado de la joven que descansaba…

Sabes que no deberíamos estar aquí…hemos dejado el olimpo sin protección…-argumento una mujer de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos dorados, poseía un cuerpo equilibrado, muy curvilíneo, haciéndola una mujer muy hermosa, el fino vestido de seda que cubría su cuerpo solo acrecentaba su belleza…

No podremos estar mucho tiempo aquí…-expuso otra mujer que entraba a un lado, ella poseía cabellos del color de la sangre, peinados en un trabajoso peinado alto, un vestido de seda, con varias tonalidades en rojo, cubría su virginal cuerpo, presentaba una figura estilizada y muy elegante, mientras sus ojos dorados miraban con sorpresa el lugar en el que descansaba esa joven que no podían evitar observar…

Ya sabes….esas fueron tu reglas…-se escucho la potente vos de un hombre salir de los labios suaves, perteneciente al hombre de cabellos celestes que entro junto a ambas mujeres, vestía una tunica con lazos desplegándose desde sus hombros…el porte y la elegancia que presentaba era por demás extraordinaria y atrayente…sin mencionar que sus ojos celestes recorrían con su mirada fija y potente todo el lugar hasta dar con ella, que descansaba en aquel altar decorado de flores de todos los colores existentes…o al menos eso aparentaba ya que si se la veía con mas atención se podía apreciar como sus parpados temblaban….

Ella sigue teniendo esas pesadillas…-dijo la mujer rubia con bastante pena, cuando los tres visitantes estuvieron frente al altar…

Si…no ha cambiado en nada la situación…ella sigue igual…-respondió el lord de esas tierras…

Por cuanto tiempo más…-quiso saber el hombre cabellos celestes

No lo se Poseidón…-dijo el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, muy claros que estaba frente a ellos y sostenía entre sus manos, la suave y calida palma de la joven que permanecía sumergida en un sueño torturante…

Ya veo…pero sabes hemos venido aquí…por que notamos algo extraño….-dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos…

Que cosa Hestia…-dijo el lord de los campos Eliseos, lord hades…

La copa…hades….la copa esta emitiendo energía….-dijo Poseidón mientras lo miraba fijamente

No puede ser…-dijo hades parándose, mientras dejaba la palma de ka joven descansando sobre su regazo…-esa copa solo puede emitir energía si el momento de su despertar esta cerca…-dijo hades

Exacto…ese momento esta llegar pronto….y eso solo significa una cosa…-dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios

Que quieres decir…-dijo hades mirándola muy seriamente, aun después de tantos años, ellos no se llevaban bien

A lo que remeter se refiere es que la copa universal…patrimonio de la familia universal…esta trasformándose, adaptándose a la forma de uso más apropiada para cuando nuestra reina despierte…-dijo Hestia

Ya veo…entonces…ella debe estar preparándose para despertar…-dijo hades

Solo una cosa…-dijo Hestia acercándose a hades…su hermano

Que pasa…-dijo el de cabellos negros algo desconcertado, Hestia siempre guardaba cierta distancia para con los hombres…esta actitud no era común en ella

Ten mucho cuidado…el volverá…no seria gratificante para nadie que volvieras…a…-dijo Hestia mientras trataba de no atragantarse con las palabras…

No te preocupes…no pasara nada…pero debo asegurarme siempre….sobre el bienestar de ella…quien sabe lo que pase cuando por fin despierte completamente…podría ser muy peligroso…-dijo hades

No la has olvidado…-dijo Poseidón notando perfectamente la adoración que expresaban los ojos del rey del inframundo para aquella joven que reposaba en el lecho de flores de aromas diversos y colores vivos….

No hagas preguntas de las cuales ya conoces las respuestas…-dijo hades mientras cerraba sus ojos…sonriendo…al saber que por fin disfrutaría de su sonrisa y su dulce mirada aunque sea de lejos…

Vas a sufrir…lo sabes…-dijo demeter sintiendo pena por el…si bien era cierto que siempre discutían y peleaban…eran hermanos de sangre y lo quería como tal…la entristecía saber que su hermano mayor estaba enamorado de una mujer que ama mas al universo que a si misma…

Lo se…no es necesario recordármelo….pero si debo sufrir para ver su mirada una vez mas….que así sea…-dijo hades sonriendo con nostalgia…

Bueno….nuestra tarea esta hecha…ya sabes los cambios…traeremos el patrimonio de nuestra familia aquí cuando haya asumido su nueva forma, en ese momento…ella despertara…-dijo Hestia

Y la reina del universo de la luz…volverá a caminar entre los vivos….de nuevo…-dijo Poseidón

Nosotros estuvimos esperando este momento por mucho tiempo…y por fin llego…-dijo demeter

Es cierto…-dijo hades levantándose en el lugar…-esperamos verla recuperar todo aquello que le pertenece…-dijo hades muy seriamente

Así es…-dijeron los cuatro hermanos olímpicos que miraban reposar en ese lecho a su reina…

* * *

Desde cuando se había vuelto tan descuidada como para no encontrar las llaves de su departamento…

Donde las puse…-dijo lita mientras revisaba su cartera frente a la puerta de su departamento, justo en ese momento, Darién subía las escaleras, ambos vivían en el mismo edificio, eran vecinos y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado…se llevaban bastante bien…

Buenos días lita….ocurre algo…-dijo Darién acercándose a la chica que parecía muy nerviosa por no encontrar lo que buscaba en su cartera

Hola Darién…no ocurre nada relevante solo que no encuentro mis llaves…-dijo lita mientras seguía revolviendo en su cartera…

Ya veo…pero por que no usas el juego de llaves que me dejaste…-dijo Darién mientras las sacaba de su bolsillo

Oh…esta bien…-dijo lita para después cerrar su cartera mientras daba un gran suspiro, Darién solo sonrío, lita se había convertido en la única persona que alguna vez fue cercana que seguía dirigiéndole la palabra…

Gracias….te debo una Darién…-dijo lita mientras tomaba las llaves de sus manos

No te preocupes…tu has hecho mucho por mi en todo este tiempo también…así que siguire saldando mi deuda…-dijo Darién sonriendolo sinceramente, aunque lita noto prefectamente como sus ojos mostraban un brillo totalmente opaco

Es cierto…-dijo lita para después poner las llaves en la cerradura, pero no llego a moverlas, por que rápidamente se tomo el brazo derecho…

Lita…que ocurre te sientes bien-dijo Darién preocupado, pero cuando fue a tomar su hombre el cual presentaba un porción de piel al descubierto, se llevo una gran sorpresa, al sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica…

Oh…Darién….yo lo siento…es que sentí una punzada en el hombro…y sabes como son mis poderes…-dijo lita cuando se recupero y su semblante abandono la mueca de dolor que la habla invadido….

Lo se no te preocupes…por que no entras y descansas…como siempre te digo…trabajas demasiado…-dijo Darién sonriéndole sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que casi se electrocuta por solo tratar de tocarla…

Si…puedes tener razón…será mejor que descanse…-dijo lita abriendo la puerta

Si…descansa…y no veremos después…-dijo Darién para después darse la media vuelta y marchar a su departamento que no estaba a mas de dos puertas de distancia…lita solo lo vio irse, aun se sentía algo culpable por haberle causado daño…

Después entro en su departamento, cerro la puerta y dejo las llaves sobre la mesa de mármol refinado de la sala de estar, luego camino a su habitación, metiéndose rápidamente en el baño…por algún motivo seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba, tenia esa sensación desde hace algunos meses…cuando supo del pronto casamiento de serena…por algún motivo que desconocía profundamente…se vio realmente afectada por ese hecho…pero la pregunta aquí es por que….aunque independientemente de la respuesta que pueda llegar a obtener…lo único que tenia claro es que a medida que el tiempo pasaba y la boda estaba mas cerca…esa sensación era mas latente y dolorosa…

continuara

**hola, aqui yo de nuevo, con otra historia, esta historia sera un poco diferente a las anteriores...se que quedan muchos baches en el aire al ver este capi...pero las dudas pronto se disiparan...lo prometo...realmente sentia deseos de publicar este fic nuevo desde hace tiempo pero hoy tuve un ratito de inspiracion asique me decidi y lo publique ahora...aunque lo iba a hacer mas adelante cuando no tuviera tantos fics en cola...pero no me pude resistir...es mas fuerte que yo...**

**nos veremos en un proximo capitulo...hasta entonces...**

**-zhatura-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: la petición de la oscuridad**_

El lugar era cubierto por una bruma densa, con forme pasaba el tiempo la densa bruma parecía tomar forma, solidificándose…

Los ojos negros del nuevo ser originado de la bruma, se posaron sobre aquella luz que podía ver a lo lejos…

El universo de la luz…ja….ese nombre ya no va bien con esas tierras…-dijo una vos quejumbrosa, torcida por el odio…

Mi señor….eh sido despertada después de mucho tiempo….y aun no entiendo mucho el por que…-dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos hincada en digna reverencia ante el…

Tu fuiste la única que pudo hacer algo bien, entre todos esos inútiles que tuve como sirvientes…por eso….has vuelto a la vida…te eh dado ciertos privilegios yuyal…-dijo el hombre que estaba frente a ella

Gracias mi señor pero aun no entiendo el propósito…-dijo yuyal mientras sus ojos de rubí seguían plantados en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara…

Tu tienes una misión que cumplir…por ahora lo único que te pediré es que evites su despertar….-dijo el hombre de fría mirada

Pero señor caos…el despertar de quien…-dijo yuyal atreviéndose a levantar por primera vez la vista hasta encontrarse con aquellos fantasmagóricos ojos negros…

Yuyal….-dijo caos al verse reflejado en unos ojos que no tenían ni el mas mínimo parecido a aquellos en lo que deseaba verse reflejado siempre, ante la mención de su nombre de forma tan pausada y fría, yuyal bajo la vista con una mezcla de sentimientos que jamás pensó tener en una situación como esa…

Vergüenza y temor….

Vergüenza….por que su amo tuvo que llamarle la atención, y eso era inaceptable por creer ser la mejor en todo…

Temor…por que su amo era un ser cruel y despiadado y estaba segura que no aceptaría errores…además de que no sabia de lo que esa entidad maligna seria capaz de hacerle con tal de saciar su sed de sangre u odio…

Yuyal….-repitió caos mientras unos de sus cejos negros como la noche se fruncía, logrando llamar su atención….-tu tarea será impedir que la copa universal complete su metamorfosis…para eso deberás entrar en el olimpo….y robarla…-dijo caos

En el olimpo….pero ese lugar es el hogar de los dioses…un ser cubierto de oscuridad como yo…se purificaría con solo poner un pie en ese lugar, rebosante de luz…-dijo yuyal

Es cierto…pero te daré esto para que eso no pase… infíltrate en el olimpo…el hogar de los dioses…y trae ante mi la copa universal…el patrimonio del universo de la luz…-dijo caos mientras le mostraba un pequeño frasco, el cual hizo aparecer en su mano, este contenía un liquido negrusco que se movía de acuerdo con los movimientos que los pálidos dedos ejercían…

Entiendo amo…-dijo yuyal, manteniendo su mirada baja y su vos sin un atisbo de temblor…-pero como hare para llegar a ese lugar…ningún humano conoce su localización…-dijo yuyal

Eso también es cierto…pero también recuerda que no tratas con un simple humano…yo se como llegar allí…-dijo caos, yuyal se puso de pie, manteniendo su vista baja…

En ese caso amo…indíqueme como llegar y hare todo lo que usted me ha pedido…-dijo yuyal con una sonrisa confiada

Muy bien…entonces toma el frasco…cuando lo bebas…sabrás como llegar…-dijo caos con su voz arrastrada, yuyal dudo un momento, pero luego tomo el frasco entre sus manos….

Confíe en mi…no lo decepcionare…-dijo yuyal, para luego arrodillarse y después desvanecerse en un remolino de oscuridad…

Eso espero…-dijo caos, para después dejar escapar una sonrisa cínica de sus labios, mientras volvía a posar sus ojos negros sobre la luz que tintineaba, a la distancia…esa era la estrella madre de aquellos territorios, pertenecientes a esa mujer de figura elegante y hermosura atrayente…

El pasado marcaba muchos puntos de encuentros y enfrentamientos entre ambos…esa era la historia de esos territorios…ella siempre lograba hacerle frente…era la única persona y mujer que lograba amedrentarlo…ella podía ponerle un alto…por eso mismo esta vez aprovecharía su estado somnoliento para mantenerla en ese estado de inconciencia…de esa forma podría hacerse con el trono universal sin tener que pasar sobre su resplandor…

Así…no se vería en la obligación de matarla…para obtener lo que quería…

Dada que la primera regla que se erigió después de la creación del universo expresaba de forma muy clara el funcionamiento del mismo….

En cuanto al trono universal…

Heredas lo que matas….

Más eso no es aplicable a un estado que imposibilite el desarrollo de dicha actividad…

El podría, perfectamente, aprovechar su sueño para apropiarse de su reino…

* * *

Los campo eliseos seguían con actividades bastante bulliciosas….las personas, las ninfas y los seres mágicos entraban y salían de los diversos templos…cumpliendo con sus quehaceres diarios…

En el templo principal de la familia universal, una figura pequeña entraba al recinto donde su esposo estaba cuidando de alguien más…

Mi señor hades…-escucho una fina vos, el lord de esas tierras soltó la mano que sujetaba y se irguió para recibir a la mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes que entraba por uno de los pasillos…

Persefone….que te trae por aquí…sabes que en tu estado no puedes moverte mucho…-dijo hades mientras se acercaba a ella con una mirada tierna…dirigida solo a ella…la mujer de cabellos rojos sonrío, el era muy dulce y atento con su persona…

Lo se pero quise acompañarte…últimamente pasas mucho tiempo aquí y pensé que podrías sentirte solo…-dijo persefone con una mirada llena de pena

Ya…cambia esa mirada, no me gusta verte triste…le hará mal a tu estado…además realmente agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero estaré altamente aliviado si estas junto a Pandora…ya sabes por si te da una recaída…has tenido bastantes en el ultimo tiempo…-dijo hades mientras tomaba sus manos con delicadeza…

Entiendo…vendrás después al palacio…-dijo persefone mirándolo

Claro…dejare a Hipnos aquí y iré a giudecca…no tardare, lo juro…-dijo hades sonriéndole una vez mas para después besar su frente, ella salio del templo después de echarle una mirada a la joven que dormitaba en ese lecho, detrás de su marido…

Hades regreso sobre sus pasos para mirar desde su posición la figura de la joven durmiente…

Es verdad que eh estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho…pero también soy conocedor del hecho de que tu amas a alguien mas…por eso lo único que puedo hacer es velar tu sueño…-dijo hades mientras se agachaba a la altura del lecho para tomar una de sus blancas manos, entre las suyas casi pálidas…-ella ah estado siempre a mi lado…no puedo evitar quererla…es la madre de mis hijos…no quiero evitar quererla…así como tampoco puedo evitar notar el parecido que tiene contigo…y no creas que te digo esto para justificar mi elección por persefone…no…no es nada de eso…es solo que la soledad hace una mecha muy profunda en el alma…es muy doloroso…ella me trae calma, y felicidad…por eso la elegí…por eso es mi esposa…y aunque no te eh olvidado…ella es lo único que realmente poseo…por eso no quiero hacerla sufrir mas…ya debe ser suficiente para ella, por estar aquí la mayor parte del tiempo…-dijo hades, esperando que ella pudiera comprenderlo, como respuesta el viento entro, colándose entre las columnas del templo y meció sus negros cabellos…-gracias….zhatura….-dijo hades para después soltar su mano y ponerse de pie…

Mi señor…-dijo Hipnos apareciendo detrás de una de las tantas columnas de mármol del templo…

Volveré a giudecca…vela su sueño…-dijo hades para después salir del templo sin decir nada mas…el joven dios de cabellos y ojos dorados que se había postrado ante su señor, cuando este paso a su lado, se levanto lentamente y camino hacia el altar, se arrodillo y tomando su mano, comenzó su labor…una ardua labor debía reconocer…

Ya que….sin importar cuanto utilice su fuerza de voluntad….

Ella siempre seguía teniendo pesadillas…

* * *

El viento soplaba fuertemente esa mañana…

Lita caminaba rumbo a su restaurante, su paso era acelerado, estaba llegando tarde, eso nunca le pasaba…pero últimamente dormía mas de la cuenta y aunque dormía muchas horas no tenia tanta resistencia como antes…se cansaba con mucha facilidad…en un principio creyó que podría tratarse de un resfriado pero el medico le indico que su salud era por de mas favorable…así que lo descarto completamente…para dejarlo en un misterio a resolver en el futuro…

Cuando llego a la ubicación del restaurante, se sorprendió al verlo abierto, pronto entro atravesando la puerta de cristal, para ver como los mozos preparaban las mesas y en la cocina todo parecía empezar a la perfección…

Oh….lita….por fin llegas…creí que te había pasado algo malo…tu nunca faltas a la apertura…-dijo un muchacho que se acercaba hacia ella

Lo se Louis….lo lamento mucho…se me pegaron las sabanas…-dijo lita muy graciosamente mientras pasaba a su oficina para dejar su cartera…

Se te pegaron las sabanas…que extraño esas cosas no te pasan a ti desde que terminaste la preparatoria…-dijo Louis, mientras el lita pasaba a revisar que todo estuviera en orden para la apertura del día…

Si…lo se…pero no es nada malo…no te preocupes…-dijo lita restándole importancia…

Soy tu ayudante recuerdas…y claro que me preocupo por ti…-dijo el joven, sus ojos castaños veían a su jefa con real preocupación…

Lo se…gracias…pero de veras…no es nada importante…solo falta de sueño…-dijo lita mientras sonría para que no se preocupara…

Muy bien…-dijo Louis

Bueno ahora, por favor, retírate a hacer tus quehaceres…-dijo lita

Como digas…-dijo Louis para después perderse entre un montón de papeles en el área administrativa del restaurante…

A los pocos minutos los comensales empezaron a llegar al restaurante, la cocina ya tenias varios encargues, ellas se aseguraba de que cada pedido se entregara a la brevedad…supervisaba que los clientes fueran bien atendidos siempre…paseándose entre las mesas de ves en cuando…varias personas la saludaban y felicitaban por la profesionalidad que todos empleados mostraban siempre…

Lita…-escucho que alguien la llamaba, pronto volteo en dirección de aquella vos, para después sonreía al momento de encontrarse con las personas que la miraban desde una mesa para cuatro personas, junto al gran ventanal de cristal…

Que sorpresa…no esperaba verlas aquí…-dijo lita cuando estuvo parada a un lado de la mesa de ellas…

A decir verdad….sentía curiosidad por este lugar…lo había visto en varios folletos…es un lugar bastante popular lita…felicidades…-dijo michiru mientras le sonreía

Sin mencionar que la comida y el servicio son estupendos…-dijo hotaru para después pasarse una servilleta por la boca…

Realmente estoy sorprendida…siempre supimos que este era uno de tus mas grandes sueños pero nunca creí…-dijo haruka quien no completo la frase para no herirla…

No te preocupes haruka…dilo...no hay problema…de todas formas si no hubiera sido por la herencia no lo habría podido poner…-dijo lita sonriéndole

Por cierto lita…te vez muy bien…luces muy radiante…-dijo setsuna que la miraba con una calida mirada…

Muchas gracias setsuna…tu también te vez muy bien…-dijo lita sonriéndole

Por cierto lita…aun no tienes novio…-dijo hotaru

No hotaru…aun no…pero no te preocupes…estoy muy satisfecha con la vida que tengo, el restaurante va muy bien, si todo sigue así…en fin de año podré abrir otra sucursal…tengo a mis amigos a mi lado y todos se ven felices…yo no puedo pedir nada mas…-dijo lita

Pero…-dijo michiru quien la miro con melancolía…-no te sientes sola…-dijo michiru

No michiru….no me siento sola por que los tengo a todos ustedes conmigo…ya cambien esas caras de preocupación que no pasa nada malo…las dejare para que terminen de disfrutar del menú…-dijo lita para después despedirse con una sonrisa y continuar así con su rutina en el restaurante…

Lita esta tan distinta…-dijo hotaru…

Parece otra persona…-dijo michiru

Otra persona…-pensó setsuna mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, habían ido allí por que tenia un mal presentimiento y necesitaba ver como estaba…ella se veía bien…pero sabia que algo estaba pasándole…-me pregunto que ocurre aquí…-pensó setsuna mientras miraba a lita caminar entre las mesas…

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, donde desde hace unos meses empezó a trabajar después de un arduo esfuerzo en el estudio y las practicas realizadas…

Buenos días doctor chiba…-saludo una de las enfermeras de la recepción cuando llego al recibidor del hospital

Buenos días…entrare en terapia…-dijo Darién…

Muy bien…hay varios pacientes que ingresaron en la madrugada doctor…las enfermeras de terapia le darán mas información…-dijo la enfermera para después dejarlo continuar con su camino al tercer piso del hospital donde estaba la terapia intensiva…

Camino hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón blanco, pidiendo que bajara…

Si bien hacia muy poco que trabajaba allí…estaba bastante acostumbrado a los turnos y los horarios apretados que se manejaban allí, trabajaba muchas horas y la remuneración no era muy buena, si se tiene en cuenta todo lo que ese trabajo conllevaba…pero era su vocación y amaba cumplirla…por lo cual el dinero le era de menor importancia….

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando escucho las puertas abrirse, entro en el ascensor, estaba esperando que las puertas se cerraran para poder subir, pero muy pronto maldijo su suerte…puesto al instante amy y taiki, con quienes no tenia muy buena relación desde su rompimiento con serena, entraron en el…

Las puertas se cerraron mientras los tres se miraban fijamente…

A que piso…-dijo Darién, bastante tenso

Al tercero…-dijo taiki, mientras amy lo miraba seriamente…Darién apretó el botón y todo el trayecto, que no fue mucho, estuvieron cayados, ignorándose los unos a los otros lo mas que se podía…

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los tres salieron del ascensor para después dirigirse en direcciones opuestas, Darién hacia terapia intensiva, por el pasillo derecho, que se habría desde la sala de espera, mientras que taiki y amy se dirigieron a pediatría por el pasillo izquierdo que se habría desde la misma sala de espera…

Espero que este día no sea tan fatídico como promete serlo…-pensó Darién para después presentarse en la sala de enfermeras…necesitaba estar al tanto de los nuevos pacientes…

De esa forma comenzaba otro día en su vida…

* * *

Ambos caminaban con pasos cortos, taiki lucia tranquilo impasible como de costumbre, en cambio amy jugaba con sus manos como signo de desesperación, mientras caminaban…

No debes preocuparte…todo saldrá bien…eres una gran estudiante…-dijo taiki mientras tomaba una de sus manos para que se tranquilizara…

Gracias…por decirme estas cosas…por acompañarme…-dijo amy mientras le sonreía, el sabia que no solo estaba nerviosa por las prácticas que tendría que realizar ese día, si no también por el repentino encuentro con Darién, quien lograba ponerla tensa con su presencia…aunque el no había hecho nada en su contra para lograr esa actitud de su parte…

Esta bien…ahora relájate…ahí esta tu madre…-dijo taiki sonriéndole levemente para después hacer que mirara al frente…

Mama…-dijo amy cuando llegaron con la mujer de cabellos y ojos azules que los esperaba, con una sonrisa…llevaba puesta una bata blanca y sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos de esta…

Estaba esperándote hija…espero que estés lista…empezaremos pronto…-dijo la mujer mientra le sonreía muy maternalmente…

Etsuko…buenos días…-saludo taiki con cordialidad…

Buenos días taiki…que buen oque pudiste hacer tiempo para acompañarla, parece estar nerviosa…-dijo Etsuko

Claro…no tuve problemas…mis hermanos me cubrirán un rato…-dijo taiki mientras sonreía, el había cambiado en algunos aspectos desde su vuelta al planeta tierra, en esos momentos, lo mas importante para el era su novia, además sus hermanos podrían arreglárselas con la filmación del programa sin el…

Entonces comencemos…-dijo Etsuko mientras sonría, Amy solo asintió con la cabeza, mas animada….

* * *

el dia en la facultad habia sido muy largo, denso y pesado, y ahora que por fin salia, con varias carpetas en las manos y la bolsa que colgade su hombre, repleta de material de estudio para el proximo examen...

mmmm...est oes una una lata...tengo muchisimo que estudiar para despues del fin de semana...solo espero no atrasarme por los preparativos...-dijo mientras salia del predio de la facultad...

atrsarte co nque bombon...-escucho esa vos que hacia que su corazon latiera desvocadamente caa vez que la oia...miro a un costado de la puerta para verlo...apoyado contra la pared, llavaba puesto antiojos cubriendo sus ojos azules, mientras una sonrisa sincera se colaba en sus labios...

seiya...-exclamo ella con total felicidad...para luego de un impulso acercarse a el y abrazarlo fuertemente...

ya...a mi tambien me alegra verte bombon...pero de veras necesito que el aire llegue a mis pulmones...-dijo seiya con algo de dificultad...

oh...lo siento...me deje llevar...-dijo serena desprendiendose de el, para dejarlo respirar con libertad...mientras sus mejillas se tonaban con un leve rosado...

esta bien...no es como si fuera a morirme...estoy bien...-dijo seiya sonriendo mientras se quitaba los lentes para guardarlos en el volsillo de su pantalon

que bueno...no sabia que vendrias...fue una grata sorpresa...-dijo serena mientras lo miraba

lo se...ese era el objetivo...-dijo seiya mientras ambos se miraban, sabiendo que aun tenian algo inconcluso...pronto las distancias entre ambos comenzaron a desaparecer, los pulsos se aceleraban y las ganas de poder concluir ese deseo sin interrumpciones era enormemente torturante para ellos...

solo un poco mas...-penso serena, pero entonces sintio un golpe en su espalda y hubiera terminado en el suelo, si seiya no la hubiera abrazado hacia si para que no cayera...

en conclucion...

alguien la habia empujado y roto el magico momento que estaban viviendo...

creo que este lugar no es el mas adecuado...hay mucha gente bombon...-dijo seiya con una sonrisa algo tristonia, llebaban 2 años saliendo y todavia no habia podido darle un misero beso...- sin duda el destino o los mismos dioses...estan en mi contra...-penso seiya al momento que soltaba a serena...

si tienes razon...pero ahora vomonos a algun lugar...tengo hambre...-dijo serena

cierto...ven conmigo...-dijo seiya mientras la tomaba de la mano para despues arrastrarla a su flamante auto, en el cual se alejaron de la facultad para ir a comer algo...como siempre lo hacian...

* * *

rey salio de la televisora despues de grabar un programa informativo de ultimo momento...

ufff...odio cuando hacen eso...siempre dicen hoy y despues resulta que te necesitan con urgencia...-dijo rey con un humor no muy bueno, es decir, amaba su trabajo pero habia dejado mas que claro en la televisora que no podia dejar el templo mucho tiempo a cargo de nicolas...osea era su novio y lo queria mucho pero el era un completo desastre cuando se trataba de la atencion al publico que acudia al templo asique tuvo que salir a toda prisa de la televisora para poder llear a casa...aunque claro tambien tenia deseos de relajarse, tomar un poco de te de hierbas y estar con su novio un rato sin ningun tipo de pelea...

a la distancia pudo ver el templo, subio las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo, cuando llego a la entrada, pudo ver a un gran grupo de jovencitas comprando amuletos...

ah...estas niñas de hoy...siempre dependiendo de otras cosas pero bueno eso nos dejara ganancias y asi podremos mantener el templo...-penso rey mientras entraba en el templo con una sonrisa, por algun motivo ese grupo de chicas colegiales les ecordaba a sus amigas y a ella misma cuando tenian esa edad...ahora que era mas maduras y contaban con mas años y otras metras que cumplir en la vida pero en el fondo siguen siendo las mismas personas...sus personalidades no han cambiado mucho...

que bueno que llegaste...-dijo nicolas mientras entraba en la sala en la que ella se encontraba con un humeante te en sus manos...

este te esta delicioso, has mejorado mucho nicolas...ademas como supiste que llegaria antes hoy...-dijo rey un tanto sorprendida aunque claro trato de ocultarlo lo mejor posible...

estaba escuchando el rograma en vivo...ademas si hay algo que que conosco bien despues de estar tanto tiempo aqui eso es a ti rey...-dijo nicolas, mostrando claramente que ya no se achicaba cuando ella le decia algo, como ocurria en antaño...

ella lo miro para luego sonreir, si bien el no le estaba mirando sabia que estaba muy atento de lo que ella hacia siempre...buscando la forma de como consentirla cada vez que puede...gracias a sus atenciones ella lograba olvidarse de sus penas, como la muerte de su abuelo, al cual aun extrañaba muchisimo, el alejamiento de darien, a quien ahora le tenia algo de lastima, despues de todo el lo tomo bastante bien, mientras serena gritaba como una desquiciada...y el trabajo la agotaba demasiado a pesar de que no tenia horas extras en sus reportajes ni en los programas de television...

con el a su lado se sentia tranquila, en libertas pero a la vez atada y eso le encantaba de el, por que el ocnsedia espacio para ella al mismo tiempo que disfrutanban de hacer varias cosas juntos como ir de compras o salir a comer...pero lo mejor de todo es que con el se sentia querida...y eso se lo agradecia...

* * *

mina y yaten caminaban por el set, la pelicula habia sido presentada ante los directores, para despues dar fecha de estreno, para dentro de un mes exactamente...

bueno que tal si vamos a casa ya yanten...estoy realmente agotada...solo quiero darme una ducha y acostarme un rato...-dijo mina mientras miraba en reloj de su celular, para ver que eran mas de las tres de la tarde

tienes razon...ya hemos estado mucho tiempo por aqui...vamonos...-dijo yaten, ambos salieron de set al estacionamiento, pronto se suvieron al auto deportivo de yaten, salieron de alli...

ya cuando estaban crusando el puente donde se podia apresiar el mar, yaten miro un momento para despues ver a su novia que sonreia mientras la brisa marina removia sus cabellos ahora sueltos...

por cierto...no sabes nada ellas...-dijo yaten

no...lo ultimo que supe ue que se fueron de vacaciones a suecia...no se si han vuelto...ya sabes como son ellas...-dijo mina

es cierto...sin embargo se extraño el ver a seiya discutir con haruka...-dijo yaten con una mueca divertida...

vaya quien lo idria despues de todo si sabes divertirte...-dijo mina provocando a yaten

dejalo mina...sabes muy bien como terminamos cada vez que intentas sacarme de mis cabales...-dijo yaten mientras la miraba un momento

quizas eso quiero...no te pusiste a pensarlo...cielo...-dijo mina mientras lo miraba muy incinuante...el solo la miro para despues apretar a fondo el pedal del acelerador...mientras mina sonreia, adoraba ponerlo de esa forma, asi desmostraba que despues de todo no era un cubo de hielo como siempre demostraba...al menos con ella seria imposible que fuera asi...

asi que demasiado cansada...-dijo yaten, mientras serraba la puerta del departamento de la rubia detras de ellos, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba su fina cintura...

casanda...mmmm no...ahora no tengo ni un atisvo de cansancio...puedes tomar la oportunidad o talvez...-dijo mina modulando su vos en tonos bajos y altos mas no exagerados...

ni hablar...tendre que hacer algo al respecto...-dijo yaten con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, sus ojos centellaban en un brillo de picardia...pronto se unieron en un fogoso beso, mina se colgo del cuelo del albino, quien la abrazo fuertemente, pegandola a su cuerpo para despues guiarla a su propia habitacion...

en estos tiempos era cuand oella podia asegurar que era inmensamente feliz...podia asegurar que nada empañaria su felicidad...

nada...

* * *

ahi estaba parada frente a la entrada del olimpo...

ese porton, impnente, irrompible...incapaz de ser pasado por todo aquel que no tenga sangre divina corriendo por sus venas...

aqui estoy...esto tiene que funcionar...-dijo yuyal para despues apoyar su mano derecha sobre el metal del porton, el tacto el porton se abrio ligeramente para despues dejarla pasar...

sonrio satisfactoriamente...habia logrado entrar en el hogar de los dioses ahora solo debia encontrar esa maldita copa...

miro todo lo que le rodeaba con real atencion y sorprensa...

era todo blanco...con tonos claros como decoracion...

habia varios templos unidos por extensos y hermosos jardines que servian de puentes, todos frente a ella, eran demasiados...como iba a encontrar una solo copa en todos esos templos seguramente habia millones de copas...

cre oque esto es un problema...-dijo en un susurro...

tienes un problema...en ese caso deja que te ayude...-dijo alguien a su derecha, pronto volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que la veian con atencion, intentando reconocerla...

no puedeser...ella es...uno de los 6 hermanos olimpicos...-penso yuyal con asombro y algo de temer...estaria perdida si supieran que era una enviada de la maxima entidad oscura que existia en los tres mundos...

oh si...tenia varios problemas...y debia resolverlos...pronto...

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: robo en el olimpo  
**_

Allí estaba, compartiendo mesa con las que eran las actuales encargadas de la administración del hogar de los dioses...demeter-sama, diosa de la agricultura y la vida naciente, ella era una mujer suspicaz, muy inteligente, además de poseer una figura envidiable...la otra persona que las acompañaba era Hestia-sama la señora de los hogares calidos, diosa del elemental...controlaba a la perfección el fuego...su figura era sumamente atrayente...a pesar de su castidad...

Entonces...dinos...que problema tienes...-dijo demeter mientras sonreía suspicacia, si bien no podía captar malas intenciones en la chicas de cabellos rojos, el nerviosismo de la muchacha y el hecho del titubeo en sus respuestas le indicaban que sus intenciones no era muy benéficas que digamos...

Demeter no la presiones...esta nerviosa...-dijo Hestia mientras codeaba a su hermana mayor, ella siempre desconfiaba de todos los visitantes...al contrario de ella misma que siempre se veía dispuesta a dar segundas oportunidades...

Lo que ocurre es que no conocía esta parte de los templos...y bueno...me perdí...-dijo yuyal lo mas segura posible, sentía que de un momento a otro podrían descubrirla fácilmente, después de todos eran dos diosas...y no diosas cualquiera...sino que era dos de los 6 hermanos olímpicos...

oh ya veo...si lo deseas puedo guiarte...-dijo Hestia mientras sonreía

No seas ingenua Hestia...mira que perderse en el olimpo...todos los dioses conocen este lugar de memoria...-dijo demeter en susurros a su hermana que hoy parecía mas inocente que de costumbre...hasta un niño se habría dado cuenta que eso fue una mentira...

Pero demeter….esas cosas podrían pasar, solo por que no te ah pasado a ti no quiere decir que todos se guíen bien aquí…-dijo Hestia mientras sonreía…mientras detener se llevaba una de sus manos a su frente, totalmente exasperada…siempre había sido lo mismo con su hermana de cabellos ondulados rojos y hermosos ojos dorados…

Esta bien….en todo caso gustosa las acompañare….-dijo demeter, estableciendo claramente que no confiaba en aquella descocida que se le hacia demasiado sospechosa…

Muy bien entonces vamos…querida te guiaremos…-dijo Hestia sonriendo, mientras se ponía de pie…

Gracias…-dijo yuyal totalmente acorralada, seguramente le resultaría demasiado difícil deshacerse de ellas…

Entonces apurémonos…mientras mas rápido empecemos mas rápido terminaremos…-dijo demeter

Bien…empecemos por aquí…-dijo hestia, mientras tomaba del brazo a yuyal para jalarla hacia uno de los templos…demeter las siguió con su calmado andar diario…

* * *

Lita seguía aun en el restaurante, supervisando todos los movimientos de su personal, ella tenia suficientes encargados en su negocio pero quería estar segura de que todo estuviera en orden, sin mencionar que gracias a todo pronto podría colocar otra sucursal en un punto estratégico de la ciudad…y quien sabe quizás pueda sacarlo al país…esa era una gran meta a seguir…

Eh…disculpa lita te sientes bien…-dijo Louis cuando ella se recargo sobre una de las tantas barras, desde estas salían los mozos para atender a los comensales…

Si…estoy bien…es solo cansancio…por un momento se cerraban los ojos solos…-dijo lita para después dirigirse al baño…su socio lo único que fue capaz de hacer que verla marchar al interior del baño…

El agua fría dio de lleno contra su cara, quitando su suave maquillaje, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran y sus cabellos se pegaran débilmente a su rostro…

Que esta pasándome….yo no soy de tan poco rendimiento….-pensó lita mientras mantenía la cabeza baja hacia el lavado, después de unos instantes levanto la cabeza, viéndose al espejo, pero que era esa figura que veía en el espejo, esos no eran sus cabellos y ese color de ojos no le pertenecía…

Cabellos rojos…no puede ser…-pensó lita mientras tocaba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, la cual parecía no querer moverse…-y que es ese color de ojos…es tan claro…es imposible que sean los míos…-pensó lita aun sorprendida aunque lo raro era no haber lanzado un grito después de ver un reflejo que no era el suyo…

No estaba asustada, tan solo sorprendido y eso ya era decir mucho para ella…

Pronto salio del baño sin notar como la figura que era reflejada en el espejo la seguía con sus vivaces ojos verdes hasta salir esta del baño….

Oh lita….estas mejor cierto…-dijo Louis cuando la vio salir del pasillo…

Eh…oh…si mejor…-dijo lita mostrándose algo pensativa…-creo que deberé visitar a luna y artemis…-pensó lita…

Creo que necesitas descansar…por que no te vas a casa…te hará bien…-dijo Louis

No lo se…aun queda mucho aquí hasta cerrar…no quisiera dejarles todo el trabajo…-dijo lita

No te preocupes por eso…yo me are cargo…tu ve a descansar…estas muy cansada sin necesidad de decir estresada por el trabajo que te empleas en hacer…-dijo Louis, mientras la guiaba a su oficina para tomar su bolsa y luego, obligarla, a que abandonara el restaurante…

Bueno…esta bien de todas formas…casi me has echado…-dijo lita mientras sonreía

Claro que si…trabajas demasiado y estas descuidado tu salud…-dijo Louis

Bueno…bueno….ya me voy….-dijo lita mientras se acomodaba su bolsa al hombro para después salir por la puerta, todos los empleados vieron a aflicción como la dueña ese día se marchaba temprano….

* * *

Los corredores en aquel lugar eran todos de los mismos materiales, con colores tan calidos y suaves como lo eran desde la entrada del olimpo…

Todas estas cosas están empezando a asquearme…-pensó yuyal con una mueca

Que pasa…acaso no es productivo el paseo…-dijo demeter, quien caminaba detrás de ella, al escucharla, yuyal sintió unas tremendas ganas de renunciar a sus tan importante misión pero no era como si tuviera otra opción…si no era castigada por los dioses al osar entrar en el olimpo con fines tan ruines como eran los suyos, seria castigada por su amo por volver a ese lugar sin su misión completa…debía conseguir esa copa y escapar de allí rápidamente pero como hacer eso cuando dos diosas estaban pegada a ella como si realmente no tuvieran nada mas que hacer en ese gran lugar como lo era el olimpo…

No pasa nada…solo me preguntaba…-dijo yuyal

Sobre que…-dijo hestia de forma amable, demeter la miro fijamente, dando a entender perfectamente que hay ciertas cosas de las que no se puede hablar…

Escuche que la copa universal esta por aquí…-dijo yuyal mientras caminaban, demeter miro la espalda de yuyal afilando sus ojos al escucharla…

Ese objeto es imposible de ver….-dijo hestia con un gesto frío y seco, su rostro amable se había transformado en una expresión seria y dura…

Entiendo…-dijo yuyal

Será mejor que no vuelvas a preguntar sobre ese objeto…-dijo demeter mientras seguian caminando por los pasillos

entiendo...lo lamento...solo era curiosidad...-dijo yuyal

la curiocidad es peligrosa...no debes dejar que te tiente...-dijo hestia volviendo a tener ese semblante tranquilo y apasible...

entiendo...lo lamento...-dijo yuyal

no debes preocuparte...un error lo comete cualquier ser humano...-dijo demeter, yuyal ensancho los ojos, no habian descubierto que ella no era un habitante del olimpo o si?

ser humano...-dijo yuyal nerviosa

no te alteres querida...ella no esta diciendo que tu seas uno...-dijo hestia quien sonreia

oh...entiendo...-dijo yuyal mientras seguian caminando, sus ojos se posaban sobre todas las puertas que pasaban al lado de ella, hasta que noto una puerta de inmensas dimenciones, era dorada y el simbolo del universo estaba tallada en ella...-por cierto y esa puerta...-dijo yuyal mirandola con real interes...

esta prohibido el ingreso a esa habitacion...-djo demeter de inmediato

de verdad...crei que se podia ir a todos lados aqui...-dijo yuyal

eso no es verdad...porque esta parte del templo universal esta prohibida, tu eres la primera fuera del circulo familiar que entra a esta parte del templo...-dijo hestia muy calmadamente...

entiendo...dijo yuyal...-creo que la encontre...-penso yuyal mientras sonreia

bueno continuemos por aqui...-dijo hestia mientras miraba a su acompñante, que sabia perfectamente que no era de origen divino, puesto que ningun dios se pierde en el olimpo, este ah sido el lugar de residencias desde los tiempos mitologicos, hasta hades, quien no iba demasiado tiempo por ahi, sabia orientarse de maravilla...

las tres mujeres siguieron el camino alejandose de la dicha puerta dorada, mientras yuyal pensaba en la forma de volver alli sin escoltas...

* * *

el examen que le toco rendir ese dia fue por de mas extenuante, sin tener en cuenta los nervios que se produjeron en su interior mientras esperaba los resultados de la prueva escrita, para depsues poder defender su posicion oralmente...

tranquila...tranquila...todo saldra bien...-se decia una y otra vez pero aun asi los sentimientos de inseguridad continuaban alli...

serena tsukino...-escucho que alguien la llamaba desde uno de los salones de evalucion...

si aqui estoy...-dijo levantandose de su asiento como si este tuviera un resorte...

ven...pasa...-dijo la mujer que la miraba a traves de sus anteojos con una mirada llena de orgullo

claro profesora...-dijo la rubia para despues entrar en el salon de evalucion mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta detras de ella...

bueno...tu escrito fue muy bueno asique realmente no hay motivo para tomarte oral...creo que puedes irte...y sigue asi que vas muy bien...-dijo la profesora cuando estuvieran la una sentada frente a la otra, serena sonrio al escuchar a la mujer de cabellos castaños...

gracias profesora...-ijo serena sonriendo paa despues tomar el escrito que la profesora le tendia y salir de alli rapidamente, debia llamar a sus amigas para darles la buena notiias, ahora estaba cada ez mas cerca de recivirse como licencia en ciencias politicas...

* * *

las practicas en el hospital habian sido largas y verdaderamente tediosas, pero la presencia de su madre y su novio le daban fuerzas para seguir adelante en su sueño de ser doctora, ahora tan solo faltaba la supervicion de sus superiores, lo de mas estaba hecho, ya tenia casi oas las materias aprobadas, ahora debia pensar que especializacion eligiria eso aun no era muy claro para ella pero tampoco era algo que debiera elegir en ese preciso momento...

amy...hija no te desconcentres de tu tarea...-dijo etsuko sonriendole con comprencion, era normal que ella siendo practicante tenga algunas distracciones, pero era mas que obvio que esas distracciones no las puede tener un medico asique era recomendable que ella pusira los pies sobre la tierra...-no puedes tener distracciones...tu ahora estas haciendo las practicas y pronto vendran tus supervisores, si ellos te ven con estas dudas y distracciones seguramente deberas volver a hacerlas asique debes concentrarte mas...si...-dijo etsuko muy comprensiblemente...

entiendo...no volvera a ocurrir...-dijo amy

muy bien amy...sigue asi...ya casi esta todo terminado...-dijo taiki que estaba al lado de etsuko, ellos dos permanecian algo distanciados, observando las acciones de la de cabellos azules...

muy bien...ya estamos todos segun veo...-dijo un hombre mayor entrando en la sala de observaciones donde amy tendria las practicas ese dia...

asi es dr lenard...estabamos esperandolo...-dijo etsuko

entiendo...aunque es lamentable que no yo pueda hacer las superviciones...pero no se preocupen es escogido a alguien de mi entera confianza para que lleve a cabo tu prueba querida...debido a esa emergencia no podre hacerla yo pero el ah aceptado hacerse cargo de tu prueva...-dijo el dr lenard

entiendo debe ser algo grave verdad dr...-dijo taiki aunque este tenia un extraño presentimiento

asi es...pero esta persona es de mi entera confianza...ya veras que todo sale bien...-dijo el doctor

muy bien...-dijo amy algo nerviosa

bueno como ya esta todo dicho puedes pasar...-dijo el dr mirando hacia la puerta de entrada de la sala, la puerta se abrio despues de unos instantes de espera...

tu...-dijeron amy y taiki bastante contrariados

asi es...-dijo darien mientras entraba en la sala, el llevaba ya la bata blanca

el dr chiba sera quien se encargue de tu prueva-dijo el dr lenard

entiendo..-dijo amy no muy segura, taiki veia aquello con malos ojos mientras etsuko simplemente no entendia las reacciones de los dos chicos, puesto que el doctor darien chiba era uno de los mejores doctores a pesar de su corta edad...

entonces me retiro...confio en que todo saldra bien...-dijo el dr lenard para despues salir por la puerta...dejando un ambiente realmente tenso a sus espaldas...

yo se que esto puede resultar incomodo para ti...pero debemos comenzar de inmediato...solo relajate y da lo mejor de ti...-dijo darien mientras procedia a tomar notar de los movimientos de la futura doctora...

bien-dijo amy no muy convencida de como saldria todo eso...

taiki solo se limitaba a observar todo en silencio, mas que dispuesto a intererir en caso de ser necesario...

etsuko podia ver que la tension que se habia formado entre ellos tres era mucha...

esto es un hospital...realmente dudo mucho que puedan trabajar juntos si siguen llebandose de esa manera...y estoy muy segura de que everan haerlo...-penso etsuko, mientras amy precedia a tender a los pasientes mientras darien la observaba y tomaba nota de cada cosa que ella hacia, aunque a su vez podia sentir perfectamente como taiki clavaba sus ojos en su nuca...

* * *

esa mañana se levanto despues de haber dormido hasta la media mañana, ese dia no tenia que trabajar, todas las noticias estaban cubiertas por sus compañeros y a ella se le dio el dia libre, bueno debia aprovechar el tiempo para relajarse un poco y dedicarse al templo como en antaño dado que desde que trabajaba en la televisora casi no pasaba tiempo alli...

bueno debo ir afuera, a darles de comer a fobos y deimos...los tengo realmente abandonados...-dijo rey mientras que salia al patio con la escoba en una mano y en la otra un puñado de comida para ellos que eran sus cuervos adorados, mascotas raras pensarian muchos pero ella los adoraba...en un principio no entendia por que habia escogido esos animales y mucho menos el por que de los nombres pero despues de descubrir la verdad de su origen y su mision como sailor dejo de cuestionar ese tipo de cosas...-a que esta rico verdad...-dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios mientras los cuervos picoteaban la m¡comida en su mano...

al terminar su comida ambos cuervos volaron sobre el templo emitiendo sonidos de euforia despues de recibir un poco de atencion

aun no entiendo como puedes tenerlos de mascotas...-escucho la vos de nicolas detras de ella, ella volteo con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada ella de increudlidad...

es cierto...aunque tambien me eh preguntado como es que hemos terminados asi...-dijo rey con falsa duda a medio resolver...

bueno tu sabes que...yo...-dijo nicolas mientras los colores se le subian al rostro

claro que sui tonto...-dijo rey mientras dejaba la escoba contra el tronco de un arbol cercano para despues acercarse a su novio y tomarlo del brazo...-solo bromeaba...hace mucho que no divertia a tus costillas...-dijo rey mientras le sonreia

si...recuerdo eso...siempre te gusto...-dijo nicolas

es cierto...pero no lo volvere hacer...-dijo rey con inocencia muy mal finjida...

claro...lo que digas...-dijo nicolas sin creerle mucho por supuesto...con rey al lado el chico no sabia a que atenerse a veces...pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de su novia...

claro...pero ahora ve adentro...hay mucho que limpiar...-exclamo rey cambiando de actitud al instante, ahora sus cejos estaban fruncidos y sus rasgos parecias mas serios, claramente trataba de imponerse ante su inseguro novio...el como buen chico que era, dio un paso hacia a tras, muy torpemente cabe decir, para despues entrar en el templo con el fin de causar el enojo de la sacerdotisa...

* * *

caminaba por las calles, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su departamento, pero el cansancio era demasiado, su cuerpo clamaba por un sueño reparador, aunque eso era algo extraño puesto habia dormido perfectamente toda la noche...sin embargo en ese momento sus ojos ce cerraban solos y su cuerpo parecia extremadamente pesado...

pronto escucho una vocina, levanto la cabeza, esa era la vocina de un auto, pronto noto a su lado un auto conocido, desde dentro, seiya la miraba con un cejo fruncido...

lita...-dijo seiya mientras se bajaba de l auo para llegar hacia ella, ella lo vio acercarse con gran somnoliencia...

sei...ya...-dijo lita mientra trataba de reprimir un gran bostezo con su mano

por dios...que ojeras tienes lita...tu has estado durmiendo ultimamente...-dijo seiya despues de verla detenidamente

si...es solo cansancio por el restaurante...ya sabes...-dijo lita restandole importancia, o mejor dicho trantando de hacerlo, dado que hasta no podia coordinar del todo sus movimientos, al ver esto seiya fruncio el cejo aun mas...ella estaba realmene mal...dudaba que pudiera llegar a su casa...

ah...siempre eh pensado que trabajas demasiado lita...no debes olvidar que eres una persona...un ser humano que tiene un limite...siempre eh pensado que sobre exiges...-dijo seiya con un tono de reproche

es lo unico que hago...es lo unico que tengo seiya...debo cuidarlo...-dijo lita mirandolo

que...no te entiendo...-dijo seiya sorprendido, el siempre creyo que si estaba sola era por que realmente lo deseaba...dado que ultimamente se habia convertido en una mujer muy bonita...

nada...olvidalo...pero no te preocupes...mi departamento esta cerca...-dijo lita para despues ver, a la distancia, unos edificios mas que altos, los cuales sobresalian entre las casas y las tiendas de la avenida...

vamos te llevo...-dijo seiya

no es necesario...son solo 4 cuadras...-dijo lita

no importa...eso me dejara mas tranquilo...al parecer estas demasiado cansada...-dijo seiya

esta bien...-dijo lita despues de permanecer en silencio un momento, debia aceptar que se moria de sueño, mientras mas pronto llegara a su casa...mejor..

muy bien...sube...-dijo seiya mientras le abria la puerta, ella subio en el asiento del copiloto despues de murmurar un debil gracias, pronto rodeo el auto y subrio en el haciento del conductor, para luego encender el auto y emprender el camino al edificio de lita, mas a los instantes noto como ella se quedo dormida, apoyando la cabeza contra el porta seguro del auto...el solo la miro...tendria que hablar con el resto de las chicas...

* * *

esa mañana le habia costado levantarse para hacer el desayuno para los dos...

y claro como no costarle con lo tarde que ambos durmieron la noche anterior...sin duda habia sido una noche muy entretenida, como todas las que compartia con su querido novio...

creo que si me hubieran dicho hace 6 años que esto pasaria...me hubiera reido...-dijo mina mientras terminaba de preparar la mesa, para cuando su apuesto novio de cabellos plateados se levantara...

sin duda...aunque pienso que en mi caso me hubiera dado un infarto...-dijo yaten mientras aparecia en la sala del departamento, perfectamente arreglado para salir despues de desayunar con su novia

tan mala mujer soy...-dijo mina con falsa tristeza

sabes que no mi diosa...pero tambien sabes que yo era bastante diferente en ese tiempo...ademas...-dijo yaten mientras la abrazaba, siguendole el juego, el sabia que ella estaba jugando...

lo se...la princesa kakiu era mas importante para ti...-dijo mina

si...aunque eso solo fue asi hasta esa audicion...-dijo yaten mientras la sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios, mina sonrio al oirlo...ella tambien recordaba dicha audicion...

pues sinceramente me alegro...por que ahora eres todo mio...que eso te quede claro yaten kou...-dijo mina mientras se colgaba de su cuello, el solo sonrio mientras sus ojos verdes, muy vlaros y brillantes parecian resplandecer aun mas...

eso lo tengo muy claro...pero sabes que...creo que debemos desayunar...dado que debo irme...-dijo yaten mientras la miraba, sabia perfectamente que de seguir con ese juego el no se iria nunca de ese edificio y era crucial que se pasara por los estudios...

entiendo...desayunemos...-dijo mina separnadose de el como si estar a su lado fuera a quemarla en cualquier momento...

mina...-dijo yaten tratandode llamar su atencion mientras ella terminaba de servir el desayuno

esta bien...son tus obligaciones...-dijo mina

pero...-dijo yaten cuando ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro

encerio...todo esta bien...ve a hacer lo que debas hacer...despues no veremos por la noche...-dijo mina mientras apretaba delicamente la mano de yaten, que descansaba sobre la superficie de la mesa

esta bien...-dijo yaten

bueno ahora disfruta del desayuno...-dijo mina sonriendo

claro...-dijo yaten

espero que me haya salido mejor...-dijo mina

si esa exquisito...-dijo yaten despues de tomar un sorbo de su cafe...

que bueno...sabes lita es una gran maestra...aunque algo exigente...-dijo mina sonriendo

si es cierto...pero eso debemos agradecercelo...por que de no ser asi...ninguna de ustedes hubiera aprendido a valerce por si misma en lo que respecta a la cocina...-dijo yaten

es verdad...realmente es una fortuna que este con nosotros...no se que seria de nosotras sin su comprencion...y sus consejos...-dijo mina sonriendo

es cierto pero no hables asi...no es como si ella fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro...nada malo va a pasar...-dijo yaten

lo se es solo que me cuesta creerlo...es decir...estos ultimos años fueron tan tranquilos...sin enemigos...-dijo mina

es verdad...pero es mejor asi...-dijo yaten

claro que si...solo que es extraño-dijo mina mientras se disponia a tomar un sorbo de cafe...

* * *

despues de escuchar muchas platicas aburridas y muchos consejos para no perderse en los pasillos el olimpo, yuyal por fin pudo permanecer un tiempo a solas e idear muy bien su plan para poder entrar por esa puerta, estaba segura que la copa universal estaba el otro lado de esa puerta dorada...

cuando ya todos dormian en el inmenso templo, se dirigio a ese sector prohibido del templo, puo ver claramente como un resplandor incandecente especaba de la habitacion por la pequeña rendija de la puerta...

estoy segua aqui es...-dijo yuyal para despues tratar de empujar ambas puertas...pero esta no sedio ni un poco...lo intento varias veces, mas la puerta no sedia, pronto pudo notar que habia muchos simbolos en el frente de la puerta, parecian tallados desde tiempos antiguos...-acaso esos son simbolos sagrados...-dijo yuyal viendose en una encrucijada...

miro detalladamente dichos simbolos, todos parecian tener que ver con el simbolo representante de luniverso, sin duda lo que habia detras de esas puerta era cuidado muy recelosamente...

debo abrir esta maldita puerta pero como lo hare...-dijo yuyal con totalfrustracion, pero entonces recordo que ella no habia tomado toda la solucion que su amo le habia dado en aquel frasquito...asi que...-tal ve funcione...-dijo ella mientras sacaba en frascatico entre medio de su amplia tunica...como era de esperarse...le dieron la vestimena tipica del lugar, dado que sus antiguas ropas era demasiado reveladoras...o al menos eso eschucho de hestia-sama...

a medida que el contenido del frasco se basciaba en su boca y pasaba por su garganta, las respuetas a su dilema llegaban a su cerebro...

bien...entonces lo hare...-dijo ella, luego se saco uno de los aros que colgaban en su oreja y de un agil movimiento se abrio una pequeña herida en la mano, pronto la sangre comenzo a brotar, ante la presencia e aquel nuevo elemento frente a la puerta, un extraño brillo emergio de ella y varias palabras aparecieron en lo alto de ella...

"...aquel que entre por esta puerta de hacer un sacrificio...solo teniendo en cuenta su sacrificio es lo que se permitira tomar de aqui..."

eso suena estraño...-dijo yuyal para despues pasar su mano herida por la puerta, de lado a lado, esta temblo y luego de haber asimilado la sangre, se abrio lentamente, la luz que habia en aquel cuarto cubrio por completo el pasillo, para despues volver a cerrarse detras de ella...

sus ojos miraron sorprendidos como todos los objetos brillaban intensamente...alli habia de todo, desd escudos, hasta finas ropas mantenidas alli adentro de la era del mito...

ya estoy dentro...pero donde estara esa copa...ademas...como es...nunca la he visto...-dijo yuyal en tono de voz alto...

solo puedes sacar una cosa de aqui...-escucho una vos, totalmente asustada miro para todos lados, mas no vio a nadie...

quien eres...muestrate...-dijo yuyal con vos temblorosa

son la guardiana de este lugar...yo soy nix...-dijo una hermosa mujer,esta salio flotando desde el suelo hasta estar frente a ella, suspendida en el aire, yuyal miro bien a la mujer en frente, no poseia un cuerpo fisico pero era de gran belleza y su vos transmitia paz y serenidad...

eres...una ninfa...-dijo yuyal

asi es...eh reguardado esta habitacion desde hace mucho tiempo...exactamente desde los tiempos mitologicos, por orden directa del gran lord zeus...quien descanse en paz...-dijo nix

esta muerto...-dijo yuyal extrañada

no...solo duerme...pero no has venido por eso cierto...hay algo aqui que quieres llevarte...como has logrado entrar no puedo deternerte para que te lleves lo que deseas...pero solo puedes sacar una cosa de aqui...entendido...-dijo nix

claro..lo que deseo es la copa universal...-dijo yuyal

comprendo...podras llevartela si puedes reconorcerla...-dijo nix para despues desaparecer sin dejar rastro...

reconocerla...pero...-dijo yuyal trantado de que la ninfa volviera pero no habia caso...ya se habia ido por completo...-ah...que hare ahora...como la reconocere...-dijo yuyal mientras se comia una uña...

mas entonces algo llamo su atencion, en el fondo de la habitacion un objeto parecia brillar intensamnete ,se acerco lentamente a el, replandecia verdaderamente logrando lastimar sus ojos...

despues de unos minutos logro ver la figura de una copa de tonos claros con incrustaciones de priedras preciosas, mientras el simbolo del universo se alzaba altivo en la cuspide de la copa...

esta es...lo logre...-dijo yuyal para despues tomar la copa, pronto el objeto dejo de brillar al ser sacada del lugar donde esta permanecia...

muy bien ahora que lo tienes sal de aqui...-dijo nix, pronto escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, no lo penso dos veces y salio al pasillo, logrando solo oir el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, pronto escondio la copa entre sus ropas y se dispuso a salir de aquel odioso templo, todo salia bien poria hacerlo sin dificultades...

solo un poco mas...mi mision esta casi completa...solo un poco mas...-dijo yuyal mientras corria a gran prisa por los pasillos, todas las luces que hasta ese momento estaban apagadas, se empezaron a prender de pronto, los dioses, alertas del objeto que estaba robando del sagrado templo comenzaron a de perseguirla...

dionisio...abel, apolo...artemisa...ares...traigan la copa...-exigio demeter cuando esta salio de su habitacion ataviada con su tunica para dormir...

los dioses que acababan de salir de sus aposentos se dispusieron a seguir a la ladrona...

oh...no...si me atrapan sere historia...no puedo permitirlo...debo llegar con mi amo...-dijo yuyal ya estando cerca de la puerta, las puertas del olimpo empezaban a abrirse a escasos metros de ella...

no permitan que escape...-grito hestia desde los pasillos centrales del templo donde demeter y hestia los observaban, estarian en grandes problemas si esa copa salia del templo antes de terminar su transformacion...sin tener en cuenta lo que ocurriria si terminara en las manos del caos...

todos vieron con desesperacion y frustracion como la intrusa en el olimpo crusaba las puertas del mismo para despues bajar hacia los campos eliseos y abandonar la tierra sagrada de los dioses...ese ya era campo de lord hades y no se podian hacer cargo del asunto...

ni modo debemos hablar con nuestro hermano...-dijo hestia con una mueca

con hades...-dijo demeter con desagrado

asi es...el es el mas indicado para buscar a la fugitiva, ella tardara bastante tiempo en crusar los eliseos...vayamos a verlo...ahora...-dijo hestia

esta bien...pero antes llama a poseidon...debemos estar todos en esa conversacion...-dijo demeter

es cierto...este es un asunto delicado...lo llamare...-dijo hestia para despues entrar por los pasillos al templo principal con real prisa...

esto esta mal...no puedo creer...que nos hayan robado...-dijo demeter en un simple murmullo que se lo llevo el viento...

* * *

yuyal corria por los terrenos de los campos eliseos, aun tenia mucho que recorrer hasta llegar a los dominios de su amo en la parte mas oscura del inframundo...

pero la mision ya estaba completada...tenia en sus manos la copa universal...sacada por si misma del olimpo...

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: carrera contra el tiempo**_

lo que estaban haciendo era una completa carrera en contra del tiempo que contaba aquella que habia entrado a robarles, el llegar a su destino...

debian poner al tanto a su hermano de todo lo que habia pasado y el problema que esto significaba...

al entrar en los templos de los eliseos, los tres dioses del olimpo se encontraron con los ojos inquisitivos del dios thanatos...

que es lo que hacen tres de los hermanos olimpicos en estas tierras...-dijo thatanos, dios de la muerte...

hemos venido a ver a nuestro hermano...-dijo poseidon, con vos firme y clara...

ya veo...lord hades, no se encuentra aqui...el esta en giudecca...-dijo thanatos

no puede ser...el siempre esta aqui...-dijo demeter mas que indignada, ella no pondria un pie en esas tierras infertiles que el gobernaba...

sin embargo el señor hades se encuentra ahi lady demeter...-dijo thanatos con una mueca, ciertamente eran desesperantes los desaires de aquella mujer...

esto es raro...el siempre habia permanecido al lado de ella...-penso poseidon mientras fruncia un cejo ante las palabras del dios de la muerte

por que habra tomado esa decicion...-penso hestia mirando hacia el fondo de los amplios corredores del templo de la familia universal, donde detras de aquella puerta se encuentra la persona que su hermano mayor siempre habia atesorado...

pues es lamentable lo que voy a decir...pero es imperioso que lo veamos lo mas pronto posible thanatos...-dijo demeter con suma seriedad

entiendo lady demeter...le mandare un comunicado...pues usted sabe...no puedo abandonar estos territorios...-dijo thanatos

muy bien...en ese caso...esperaremos...-dijo poseidon, mientras las dos mujeres parecian estar de completo acuerdo con el...

* * *

abrio los ojos luego de un largo y reparador sueño, realmente no podia recordar mucho...solo que encontro a seiya en la calle y el la trajo a casa...

debi haber estado muy cansada como para no recordar nada...-dijo lita mientras se enderesaba en la cama

ya lo creo...-escucho una vos suave que parecia entrar por la puerta de su habitacion, pronto los ojos verdes de lita vieron a serena, su rubia amiga entrar en la habitacion con luna en brazos...

serena...luna...que hacen aqui...-dijo lita mientras les sonreia

seiya nos llamo...y vinimos de inmediato...-dijo serena mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cercana a la cama en la que ella habia descansado...

el estaba algo preocupado...te dormiste en su auto...y dijo que no habia podido despertarte con nada...asique...-dijo luna

ya comprendo...asi que me quede dormida...-dijo lita

asi es...pero te sientes mejor ahora no es cierto...-dijo serena

claro...eh dormido bastante supongo...-dijo lita

claro...mas de 15 horas...-dijo seiya mientras entraba en la habitacion, lita lo miro, el lucia bastante palido y ojeroso...

15 horas...-dijo lita bajando la mirada

tu realmente debiste estar demasiado cansada para dormir tanto...-dijo luna quien salto de los brazos de serena para treparse en la cama...

si...ultimamente es asi...-dijo lita

y fuiste al medico...-dijo serena con preocupacion

si...pero aparentemente no es nada...-dijo lita

quizas estes frente a una situacion tensa y te extresas mucho lita...-dijo luna

no lo creo...todo va de maravilla con el restaurante luna...no puede ser eso...ademas se siente...como si...-dijo lita, mas cayo de pronto...esa sensacion era muy extraña.

como si...-dijo seiya intrigado...

como si cayera por un abismo sin poder hacer nada para despertar...-dijo lita

de lo que tu hablas lita...es el sueño eterno...era un castigo que existia en la antiguedad...-dijo luna

un castigo...-dijo serena

si...cuando las personas cometian algun error...los dioses los castigaban a dormir eternamente...pero nunca habia presenciado algo asi en humanos...-dijo luna

por que...-dijo seiya mirnado a la gata...

un ser humano comun y corriente, moriria despues de algunos meses de permanecer en el letargo...los unicos que pueden permanecer vivos mientras sufren ese castigo, son los mismos dioses...-dijo luna

por eso el castigo nunca se implemento...-dijo seiya

asi es...-dijo luna

pero que tiene eso que ver con lita...acaso a hecho algo malo...-dijo serena

no lo se...creo que en esta ocasion solo el tiempo lo dira...-dijo luna, mientras miraba fijamente la figura de lita, ella ahora miraba hacia el gran ventanal, pero habia algo diferente...

que sera esa luz que desprenden sus ojos...es nueva y muy calida...-penso luna con sorpresa y hasta estupefaccion...

* * *

el gran lord de esas tierras entro lo mas rapido que pudo en los templos de los campos eliseos...

ahi viene...-dijo hestia con alivio al ver a hades aparecer despues de unos extenuantes 20 minutos de espera...

por fin...-dijo demeter con claro sarcasmo...

que fue lo que paso...crei que no volverian hasta que la metamorfodsis de la copa se completara o no...-dijo hades con vos seria cuando estuvo frente a sus hermanos...

justamente es esa copa el motivo por el cual estamos aqui...-dijo poseidon

que paso...-dijo hades ya suponiendo que algo malo habia pasado

alguien entro en el olimpo y robo la copa universal...-dijo demeter

que...pero no es posible...debieron notar la intrusion...-dijo hades

si...bueno...es que...-dijo hestia con bastante nerviosismo, su hermano era bastante serio y a decir verdad no sobria como lo tomaria...

le dije a hestia que no confiaramos en ella pero bueno...sabes que ella es algo ingenua...-dijo demeter

ya veo...bueno eso no importa ahora...lo que debemos hacer es recuperar la copa...-dijo hades

lo mejor sera enviar un equipo de busqueda...-dijo poseidon

es verdad...-dijo hades, para despues tomar una pose pensativa...-muy bien...thanatos...-dijo hades

digame señor...-dijo el dios apareciendo de repente detras del lord...

reune un grupo de espectros y busquen por todos los rincones a la persona que robo la copa universal...-dijo hades

como diga señor...-dijo thanatos para despues desaparecer...

entonces ahoraa debemosesperar...-dijo demeter

asi es...-dijo hades

hermano mayor...-dijo hestia, hades inmediatamente la miro con sus ojos verdosos...-por que habias abandonado este lugar...-dijo hestia

hipnos esta asu cuidado...ademas...-dijo el lord mas no contesto, las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta sin poder salir...

entiendo...-dijo hestia mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez

pero no debes preocuparte...ella pronto despertara de nuevo...-dijo hades

es verdad...-dijo poseidon

solo espero que encontremos esa copa...-dijo demeter, hades solo la miro...mas no dijo nada...

* * *

el lugar era completamente custodiado por los espectros, guerreros de oscuras armaduras...

demonios...no puedo continuar...esta llenos de guardias...seguramente ya han sabido que me he robado esta copa...-dijo yuyal mientras miraba la copa de oro que portaba una estrella de 8 puntas en la cuspide...

yuyal...-escucho esa tetrica vos en su mente...

mi señor...-dijo ella al aire, mas asustada que sorprendida...

la tienes no es cierto...-volvio a escuchar esa vos...

asi es mi señor...-dijo yuyal con temor

muy bien hecho...pero quieres explicarme el porque de tu ausencia en el altar...-dijo caos

hay muchos guardias...en la zona...me reconocerian facilmente...-dijo yuyal

guardias...-dijo caos

asi es, son espectros...-dijo yuyal

ya veo...pero no debes preocuparte tu solo sigue tu camino...ya no queda tanto tiempo...-dijo caos

muy bien...-dijo yuyal para despues emprender el camino que habia dejado para esconderse...

* * *

el mediodia estaba cerca ya, debido a que habia permanecido en cama y la se habia corrido la vos de lo sucedido su casa era un mundo de gente en ese momento...

lita no deberias hacer esas cosas...-dijo rey quien andaba detras de ella de un lado para otro en el interior de la cocina...

ya rey...te eh dicho que estoy bien...-dijo lita mientras sonreia, ella seguia cocinando para todos...pero la pelinegra seguia enpeñada en seguirla de cerca por las dudas...

si pero aun te vez algo fatigada...debes descansar...-dijo rey

no...estoy bien...ve con los demas...-dijo lita muy despreocupadamente...

pero...-dijo rey

pero nada...anda ve...-dijo lita, la pelinegra salio de la cocina no muy contenta...

se apoyo en la mesada ni bien escucho la puerta cerrarse...

ah...que cansancio...-dijo lita mientras agachaba la cabeza...

* * *

y lita...-dijo mina quien vio a rey entrar primero

en la cocina...no quiso que permaneciera mas tiempo alli...-dijo rey

creo que debemos dejarla tranquila...-dijo amy

es verdad...quizas lo mas preocupante ya paso...-dijo michiru

no lo se...-dijo serena

que quieres decir...-dijo setsuna

no lo sabemos...pero esto no es normal...que yo sepa ella siempre fue muy activa...y rapida en estas cosas...pero ahora...sus movimientos son muy lentos...-dijo luna

entonces es serio...-dijo haruka realmente preocupada

claro que es serio...nunca habia visto algo como esto...-dijo setsuna que estaba junto a un ventanal observando el cielo de aquel mediadia, el cual no parecia augurar algo demasiado bueno...

ella tiene razon...nunca nadie habia sido castigado asi...me pregunto por que a ella...-dijo artemis que descansaba en las piernas de mina...

y no podemos hacer nada por ella...-dijo taiki, la situacion estaba tornandose preocupante y hasta desesperante para algunos...

no creo...quizas lo unico que podamos hacer es no dejarla sola...ya saben...por si llegara a ocurrirle algo mas grave aun...-dijo luna

entonces seria bueno que uno de nosotros estuviera con ella...pero quien...-dijo hotaru realmente afligida

creo que yo podria hacerlo...aunque deberia alguien reemplazarme cuando baya a las puertas del tiempo...-dijo setsuna

creo que es lo mas sensato por ahora...-dijo luna

pero quien podria reemplazarte...-dijo serena

nosotras lo haremos...-dijo michiru, para despues ver a haruka, quien asintio, y despues voltear a hotaru, quien tambien asintio sin mirarla...

entonces esta todo dicho...-dijo yaten

que es lo que esta todo dicho yaten...-dijo lita mientras entraba en la sala de su departamento, que en ese momento se le antojaba demasiado pequeña...

por tu seguridad lita...me mudare contigo...y cuando no este yo ...las chicas pasaran tiempo aqui...-dijo setsuna mientras le sonreia, la de cabellos castaños parpadeo sorprendida por la noticia para luego ver a las 4 vintegrante de las outhers scouts...

pero cada una de ustedes tiene cosas que hacer y sueños que cumplir...no quisera que...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la vos, sintiendo que cortaba las alas de sus amigas...

no digas tonterias...-dijo haruka poniendose de pie y llendo hacia ella, lita solo miro a la mujer mayor caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba...-ahora lo mas importante eres tu...hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte de que nada te haya pasado pero no sabemos como podrian resultar las cosas apartir de ahora...asique debemos cuidarte...-dijo haruka mientras tomaba sus hombros, dandole a entender que era una decicion tomada...

esta bien...si eso es lo que quieren...-dijo lita, mientras les sonreia...

claro-dijo hotaru

setsuna miro a la mujer de cabellos castaños...

desde cuando estas cambiando tu forma de ser...-penso setsuna mientras la miraba minuciosamente...

no sabia por que...no sabia si eso era bueno o malo...pero lo que si sabia era que estaba cambiando...era como si estuviera transformandose en otra persona...

* * *

el planeta de las flores dorada era conocido en la galaxia coral por la inmensa gama de tonalidades que cubrian sus prados...

pero en esos dias...las flores parecias dispuestas a seguir cerradas por largo tiempo...

los rayos del sol no llegaban a traspasar las densas nubes que cubrian el cielo, por lo cual la temperatura habia disminuido bastante en todo el planeta...

muchas ciudades fueron cubiertas por pequeños copos de nieve que caian en grandes cantidades, un fenomeno nunca antes visto por los habitantes de este planeta...

las plantas estaban marchitas y varios de los rios y lagos casi congelados...

los habitantes vestian ropas gruesas y abrigadoras, sin mensionar que casi no salian de sus casas, donde los hogares mantenian calientes a las personas a duras penas...

la princesa de ese planeta estaba entre sorprendida, alarmada y terriblemente preocupada por las cosas que pasaban en su amado planeta...

pasaba las horas meditando sobre las causas de dichos acontesimientos, pero no encontraba algo que indicara que estaba mal en el universo, no lograba comprenderlo, o es que acaso todo lo que habia hecho habia sido un error y el supremo soberano la estaba castigando...al permitir que su planeta se congelara...

por que pasa esto...-cuestiono la princesa kakiu al aire que frio se arremolinaba en el interior de su habitacion...

jajaaj...pobresilla...-escucho una vos tetrica, demasiado conocida pero identificable para ella...

quien eres...que quieres...-dijo kakiu, sumamente sorprendida

que...acaso la gran princesa no recuerda nada...-dijo la misma vos de antes con un tono sarcastico que le calaba los huesos...

quien eres...-dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a si misma, ahorael frio parecia pegar mas...

yo soy lo contrario a la luz y la esperanza...debes saber de mi...-dijo la misma vos...

de pronto, como un gran flash, pasaron un monton de imagenes por su memoria, rewcordando a ese ser repugnante que le hablaba, recordando a su hermana perdida, recordando el por que las cosas, recordando lo doloroso del pasado y lo tetrico del presente, recordando que el universo esta solo sin nadie que lo rija y lo cuide tal y como ella lo hacia...

caos...-dijo kakiu despues de haber asimilado todo aquello que habia olvidar sin realmente desearlo...

vaya...al parecer la pequeña princesa a recordado todo...que gusto me da...-dijo la misma vos que tan bien conocia...

tu eres quien esta causando esta situacion en este planeta...-dijo kakiu exaltandose un poco

claro que si...que mas esperabas niña tonta...-dijo la vos del caos, el cuerpo de kakiu empezo a temblar...-pero n ote preocupes...esto es solo el comienzo...veremos a cuantos debere dañar o matar hasta que vuelva...-dijo caos riendo a carcajadas...

no...no puedes ser...aun la persigues...-dijo kakiu mientras sus ojos se achicaban un poco, aguandose...

claro que si...ella es mi mayor obsecion...y recuerda muy bien esto...ella sera mia...tarde o temprano...-fue lo ultimo que escucho decir a aquel ser...que no habia cambiado nada...

nada a cambiado a pesar de que han pasado muchos años...tu aun sigues detras de ella...y ella a permanecido en algun lugar todos estos años...me pregunto que pasara ahora...-dijo kakaiu sientiendo como un hueco se formaba en su interior, la sensacion era insoportable...pero en el fondo de su corazon, queria seguir creyendo ella seria capaz de vovler para hacer frente a la oscuridad y la crueldad del caos...

* * *

la busqueda de aquella mujer que habia robado la copa universal parecia ser en vano, puesto nadie pudo dar con nada...

las horas pasaban y nada parecia dar resultado en su infructuosa busqueda, radamanthys, uno de los jueces del inframundo, parecia atemorizado por la reaccion de su señor cuando deba decirle que no habian podido dar con aquella mujer y por supuesto mucho menos recuperado esa copa...

lentamente entro por las escalinatas del templo universal de los campos eliseos, el aire que se respiraba alli era algo tenso, debido a la presencia de lady demeter y lord hades en la misma habitacion...pero luego de aquel pequeño percanse todo parecia ir bien...

radamanthys...-llamo el lord al sentir la presencia humana de uno de sus jueces

mi señor...-dijo el espectro mientras se postraba frente a el

sabes que el hecho de que tengas un permiso especial para estar en estos territorios no quiere decir que te tomes la libertad de poder venir...-dijo hades

lo se señor...pero la situacion lo amerita...-dijo radamanthys, empezando a sudar frio

sucede algo...-dijo el lord mirandolo seriamente

lo que sucede es que por mas que la busqueda sigue...no logramos encontrar nada...-dijo radamanthys

ya veo...eso es terrible...-dijo hades para luego voltear y ver el cuerpo durmiente de la joven mujer de cabellos rojos...

entonces que es lo que haremos mi lord...-dijo radamanthys

dejen la busqueda...no tiene caso...-dijo hades

entiendo...-dijo radamanthys para luego salir por la puerta...

pero que has hecho...debemos encontrarla...-dij odemeter

me temo que ahora...la unica que podriaencontrarla es ella...-dijo poseidon mirando la figura durmiente de su hermana

estas bromeando cierto...-dijo demeter mirando a poseidon

claro que no...ella podria dar con la copa en unos minutos...-dijo poseidon

pero esta dormida...como...-dijo hestia

si me permiten...-dijo hipnos levantandose de su lugar al lado de la mujer durmiente, para luego voltear a ver a los cuatro dioses olimpicos...-no se cuanto tiempo mas este dormida...sus pesadillas estan empeorando...ademas cre oque lo han notado...el universo esta entrando en una inestabilidad extrema...el necesita de su gobernate...y ella es una persona demasiado pura como para dejar que el universo sucumba...yo creo que ella se esta preparando para despertar...-dijo hipnos

pero que dices hipnos acaso tu...-dijo hades

no señor...pero...-dijo hipnos, mas no pudo seguir hablando por detras de el, comenzo a resplandecer una luz blanca y cegadora...

esa luz...-dijo demeter tapando sus ojos

es de ella no hay duda...-dijo poseidon

es verdad...pronto despertara...-dijo hestia mientras en su interior no podia estar mas contenta...ella sabria como arreglar todos los desastres que estaban desatandose en el universo...

* * *

el recinto en el que el la esperaba estaba igual a como lo recordaba, oscuro sombrio y lugubre...

has llegado por fin querida yuyal...-dijo caos al verla entrar

as ies señor...he traido lo que usted me ha pedido...-dijo yuyal

muy bien...a eso le llamo eficacia...-dijo caos con una sonrisa retorcida...

esta es la copa que andaba buscando...-dijo yuyal mientras se acercaba a su amo y le entregaba copa de oro que resplancecia enormemente en aquel oscuro lugar...

muy bien...-dijo caos mientras tomaba la copa entre sus palidas manos...pronto el brillo resplanceciente comenzo a oscureserse y opacarse...

señor...-dijo yuyal alejandose de el

ahora que la copa esta aqui...ella no podra despertar...y podre apoderarme de su imperio...-dijo caos

claro mi señor...-dijo yuyal

muy bien...ahora solo tenemos que deshacernos de un ultimo estorbo...-dijo caos, yuyal solo lo miro...-yuyal...-dijo caos

si mi señor...-dijo yuyal realmente tensa

tu prixima mision debera completarse a la brevedad...-dijo caos

como diga...-dijo yuyal

muy bien entonces...parte al planeta kinmoku...y elimina a la segunda princesa del planeta jupiter...-dijo caos con una maligna sonrisa

claro señor...-dijo yuyal para despuessalir del recinto, caos solo vio la copa en su mano...

todo esta saliendo perfectamente...pero sabes que zhatura...te presionare aun mas...ahora no solo tendre la copa univerdal sino que tambien tendre a tu hermana...-dijo caos, mientras se ponia de pie para luego poner la copa en una mesa de madera negra, com ose pone un tropeo recien ganado...

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: ataque a la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas  
**_

Un halo de luz dorada atravesaba velozmente el espacio en busca de aquel planeta que una vez conquisto, cuando el estaba en su interior…

Espero poder llegar a tiempo…debo salvarla de la oscuridad…-pensó la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos….mientras miraba los planetas pasar a su lado, en su viaje…

La mayoría de los planetas se veían fríos, casi congelados…

Su ausencia esta empezando a notarse…-dijo sailor galaxia mientras la luz dorada seguía extendiéndose entre las fronteras de la galaxia coral y la vía Láctea…

* * *

Los pétalos de cerezo eran movidos por el viento de aquella noche…

Miro en todas direcciones, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que esa noche presentaba…pero era inútil no podía ver nada ni escuchar nada…el silencio era sepulcral…

Donde estoy….-dijo al ver que no había nadie más y estaba en un lugar que no conocía…

Pronto un sonido emifero llego a sus oídos y miro en dirección de el, entonces lo vio, allí frente a el había una torre y en lo alto de ella pudo ver una figura…

Es una mujer…-dijo a modo de cuestionamiento…

Como respuesta solo escucho otro sonido parecido a una risa…intrigado trato de mirar mejor, ahora podía ver que era la figura de una mujer joven…de largos cabellos, atados en dos yunkitos y su vestimenta era muy parecía a la de una sailor…

Bombón….serena….-dijo el dando un paso para adelante, olvidando por completo donde estaba…

No….-escucho una suave vos que parecía confundirse con el viento…

Quien eres entonces…-dijo el mientras miraba la figura, esta a modo de respuesta descendió hasta posarse a la misma altura que el, pero en la torre, el la miro, pudo distinguir destellos pelirrojos en su cabello…

Tu sabes quien soy yo…-dijo con la misma vos que parecía fundirse con el viento, sus ojos se abrieron después de pronunciar dichas palabras, mostrando un verde claro muy brillante…

Esos ojos….-dijo el mientras ensanchaba los ojos impresionado…-he visto esos ojos antes…-dijo el muy turbado, iba a decir algo mas, pero todo se hizo borroso de repente…

-fin sueño-

Abrió los ojos de repente, mientras se enderezaba en la mullida cama de su habitación…

Que fue eso…-dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración…

A los instantes noto que estaba completamente sudado…era natural, el nunca tenia esa clase de sueños…se levanto pronto de la cama, miro el reloj eran las 6:30 de la madrugada, ya debía levantarse…

Se dirigió directo al baño, un nuevo día comenzaba y debía decir que ya lo había empezado de una forma estresante…

* * *

los tres hermanos estaban desayunando...

entonces que paso para que te despertarmas mas temprano que yo...-dijo taiki mientras tomaba un sorbo de cafe

muy gracioso taiki...-dijo seiya mientras fruncia el cejo

ya...dinos de una vez-dijo yaten exasperado

tuve un sueño...-dijo seiya mientrs tomaba un sorbo de cafe

un sueño...-dijeron ambos extrañados

si...fue un sueño extraño...no lo entiendo...-dijo seiya mientras fruncia el ceño

dinos...-dijo taiki

era una sailor estoy seguro, pero no se...no pude verla bien...sin embargo senti...-dij oseiya mientras miraba el contenido de la taza...

una sailor...-dijo yaten

si...pero una que nunca habia visto...era extraño...-dijo sieya

en que sentido...-dijo taiki

es que no parecia ser...humana...-dijo seiya con extrañeza

como...-dijo taiki ya preocupado por el pelinegro

su vos se asemejaba mucho a un murmullo, y su sola figura era imponente, muy fuerte...-dijo seiya

estas seguro...lo que describes es casi imposible...-dijo yaten

eso es lo que mas me preocupa...que eso es casi imposible...-dijo seiya mienras volvia a tormar un sorbo mas...

y que sentiste...-dijo taiki

fue como una sensacion de vertigo...como si estuviera frente a alguien que no podria alcanzar nunca...ni como seiya kou...asi como tampoco...-dijo seiya

como sailor figther...-dijeron ambos, seiya solo asintio

esto es extraño...tu nunca te sientes asi...ni siquiera cuando eres sailor...-dijo taiki

es verdad...o es que acaso esta por pasar algo malo...-dijo yaten

la verdad que es pienso que hace tiempo nuestros problemas empezaron...sobre todo...con...-dijo taiki

con lita...su situacion es preocupante...-dijo seiya

es verdad...pero setsuna estara con ella..-dijo yaten

ademas...haruka y michiru pasaran a verla seguido...no creo que la dejen sola...-dijo taiki

es verdad...pero bueno ya debo irme...-dijo seiya

es verdad..yo debo pasar por los estudios...mina debe estar esperandome...-dijo yaten mientras se ponia de pie

es verdad tambien debo ir al hospital...-dijo taiki mientras dejaba la cuenta pagada, junto con una pequeña propina para la mesera...

adios chicos...-dijo seiya para despues salir del lugar

nos veremos..-dijo yaten despidiendose

claro...-dijo taiki...

* * *

esa mañana fue bastante atareada, debido la mudanza de setsuna a su departamento...

bueno entonces creo que esta todo...-dijo setsuna despues de que ambas despacharon el camion de la mudanza

realmente no creia que alguien pudiera tener tantas cosas...sobre todo cuando se vive sola...-dijo lita mientras ambas tomaban una humeante taza de te, que lita muy amablemente preparo para las dos despues de ordenar todo el departamento...

es verdad...recien ahora me doy cuenta de ello...-dijo setsuna mientras sonreia

eso pasa a veces...no te preocupes...-dijo lita mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

esto realmente esta delicioso...realmente tienes un don para estas cosas...-dijo setsuna mientras la miraba

muchas gracias...pero que te parece si pasamos por el restaurante...no me gustaria descuidarlo...-dijo lita

trabajaste mucho para poder tener ese emprendimiento...-dijo setsuna mientras la miraba

si...fue duro...pero pude salir adelante,gracias a la ayuda de todos...pero sabes...ahora mi prioridad es todo este problema...no entiendo que pasa...-dijo lita

lo se...es extraño...y preocupante...pero lamentablemente por ahora no podemos hacer nada...solo esperar...-dijo setsuna

esta bien...-dijo lita

bueno, entonces cambiemonos un poco y pasemos por el restaurante...-dijo setsuna aligerando el ambiente

si, vamos...-dijo lita mientras sonreia...

* * *

sailor galaxia llego por fin al planeta kinmoku, el cual parecia un gran glaciar...

la situacion esta empeorando...debo encontrarla pronto...-dijo sailor galaxia, mientras sentia en la lejania una gran energia maligna entrando por la atmosfera del planeta...-asi que estan aqui...deliberadamente debo encontrarla...si no lo hago...ella no me lo perdonaria...-dijo galaxia mientras rapidamente se lanzaba a la carrera entre los matorrales completamente congelados...

pronto llego a la gran puerta del palacio imperial del planeta kinmoku...

esta cerrada...-dijo la sailor al ver que no podia abrirla...-ni modo...-dijo galaxia para despues generar una onda de choque con su mano, la cual derribo completamente la puerta, para despues entrar en el palacio a las corridas...

el lugar estaba completamente vacio...

no puede ser...no pude haber llegado tarde...debo encontrarla...-dijo galaxia mientras procedia a subir las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso, donde un largo pasillo con varias puertas la resibio, pronto abrio cada puerta...dispuesta a encontrarla...no se rendiria tan facilmente...

sailor...galaxia...-escucho una vos tenue, casi apagada, desde el interior de una de las habitaciones en las que entro buscando a la princesa kakyu

aqui estas...por fin te encontre...estaba empezando a creer que habia llegado tarde...-dijo sailor galaxia mientras se acercaba a la tambaleante princesa...

el...el esta detras de ella...-dijo kakyu

eso lo se...su objetivo no ha cambiado...por eso eh venido a buscarte...no estoy segura de lo que trama pero se que por las condiciones en las que esta este planeta...no podemos permanecer aqui mucho tiempo mas...ya que desgraciadamente...este planeta esta casi muerto y a ti no te falta mucho...-dijo sailor galaxia

es verdad...mi querido planeta...esta muriendo...-dijo kakyu mientras las lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos...

si...es verdad...pero debemos salir de aqui...ya...-dijo galaxia mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie...

debemos buscarla...la ultima vez apenas si pudimos derrotarlo...no creo que esta vez...-dijo kakyu

lo se...pienso igual...si ella no esta aqui con nosotros...no podremos hacer nada...pero primero debo sacarte de aqui asi repones tus energias...-dijo galaxia mientras lograba ponerla de pie, parar sacarla de la habitacion...

una vez que ambas lograron bajar las escaleras del vestibulo del palacio...

dime que paso con todas las personas...-dijo galaxia mientras la llevaba hacia la salida del palacio

una mujer...una mujer de cabellos rojos...-dijo kakyu, quien habia levantado los ojos al frente un momento...

que...-dijo galaxia para despues ver frente a ellas, efectivamente una mujer de cabellos rojos estaba frente a ellas con una sonrisa muy confiada en su rostro

no escaparan a ningun lado...-escucharon decir a la extraña

y quien nos lo impedira...-dijo galaxia elevando la vos

yo soy yuyal...y no las dejare salir de aqui con vida...-dijo yuyal mientras se disponia a preparar su arma, lista para ser disparada...

ni modo...debere luchar contigo...-dijo galaxia mientras se disponia a dejar a la princesa kakyu contra unas las columnas...para despues hacerle frente a yuyal...

asi es como debe ser...-dijo yuyal mientras la apuntaba, galaxia se puso en guardia dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento, pero entonces...el enemigo jalo del gatillo del arma, desde donde se dispararon grandes desacargas de electricidad, haciendola hacia atras...

una de las columnas se derrumbo por el golpe de las sailor...

no tengo tiempo para esto...-dijo sailor galaxia mientras se paraba...

por que tanto apuro...-dijo yuyal para despues volver a disparar...

tonta...no sabes que un mismo ataque no funciona dos vez con una verdadera sailor scout...-dijo galaxia para despues neutralizar las descargas con una de sus manos...

no puede ser...-dijo yuyal

esto se termina aqui...-dijo galaxia para depsues levantar sus manos en el aire...-exploxion de galaxias...-grito la sailor, mientras yuyal tuvo la sensacion de ser golpeada por los mismos planetas que componian las galaxias...

galaxia vio como la mujer cayo al suelo sumamente herida, para despues tomar a la princesa kakyu, quien estaba desmayada, la tomo en sus brazos para despues salir ambas de alli...

lo logre...ahora debo ir al lugar donde todavia no se han visto vestigios de la batalla que se avecina...-dijo galaxia mientras salia por la puerta del palacio, dejando atras a su malherida enemiga...

debia llegar pronto al que posiblemente sea unos de los pocos planetas que quedaban intactos...

el planeta tierra...

* * *

el dios del sueño, hipnos, seguia admirado por el fuerte resplandor que comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de la joven que dormia en ese templo...

sin duda...despertara pronto...-dijo el dios del sueño mientras tomaba una de sus blancas y calidas manos, entre las suyas mas palidas y frias...

escucho un pequeño suspiro escapar de los labios femeninos, aun en medio de su sueño, mientras sus cejos tan fruncidos, como aquel dia, que vio a su amo llegar con la joven en sus brazos...

flask back

ese dia habia parecido muy tranquilo para los guardianes de esos territorios sagrados...

los dos dioses elegidos por lord hadespara resguardar los campos eliseos...

thanatos e hipnos...

ambos hermanos cumplian con sus tareas lo mas eficientemente posible, aunque claro de formas diferentes...

pero cuando ambos dioses vieron al lord de esas tierras entrar alli, con una joven realmente hermosa en sus brazos, supieron que tendrian una gran tarea que realizar...

lord hades...-dijo thanatos, frio e insensible como la misma muerte...

el lord miro a ambos dioses para despues adentrarse en los pasillos del templo...

siganme...-escucharon la vos fria y seca de su amo, que en esa ocasion precentaba un tinte triste...

ambos dioses caminaron detras del lord, pasando por los amplios pasillos de los templos que estaban construidos en las tierras de desacanso para los seres mas puros...

pronto llegaron a un templo, el cual nunca habia sido abierto jamas...

este templo...-penso hipnos sorprendido...

este templo...es el templo de la familia universal...la prmer familia en regir el universo de la luz...-dijo hades contestando a las preguntas que arremolinaban las mentes de ambos hermanos, aunque ninguno de ellos habia dicho ni una sola palabra...

pero este templo nunca habia sido abierto...-dijo thanatos aun sorprendido...

eso es por que hasta ahora no habia sido necesario...pero la situacion lo reuiere...-dijo hades, mientras miraba el gran simbolo del universo de la luz perfectamente tallado en la puerta frente a ellos...

una gran chispa de luz...

señor...-dijo hipnos

entremos...-dijo hades, pronto sus ojos brillaron y lentamente la puerta frente a el se abrio...

los dos dioses siguieron a su señor dentro del templo universal...

ella descansara aqui...-dijo hades, cuando estuvo frente a un feretro de cristal, pronto los dos dioses quitaron la tapa del feretro y el deposito su cuerpo sobre el colcho de rosas que cubrian la fria piedra con la que estaba hecho...

per oquien es ella señor...-dijo thanatos admirado por la amplia belleza de la joven

ella es luz...es la reina del universo de la luz...asi como tambien es una de los 6 hermanos olimpicos...-dijo hades

entonces ella es...-dijo hipnos mientras ensanchaba los ojos...

asi es...estas pensando bien hipnos...es la reencarnacion de zeus...ella es de quien todos hablan en los tres universos paralelos...ella es la mujer mas fuerte del universo de la luz...-dijo hades

si...eh oido hablardeella...se dice que su fuerza de voluntad es insuperable...ni siuera usted podria ir en su contra...-dijo hipnos

eso es verdad...-dijo hades

pero por qe esta aqui...es ilogico que una mujer de su altura haya sido asesinada o muerta en una batalla...-dijo thanatos

que te hace pensar que esta muerta...-dijo hades con una vos fria y seca, esa idea le desagradaba y mucho...

pues...usted...-dijo thanatos

solo la traje aqui para que pueda descansar mejor...-dijo hades

comprendo...-dijo hipnos

hipnos...te encargaras de que las pesadillas no perturben su sueño...-dijo hades para despues mirar una vez mas la tez tranquila de la joven, para despues voltear y salir del templo, alli adentro solo quedaron los dos dioses, que miraba admirados la belleza que esa joven desprendia por cada poro de su piel, aun estando dormida...

fin flask back...

lo eh intentado durante todos estos dos mil años...pero nunca eh podido alejar esas persadillas de su sueño...-dijo hipnos mientras trataba nuevamente de enfocar su cosmos para que las pesadillas de ellas no fueran tan crueles y oscuras como imaginaba que lo eran...

* * *

ambas mujeres entraron en el restaurante encontrandose con una sorpresa...

chicas...-dijo lita sorpredida al ver a michiru y hotaru pasearse por las mesas supervisando todo...

lita...-dijo michiru sorprendida

que hacen...-dijo setsuna

bueno lo que ocurre que como lita no se siente bien ultimamente pensamos en reemplasarla...-dijo hotaru

pero chicas...y sus cosas...-dijo lita preocupada

no te preocupes por eso...nos arreglaremos...-dijo michiru mientras le sonreia

pero...-dijo lita

pero nada...haruka nos mataria si nos fueramos dejandote sola con esto...-dijo hotaru mientras la miraba

es verdad...-dijo setsuna

bueno...esta bien...no se esfuerzen demasiado chicas...este trabajo puede ser agodator...ademas no tienen por que hacerlo...-dijo lita

lo hacemos por que queremos lita...-escucho la vos de haruka entrar en la recepcion del restaurante...

esta bien...no les dire mas nada chicas...-dijo lita mientras sonreia totalmente resignada

muy bien...entonces pongamos a trabajar...-dijo michiru

bueno...-dijo hotaru, para despues ambas dirigirse a supervisar todo bajo la mirada de lita

no te preocupes por nada...todo va a estar bien...-dijo setsuna

realmente les agradesco que hagan esto...pero no lo tomen como una costumbre...de acuerdo...-dijo lita

esta bien...pero tu ahora te vas a casa a descansar...-dijo haruka

me tratas como si fuera a morirme...no estoy enferma haruka...-dijo lita

pero es que no sabemos lo que podria pasar...debemos cuidarte...-dijo setsuna, claramente apoyando a haruka

esta bien...esta bien me ire...-dijo lita mientras desviaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos...

muy bien...yo ire contigo...-dijo setsuna

muy bien...tengan cuidado...-dijo haruka, claramente en forma de despedida...

las dos mujeres que habian entrado hace unos minutos, no tardaron en salir del local, dispuestas a caminar por la ciudad un rato mas hasta su departamento...

* * *

estaba muy nerviosa...

aun no sabia como habian salido sus practicas en el hospital, sobre todo despues de que darien fue quien participo como observador de ellas...

amy...-escucho una vos que entraba por el pasillo, pronto se puso de pie, contenta de tener a su novio alli con ella...

taiki...-dijo amy, sonriendo mientras corria a abrazarlo...

te dieron los resultados...-dijo taiki

no...aun no...hace media hora que estoy esperando...-dijo amy mientras se separaban, mas que dispuestos a esperar por los resultados...

bueno...debes tranuilizarte...-dijo taiki mientras tomaba las manos de su novia, que sudaban notablemente...

lo se...mi madre me lo dijo antes de entrar a la habitacion...-dijo amy

y el tambien esta adentro...-dijo taiki

si...-dijo amy mientras bajaba la mirada, realmente siempre se sentia incomoda con todo lo que tenia que ver con darien, aun sentia algo de pena por el...

tranquila...no creo que el tome represalias en contra de ti...-dijo taiki mientras trataba de calmarla

lo se...es solo que aun siento pena por el...-dijo amy mientras miraba sus ojos violetas...

lo se...ya lo habia notado antes...pero ese es un tema entre ellos...no podemos hacer nada...-dijo taiki

lo se...-dijo amy mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento, pronto la puerta se abrio, dejando pasar a etsuko y darien hacia el pasillo

y bien...-dijo amy ansiosa cuando los vio salir

felicidades amy...-dijo darien mientras le entregaba los resultados

darien...-dijo may sorrpendida, el estaba sonriendole

todo salio estupendamente...vas muy bien...-dijo darien

gracias...-dijo amy mientras tomaba la ficha en la que estaba escrita su puntuacion...

bueno...ya debo seguir con mi trabajo...adios...-dijo darien para despues salir de alli, las tres personas solo lo miraron salir por el amplio pasillo

todo resulto bien...lo vez...-dijo taiki

si...-dijo amy

el doctor chiba es un muy buen profecional hija...no lo dudes...-dijo etsuko

lo se mama...-dijo amy mientras volvia a sonreir...

* * *

el ruido de los vidrios rotos resono en todo el resinto oscuro...

que has dicho...-bramo con un tono de vos lleno de amargura...

una sailor interrumpio la mision...-dijo yuyal mientras estaba practicamente temblando ante la ira de su amo...

debio ser aquella estupida sailor scout...-dijo caos mientras su aura oscura parecia removerse a su alrededor, quien estaba sumamente enfadado...

se llevo a la princesa...al planeta tierra...-dijo yuyal

asi que a ese planeta...-dijo caos mientras una nueva sonrisa retorsida se formaba en su rostro, solo entonces yuyal pudo suspirar aliviada...

mi señor...-dijo yuyal

fracasaste...pero no mporta...por esta vez lo dejare pasar...ahora...dirigiremos toda nuestra atencion a ese insignificante planeta...-dijo caos

muy bien...-dijo yuyal

veremos...si despiertas o no zhatura...-dijo caos mientras miraba a lo lejos la copa universal, la cual a duras penas parecia resplandecer en medio de toda esa oscuridad...

yuyal miro a su amo, sin entender mucho...

parece ser que esa mujer es demasiado importante para mi señor...-penso yuyal mientras se volteaba para ver aquella copa...

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: una procupante situacion  
**_

la noche se extendia en el amplio hemisferio este del planeta tierra...

ambas mujeres miraban las estrellas en el balcon...

son hermosas...realmente no paso mucho tiempo mirandolas...-dijo setsuna mientras miraba el firmamento con una sonrisa...

pues eso es muy malo setsuna...creo que si bien tienes una mision muy importante...tambien deberias tener tiempo para ti...de lo contrario todo seria muy cruel...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la mirada un momento

no te preocupes por eso lita...yo sabia las consecuencias de mi mision...-dijo setsuna

pero la soledad lastima mucho setsuna...yo lo se...-dijo lita mientras volvia a mirar las estrellas, ellas estaban muy brillantes esa noche...

lo se...tuviste una infacia dura...ademas...no tenias amigos pero eso ah cambiado o no...-dijo setsuna, mientras tocaba uno de sus hombros, logrando sentir una calida energia desprenderce del cuerpo de lita...-que raro...-penso setsuna, mientras ensanchaba sus ojos, mas que sorpendida...

setsuna...-dijo lita llamando a la mujer mayor, pero esta parecia realmente turbada por algo en especial...-setsuna...-dijo lita mientras elevaba la vos un tono...

eh...lo siento...me decias algo...-dijo setsuna, despertando de su ensoñacion

creo que ya es tarde...y hemos estado toda la tarde fuera del departamento...por que no vas a descansar...-dijo lita muy amablemente

oh...gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien...-dijo setsuna

insisto te vez cansada...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

oye...deberia ser yo quien sonara preocupada por usted jovencita no al revez...-dijo setsuna con pose ofendida

disculpame...pero yo estoy de maravilla...-dijo lita mientras sonreia

de todas formas te acompañare un rato mas...el espectaculo es hermoso...-dijo setsuna mientras sonreia...lita no dijo nada, sola la miro...

* * *

darien entro en su departamento, despues de un largo y arduo dia de trabajo en el hospital...

vaya...hoy fue mas duro que de costumbre, hubo muchos heridos por accidentes...-dijo darien mientras se desplomaba en un comodo sofa despues de quitarse la bata medica...

sus ojos miraron la pared contraria del departamento, dandose cuenta del monton de tela de arañas que habia en el techo...

creo que hace bastante que no limpio a fondo...-dijo darien mientras una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca...

se levanto despues de un tiempo para luego ir al baño y tomar un baño relajante, tenia demasiada tension acumulada...

a los 20 minutos salio por el pasillo con una toalla en la cabeza, mientras el agua escurria de sus cabellos...

su vista se detuvo en aquella foto que aun conservaba, sobre su repisa, en su habitacion...

una foto de serena y el juntos...

lentamente se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus manos...

a pesar de que han pasado dos años...no te he olvidado serena...asi como tampoco eh olvidado que tiraste todo a la basura...-dijo darien para despues poner la foto boca abajo en la repisa...

al romper su relacion el futuro habia cambiado drasticamente, tokio de cristal ya no existiria y rini no vendria a este mundo...

eso era lo que mas le dolia...

rini...-susurro darien mientras cerraba sus ojos, concentrandose en la imagen nitida que guardaba de la que ya no seria su hija...

al abrir los ojos noto una pequeña luz en el balcon, intrigado salio, encontrandose con lita y setsuna a unos metros de el...

principe...-dijosetsuna impresionada de verlo, ella no sabia que el vivia en el departamento al lado de lita...

asi es setsuna...-dijo darien, lita lo miro, el lucia triste...

hola darien...todo bien...-dijo ella lo mas sutil posible...

hola lita...-dijo darien mientras la miraba se veia diferente, y eso que no hacia tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vio...

pasa algo darien...-dijo lita extrañada, el parecia ido...

por que la esta mirando asi...-penso setsuna mientras fruncia el cejo...

oh...no nada...solo acabo de llegar del trabajo...y ti te paso algo...te vez algo diferente...-dijo darien mientras parpadeaba

diferente...de que hablas yo me siento igual que siempre...-dijo lita mientras sonreia sin darle importancia a su situacion...

mmmm...sera lo que llevas el cabello suelto...-dijo darien mientras sonreia

seguramente...-dijo lita mientras le devolvia el gesto...

bueno...fue un placer verte setsuna...las dejare solas...debo dormir un rato...-dijo darien a modo de saludo...

claro...principe...-dijo setsuna mientras hacia una leve reverencia hacia el...

lita solo sonrio a modo de respuesta, para despues ver como el entraba en su departamento...

* * *

haruka y michiru andaban por la carretera, rumbo a la mansion tomoe, ahora que habian vuelto de su gira, hotaru les habia ofrecido quedarse alli mientras estaban en japon, que por el momento parecia ser mucho tiempo...

realmente crees que todo este bien...-dijo michiru mientras miraba el amplio paisaje pasar a un lado de ellas mientras cruzaban un puente colgante...

realmente no lo se michi...pero confio en que ella es fuerte y se dejara amedrentar por esta situacion...-dijo haruka mientras fruncia el cejo, recordando que por solo un minuto le parecio verla a punto de desmayarse, en el living de su departamento, frente a todos...

espero que estes en lo cierto...seria terrible que perdieramos a una de nuestras compañeras...-dijo michiru

no digas eso por favor...yo se que estara bien...-dijo haruka

creo que le tienes mucho afecto...-dijo michiru mientras miraba el perfil de haruka con real preocupacion...

tu crees...-dijo haruka mientras sonreia al verla de reojo...

si...le tienes mucho aprecio...-dijo michiru mientras sonreia

si tulo dices no puedo contradecirte...pero es un aprecio diferente al que siento ti o por la princesa...no lo se...no me habia detenido a pensar en eso...-dijo haruka mientras a lo lejos podia la mansion tomoe...

ya veo...-dijo michiru mientras bajaba su mirada...

haruka...michiru...-exclamo tomoe cuando estas llegaron a la gran mansion...

hola hotaru...-dijeron ambas mujeres cuando la joven de cabello negro las recibio en su casa...

bienvenidas...-esclamo un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas detras de ella...

profesor tomoe...-dijo michiru

pasen...no se queden ahi...pronto estara la cena...-dijo el profesor mientras sonreia y entraba en una sala...

tu padre es tan simpatico como siempre hotaru...-dijo michiru

si...lo se...y eso me alegra...-dijo hotaru mientras las guiaba a sus habitaciones...

por cierto setsuna ya se ah mudado con lita no es verdad...-dijo haruka

si...hoy mismo...-dijo hotaru

ya veo...todo bien...-dijo michiru

si...hablo con mi papa pero todo bien...estoy segura que ella y lita se llevaran de maravillas...-dijo hotaru

es verdad...pero lo mas importante es cuidar de ella...-dijo haruka

y dinos no has visto o sentido nada hotaru...-dijo michiru cuando ya estuvieron en la habitacion que michiru ocuparia...

no...tu has visto algo en el espejo...-dijo hotaru, mientras miraba la figura de michiru sacar el espejo de neptuno de uno de los bolsos que ya estaban en la habitacion...

nada...el espejo no reacciona...-dijo michiru

sabes lo mismo paso la ultima vez...y asi nos fue...-dijo haruka

que quieres decir...-dijo michiru mirandola

no podemos confiarnos...debemos estar alertas...-dijo haruka

eso es verdad...y si lita esta en peligro...-dijo hotaru

con mas razon...-dijo haruka mientras cerraba los ojos con verdadera importencia, desde que se habian enterado de todo, sentia que no estaban haciendo realmente nada util para ayudarla...

se como te sientes haruka...pero sabes que no podemos hacer nada mas por que no sabemos que pasa...-dijo michiru mas seriamente...

lo se...eso es lo mas indignante...-dijo haruka mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana de la habitacion...

las dos jovenes voltearon a ver en la misma direccion...

miren eso...-dijo hotaru

el resplandor del planeta jupiter...-dijo michiru

esta creciendo...-dijo haruka mientras fruncia un cejo

eso significa que...-dijo hotaru

lita esta pasando por un cambio...-dijo michiru

pero por que...-dijo haruka mientras oprimia sus puños...

eso no lo sabremos hasta que toda esta situacion termine...-dijo hotaru mientras las tres miraban la resplandeciente luz que originaba el planeta de las grandes tormentas...

* * *

el agua de la canilla salia regularmente, mientras ella lavaba los platos de la cena...

por que no le digiste nada...-dijo setsuna, quien estaba sentada en la mesa, disfrutando de una humeante taza de te...

te refieres a darien...-dijo lita mientras continuaba con su labor

asi es...-dijo setsuna

el ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones y si sumamos a su sufrimiento...-dijo lita

sufrimiento...pero fue hace mucho...crei que lo habia superado ya...-dijo setsuna

el se enfrasca en el trabajo solo por que al estar solo en su departamento...recuerda todo lo que ella significa para el y ni que decir del recuerdo de rini, es sumamente doloroso para el...-dijo lita

no sabia que sabias todo eso de el...por lo que veo...has tenido buena comunicacion con el...-dijo setsuna

no te creas...somos vecinos de piso...pero no nos estamos juntando todo el tiempo...ademas el no me ha dicho nada de todo lo que te eh dicho...eso lo veo en sus ojos...y sinceramente no se si el pueda seguir a delante con su vida tal y como serena lo hace...-dijo lita

bueno ella es algo diferente a la mayoria de las personas...-dijo setsuna

se a lo te refieres...es solo que aun no puedo creerlo...ellos se querian mucho y luego en un par de meses...el amor se esfumo...no lo se...me parece extraño...-dijo lita

asi que...tu tambien piensas eso...-dijo setsuna

yo tambien...-dijo lita extrañada

haruka, michiru, hotaru y yo pensamos igual...de hecho nos parece imposible...-dijo setsuna

supongo que el tiempo nos dira el por que de todas estas cosas...-dijo lita

esa es una respuesta muy sabia...me sorprendes...-dijo setsuna

gracias...-dijo lita mientras cerraba la canilla, habia terminado con sus que haceres...

entonces...no quieres preocuparlo...-dijo setsuna mirandola

asi es...creo que no merece mas preocupaciones...-dijo lita

me parece bien...aunque en algun momento se enterara...-dijo setsuna

lo se...es inevitable...pero que se le va a hacer...ya esta todo hecho...-dijo lita mientras sonreia

realmente eres otra persona ahora...-penso setsuna mientras la miraba...

bueno vamos a dormir...por que la verdad...muero de sueño...-dijo lita haciendo una mueca graciosa

es verdad vamos...-dijo setsuna con una leve sonrisa, estando a su lado habia vuelto a hacer algo que no habia hecho en muchos años...

habia sonreido...

* * *

el dios de cabellos dorados caminaba dando vueltas en la misma habitacion con real nerviosismo...

no podia entender como es que sucedian esas cosas...

hipnos...-escucho una vos a sus espaldas, pronto volteo encontrandose con su hermano gemelo...

thanatos...eres tu...-dijo hipnos al verlo detras de el con la misma exprecion seria de siempre...

acaso ocurre algo malo...-dijo thanatos al ver la mueca del dios del sueño...

lo que ocurre es que nop uedo tocarla...-dijo hipnos para despues voltear a ver detras de el, donde la joven de cabellos rojos seguia durmiendo...

que dices...-dijo thanatos mientras mira la figura de la joven

lo que oiste...no puedo tocarla...una fuerza electrica me repele..-dijo hipnos mientras miraba con impotencia a la joven durmiente...

eso no es posible...ella no puede hacer eso...-dijo thanatos

ella esta dormida...no esta haciendo nada thanatos...es su piel la que repele el toque...-dijo hipnos

estas diciendo que es involuntario...-dijo thanatos impresionado

me temo que si...-dijo hipnos

debemos avisarle a lord hades...-dijo thanatos

no lo se...el aun esta sumamente preocupado por no poder encontrar esa copa...-dijo hipnos

es verdad pero es algo que debe saber...no podemos dejar que esto pase y el señor no lo sepa...-dijo thanatos mientras fruncia el ceño

y que es lo que debo saber...-escucharon la potente vos del lord, detras de ellos...

ambos dioses se voltearon para ver al lord del inframundo, quien al ver sus rostros fruncio fuertemente un cejo...

que pasa...-dijo hades mientras los miraba seriamente

ah habido un cambio señor...-dijo thanatos, hades miro un momento a los dos dioses para despues hechar un vistazo a su joven y durmiente hermana...

asi y cual es...-dijo el lord

desde hace unos minutos, me fue imposible tocarla...-dijo hipnos

no puedes tocarla...-dijo hades mientras ensanchaba los ojos...

asi es...una fuerza electrica me repele...-dijo hipnos

de veras...-dijo el dios de la muerte mientras se acercaba hacia ella...

asi es...-dijo hipnos, mientras veia a su señor incandose junto a la joven para luego tratar de tomar su mano, la cual reposaba sobre la blanca tela de su vestido...

increible...-susurro hades mas que sorprendido, despues de sentir como la piel blanca y tersa de su mano lo repelia...

mi señor...-dijo thanatos sorprendido, el lord de las tierras de la muerte nunca mostraba ese tipo de emociones en frente de otras personas...

bueno...todo esto indica que esta pronta a despertar...sus sentidos estan activandose...-dijo hades

que quiere decir eso...-dijo hipnos

cuando quedo profundamente dormida despues de de la ultima gran batalla, no solo perdio la conciencia sino que todos sus sentidos quedaron completamente dormidos...paralizados...pero ahora estos estan despertando...-dijo hades mientras se alejaba un poco de ella

lo entiendo señor pero por que nos repele-dijo hipnos

pues lo que sucede es que su alma solo reconocera el tacto de la persona que es la dueña de su corazon...no permitira nunca que ningun otro hombre la toque...-dijo hades mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado...

ya comprendo pero en ese caso ya no podre ser capaz de proposionarle un sueño hermoso...-dijo hipnos mientras miraba la figura durmiente...

es verdad aunque de todas formas ella no dormira por mucho tiempo mas...-dijo hades mientras la miraba

pero entones que haremos...-dijo thanatos

me temo que no podemos hacer nada mas...solo esperar que ella despierte...-dijo hades para despues voltearsea la salida...

lord hades...-dijo hipnos mientras volteaba a verlo

de ahora en mas...solo custodien las puertas del templo...nadie debe entrar aqui...-dijo hades para despues salir de alli...

claro mi señor...-dijeron ambos hermanos...mientras lo miraban marchar...

ya falta poco zhatura...-penso el lord mientras salia del templo con una expresion triste y casi desauciada, aun podia sentir la leve descarga electrica pasar por su mano...

* * *

seiya observaba quedamente el cielo de aquella noche...

una extraña sensacion se aglomeraba en su interior, desde esa misma mañana cuando desperto sobresaltado por ese sueño...

quien sera esa persona...-dijo quedamente mientras sus vista se mantenia fija en el cielo estrellado...

seiya...-dijo taiki mientras abria la puerta de la habitacion

que pasa...-dijo el mientras se bajaba de la ventana...

hemos sentido una presencia...-dijo taiki con semblante realmente serio y preocupante

no la has percibido...-dijo yaten desde el otro la do de la pared de la haitacion de seiya

una presencia...-dijo seiya mientras fruncia el cejo...

si...-dijeron ambos, seiya se extraño al ver el semblante preocupado de sus hermanos, por lo cual cerro un momentos los ojos para concentrarse...

y bien...-dijo taiki observandolo detenidamente...

esta presencia es...-dijo seiya mientras abria los ojos...

es la princesa...-dijo yaten

vamos a ver...-dijo seiya, para despues salir todos de alli

* * *

cuando abrio los ojos pudo notar como sailor galaxia, algo cansada por el esfuerzo del vieje espacial, arrastraba su cuerpo para sair de aquel parue...

otra vez aqui...-susurro debilmente la mujer de cabellos de fuego...

si...estoy segura que una vez que te mejores...podremos empezar a buscarla...-dijo sailor galaxia

si...debemos...-dijo kakiu con los ojos apenas abiertos...

lo se princesa...y no se preocuope...la encontraremos...-dijo sailor galaxia mas no pudo seguir hablando por de pronto una hoz fue dirigia a su cuello...

sailor galaxia...-exclamo sailor saturn, aun apuntadola con su arma de combate, mientras sus ojos la taladraban

sailor saturn...-dijo sailor gaaxia

que hacen ustedes aqui...-escucharon a vos grave de sailor uranus a pocos pasos de la sailor de la destruccion

solo estamos...escapando...-dijo kakiu

escapando...de que...-dijo extrañada sailor neptune

es usted la princesa kakiu cierto...-dijo sailor plut acercandose a la peliroja que parecia no ser conciente de todo lo que pasaba, ella solo la miro...

chicas...destenganse no les hagan daño...-escucharon la suplica viniendo de sailor moon que se acercaba corriendo, siendo seguida por sailor mercury, sailor mars y sailor venus...

vaya...ya llegaron...-dijo sailor uranus

sailor galaxia...princesa kakiu...-dijo sailor moon al verlas

sailor moon...-dijeron ambas mujeres mientras la miraban

pero que fue lo que paso...-dijo sailor mars al ver el estado en el que ambas se encontraban...

caos...-dijo kakiu antes de perder el conocimiento y desvanecerse haciendo peso muerto en sailor galaxia quien solo la sujeto mas fuerte para que no cayera...

por favor...ayudenla...esta muy mal...-dijo sailor galaxia

pero que dices...si tu...-dijo sailor uranus

se lo que hice...se que no meresco nada pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para remediar mis errores...-dijo galaxia mirandolas suplicantemente

esta ien...sailor galaxia...las ayudaremos...-dijo sailor moon

pero princesa...-dijo sailor neptune

ella ya pago todo lo que hizo...ayudemolas...no son malas personas...-dijo sailor moon

esta bien...entonces llevemoslas al templo hikawa...-dijo rey

claro...asi podre atenderlas...-dijo sailor mercury

es verdad...no te falta mucho para reciirte en tu carrera...segurmanete podras hacer algo sailor mercury...-dijo sailor venus

hagan como quieran...-dijo saturn mientras bajaba su hoz, permitia que galaxia se moviera con mas libertad

pero no nos haremos responsables...-dijo sailor neptune

claro...ya veran que no habra mayores problemas...-dijo sailor moon

bueno...en ese caso ya no tenemos nada que hacer aqui...-dijo uranus

bien-dijo plut mientras asentia a sailor moon, quien sonrio

de este modo entre las cuatro sailor del sistema solar interior, ayudaron a sailor galaxia y a la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas a llegar al templo hikawa...

cuando ya habian ayudado a sailor galaxia y la princesa a ponerse de pie, vieron llegar a seiya yaten y taiki, corriendo, bastante agitados...

tranqulos chicos...-escucharon la vos de lita

lita...-dijo taiki

la princesa...-dijo yaten

ella y galaxia estaran bien...iran al templo hikawa...amy podra hacerse cargo de sus heridas...todo estara bien...-dijo lita mientras caminaba junto a ellos para reunirse con las chicas que sostenian a las dos mujeres que necesitaban urgentemente ayuda medica por el agotamiento y las pequeñas heridas que ambas presentaban...

entonces no es nada grave...-dijo seiya cuando los cuatro estuvieron frente a ellos...

no lo creo...no te preocupes seiya...-dijo serena, quien ya habia desashido su transformacion

eso es muy bueno...pero no nos quedemos aqui...vayamos al templo...-dijo taiki mientras daba un paso hacia adelante para sostener a la princesa kakiu en su brazos

es verdad...-dijo yaten

veamos dejen que me haga cargo de ella...-dijo seiya mientras prosedia a sostener a galaxia quien ya habia perdido su transformacion por el agotamiento...

bien...entonces vamos...-dijo rey mientras sonreia levemente, lo unico que esperaba es que hubiera la cantidad suficiente de habitaciones en el templo...

lita solo los vio empezar a moverse por un momento para luego seguirlos...

ya veran que estara todo bien...-penso mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco y el color de sus ojos se apresiaba mas claro y brillante que nunca...

* * *

la copa universal seguia emitiendo un leve brillo, aun rodeada de tanta oscuridad...

muero de curiosidad...-exclamo caos mientras entraba en el recinto donde la copa descansaba...-me pregunto cuando mas resistira este objeto aqui antes de que los efecto de las fuerzas negativas lleguen a ti...sera algo muy doloroso para ti...-dijo el mientras una mueca de malicia se formaba en su rostro...

pronto seria completamente de el, pasara lo que pasara...no permitiria que escapara...no otra vez...

aunque sabia que posiblemente ella se opusiera a el todo lo que realmente pudiera...

pero eso no importaba...incluso si el se volvia a interponer...no importaba el seria de ella...

aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...te juro que seras mia...zhatura...-susurro quedamente mientras observaba la copa universal brillar...

la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y hermosos ojos verdes, muy brillantes...llenaba su mente por completo...

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7: ¿quien es zhatura?  
**_

el tempo hikawa parecia realmente pequeño con todas esas personas en el..

deberian calmarse un poco, amy las esta tratando...estaran bien...-dijo lita a las estrellas fugaces que parecian querer cabar un pozo en el pasillo, por todas las vueltas que estaban dando en el mismo lugar...

es verdad lita tiene razon...estaran bien...-dijo mina, tamando la mano de yaten en la menor oportnidad, este, un poco mas calmado, se apoyo n contra de la pared, junto a su novia...

si, sabemos que amy hara lo que pueda, pero es que...-dijo taiki algo desconcentrado por la situacion

lo sabesmos...-le corto lita...-sabemos que la quieren mucho por es su princesa...es un persona muy importante para ustedes...creanme chicos...tenemos eso en comun...-dijo lita mientras los tres la miraban...

taiki y seiya le sonrieron, era facil entenderse con ella, ella podia reconfortarlos muy facilmente, sabia como hacer llegar las palabras a ellos...

la puerta donde descansaban sailor galaxia y la princesa kakiu se abrio, por ella salio amy con expresion cansada pero sonriente...

amy...-dijo seiya, aunque parecia mas una suplica, serena no dijo nada drante todo ese tiempo, solo podia sentir una rafaga de punzantes celos recorrer su cuerpo...

la princesa esta bien...solo necesita descansar...-dijo amy sonriendo a las tres estrellas fugaces...

y sailor galaxia...-dijo lita

oh, ella esta bien, muy agotada...y...-dijo amy sin saber como continuar

y...-dijo rey intrigada...

yo diria que ademas de eso esta desesperada...por encontrar a alguien...no paraba de nombrar a una persona...-dijo amy con preocupacion

asi...a quien...-dijo mina

ella decia..."debemos encontrarla, solo ella puede derrotarlo...solo zhatura puede.."-dijo amy

zhatura...-dijo seiya extrañado, por alguna razon inentendible, la imagen de aquella sailor que vio en sus sueños acudio a su cabeza my fuertemente...

si, ese era el nombre, no se quien sea pero debe ser alguien importante...-dijo amy

si pero quien sera...-dijo taiki yaten parecia mas tranquilo ahora que sabia el estado de su princesa...

la verdad es que no tengo idea, pero podriamos hablar con ella luego...-dijo amy

bien entonces, ya no hay mas nada que hacer, solo quedarnos a para cuidarlas...-dijo lita

asi es, yo mañana tengo que presentar un examen y debo descansar, lo siento...-dijo serena mientras se ponia de pie

esta bien bombon, te vere mañana por la tarde...-dijo seiya mientras serena salia y el detras de ella

yo me quedo tu ve a descansar, has trabajado mucho-dijo taiki cerca de amy

pero tai...-dijo amy mientras lo miraba

amy...-dijo taiki mientras tocaba su mejilla

esta bien...-dijo amy para luego ir por su abrigo...

mina...-dijo yaten al ver que esta no se movia...

no me ire yaten, y no me mires asi, se que ella es muy importante para ti, asi como tu lo eres para mi...no te dejare solo-dijo mina muy seriamente mientras no dejaba de mirar a su novio...

yaten sonrio para despues acercarse a ella, tomarla de los brazos para levantarla del dular en el que estaba sentada...

te lo agradesco pero mañana tienes que ir al estudio, no puedes quedarte aqui...-dijo yaten

tu tambien deberias ir yaten, creo que con rey, nicolas, taiki y yo sera mas que suficiente-dijo lita, quien aun permanecia apoyada contra la pared...

amy regreso al pasillo donde todos habian esperando para escuchar el diagnostico de la practicante de medicina...

pero...-dijo yaten, con la duda pintada en sus ojos verdes

pero nada...ve...-dijo seiya mientras volvia a entrar en el templo hikawa despues de despedir a serena...

lita lo miro un momento, estudiando sus facciones, se veia levemente alterado...

tu tambien te vas...-dijo lita aun mirandolo, seiya la miro un momento, realmente desconcertado...

no...me quedare...-dijo seiya

seiya...-dijo lita, cerrando sus ojos momentaneamente, para despues mirarlo seriamente...-estas levemente alterado...ese tipo de bribra en el aire podria hacerles mal, vuelve mañana mas tranquilo...-dijo lita, explicandole sus motivos con real esmero, lo que menos queria es tener un enfrentamiento con el...

pero...-dijo seiya mirandola con los ojos ensanchados, acaso ella se dio cuenta de todo eso con solo verlo...

pero nada, seiya...ahora tu y yaten jnto con mina vayan a decansar, creo que han tenido demasiadas emociones por un dia-dijo lita mientras le sonreia

pero lita...tu no deberias quedarte, podrias cansarte demasiado...-dijo seiya mirandola con preocupacion, sabia que ella tenia razon pero de verdad que queria quedarse con ellos...

por dios estaba muy preocupado...

no te preocupes por la princesa...yo me quedare,velare por ella...-dijo taiki

ah...esta bien...-dijo seiya aceptando de mala gana despues de haber estado un rato sin decir ninguna palabra...

bien, entonces nicolas y yo preparemossus habitaciones-dijo rey, mientras salia del pasillo en el que habian esperado, siendo seguida por nicolas...

por cierto tambien lleven a amy a casa por favor...-dijo taiki

claro vamos...-dijo seiya

adios y lita cuidate por favor, que aun no sabemos lo que tienes...-dijo mina con preocupacion

por eso no se preocupen...yo me encargo de que descanse...-dijo taiki

bien, entonces adios...-dijo seiya para despues salir del templo como alma que lleva el diablo...

si, nos vemos...-dijo yaten, siguiendo despues a seiya

adios tai,por favor, no permitas que lita se esfuerze mucho...-dijo amy

no te preocupes-dijo taiki, despidiendose con un beso en su frente, para luego, ver salir a la de cabellos azules e irse con sus hermanos...

crees que se haya enojado conmigo...-dijo lita despues de unos minutos...

hablas de seiya-dijo taiki a su lado

asi es, se veia ofuscado...-dijo lita bajando la mirada, no le gustaba pelearse con sus amigos

vaya, es la primera vez que te escucho hablar asi lita, pero no creo y si realmente es asi, lo mas seguro es que mañana venga a pedirte disculpas-dijo taiki mientras la miraba

pero...-dijo lita, mientras llevaba una mano a su boca, reprimiendo un bostezo...

bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir para ti...-dijo taiki mientras sonreia, ella sonrio, tomandolo a modo de broma, lo cual era raro en el castaño...

no lo creo es verdad que tengo algo de sueño pero aun ppuedo seguir adelante...-dijo lita sin dejar de sonreir

como quieras pero no te esfuerzes...despues de todo por esta noche tambien eres mi responsabilidad...-dijo taiki

claro...-dijo lita, mas en ese momento sono una musica desde su pequeña cartera, con lentitud la abrio para sacr s telefono celular...

taiki la vio abrir el telefono y contestar la llamada...

hola...ah eres tu setsuna...-dijo lita contestando la llamada, pronto rey volvio al pasillo, miro a taiki preguntando si habia pasado algo pero el simplemente nego...-no me quedare aqui hasta mañana...si...lo se...no te preocupes...si...nos vemos mañana...-dijo lita para despues terminar la llamada

lita...-dijo rey

no se preocupen...era setsuna que estaba esperandome en casa...-dijo lita mientras sonreia

estas segura que quieres quedarte...tu...-dijo rey

no te preocupes tanto rey...lo mio es solo sueño se arregla con dormir...-dijo lita

es verdad...-dijo taiki, para despues mirar la puerta que separaba el pasillo de la habitacion donde la sailor protectora de las galaxias y la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas descansaban

lo mejor sera irnos a descansar tambien...uno puede quedarse velando por ellas en el cuarto, por un tiempo...los otros lo iran suplantando...-dijo rey

estoy de acuerdo...-dijo taiki

la primera sere yo...asi despues cuando me de sueño...uno de ustedes me suplanta...-dijo lita

esta bien...pero no te esfuerzes...-dijo rey mientras la tomaba de los hombros

claro...no lo hare...-dijo lita para despues entrar en la habitacion

tu como la ve taiki...-dijo rey

yo la veo algo distinta...hace unos momentos algo muy refinadamente, no sabia que ella tuviera ese tipo de vocabulario...-dijo taiki con pose pensante

bueno, ella siempre demostro ser muy fina...pero la verdad no sabemos de donde viene o quien eran sus padres...ella nunca habla del tema con nadie...-dijo rey

ya veo...pero tengo la sensacion de que esta cambiando...como te explico...-dijo taiki con duda

es como si...-dijo rey en pose pensante tambien

como si fuera otra persona...-dijeron ambos a la vez

si...eso es...-dijo rey sorprendida de que ambos pensaran lo mismo

eso me parece...pero no lo se...creo que debemos esperar otro poco mas...-dijo taiki

es verdad pero bueno vamos a descasar...-dijo rey

es verdad...-dijo taiki

ven...te mostrare tu habitacion...-dijo rey

claro, vamos...-dijo taiki, rey empezo a caminar, siendo seguida por taiki...

* * *

una ve que entro en la habitacion, pudo ver las figuras de las dos mujeres descansar...

que les pudo haber pasado...-dijo lita mientras se sentaba a un costado del futon donde sailor galaxia descansaba, la rubia sudaba bastante y sus parpados temblaban...

zhatura...-escucho que murmuro un nombre

por que...por que ese nombre me produce una sensacion de nostalgia y congoja...-penso lita mientras llevaba una de manos a donde deberia estar su corazon

zhatura...ayudanos...no nos abandones...-dijo galaxia mientras una de sus panos se levantaba en el aire, tratando de alcansar algo que no existia...

esta teniendo un sueño...-dijo lita mientras se acerca a ella y toma su mano para tranquilizarla...

zhatura...-murmuro la rubia, mientras apretaba la mano de lita...

tranquila...veras que todo estara bien...galaxia...-dijo lita mientras que con una de sus manos, acariciaba su cabeza, pronto el agarre seso y ella pudo dormir mas placenteramente...-bueno creo que ahora podras dormir mejor...eso sera bueno para ti...debes recuperar todas tus energias galaxia...-dijo lita mientras sonria, para despues levantar la mirada y posarla sobre le perfil de la princesa kakiu...

* * *

ya por la mañana, todos habian llegado al templo hikawa...

la princesa kakiu habia despertado temprano, despues de una noche de sueño, ya estaba mejor...

sailor galaxia habia despertado poco despues, con mejor cara, aunque sus energias no se habian reestablecidas por completo pero aun asi ya podia estar conciente por periodos de tiempo...

que bueno que ya estan bien...-dijo amy, mientras las revisaba rapidamente

sailor mercury...-dijo kakiu

asi es princesa kakiu...soy yo...-dijo amy sonriendo

eres doctora...-dijo galaxia mirandola, la recordaba, ella era una de las que se habian sacrificado por las sailors star lights

aun no...pero no me falta mucho...-dijo amy mirandola

donde estamos...-dijo kakiu

en el templo hikawa...la casa de rey...-dijo amy

sailor mars...-dio galaxia

asi es...-dijo amy terminando la revision

quien mas hay aqui...-dijo kakiu

todos...-dijo amy

todos...-dijo galaxia extrañada

asi es...todas las sailors de este planeta...-dijo amy

oh...-dijeron ambas mientras bajaban los ojos, amy las miro, la situacion debia ser muy grave, ambas tenian los mismos gestos...

* * *

abrio sus ojos, encontrandole con setsuna y hotaru cerca del futon donde dormia...

buenos dias lita...-dijo hotaru

buenos dias chicas...-dijo lita mientras se sentaba en el futon

que bueno que despiertas...-dijo setsuna

eh dormido por mucho tiempo...-dijo lita

solo unas 9 horas...-dijo hotaru mientra sonreia

que raro...aun estoy algo cansada...-dijo lita mientras se ponia de pie

entonces deberias seguir descansando...-dijo setsuna con preocupacion

oh no...luego dormire otro rato...-dijo lita

esta bien pero no te esfuerzes...-dijo hotaru

no se preocupen todo estara bien-dijo lita mientras le sonreia a las dos outhers...

esta bien-dijeron ambas mientras sonreian...

las tres salieron de la habitacion despues de su pequeña platica, encontrandose a todos en el pasillo, frente a la puerta, esperando la salida de amy...

lita...-dijo michiru al ver como esta salia, seguida de setsuna y hotaru, quien sonrieron a ella tranquilizadoramente...

hola chicos...lamento aparecer a esta hora del dia...-dijo lita

no te preocpes por eso...-dijo haruka mientras la miraba

gracias...-dijo lita sonriendo

no es nada...-dijo michiru

unque hay que reconocer que estuviste despierta hasta las 2 de la mañana...-dijo rey

tan tarde...-dijo serena sorprendida y algo preocupada

si bueno...es que en realidad no estaba tan cansada-dijo lita

no es eso lita...cuando te ayudamos a ir al cuarto donde dormias recien, apenas podias permanecer despierta...tus ojos se cerraban...-dijo taiki seriamente

es cierto...si taiki no tuviera buenos reflejos te hubieras golpeado, al desmayarte por el sueño...-dijo rey

de veras...no lo recuerdo...-dijo lita mientras se llebaba una mano a su flequillo

si...pero no te preocupes...ahora estas mas descansada aunque debes tener sueño...solo dormiste 9 horas...-dijo taiki

es verdad...aun tengo algo de sueño pero estoy bien...y gracias taiki...-dijo lita

no fue nada...-dijo taiki sonriendo

todos obserbaban los acontesimientos con sumo interes...

entonces ah pasado algo importante...-dijo lita

nada...solo que amy entrado a ver como estaban...-dijo mina

y tu viste algo...-dijo yaten

nada...solo que galaxia parecia tener pesadillas y decia cosas entre sueños...-dijo lita

como cuales...-dijo setsuna

nombraba a una persona muy insistentemente...creo que era..."zhatura"...-dijo lita, seiya la miro al oir nuevamente ese nombre...la misma imagen seguia acudiendo a su cabeza cada vez que oia ese nombre...

chicos...ya termine...-dijo amy, saliendo de la habitacion

y como estan...-dijo yaten

bien...una noche de descanso les hio muy bien...incluso pudieron reconocerme...-dijo amy sonriendo

entonces podemos verlas...-dijo serena

si...-dijo amy, mientras se hacia a un lado para que todos pasaran...

lita iba a entrar, pero pronto fue tomada por el brazo por alguien mas...

volteo sorprendida para encontrarse con seiya detras de ella...

seiya...-dijo lita

lita...lo lamento...yo ayer...-dijo seiya nervioso, eso de pedir disculpas nunca fue su fuerte...

entiendo...se lo que paso ayer...no debes preocuparte...-dijo lita

pero estuve mal...serena se habia enojado conmigo por mi preocupacion por la princesa...y luego trate de descargarme contigo...no fue justo...disculpame...-dijo seiya, lita sonrio, taiki habia tenido razon...

esta bien seiya...no te preocupes...es algo natural que que quieras descargarte con alguien...-dijo lita

si..pero tu no me habias hecho nada...-dijo seiya

seiya...-dijo lita mientras tocaba apenas uno de sus brazos...-no te preocupes...eso ya paso...no fue nada...-dijo lita sonriendole

gracias...-dijo seiya

perdon...-dijo serena apareciendo al lado de ellos, ambos la miraron...-pasa algo...-dijo serena con un tono algo forzado

no...para nada..-dijo seiya, para despues entrar, lita pudo notar como serena bajaba la mirada cuando el paso a su lado

serena...-dijo lita, cuando seiya ya habia entrado en la habitacion

si que pasa lita...-dijo serena

dime serena...acaso paso algo entre ustedes...-dijo lita mirandola

por que lo dices...-dijo serena mientras juntaba sus manos y las restregaba una contra la otra...

el fue demasiado frio contigo y eso generalmente no pasa...ocurre algo...-dijo lita

no...no pasa nada...-dijo serena restandole importancia

serena...-dijo lita

esta bien...si tengo algo...es solo que...con la llegada de la princesa, seiya esta muy pendiente de ella y eso me inquieta...-dijo serena

estas diciendo...que estas celosa, por que el se preocupa por ella...-dijo lita mientras parpadeaba incredula

asi es...y si...se que es tonto...que es su princesa...pero no puedo evitarlo...me costo tanto poder llegar a donde estamos que...-dij oserena

te entiendo...-dijo lita mirandola comprensivamente

lita...-dijo serena sorprendida

pero si no le dices...lo alejaras de ti...-dijo lita mientras la miraba, serena bajo la cabeza mientras asentia...-bueno ahora entremos...o nos perdermos de lo que realmente sucede aqui...-dijo lita

tienes razon...-dijo serena

ambas entraron en la habitacion, cerrando la puerta detras de ellas...

* * *

entraron en la habitacion, sieno observadas al entrar...

bueno ya estamos todos...comencemos...-dijo rey

esta bien...-dijo galaxia mientras miraba a las personas que habian entrado por ultimo en la habitacion

dinos galaxia...por que estan aqui...-dijo serena

sailor moon...-dijo galaxia

serena...-dijo ella corrigiendola mientras sonreia

entiendo...serena...-dijo galaxia

entonces por que estan aqui...-dijo haruka con impaciencia

por que el universo esta congelandose...-dijo kakiu sin levantar la vista

congelandose...-dijo serena sorprendida

asi es...-dijo galaxia

entnces significa que el momento de la glaciacion ya llego...-dijo mina extrañada

glaciacion...el universo congelandose...de que demonios estan hablando...-dijo seiya, quien repentinamente se sentia en desventaja al no tener conocimiento de ello...

cierto ustedes no saben nada sobre el futuro...-dijo rey

pero...yo crei que ese futuro ya no ocurriria...-dijo serena mientras bajaba la mirada

futuro...-dijo taiki sorprendido

de que estan hablando...-dijo yaten mientras elevaba una ceja...

nadie contesto...

serena...-dijo seiya mirandola

hace tiempo...llego una niña desde otro espacio temporal...ella era mi hija que venia del futuro...su padre era darien, y vivia en tokio de cristal...la ciudad fue fundada despues de que el planeta tierra fuera completamente congelado, tokio de cristal fue creado gracias al poer del cristal de plata, luego de ello, darien y yo seriamos coronados como reyes del planeta tierra y mismo sistema solar...pero crei que al cambiar mi corazon...el futuro no llegaria...-ijo serena

entiendo...entonces creen que ese futuro puede pasar aun...-dijo seiya mientras un sudor frio se originaba en su nuca...

no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta...pero es una probabilidad...-dijo amy

amy...-dijo lita

realmente no sabemos delo que estan hablando...pero lo que nos trae aqui es el hecho de que este planeta es uno de los pocos que aun permanecen con vida...-dijo galaxia

de veras...-dijo michiru

asi es...nuestro planeta...kinmoku fue completamente congelado, todas las personas entraron en un frio sueño sin poder evitarlo, yo tambien lo habria hecho si sailor galaxia no hubiera salvado...-dijo kakiu

princesa...-dijo taiki con una inmensa conmocion al escuchar lo sucedido

gracias por hacerlo sailor galaxia-dijo seiya

no se preocupen...de todas formas...si no lo hubiera hecho ella no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca...-dijo galaxia, kakiu miro a la guerrera con pena

eso no es verdad galaxia...y lo sabes...ella...-dijo kakiu

ella...de quien hablan...-dijo lita

de zhatura...-dijo kakiu mirandolos...-mi hermana mayor...-dijo la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas...

tu hermana...-dijo serena

asi es...-dijo kakiu

pero princesa...no sabia que...-dijo yaten

lo se...nadie lo sabia...-dijo kakiu

por que...-dijo hotaru

por que no sabemos donde esta o en que estado...-dijo galaxia

que...-dijo haruka mientras parpadeaba...

ella desaparecio despues de que derrote al caos y lo encerre en mi cuerpo...despues de eso nadie supo mas nada de ella...-dijo galaxia mientras bajaba la mirada

si pero...que tiene que ver en esto...-dijo seiya

el que esta congelano el universo es el mismisimo caos, que ha vuelto mas fuerte que nunca...-dijo kakiu

no entiendo a one quiere llegar...-dijo setsuna

lo esta haciendo solo para llamar la atencion de mi hermana...-dijo kakiu

que...-dijo mina sorprendia

desde hace mucho tiempo...caos ah estado detras de ella...y sabe que el universo es algo muy valiosos para ella, por eso lo esta haciendo añicos de una forma distinta a la anterior...-dijo galaxia

lo que el quiere es obtenerla a ella y sabe perfectamente que ella seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver el universo lleno de luz y armonia...-dijo kakiu

incluso irse con el a sus dominios...-dijo galaxia mientras oprimia sus puños...

entonces eso es lo unico que debemos hacer...sacrificarla para salvar el universo...-dijo haruka

no...-dijo kakiu mientras sus ojos se mostraban asustadizos y sus manos temblaban

tranquila princesa...-dijo taiki a su lado, mientras tomaba sus manos...

no lo hagan...por favor...no la sacrifiquen...ella no se lo merece...-dijo kakiu mientras bajaba su cabeza y sus hombros temblaban

tranquila princesa...-dijo seiya acercandose, sin notar como serena lo seguia con la mirada...-no lo haremos...-dijo seiya...

gracias...-dijo kakiu

pero entonces...como lo derrotamos...-dijo rey

solo ella puede...-dijo galaxia

por que...-dijo haruka mientras fruncia un cejo

por que ella es la soberana el universo de la luz...y por que posee mas resplandor que cualquiera...-dijo galaxia mientras los miraba fijamente...

que-dijeron todos impresionados por la reciente informacion...

soberana el universo...-dijo amy

ma resplandor que cualquiera...-dijo mina

mas que el de serena incluso...-dijo rey sorprendida

mucho mas...-dijo galaxia

y si...es la soberana del universo...-dijo kakiu, ya mas tranquila

entonces...-dijo serena seriamente...-donde la encontramos...

ese es el problema...no sabemos donde esta...-dijo galaxia

tampoco sabemos si esta bien o mal herida...-dijo kakiu

eso es un problema muy grave...-dijo michiru en pose pensativa

pero creo que, enre todos podriamos encontrarla...-dijo kakiu

es verdad...si unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos encontrarla...-dijo hotaru

de veras...-dijo lita, toos la miraorn...

tu eres...-dijo galaxia

sailor jupiter...-dijo lita, galaxia la miro interesada...- y soy quien te sostuvo la mano anoche...durante tres horas...-dijo lita mientras la miraba, galaxia la miro sorprendida, asique habia podido descansar gracias a ella...

por no lo crees sailor jupiter...-dijo galaxia

ya de por si es bantante complicado buscar a alguien...el planeta es muy grande...como creen que la encontraremos...-dijo lita

bueno hay mucho metodos...quizas seiya, yaten y taiki puedan cantar, llamandola...-dijo mina

es una buena idea...-dijo serena

es verad...-dijo taiki, concordando

si podriamos intentarlo...-dijo yaten

por queno...-dijo seiya

bueno...pero aun asi...deberiamos hacer algo mas...-dijo michiru

quias puedas verlo en tu espejo...-dijo haruka

es verdad...pero no lo tengo aqui...-dijo michiru

no importa como lo hagamos...pero debemos hacerlo...es primordial que ella aparesca...-dijo galaxia

por cierto...y ella omo es...-dijo seiya

bueno...-dijo kakiu mientras pasaba a ver a seiya fijamente...-es pelirroja, de la misma estatura que yo y tiene ojos verdes...-dijo kakiu esperando que no se sorprendan mucho...

que...-penso seiya mientras la imagen de su sueño volvia a su mente...

jajaaj...sabes ahora quien soy...cierto...-escucho en su mente un susurro suave y sutil...

esa seria su vos...-penso seiya, mientras miraba a la princesa kakiu con un aspecto totalmente descolocado...

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: un planeta cubierto por nieve y hielo  
**_

serena se acerco a seiya...

seiya...-dijo serena mientras lo sarandeaba un poco, el parecio salir de su transe al sentir el sarandeo de su novia...

eh...que pasa...-dijo seiya mientras pasaba a verla

eso me pregunto...que te pasa...-dijo serena mientras lo miraba

oh...nada...solo pensaba...-dijo seiya

ya veo...-dijo serena mientras bajaba la mirada, el de repente parecia no querer abrirse con ella

debemos buscarla...si no lo hacemos...el congelara este planeta tambien...-dijo galaxia cuando todos permanecieron en silencio

es verdad...el no se detendra ante nada...solo zhatura puede detenerlo...-dijo kakiu con la misma insistencia que la rubia

esta bien princesa...lo haremos...-dijo taiki a su lado

asi es...la llamaremos...por medio de nuestras canciones...-dijo yaten

es verdad princesa...la encontraremos...-dijo seiya mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, serena vio eso con malos ojos, mientras los celos se arremoliban en su interior, lita la miro, entendia a su amiga, pero ella debia cambiar en eso o de veras lo perderia...

creo...entonces que debemos dejar que ambas descansen...para que puedan levantarse pronto...-dijo amy, todos la miraron, debatiendose si dejarlas solas o no...

creo que no deben preocuparse por nada, ambas estaran con rey y nicolas y amy puede venir a verlas seguido...estaran bien-dijo lita mientras las miraba a ambas, las dos mujeres la miraron por un momento...

lita tiene razon...estaran en buenas manos...-dijo mina mientras se acercaba a yaten, este la miro para luego asentir...

entonces creo que ya debemos irnos...-dijo haruka, la conversacion ya se habia terminado por lo cual no habia motivo para permanecer alli...

es verdad...-dijo michiru mientras les sonreia a las dos mujeres...-sera mejor que descansen...ya luego veremos bien que hacer...-dijo michiru

estoy de acuerdo...-dijo lita mientras se acercaba a ambas mujeres para mirarlas detenidamente, ambas las miraron extrañadas, ella solo les sonrio...-necesitan descansar para recuperarse por completo...de esa forma podran didicarse completamente a buscarla...-dijo lita

tienes razon...-dijo galaxia mientras la miraba

haremos eso...gracias...-dijo kakiu mientras sonreia a la chica de cabellos castaños, las tres estrellas fugaces miraron a lita con agradecimiento...

bien...entonces vamonos...-dijo setsuna mientras se acerca a lita...

es verdad...debo ir al restaurante...-dijo lita

claro no te preocupes todo estara bien...-dijo amy sonriendo

bueno...entonces vamos...-dijo haruka mientras miraba la figura de galaxia...

adios...deberas espero que se mejores pronto...-dijo lita a modo de despedida para despues voltearse y salir de la habitacion...

nos veremos...-dijo hotaru para despues salir de alli

nos vemos-dijo michiru para despues salir de alli, haruka simplemente las miro para luego salir detras de la chicas...

setsuna...-dijo serena

dime...-dijo setsuna, mientras detenia su andar, hacia la puerta de la habitacion

por favor...avisennos si pasa algo con lita...aun no sabemos lo que le pasa...-dijo serena con preocupacion...

al oir esto tanto kakiu como galaxiase miraron

pero que es lo ue ocurre...-dijo kakiu

es algo malo..-dijo galaxia

aun no lo sabemos...-dijo rey

ella simplemente...ah empezado a dormir demasiado...-dijo mina con algo de congoja...

esta bien...me comunicare con ustedes si algo pasa...no se preocupen...-dijo setsuna, para despues dar alcanse a las demas...

bueno...creo que entonces debemos dejar que descansen-dijo mina para despues salir al pasillo, esperando por yaten...

bien..entonces las revisare una vez mas...luego podran descansar otro rato...-dijo amy mientras se acercaban a ambas, seiya, yaten y taiki se hicieron a un lado, para despues salir todos los que aun quedaban alli...

* * *

una vez en el pasillo...

bueno...creo que de ahora en mas las cosas seran algo diferente o no...-dijo serena mientras miraba a sus amigos y a su novio, quien la miro seriamente, claramente el estaba molesto...

es verdad...ahora al parecer tenemos un nuevo enemigo...-dijo rey

y esta vez, de seguro es mucho mas fuerte que el anterior...-dijo mina

si...pero aun asi, estoy segura que si lo enfrentamos juntos todo estara bien...debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para enfrentar nuestras dificultades...-dijo serena mientras trataba de ser optimista...

es dificil de hacerlo...-dijo taiki mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

por que lo dices...-dijo rey extrañada, ellos ya no pensaban de la misma forma que antes...

lita no se encuentra en condiciones para pelear..sin mencionar que debemos encontrar a alguien que no conocemos...solo confiando en las palabras de neustra princesa y sailor galaxia...no lo se...deveras es ella tan fuerte como para poder derrotar al caos...asi sin mas...no lo se...no me convence...-dijo seiya mientras miraba hacia el patio del templo a travez de la endija que habia en la puerta de salida del templo...

tampoco les convenciael hecho de formar equipo con nosotras hace 5 años y eso fue los que nos salvo a todas...-dijo serena seriamente

pero es diferente...-dijo seiya mientras se volteaba a verla

lo se seiya...se que la situacion es diferente...que nuestro planeta puede entrar en proceso de congelacion...se todo eso...tambien lo escuche sabes...-dijo serena, pronto ambos estaban uno frente a otro, con los rostros serios y hasta frios...

ya chicos detenganse...-dijo mina mientras se entreponia entre ellos para evitar una pelea...

es verdad...debemos pensar en que hacer de ahora en adelante...y una pelea no nos ayudara en nada...-dijo taiki

esta bien...pero diganme que haremos...es verdad que lita no puede luchar en las condiciones en las que se encuentra...-dijo serena

bueno...por suerte sabemos que haruka, michiru setsuna y hotaru estaran con ellas, ellas podran protegerla...creo que eso es algo menos...-dijo rey

tienes razon...pero aun asi debemos saber que es lo que tiene...no podemos dejar las cosas asi nada mas...solo por el hehco de que ellas la protegeran...-dijo seiya

bueno...te preocupas mucho por ella...-dijo serena mientras en sus ojos la chispa de los celos era latente...

hay algun problema en ello...fue una de las personas que lucho junto a nosotros cuando vinimos a buscar a este planeta a nuestra princesa...-dijo seiya mientras fruncia ambos cejos, sus celos estaban empezando a molestarle...el le habia demostrado en muchas ocasiones cuanto la amaba pero ella aun asi desconfiaba de cualquier mujer que no fuera ella misma...

oh...es verdad...yo lo siento...no se que me pasa ultimamente...-dijo serena mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente, sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo, la verguenza la envargaba, ultimamente se desconocia...no sabia que estaba pasandole...

esta bien...luego hablaremos de esto...ahora concentremonos en lo importante...bombon...-dijo seiya mientras la tomaba de los hombros

claro-dijo serena mientras asentia con la cabeza

entonces...como haremos para saber mas de lo que ocurre con lita...-dijo rey

creo que lo meyor sera hablar bien con kakiu y galaxia...-dijo mina

es verdad...ellas pueden saber algo de este asunto...-dijo yaten

es posible...no perdemos nada...-dijo taiki

y si esa persona sabe algo...-dij oseiya de pronto

de que hablas...-dijo rey

bueno...ella es la soberana del universo o no...lo mas logico es que ella sepa algo del tema...-dijo seiya

es verdad...es muy probable...-dijo taiki

entonces...-dij oserena

hablaremos con ellas...aunque de todas formas no estaria mal despues consultar a esa persona...-dijo yaten

tienen razon...afrontemos esto juntos...como equipo-dijo serena

eso haremos-dijo rey, todos juntaron sus manos, sellando un pacto silencioso...

la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a amy...

amy...-dijo taiki mientras se acercaba a ella

ellas estan bien...solo necesitan dormir...estaran bien...-dijo amy

entiendo...-dijo taiki

que bueno-dijo seiya

gracias amy...-dijo yaten

bueno...creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos...ustees tienen un concierto que armar, recuerden que tienen una nueva mision...-dijo amy mientras sonreia

es verdad...sera mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra...debemos encontrarla...-dijo seiya

entonces...vayan a organizar su concierto...en cuento ellas despierten los llamaremos-dijo rey mientras los miraba

rey-dijeron los tres mientras la miraban, sabian que debia hacerse cargo de los proximos conciertos pero a decir verdad no uqerian abandonar ese lugar...

no se preocupen...nicolas y yo les avisaremos si algo ocurre...-dijo rey mientras sonreia

esta bien...-dijo taiki

si...pero solo por que estaran aqui...-dijo seiya

es verdad...-dijo yaten

bien...entonces vamonos...-dijo mina mientras tomaba el brazo de yaten

serena...vamos...tu y y yo debemos hablar...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba

claro...adios chicos...-dijo serena para despues salir de alli

adios a todos...-dijo seiya para despues salir detras de ella...

bueno...entonces nosotros tambien vamonos...-dijo mina

claro...-dijo yaten, ambos saludaron a los presentes y salieron de alli

amy estas lista...te llevo a la universidad si quieres...-dijo taiki mientras la miraba

te lo agradeceria mucho tai...ya llego tarde...-dijo amy mientras miraba un reloj en su muñeca

claro...nos veremos...y llemennos si pasa algo...-dio taiki

claro...no se preocupen..nos veremos despues...-dijo rey, mientras ella y nicolas los acompañaban a la puerta del templo...

esta bien...-dijo taiki, amy saludo a los dos unicos que permanecieron alli y despues bajo hasta alcanzar a su novio...

rey los vio bajar, mientras captaba como el silencio volvia a llenar el templo...

rey...pasa algo...-dijo nicolas detras de ella

no...al menos por ahora no nicolas...-dijo rey mientras volteaba a verlo, el la observaba seriamente desde sus ojos azules...

estas segura...-dijo nicolas mientras se acercaba a ella y tocaba su mejilla

si...no sabemos como podra terminar esto...pero sabes que...pienso que pronto veras de nuevo a las sailors scouts...-dijo rey mientras lo miraba, estaba agradecida por la preocupacion de el, pero no sabia que decirle, supuestamente el no conocia de las sailors, es decir no sabia que todas ellas eran las sailors scouts, pero estaba segura que lo sospechaba...

entiendo...solo ten cuidado rey...-dijo nicolas mientras la miraba, rey lo miro, alli estaban de nuevo esas reacciones...

no se de que hablas-dijo rey

yo no estuve en esas reuniones...pero se que algo pasa...-dijo nicolas

es verdad...pero no te preocupes...todo saldra bien...-dijo rey mientras se separaba de el...

rey...-dijo nicolas, ella lo miro un momento, esperando lo que el tenia que decir...-se quien eres...se que eres sailor mars...-dijo nicolas

que-dijo rey mientras ensanchaba los ojos...

hay cosas que son obvias...-dijo nicolas mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella...

que...es decir como...-dio rey impresionada

yo podria reconocerte en cualquier lado rey...-dijo nicolas mientras la miraba sonriente, ella al oirlo se sonrojo levemente, mientras lo miraba, nicolas sonrio para luego darle un casto beso, el cual ella correspondio...-no es necesario que digas nada...solo cuidate...-dijo nicolas para despues separarse de ella y entrar en el templo, rey solo se quedo viendo como el se alejaba de ella...

creo que despues de todo no soy la unica que con el tiempo ah madurado...-dijo rey mientras dos de sus dedos permanecian en sus labios y sus mejillas aun algo coloradas la hacian lucir encantadora...

* * *

el auto de haruka iba algo rapido...

habian llamado a lita, de urgencia, del restaurante y todas ellas se habian ofrecido a acompañarla...

perdoname...pero me dijeron que era bastante urgente...-dijo lita, a haruka quien estaba a su lado

no te preocupes...no pasa nada..de todas formas pensabamos dar una vuelta por el restaurante...-dijo haruka mientras tomaba una de sus manos, michiru miro esto con diversion, haruka siempre trataba de poner nerviosas a las chicas, y siempre funcionaba con lita...pero ultimamente...no le hacia ningun efecto dicho juego...

creo que tienes razon setsuna...parece otra persona...ya no se pone nerviosa apesar de los juegos de haruka...-dijo michiru

es verdad...ya no es la misma persona...-dijo hotaru, mientras las tres mujeres que iban en la parte trasera del auto, miraban los movientos, lentos y suaves, mas sin embargo, muy seguros de la castaña...

entiendo...gracias chicas...-dio lita mientras sonreia

no tienes que agradecer...ahora que la situacion ah cambiado...-dijo setsuna

te refieres al nuevo enemigo...-dijo lita mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor

asi es...-dijo setsuna

espero que no pienses en que puedes luchar en esas condiciones...-dijo haruka, mientras apretaba un poco la mano que anteriormente habia tomado

no veo el por que no...haruka...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

haruka tiene razon...no sabemos que si podras resistir una batalla...-dijo michiru ahora con expresion seria, todas alli, sabian como era lita y lo que pensaba sobre uedarse quieta en un lugar mientras todos los demas daban lo mejor si para poder salvar su tan preciado planeta...

pero...-dijo lita mientras miraba en la lejania...

no queremos que nada te ocurra...-dijo hotaru

se preocupan demasiado por mi...cuando en realidad solo soy una sailor mas del monton...-dijo lita mientras sus ojos se mantenian fijos en algun punto de la lejania...

no digas esas cosas...tu eres una gran sailor...-dijo haruka

ademas de que eres una gran persona...tienes muchas virtudes...-dijo michiru

es verdad...todos te aprecian mucho...quieren verte bien...-dijo setsuna

asi es...y como ultimamente estas muy cansada, por mas que durmes bastante...resultaria muy peligroso que estuvieras presente en la batalla...-dijo hotaru

lo se...pero simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todos dan su mejor ezfuerzo...-dijo lita mientras las miraba...

lo sabemos...pero tambien debes saber que si debemos desmayarte para que no participes en la lucha...lo haremos...-dijo haruka mirnadola un momento para despues volver la vista a la calle por la que conducia, lita la mira, ella sabia que se preocupaban por ella, y se los agradecia mucho...

este nuevo acercamiento que estaba teniendo con ellas la hacia sentir muy contenta...realmente estaba feliz por ello, pero no creia justo que todas la trataran como si fuera a morirse en cualquier momento...

entiendo su preocupacion chicas...de veras lo hago...pero creo que exageran...no es como si fuera a dormirme y no despertar jamas...-dijo lita

en realidad...-dijo setsuna mientras la miraba, lita la miro, setsuna se veia muy seria-no sabemos como puede resultar esto...por que por mas que hemos buscado informacion sobre lo que te sucede...no hemos podido dar con nada...-dijo setsuna

entonces...es muy serio esto que me pasa...no es asi...solo que no me lo han dicho...-dijo lita

si...cabe la posibilidad de que te duermas y no vuelvas a despertar...-dijo michiru con pena

nunca...-dijo hotaru con seriedad

entiendo su preocupacion chicas...debo agradecerles por decirme las cosas...-dijo lita mientras sonreia, las 4 la miraron con admiracion, por que apesar de saber como eran las cosas, ella lo habia tomado con calma, sin borrar su sonrisa asi tampoco como su mirada...incluso les agradecia por saber lo que podria llegar a pasar...

no tienes que agradecer...-dijo setsuna

lo hacemos por que creemos que mereces saber...-dijo michiru

gracias...-dijo lita mientras veia la puerta del restaurante a unos metros...

bueno...veamos que sucede aqui...-dijo haruka mientras estacionaba el auto, lita se bajo inmediatamente para luego entrar en el local seguida de cerca por las 4 mujeres...

al pasar el umbral del restaurante, lita pudo ver a varios empleados moviendose de un lugar a otro, mientras el resto atendia a los clientes, el lugar estaba bastante lleno y los meseros no daban abasto...

pero que pasa aqui...-dijo lita al ver como todos se movian rapidamente...

oh lita que bueno que estas aqui...-dijo louis que se acercaba a gran velocidad a ella...

louis que ocurre...por que este alboroto...-dijo lita mientras las 5 personas que habian entrado, caminaban por todo el salon, hasta llegar a la oficina administrativa...

en realidad tengo varias noticias para ti...-dijo louis mientras buscaba una carpeta, con varios papeles dentro...

varias noticias...-dijo lita extrañada, mientras tomaba asiento frente a su gerente, las chicas se mantuvieron siempre detras de ella...

asi es...aqui estan...-dijo louis mientras le tendia la carpeta, ella la tomo para despues abrirla y ver su contenido...

no puede ser...-dijo lita mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban

lita...-dijo michiru mientras toaba su hombro

sucede algo-dijo hotaru

este es el sello de una compañia de financiacion muy prestigiosa en europa...-dijo lita son sorpresa...

asi es...la linea airnew esta interesanda en financiar la cadena de restaurantes en toda europa...en esa carpeta estas las bases para, si tu aceptas, comenzar con las contrucciones de los edificios para los nuevos restaurantes...-dijo louis, lita lo miro un momento sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

no puede ser...-dijo lita quedamente mientras baja la mirada a los papeles...

lita...felicidades...-dijo michiru sonriendo

es verdad...es una gran oportunidad para expandir tu negocio...-dijo haruka

si...claro...pero es que no puedo creerlo...-dijo lita mientras sonreia

entonces que dices...aceptaras...-dijo louis mientras la miraba

cuando hay que responder...-dijo lita poniendose seria de repente

en una semana-dijo louis

bien...lo leere y analizare a fondo y vendre en una semana para dar una respuesta...-dijo lita mientras cerraba la carpeta y se ponia de pie

bien te vere en una semana entonces...-dijo louis, sonriendo para despues acompañarlas a las 5 a la puerta

seguro que no cesitan ayuda...-dijo lita

claro que no...siempre estamos asi de llenos y nunca tenemos problemas...nos arreglaremos incluso si no vienes...-dijo louis mientras le restaba importancia...

bueno...pero cualquier cosa me llamas...-dijo lita

claro no te preocupes...-dijo louis mientras sonreia, ante esto, las 5 salieron a la calle, encontrandose con que estaba nevando a grandes cantidades...

bueno...creo que la epoca de la nieve se adelanto este año...-dijo haruka mientras fruncia un cejo

demasiado diria yo-dijo setsuna

caos...-dijo lita mientras miraba el cielo, las cuatro mujeres la miraba, los ojos de lita parecian ver mas alla de las nubes, parecia presentir su acercamiento...

dentro de poco...nuestro planeta sera cubierto por hielo y nieve...-dijo hotaru con expresion seria, como cada vez ue podia presentir algo malo...

debemos hacer algo...y pronto...-dijo michiru

reunamonos con las demas por la tarde...no podemos perder mas tiempo-dijo haruka mientras todas subian al auto, luego haruka apreto fuertemente el acelerador, saliendo de alli a toda la velocidad posible...

* * *

el ambiente era tenso en el auto en el que seiya y serena estaban, ambos callados y mortalmente serios...

no piensas decir nada...-dijo seiya rompiendo con el tenso silencio que los rodeaba

y que se supone que debo decir...-dijo serena mientras miraba la nieve caer, fuera del auto

no lo se...quizas el por que de tus celos...o por que estabamos discutiendo de esa forma hace unos momentos...-dijo seiya seriamente

no lo se...creo que siempre eh sido algo egoista...en el pasado era igual...-dijo serena mientras seguia mirando por la ventana

eso lo comprendo pero deberias confiar mas en mi...sabes que no soy la clase de persona que te traicionaria...-dijo seiya, serena lo miro, para luego sonreirle

claro que lo se...pero es mas fuerte que yo...siempre eh sido celosa...de cualquiera...no es por que sea especialmente la princesa kakiu...debo decir que tambien senti celos de lita...cuando te vi on ella...-dijo serena mientras baaba la mirada

comprendo a donde uieres llegar...me pasaba igual con te veia con el...-dijo seiya

darien...-dijo serena mientras cerraba sus ojos, pronto la imagen de ese hombre llego a su cabeza...

si...siempre senti celos de el...pero ahora no es asi...-dijo seiya mientras tomaba una de sus manos...

lo se seiya...ahora que estamos bien...juntos...ya no sientes celos...pero yo si...-dijo serena mientas volvia a sonreir

lo se...pero creo que exageras...sabes que no veo a la princesa de esa forma...aunque si...es importante para mi...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba un momento

yo lo se...-dijo serena mientras tomaba la mano que descansaba sobre la suya propia

y con respecto a lita...ayer la trate muy friamente...asique estaba pidiendole disculpas...-dijo seiya

ayer...-dijo serena ahora mirandolo sorprendida, el no era de hacer esas cosas...

si...sabes que detesto estar peleado contigo y bueno...ella solo estaba preocupada pero yo pensaba en otras cosas...-dijo seiya

oh...lita no es una persona rencorosa...-dijo serena, seiya la miro sonriendo...-bueno no tanto...-dijo serena, el ensancho su sonrisa...-no es como si ella fuera dejar de hablarte seiya...-dij oserena

lo se...pero no era justo...realmente sentia que le debia una disculpa...-dijo seiya

entiendo...-dijo serena mientras ahora ella sonreia

que bueno...entonces...todos nuestro temas estan resueltos o no...-dijo seiya

claro...prometo que tratara de pensar mas claramente...controlarme mas...-dijo serena mientras lo miraba sonriendo

bien...-dijo seiya mirandola...

era en momentos como estos en los que se moria de ganas por besarla...pero parecia que el destino estaba en su contra siempre...

estaban en plena calle y el manejando...no era el mejor lugar...

pero se moria de magas y al parecer ella tambien por que lo miraba fijamente...sin embargo...

un tremendo vocinazo los saco de su ensoñacion, el semaforo en el que habian parado al estar en rojo, habia cambiado de color en verde y como era de esperarse todos lo que estaban detras de ellos se desesperaban por continuar en circulacion...

sigamos...-dijo seiya mientras se alejaba un poco de serena y aceleraba el auto, ella solo se dedico a mirar por la ventana...

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9: el llamado**_

un gran torrente de aire frio empezo a cubrir el planeta, el clima era en realidad muy frio, y eso era decir mucho para la estacion en la que se encontraban...

una nueva reunion se estaba llevando a cabo...

estaba otra vez en esa habitacion, sentados alrededor de una mesa rectangular, las humeantes tazas de te estaban frente a cada uno de ellos...

todos estaban, suficientemente serios teniendo en cuenta la situacion...

la situacion estaba empeorando demasiado rapido...

entonces vieron las noticias no es verdad...-dijo amy con preocupacion

asi es...toda el agua del planeta esta mas fria de lo normal, las lagunas y lagos estan completamente congelados...-dijo michiru mientras fruncia un cejo

todos los gobiernos de los distintos paises hacen lo que pueden para combatir esta situacion tan fria...-dijo taiki mientras daba un sorbo a su te, pronto fruncio el ceño...

que pasa...tai...-dijo amy mirando a su novio

esta frio...eso pasa...-dijo lita con lentitud, sus parpados le pesaban, un poco mas y se quedaria dormida en la mesa...

lita te sientes bien...-dijo mina, todos la miraban con preocupacion, no pasaban mas de las cuatro de la tarde, pero lita parecia en extremo cansada y su palidez era preocupante...

si...solo tengo sueño...-dijo lita mientras sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse..

ven...vamos a mi habitacion...asi descansas un poco...-dijo serena mientras tomaba su hombro

es verdad lita...deberias dormir un rato...te hara bien...-dijo rey mientras sonreia incomodamente, la situacion estaba empeorando...

bueno...-dijo lita con resignacion, no daba mas del sueño, de todas formas no podria ayudar en mucho...

se puso de pie lentamente, con la ayuda de serena, quien luego la guio a la habitacion...

a lita le paso algo chicas...-pregunto ikuko, la madre de serena al verla salir con serena casi dormida

no se preocupe...-dijo hotaru tranquilizando a la mujer de azules cabellos

solo tiene algo de sueño...-dijo mina

oh...bueno...-dijo la mujer no muy convenciada pero decidio dejarlo ahi

creo que debemos hacer algo urgentemente...-dijo michiru cuando la dueña de la casa salio de la sala...

pienso igual...-dijo seiya con seriedad

es verdad...-dijo serena mientras entraba en la sala nuevamente

y lita...-dijo setsuna al verla

ni bien se acosto se quedo dormida...-dijo serena mientras se sentaba alrededor de la mesa

sin duda debemos hacer algo...no solo por el planeta sino tambien por lita...-dijo haruka mientras entrecerraba sus ojos...

es verdad...pero que haremos...-dijo yaten

es increible lo que dire...pero nuestra ultima esperanza es la princesa kakiu y esa persona a la que debemos buscar...-dijo michiru

es verdad...pero aun no se encuentran bien...y ni rastro de esa persona...-dijo rey mientras bajaba la mirada

no has tenido ningun sueño...-dijo yaten mientras miraba a rey, esta solo nego con la cabeza

esto no nos deja otra alternativa...debemos ponernos en campaña y organizar un concierto...-dijo seiya

es verdad...-dijo taiki

por el momento es lo unico que podemos hacer...-dijo yaten

bien...entonces apresuremonos...-dijo seiya mientras los tres se ponian de pie

yaten...-dijo mina

no te preocupes...todo saldra bien...-dijo yaten mirando a la rubia...

esta bien...pero tengan cuidado no sabemos lo que puede pasar...-dijo hotaru mientras los miraba...

claro-dijo seiya para luego salir de sala, tanto serena como amy y mina se pusieron de pie para despedirlos en la puerta...

a los minutos las tres chicas volvieron, las cuatro sailors del sistema solar externo se disponian a irse mas serena las detuvo...

esperen chicas...hay algo que me gustaria que discutieramos...-dijo serena, las cuatro miraron a la rubia con preocupacion, eran raras las ocasiones en las que su princesa hablaba con tanta seriedad...

dinos...-dijo michiru con calma

la situacion seguramente empeorara...y creo que seria prudente hablar de esto con darien...despues de todo el es el principe de este planeta...-dijo serena

estas en lo cierto...hay que advertirle...-dijo rey

no creo que el sea de mucha ayuda, no posee ningun poder en especial...-dijo haruka achicando sus ojos

sin embargo el planeta esta entrando en una face climatica muy fria, y esto en algun momento le afectara...-dijo michiru

es cierto...asi paso cuando neherenia ataco el planeta...-dijo serena

el tuvo suerte de sobrevivir-dijo mina

no se hable mas...creo que yo hablare con el-dijo serena mientras cerraba sus ojos

no...dejamelo a mi...-dijo setsuna de repente, ella habia estado escuchando todo en silencio

por que...-dijo amy extrañada

el vive al lado del departamento de lita...es logico que seamos nosotras las que hablemos con el...-dijo setsuna

al lado de lita...-dijo serena ensanchando los ojos, no podia creerlo, lo veia todos los dias y no le habia dicho nada...

por que...

pero por que no dijo nada...-dijo rey extrañada

no lo se...no le he preguntado...pero eh notado que se lleban muy bien...-dijo setsuna como quien no quiere la cosa...

no puede ser...-penso serena, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, mientras la imagen de su ex-novio llenaba por completo su mente...

la imagen de su ex-novio junto a lita...

serena...-dijo mina mirandola

eh si...-dijo serena

estas bien...no es cierto...-dijo rey mientras la miraba fijamente, dejandole saber que no tenia ningun derecho de sentirse ofendida por lo que se acaban de enterar, despues de todo, ella tenia a seiya ahora...

si estoy bien rey...-dijo serena con seriedad

bueno entonces no se diga mas...-dijo setsuna mientras se ponia de pie

dejen a lita durmiendo aqui un rato mas...luego la acompaño al departamento-dijo serena

no creo que sea bueno...podrias cruzarte con el...yo vendre a buscarla...-dijo haruka mientras se ponia de pie

bien...como quieras haru...-dijo serena

bien...entonces nos vamos...-dijo michiru

claro...las acompaño...-dijo serena, pronto ella y las cuatro sailors exteriores salieron de la sala...

que piensan chicas...-dijo mina

que las cosas solo van a comenzar...-dijo amy bajando la mirada

creo que tienes razon...esto es solo el principio...-dijo rey

el es el principe de este planeta...es inevitable...-dijo mina

es verdad...-dijeron ambas chicas, las tres estaban serias y con los rostros bajos, claramente estaban incomodas al pensar en que las cosas sin duda empeorarian...

* * *

hacia mas de dos horas que estaban alli, hablando con un representante, deseaban comenzar a trabajar de inmediato y el hombre al principio se habia negado, pero lo habian convencido...ahora solo estaban poniendose de acuerdo en los ultimos detalles...

entonces desean poder empezar de inmediato cierto...-dijo el hombre frente a los tres

asi es...-dijo yaten, el era el mayor, por lo tanto habian decidido dejarlo a cargo...

ya veo...pero la verdad es que no se si funcione no hay medios para hacer publicidad y el clima es muy frio...no podremos preparar nada a la interperie...debera ser un lugar cerrado...-dijo el hombre en pose pensativa

entiendo...ese tipo de lugares son dificiles de conceguir pero estamos en tokyo...no creo que realmente sea un problema...-dijo taiki

es verdad...pero son lugares caros...nos costara algo de tiempo...-dijo el hombre

una semana...-dijo seiya de repente con exprecion seria

perdon...-dijo el hombre sorprendido

tiene una semana para buscar un buen lugar...mientras nosotros empezaremos con los ensallos...-dijo seiya

no creo poder hacer mucho señor kou pero lo intentare...-dijo el hombre

bien...este es nuestro numero...estaremos esperando noticias suyas...-dijo yaten mientras dejaba una tarjeta sobre el escritorio...

bien...aunque no prometo nada...-dijo el hombre

claro...-dijeron los tres mientras se ponian de pie para luego salir de alli...

bueno lo unico que nos falta es encontrar un lugar para ensallar...-dijo taiki

es verdad...quizas podamos empezar a llamarla en los ensayos...-dijo seiya

es verdad...-dijo yaten

pero en donde...-dijo taiki exasperado

bueno creo que el auditorio del estudio de television estara bien, pero debera ser de noche...ya saben por el trabajo...-dijo yaten

esta bien...vamos para alla, asi arreglamos los detalles, mientras mas pronto comenzemos mejor...-dijo taiki

es verdad...-dijo seiya mientras subian al auto del menor de los tres...

* * *

abrio los ojos lentamente, tratando de concentrarse en aquel lugar en el que estaba...

todo estaba terriblemente oscuro...

donde estoy...-dijo mientras miraba para todos lados, pero por mas que esforzaba su vista no lograba ver nada...

pasaban los minutos pero nadie contestaba, estaba sola en esa oscuridad...

no puede ser...donde estoy...-dijo ya con desesperacion mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, fue ahi cuando lo noto, todo estaba completamente oscuro pero podia ver sus manos y su cuerpo brillar aun en toda esa oscuridad...

pero que es esto...-dijo ella mientras miraba sus manos, sus brazos, su piernas, todo su cuerpo estaba brillando y era un brillo calido...

este es tu don...-escucho una vos suave, calida, dulce...

quien eres...donde estas...-dijo ella mientras miraba en todas las direcciones posibles...

jjaja...no...aqui...-dijo la misma vos, entonces dirigio sus ojos verdes al que creia el suelo...

era agua, la cual se movia en calmadas ondas...

peroel reflejo no el mismo, en el agua podia ver a una joven de sueltos, largos y ondulados cabellos rojos como la sangre, sus ojos verdes, en extremo claros y brillantes, la miraban con dulzura...

quien eres...-dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba, asombrada vio como el reflejo hizo lo mismo

aun no comprendes...no es la primera vez que nos vemos...pero aun asi no comprendes...-dijo la misma chica que estaba en el agua

no...quien eres...-dijo lita mientrasn egaba con la cabeza

mi nombre es zhatura...y soy tu...-dijo ella mientras sonreia sinceramente, los verdes ojos de lita se ensancharon al escuchar tales palabras...

zhatura...tu eres aqui ellas buscan...-dijo ella aun con los ojos bien abiertos...

si...-dijo la chica mientras desviaba la mirada con pena

donde estas...por que no apareces...-dijo lita, la chica en el agua volvio su vista hasta sus ojos verdes...

yo estoy presente, solo que no de la forma en que deberia...yo soy tu...-dijo ella mirandola

pero...-dijo lita

es muy triste todo lo que esta pasando...deseo con ansias despertar para ayudarlos...-dijo zhatura

despertar...-dijo lita extrañada

asi es...-dijo zhatura sonriendo para despues desaparecer del agua...

no...espera...-grito lita al verla desaparecer mientras tocaba el agua con sus manos pero era tarde, la chica de cabellos rojos ya no estaba...

pronto la oscuridad cubrio el lugar por completo...

lita...lita...-escucho una vos que la llamaba, sonaba fuerte, preocupada y hasta algo asustada...

despierta...-ese grito fue lo ultimo que hoyo antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a abrirlos de golpe...

lita...-dijo serena con alivio al verla despierta de nuevo, esta y haruka estaban en la habitacion de serena, tratando de despertarla...

chicas...-dijo lita algo somnolienta

estas bien...-dijo haruka, quien la miraba con preocupacion, ella estaba a su lado, sentada en la cama, mientras que serena estaba parada a un lado...

si...solo que me dormi muy profundamente...-dijo lita mientras se sentaba en la cama...

estas palida y tu temparatura es mas fria de lo normal...segura que estas bien...-dijo haruka mientras tocaba su mejilla...

claro que si...no te preocupes...-dijo lita mientras tomaba su mano y la alejaba de ella...

no puedo creerlo...en otros tiempos...lita se hubiera desmayado...-penso serena sorprendida

bueno...vamos...te dejare en el departamento...-dijo haruka mientras la ayudaba a pararse...

no era necesario que vinieras haruka...podria haberme ido sola...-dijo lita mientras se calzaba sus zapatos...

eso si no que puedo permitirlo...a duras penas pudimos despertarte...-dijo haruka

es verdad...es bueno que haru haya venido...-dijo serena

bueno...esta bien...no discutire mas con ustedes...-dijo lita resignandose, las dos chicas sonrieron...

bueno vamos...-dijo haruka

claro...adios serena...y disculpa las molestias...-dijo lita

no digas tonterias...somos amigas...no es una molestia...-dijo serena sonriendole mientras le daba un sorpresivo abrazo...

una vez que las dos estuvieron en el auto de haruka, y este empezo a circular por la calle...

dime...estabas teniendo un sueño...-dijo haruka

un sueño...-dijo lita mirandola

si...tus parpados temblaban...-dijo haruka

oh...puede ser...pero no recuerdo...-dijo lita, mientras juntaba sus manos, no sabia por que habia mentido tan descaradamente, solo sabia que aun no era tiempo de decirles de su sueño...

haruka solo la miro, se veia calmada...pero aun asi sentia que eso no era del todo cierto...

* * *

a los 15 minutos, amabas ya estaban en la puerta del departamente de lita, haruka toco el timbre mietnras lita tapaba con su mano un leve bostezo, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a setsuna detras de ella...

que bueno que llegas...estaba empezando a preocuparme...-dijo setsuna al ver pasar a lita...

si...lo se...disculpame setsuna...-dijo lita

oh no te preocupes...-dijo setsuna meintras la ayudaba a sacarse el pesado abrigo de invierno...

gracias...-dijo lita mientras setsuna dejaba el abrigo en el respaldar de una de las sillas de la sala, las dos mujeres entraron en la sala de estar del departamente, contrandose con michiru, hotaru y darien en la misma sala...

lita...-dijo darien al verla, mientras se paraba...

hola darien...-dijo lita sonriendo levemente

te sientes bien...estas palida...-dijo darien mirandola

si estoy bien...es que estba durmiendo...-dijo lita

es por eso que estamos todos aqui...-dijo darien mientras miraba a las sailors exteriores

en parte principe...-dijo setsuna, todos volvieron a tomar asiento

que ocurre...-dijo darien, el jamas espero que ellas lo buscaran para hablar...

hay dos hechos importantes que debmos hablar contigo fdarien...-dijo michiru

dos hechos...-dijo darien frunciendo el ceño, el ya estaba hecho a la idea de que no habria ni enemigos ni tokyo de cristal...

asi es...veras...-dijo michiru

desde hace unos dias lita ah empezado a dormir demasiado...creemos que es victima de un castigo divino...-dijo setsuna

castigo divino...-dijo darien sorprendido y preocupado mientras miraba a lita, esta se veia tranquila...quizas demasiado...

no sabemos mucho en que consiste...solo que cada vez duerme mas...-dijo hotaru

y cual es el peligro de eso...-dijo darien seriamente

si las cosas siguen asi...llegara el momento en que lita no podras despertar de su sueño...-dijo setsuna

que...-dijo darien ensanchando los ojos

chicos...-dijo lita tomando la palabra por primera vez, todos la miraron- eso no es lo mas importante...la situacion del planeta es mas importante...-dijo lita con seriedad

lita...-dijeron todos

la situacion del planeta...-dijo darien mirandolas

asi es...este frio no es normal, aun en esta epoca principe...-dijo hotaru

es verdad...-dijo darien

caos es el causante de esto...-dijo setsuna

caos...-dijo darien

asi es...no sabemos cuando vaya a dar un golpe directo, pero sabemos que es el que esta congelando el planeta...-dijo haruka

entiendo...que es lo que se puede hacer...-dijo darien

la princesa del planeta de fuego y sailor galaxia estan en el templo hikawa...ellas dicen que la unica que puede hacer frente a esta situacion es la reina del universo...-dijo michiru

la reina del universo...-dijo darien con extrañeza, no tenia nocion de que existiera tal titulo...

asi es...nosotras tambien estamos sorprendidas...y algo contrariadas debo agregar...pero al parecer no tenemos otra opcion mas que buscar a esa persona...-dijo lita

entiendo...-dijo darien con un semblane serio, no podia estar ocurriendo aquello, un nuevo enemigo significaba tener que ver a serena junto a seiya y realmente no estaba seguro si podria soportarlo...

las cuatro sailors exteriores pudieron darse cuenta de eso sin ningun tipo de problema...ellas entendian la situacion...pero debian hacer algo...

entiendo que esto no te guste darien...pero creo que de verdad debemos hacer algo...-dijo michiru mientras lo miraba

es verdad...tienes razon sailor neptune...-dijo darien

eniendo que no quieras tener nada que ver con nosotras...-dijo hotaru

no es eso hotaru...es solo que si...sera dificil...pero yo no tengo nda en contra de ustedes...es mas les estoy agradecido por contarme esto y tratar de proteger este planeta...cuando no es una obligacion para ustedes...-dijo darien, las mujeres en respuesta sonrieron...

bueno entonces creo que algun dia podran volver a llevarse bien entre todos...-dijo lita

lita...-dijo hotaru

eso seria maravilloso...-dijo lita para depsues volver a cubrir con su mano otro bostezo...

bueno creo que eso marca el final de nuestra conversacion...-dijo haruka

es verdad...tu debes dormir...-dijo darien al verla, palida y ojerosa

cierto...nosotras tambien debemos irnos...-dijo michiru

setsuna...no hace falta que te diga que si ocurre cualquier cosa me llamen...-dijo darien mientras se despedia de ellas...

claro no te preocupes...te llamaremos si algo pasa...-dijo setsuna, darien se puso de pie para salir del departamento...

darien...-dijo lita mirandolo

no te preocupes...estare bien...-dijo darien sonriendo para despues salir del departamento...

el tiene muchas cosas que pensar no es verdad...-dijo hotaru con pena

asi es...-dijo setsuna

espero que este bien...-dijo michiru

se que le costara pero lo estara...el es fuerte...-dijo lita mientras se ponia de pie para irse a su habitacion

es verdad...pero bueno...vamonos...tambien debemos descansar...-dijo haruka

es verdad...nos vemos...-dijo michiru, de esta forma las tres sailors exteriores salieron del lugar...

bien...creo que hare algo de comer asi nos acostamos luego...-dijo setsuna

claro...-escucho la vos de lita, algo somnolienta desde la habitacion...

bueno...-dijo setsuna mientras se metia en cocina...

* * *

era tarde en la noche...

hace mucho que no haciamos esto...-dijo yaten, los tres habian estado ensayado por largo tiempo, para etsar en forma para cuando volvieran al escenario...

creo que nos hace falta practica...-dijo taiki algo cansado

no sean pesados...debemos seguir ensayando por mas cansados que estemos...-dijo seiya seriamente

pues tu no pareces muy cansado de hecho...-dijo yaten mientras lo miraba, no podia entender como podia seguir tocando el b

* * *

ajo tan naturalmente como lo hacia cuando a el le dolian articulaciones de sus manos y brazos...

es verdad...supongo que es por que deseo realmente escontrar a esa persona...la princesa se veia muy desesperada por verla...-dijo seiya

es verdad...la princesa confia en ella...-dijo taiki

pero eso no asegura que ella realmente pueda ayudarnos...-dijo yaten con su tipico tono de desconfianza...

la princesa confia en ella...por lo tanto yo tambien...-dijo seiya para despues volver a agarrar el bajo entre sus manos y volver a tocar la nueva melodia en la que habia trabajado...

no lo se...-dijo taiki aun con dudas, mas sin embargo volvio a consentrarse en el teclado, tratando de enfocar sus deseos de ayudar a su princesa...

yaten vio a sus dos hermanos menores con una ceja arqueada, que acaso el era el unico que creia que una persona que no daba señales de vida no podria ser completamente confiable...

ni modo...pero no creo que esto funciones...-dijo yaten para luego volver a tomar su guitarra electrica

con ese tipo de pensamiento es obvio que nunca la encontraremos...-penso seiya sin dejar de tocar...

no importaba si sus hermanos creian que estaba bien o no lo que harian, desea encontrar a esa persona con tadas las fuerzas de su ser, para no ver sufrir a su princesa...

* * *

la habitacion era tenuamente iluminada por la luz que entraba desde la calle...

la ventana estaba levemente abierta dejando entrar parte del frio viento que se arremolinaba en el exterior...

hacia un par de horas que se habia acostado a dormir ya, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba descansar como era debido...

muchas imagenes fuertes y sangrientas se repetian una y otra vez en su mente...

estaba sintiendose atormentada...

pero justo en ese momento pudoescuchar aun en su estado durmiente, una dulce melodia...

abrio sus ojos lentamente al comprobar que le resultaba extrañamente familiar...

una melodia...de quien sera...-dijo lita mientras se enderezaba en la cama, sus ojos verdes parecian idos, como si realmente no fuera ella...

lita...-escucho un llamado desde el pasillo del departamento, aquel que conectaba el baño y los dormitorios...

logro escuchar la vos de setsuna, pero estaba mucho mas interesada en descubrir quien tocaba aquella melodia, por lo tanto hizo caso omiso de los pasos que escuchaba acercandose, se puso de pie en el piso frio y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la ventana, la abrio suavemente y se paro sobre el marco de la ventana...

la puerta se habrio de golpe dejando entrar a setsuna, quien solo pudo ver como el cuerpo de lita se precipitaba hacia el suelo desde la ventana...

lita...-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y nacia en su interior una terrible sensacion de angustia...

despues de unos momento corrio a tomar el telefono para comunicarse con alguien...

las unicas que respondieron a su llamada fueron haruka y michiru, quien salieron corriendo hacia alla en ese mismo momento...

salio a toda prisa del departamento, tratando de llegar a la calle...aun con el telefono cellular pegado a su oreja mientras les indicaba a las dos sailors el lugar por el que iba...

lita habia logrado saltar de la ventana de su departamento sin sufrir ningun daño, ahora caminaba lentamente por las calles tratando de llegar al lugar de donde provenia esa melodia...

despues de caminar por minutos, siendo seguida de cerca por su cuidadoras...

llego a un estudio de television...

viene de aqui...-dijo inaudiblemente, mientras entraba en el lugar sin hacer ruido alguno...

alguien esta aqui...-dijo yaten deteniendose de repente al sentir el resplandor de alguien acercandose...

que dijiste...-dijeron ambos hermanos mientras se detenian...

ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas por que se hoyo un ruido sordo en el pasillo que llebaba al auditorio del estudio...

seiya fue el primero en reaccionar y salir al pasillo...

no puede ser...-dijo el el sorprendido al ver el cuerpo de lita en el suelo...

estaba descalsa y con ropa de dormir, su cabellos sueltos cubrian parte de su cara y su espalda, para terminar exparcidos por el suelo...

seiya...-dijo yaten yendo a su encuentro

que paso...-dijo taiki

es lita...-dijo seiya cuando los vio llegar a donde el estaba, con lita en sus brazos...

es verdad...pero que hace ella aqui...-dijo taiki

es verdad...como llego aqui...ella nunca ah venido aqui...-dijo yaten preocupado...

lita...-escucharon la vos de setsuna que sonaba preocupada, los tres voltearon a ver como las tres sailors se acercaban a ellos...

chicos que hacian...-dijo michiru al llegar con ellos, y suspirar con alivio al ver a lita dormida en brazos de seiya...

seiya se puso de pie con ella enbrazos...

estabamos ensayando...hace mucho que no cantamos...pero ella llego aqui y se desplomo en el pasillo...-dijo seiya

si...salto de su ventana...-dijo setsuna aun algo agitada por la carrera...

que...-dijeron los tres

si...eso hizo pero no se por que...-dijo setsuna

eso ya no importa...lo importante es que esta bien y no paso a mayores...-dijo haruka

es verdad...volvamos al departamento, esta vez cerrare todas las ventanas...-dijo setsuna un poco mas tranquila...

bien...vinieron en auto cierto...-dijo seiya, haruka solo asintio, al verlo seiya salio por el pasillo hacia la calle...

el resto de las personas lo siguieron extrañados de los que habia pasado...

nadie podia explicarlo...

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10: de explicaciones y encuentros**_

la oscura niebla se arremolina con suavidad, alli estaba, sentado en su trono sin que nada lo pueda perturbar...

jajajjaa...todo esta saliendo como lo espero...si las cosas siguen asi pronto la vere de nuevo...-dijo el con una mueca de satisfaccion...

subitamente, extendio su mano, pronto un debil brillo dorado aparecio en ella para dar lugar a la copa universal o lo que quedaba de ella...

cuando llego a sus manos, la copa contaba con un sutil brillo resplandeciente, pero ahora ese brillo estaba disminuido y opacado, sin contar con que varias secciones de la copa se habian oscurecido...

la oscuridad que habia en aquel lugar estaba contaminando la copa...

el hecho de que mi energia este entrando en este objeto sagrado, perteneciente solo a la soberana del universo...zhatura...debe estar ocacionandote grandes problemas...-dijo caos mientras miraba la copa en sus manos, ella era muy fuerte eso es verdad pero cuanto podria soportar una tortura como esa

la energia oscura estaba atacando silenciosamente en su verdadero cuerpo, aquel que permanecio junto al resto de las sailors scouts en el planeta tierra, mientras que una parte de su alma fue llevada a los campos eliseos para facilitarle su descanso...

ese repugante planeta...que tiene de especial...-dijo a la nada con real odio mientras hacia desaparecer la copa de sus manos...

la copa desaparecio de la misma forma en que se habia dejado ver...

yuyal...-llamo a su sirviente con vos calmada...

la mujer pelirroja aparecio arrodillada frente a su amo...

me llamo...amo...-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados

asi es...prepara todo...para nuestra estadia en el reino de la luz...-dijo caos

en el reino de la luz...-dijo yuyal

asi es...iremos al universo de la luz, mas expresamente al planeta tierra, preparalo todo para que no nos detecten...-dijo caos mientras la miraba sin ningun tipo de emociones en su rostro y menos aun en sus ojos...

como diga...-dijo ella para luego desparecer de la misma forma en que aparecio frente a su amo.

bien...pronto nos veremos las caras...sailors scouts y les juro que esta vez no me detendran...lo juro...-dijo caos con rabia e ira contenida en su grave vos...

* * *

a la mañana siguiente, lita desperto cuando ya eran mas de las 11 de la mañana...

ah...que bien dormi...-dijo ella mientras se desperezaba, estirando los brazos...

jajaja...que bueno que te sientas bien...-dijo setsuna, quien abrio la puerta enseguida...

setsuna...-dijo ella mientras la miraba sonriendo, setsuna le sonrio con sinceridad, ella se veia realmente descansada

vas a desayunar no...ya lo he preparado...-dijo setsuna

claro...me doy un baño y voy a la sala...-dijo lita sonriendo

bien...-dijo setsuna para despues cerrar la puerta y volver a la sala de estar del departamento...

sin mas que decir y con muy buenos animos, lita se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño que tenia en su habitacion...

* * *

ni bien setsuna puso un pie en la sala de estar, se encontro con los ojos azules de seiya, estos pedian alguna informacion...

ya desperto...esta bien...-dijo setsuna, seiya suspiro aliviado, cuando la vio en la madrugada, desmayada en el pasillo del estudio de television, realmente se llevo un gran susto...aunque aun tenia una pregunta rondando por su mente...

como habia llegado ahi

por que

para que

no lo entendia por mas que se esforzaba por hacerlo...

entiendo...necesitas algo mas...-dijo seiya

no, pronto vendran las chicas para quedarse con ella...-dijo setsuna

siendo asi, debo irme...-dijo seiya mientras se ponia de pie...

cuando sucedio el inconveniente con lita, el accedio a quedarse hasta que despertara y comprobaran que todo estaba bien, los demas se habian ido y el habia estado todo el tiempo ahi montando guardia por si a ella se le ocurria volver a saltar...

pero ahora que estaba despierta, ya podia irse...

es verdad...seiya gracias por quedarte...-dijo setsuna

no agracezcas, estaba bastante preocupado por lo que paso...-dijo seiya

es cierto...es preoupante pero ahora lo hablare con ella, por ahi se acuerda algo...-dijo setsuna

es verdad...en todo caso hablamos por la tarde en el templo hikawa...sa sabes en la reunion para ver como siguen sailor galaxia y la princesa...-dijo seiya

es verdad...pero por favor no le digan a nadie hasta la tarde...-dijo setsuna

esta bien...adios...-dijo seiya para despues salir por la puerta de entrada...

setsuna solo se dedico a terminar de arreglar las cosas para el almuerzo que dejaria para lita y las demas, ella debia ir a las puertas del tiempo un rato, las habia descuidado demaciado...

a los 15 minutos, aparecio lita, ya vestida y con el cabello bien seco...

lita..-dijo setsuna sorprendida al verla, su cabello lucia un poco mas rojizo que de costumbre...

lo se...lo dices por mi cabello...despues de bañarme tenia este color...pero me gusta...-dijo lita mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa...

es verdad...es bonito...solo que me sorprendi...-dijo setsuna mientras le servia una taza de te, con tostadas y mermelada...

no deberias haberte molestado setsuna...-dijo lita mientras la miraba con agradecimiento...

pero si no es molestia...anda come...-dijo setsuna, sin mas remedio lita se dispuso a desayunar, setsuna se sento al lado de esta con una taza de cafe en sus manos...

te iras cierto...-dijo lita mientras tomaba un sorbo de te, setsuna estaba demasiado seria, ella era de pocas palabras, eso lo sabia, pero ahora eran mas cercanas...

asi es..ire a las puertas del tiempo...-dijo setsuna con seriedad

entiendo...-dijo lita mientras la miraba, seguian pensando que se veia demasiado seria...

lita...realmente estoy preocupada...anoche fue una noche agitada...-dijo setsuna, lita levanto la mirada de la mesa y la miro sorprendida, ella no recordaba nada...

de que hablas..-dijo lita mientras la miraba

ayer por la noche me asuste mucho, saltaste por la ventana de tu habitacion sin salir lastimada...luego fuiste por tus propios medios hasta el estudio donde seiya, yaten y taiki estaban ensayando, alli te desvaneciste...seiya te encontro...-dijo setsuna, lita ensnacho los ojos al escucharlo que su amiga estaba diciendole...

no puede ser...-dijo ella mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su frente

lita...-dijo setsuna preocupada

entonces...no fue un sueño...-dijo ella mientras sus pupilas se dilataban...

un sueño...de que hablas...-dijo setsuna sorprendida

yo soñe...todo lo que tu estas diciendo...-dijo lita mientras bajaba su mano y su vista se posaba en la taza de te frente a ella...

no fue un sueño...es un recuerdo...tu hiciste eso...y aun no entiendo como lo hiciste...nigun ser humano puede hacer eso y resultar ileso, entiendes lo que te digo...-dijo setsuna mientras tamaba una de las manos de lita sobre la mesa...

yo...entiendo...y realmente no tengo idea de como paso...yo...-dijo lita mientras entrecerraba los ojos...

se como te sientes...pero ahora debemos tener mas cuidado...ahora no solo te duermes por largos periodos, sino que tambien caminas dormida, eso es peligroso...-dijo setsuna

entiendo...perdoname por preocuparte...-dijo lita mientras la miraba pidiendole disculpas

no te preocupes por eso...ahora llegaran las chicas y ellas estaran contigo todo el tiempo...hemos decidido que montaremos guardia cunado duermas...no podemos descuidarnos...-dijo setsuna

entiendo...-dijo lita mientras asentia con la cabeza, en realidad no se sentia comoda con eso pero no podia hacer nada...

que bien...ahora terminemos de desayunar...-dijo setsuna

lita tomo un sorbo lentamente mientras su mente analizaba todo lo que habia oido...

dime una cosa, ustedes decidieron montar guardia no es verdad...-dijo lita

asi es...por que...-dijo setsuna mirandola

quien monto guardia anoche, es decir no veo a nadie...-dijo lita extrañada

oh...es verdad...seiya estuvo aqui toda la noche, se fue hace unos minutos...-dijo setsuna

seiya...-dijo lita sorprendida

si, el estaba preocupado...sobre todo cuando te encontro desmayada en el suelo...-dijo setsuna mientras se disponia a tomar otro sorbo de su cafe...

lita iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre...

yo ire...-dijo ella mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba a la puerta...

hola lita...-dijo michiru cuando ella abrio la puerta, lita las miro, michiru sonreia genuinamente, mientras haruka estaba seria...

pasen chicas...-dijo lita

lita...te encuentras bien...-dijo haruka, cuando paso a su lado...

estoy bien...y haruka...-dijo lita mientras cerraba la puerta...

dime...-dijo esta con un tono lo suficientemente frio como para calar sus huesos

realmente lamento lo de anoche...-dijo lita mientras se volteaba y la miraba a los ojos...

los ojos verdes de haruka recorrieron la figura de lita, ella la miraba con pena, su cabello enmarcaba su rostro...su cabello ahora mas rojizo, pronto comprendio que no podia enfadarse con ella...

lita...no te preocupes por eso...luego hablaremos...lo importante es que estas bien...-dijo haruka mientras se acercaba a ella, con una debil sonrisa en su rostro...

intrigada tomo varios de sus cabellos entre sus dedos, eran de un rojizo oscuro pero muy brillante...

y esto...-dijo haruka mientras miraba los delgados hilos...

bueno...cuando sali de bañarme note que el color de mi cabello habia cambiado...un poco...-dijo lita algo incomoda ahora, por la forma que en haruka miraba su cabello...

parecia hipnotizada...

ya veo...-dijo haruka cuando desperto despues de un parpadeo involuntario...

entremos...-dijo lita mientras le sonreia

claro...-dijo haruka, mientras ambas pasaban a la sala...

que bueno que ya estan aqui chicas...estaba esperandolas para irme...eh descuidado demasiado las puertas del tiempo...-dijo setsuna mientras aparecia en la sala desde la cocina, ya preparada para salir...

lita la miro, ella se veia preocupada y hasta podria decir molesta...

no te preocupes...esta bien...solo que le dura el susto...-dijo michiru mientras sonreia...

adios...nos vemos dentro de unos dias y me avisan si pasa algo de acuerdo...cuidate lita...-dijo setsuna mientras se acercaba a ellas

si...tu tambien...-dijo lita, setsuna la miro unos momentos para despues saludarlas a todas y salir de alli...

muy bien entonces...limpiare esto que quedo...-dijo michiru mientras sonreia

haruka aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con lita de lo sucedido...

dime...lita...-dijo haruka

mira...haruka...la verdad no se que paso..no recuerdo nada...setsuna me conto y creanme que estoy tan preocupada como ustedes...-dijo lita mientras la miraba, era evidente que haruka estaba mas preocupada que enojada con ella...

entiendo...lamento que pases por esto...pero debemos saber por que saltaste y fuiste ahi...-dijo haruka

lo se...entendo eso...y debo decirte que la unica pistaque tuve fue el sueño que recuerdo haber tenido anoche...-dijo lita

un sueño...-dijo michiru mientras entraba en la sala despuesde haber limpiado la cosas del desayuno

asi es...un sueño en el que yo hacia lo que ella me dijo hace unos minutos...pero no se por que ni para que...-dijo lita mientras se llevaba ambas manos a sus cabellos, estaba desesperada...

no le gustaba hacer sufrir a las personas, y el hecho de que ella haya sido la causante de toda esa preocupacion en ellas, realmente la hacia sentir mal...

esta bien lita...-dijo michiru mientras salia de la cocina despues de haber limpiado todo lo que quedo del desayuno...

es verdad...nosotras sabemos que no lo hiciste a proposito...pero estabamos preocupadas por que no sabemos si esto puede llegar a repetirse...-dijo haruka

es verdad...queremos estar preparadas...-dijo michiru mientras le sonreia lita las miro, las comprendia...

entiendo...-dijo lita mientras se ponia de pie para despues ver a travez del gran ventanal que tenia en la sala, desde alli podia ver a unas cuantas cuadras la torre de tokyo, cubierta de nieve...

lita...-dijo michiru al verla...estaba tensa y sus puños muy apretados...

no te preocupes...estoy bien...es solo que no me gusta ver a otros sufrir y preocuparse por mis actos...-dijo lita sin voltear a verla, haruka se puso de pie, una sonrisa de entendimiento cruzaba sus labios...

te entendemos...y no te preocupes estamos bien...debemos dejar de pensar negativamente y prepararnos contra cualquier cosa...-dijo haruka mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros

lo se...pero ni siquiera tenemos una pista...ni nada parecido...creo que sera una tarea dificil...-dijo lita mientras sonreia con amargura...

es verdad...pero no es imposible...-dijo michiru cerca de ella, sonreia gentilmente, apesar de todos los celos que sentia al ver a haruka tan cerca de lita...

esa era una sensacion nueva, ni siquiera la habia experimentado con la cercania entre serena y haruka pero ahora que lita se veia diferente, ahora parecia esa persona, y haruka parecia atraida a ella...

igual de atraida, como un alfiler de hierro a un iman magnetico...

lita no dijo nada mas, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas...esa mañana habia recibido demasiada informacion en menos de 1 hora...

* * *

esa mañana se habia despertado mas temprano que nunca...

la reunion del dia anterior aun lo tenia distante del resto de las cosas...

aun no podia creer muchas cosas...pero a decir verdad lo que le preocupaba realmente era lita...su situacion era delicada, y por lo que habia visto el dia anterior, ella se encontraba bien, al menos no tenia nada fisico, sin duda su malestar debia estar relacionado con otra cosa...pero esa era cuestion...que podria ser...

no tengo idea...-penso darien mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital en que trabajaba, ya pasaban mas de las dos de la tarde y aun no habia terminado su ronda diaria, sin duda todo este asunto lo distraia demasiado...

estaba retrasado...

doctor chiba...doctor chiba...-hoyo que alguien lo llamaba, volteo lentamente para responder al llamado...

digame...-dijo darien vuando pudo ver claramente el rostro del director del hospital frnete a el

queria felicitarte...las practicas de mizuno estuvieron muy bien...sin duda sera una gran profesional...espero que pronto trabaje con nosotros...-dijo el doctor lennar

ahi estaba de nuevo, amy era una sailor scouts, protectora de serena...amy...por alguna razon trataba de no cruzarse mucho con el cada vez que iba al hospital, eso nunca le molesto, despues de todo era natural esa reaccion esquiva de su parte...serena era su amiga...

un nuevo enemigo, significaba volver a entrar en ese circulo del que se habia esforzado para excluir de su vida...

me escuchas...-dijo lenard al ver sus ojos azules clavados en su rostro sin exprecion alguna, sin duda el joven medico estaba algo ausente...

ah...si...pienso igual...seria maravilloso que ella trabajara aqui...-dijo darien

es verdad...quizas eso pase, recibi su libreta de calificaciones, tan solo le faltan unas cuantas materias para recibirse...no seria una sorpresa que en un tiempo ella este graduada...-dijo lenard mientras sonreia

es verdad...-dijo darien, recordando perfectamente como ella se esmeraba demasiado en sus estudios...

bueno muchacho...te veo algo distraido...por que no terminas tu ronda y te vas a casa...tienes unas ojeras...recuerda que eres medico y sabes lo importante que son unas horas diarias de sueño para todos...-dijo lenard

es verdad...asi lo hare...gracias...-dijo darien para luego voltearse y seguir con su ronda, al terminar iria al departamente, dejaria sus cosas, trataria de relajarse y veria a lita despues...

* * *

seiya llego al departamento que compartia con sus hermanos, con expresion realmente cansada...

seiya...-dijo taiki al verlo entrar

seiya miro a los ocupantes de la sala, despues de haber dejado las llaves en la entrada...

mina, amy, serena, yaten y taikii lo miraban preocupado...sin duda debia tener un aspecto horrible...

seiya...que paso...-dijo serena preocupada mientras se acercaba a el

ayer por la noche estabamos ensayando cuando escuche un ruido...-dijo seiya mientras ambos se sentaba en un sillon para dos ocupantes...

en el estudio...-dijo mina sorprendida

asi es...creo que los tres lo escuchamos...-dijo taiki mientras los hermanos se miraban unos a otros para luego asentir...

era lita...estaba desmayada en el pasillo que llebaba al auditorio...-dijo seiya mientras mriaba sus manos, en realidad se habia asustado demasiado al verla tendida en el suelo...

que...-dijo amy sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando

serena paso una de sus manos sobre la espalda de su novio, trantando de reconfortarlo...

cuando llegue a ver que era ese ruido, la vi, desmayada en el piso, estaba descansa, con ropa de dormir, temblaba de frio y estaba mortalmente palida...-dijo seiya se enderezaba sobre el respaldo del asiento...

inmediatamente...la tomo en su brazos, le tomamos el pulso...estaba bien...solo estaba dormida...-dijo taiki mientras juntaba sus manos...

eso quiere decir...-dijo mina atando cabos

no sabemos como llego alli...-dijo yaten seriamente

pero es mas que obvio que no lo hizo concientemente...temo que la situacion esta empeorando...-dijo seiya mientras fruncia el ceño...

si...creo que tienes razon..debemos hacer algo urgente...-dijo serena

eso no es lo peor...-dijo yaten mientras cerraba sus ojos un momento...

que puede ser peor que eso...-dijo amy seriamente

a los minutos llegaron haruka michiru y setsuna, estaba angustiadas, sobre todo setsuna...-dijo taiki

que...-dijo serena

como llegaron ellas..si nunca han ido ahi...-dijo mina sorprendida

por que venian siguiendo a lita...ademas...setsuna nos dijo que ella salto desde la ventana de su habitacion sin recibir sin solo rasguño...-dijo seiya mientras achicaba sus ojos

estabas hablando enserio...-dijo amy sin poder creerlo

asi es...-dijo taiki

pero por que haria eso lita...no lo entiendo...-dijo serena preocupada

eso es lo que me gustaria saber...-dijo seiya

despues de eso...todos regresamos al departamento de lita...-dijo yaten

despues de deliberar un rato decidimos que alguien debia quedarse a montar guardia por si ella volvia a saltar...-dijo yaten

yo me ofreci, de todas formas dudo mucho que hibiera podido dormir algo...-dijo seiya

entiendo...-dijo serena

ya veo...-dijo mina

pero ella esta bien...cierto seiya-dijo amy mientras lo miraba...

asi es...me quede hasta que desperto...no le paso nada...tuvimos suerte esta vez...-dijo seiya

debemos asegurarnos de que no vuelva a pasar...es peligroso-dijo serena con seriedad

nunca crei que llegaria el momento en que te escucharia hablar asi..-dijo taiki sorprendido

lo se...pero se trata de lita..debemos hacer algo...-dijo serena

y lo haremos...-dijo seiya

de verdad...que cosa...-dijo mina

hablar con la princesa kakiu...-dijo seiya

es verdad...tenemos la esperanza de que ella se haya recuperado por completo y pueda ayudarnos con esto...-dijo yaten

entiendo...-dijeron las tres chicas mientras bajaban la mirada con deshaliento...

ellas en realidad no confiaban que ella se recuperara del escape de su planeta de una forma tan rapida como ellos esperaban...

bueno bombon...perdoname pero estoy realmente cansado...quiero dormir un rato...-dijo seiya mientras se ponia de pie

claro...entiendo...descansa seiya...-dijo serena mientras le sonreia, seiya le devolvio la sonrisa con melancolia, cada vez que pensaba que aun no habia podido darle un beso siquiera, se sentia realmente deprimido...

nos veremos en templo hikawa...-dijo seiya para despues perderse en el pasillo, camino a su habitacion...

serena solamente lo vio marcharse, a ella tambien le dolia el hecho de que no hayan aun compartido un beso...

las personas restante solo vieron la escena con real asombro, esa era una despedida muy fria si se tenia en cuenta el lazo que los unia...

* * *

cuando logro enfocar su vista se encontro con algo que realmente no podia creer que fuera real...

estaba en un bosque...

frondoso y silvestre, las diferente tonadas de verde reinaban el lugar por completo...

era, sin lun lugar a dudas, un lugar virgen...

donde estoy...-dijo el con vos queda por el asombroso paisaje que se alsaba frente a el...

donde deseas estar...o es que hasta eso dudas...no querias paz...-dijo una suave y delicada vos, escuchandose entre los arboles...

como sabes eso...-dijo seiya mientras caminaba entre los arboles para verla, queria ver a la dueña de esa vos que le parecia tan atrayente en esos momentos...

jajaja...-escucho aquel murmullo parecido a una leve carcajada, suave y delicada, parecia realmente divertida por la pregunta que el le habia hecho-se que aun no estoy totalmente despierta...pero puedo sentirlos...-dijo la misma vos, suave y delicada que lo guiaba en su camino...

sientes...-dijo el sorprendido, eso no era posible...

se que no me crees...pero es la verdad...siento sus miedos...siento sus alegrias...siento sus penas...siento sus dolores...-dijo la misma vos siguiendo aquella funcion de guia, pronto pudo ver mucha luz a lo lejos, pasando unas cuantas hileras de arboles...

sus piernas empezaron a correr deseos de llegar a ese lugar lleno de luz...

cuando estuvo aho, vio algo que lo dejo totalmente sorprendido...

hola seiya...-dijo aquella vos saliendo de unos labios, naturalmente rosaceos...

sus ojos azules pronto se encontraron los verdes de ella, que lo miraba con ternura, eran sumamente luminusos, igual que una estrella...

sus cabellos rojos como la sangre, ondeaban al viento, atados en dos yunquitos con forma de corazon...

su rostro de era realmente muy agraceado, poseia finos rasgos, su piel cremosa parecia realmente tersa...

un fino vestido blanco, ajustado a su cuerpo delgado y curvilineo hasta su cintura, con una amplia flada, larga hasta las rodillas, ocultaba su exquisita figura, una pequeña chaqueta subria sus hombros...

estaba totalmente vesitda de blanco...

tambien pudo observar muy bien como en su cuello llebaba un cinta de color blanco con un dije de oro colgando de ella...

era una estrella de ocho puntas...

ese simbolo...-penso sorprendido al verla, era realmente muy hermosa, quizas mucho mas que serena, por lo menos a sus ojos...

ella coincidia con la descripcion de la princesa kakiu...

ella debia ser esa mujer...

zhatura...-susurro quedamente mientras la miraba aun anonadado por su presencia, sin olvidar que habia algo le impedia despegar los ojos de ella...

ella sonrio delicadamente al escuchar el nombre que salio de sus labios...

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11: la recuperacion de la princesa kakiu y sailor galaxia**_

se volteo lentamente para estar frente a el

hace mucho tiempo que alguien no me llama asi...-dijo ella mientras sonreia, a paso lento comenzo a salir del agua, al ver sus movimientos suaves pero firmes, acercandose a el, le tendio su mano, mas por impulso que por saber lo que hacia, ella lo miro a los ojos al ver como le tendia la mano para ayudarle a salir del agua

nada va a pasar...solo quiero ayudarte...-dijo seiya mientras miraba sus ojos verdes muy claros y brillantes, ella lo miro para luego bajar la mirada a su mano-dejame ayudarte...-suplico el al ver como ella no se movia

al escucharlo ella sonrio, para despues depositar su mano sobre la de el, seiya sonrio al sentir la calides de aquella tersa mano, lentamente fue guiandola para que pudiera salir a la orilla, una vez en la orilla ella deshizo el contacto entre ambos y camino unos pasos hacia sus zapatos chinos, tambien blancos, calzandose en unos intantes, seiya solo la vio, seguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos

ahora que sabes como soy...no diras nada-dijo ella estando ya calzada, mientras se volteaba a verlo

el aun sorprendido no atino a decir nada solo a verla con los ojos muy abiertos, ella se sento en las raices de un arbol frondoso en espera de su respuesta, la cual llego unos minutos despues

entonces tu eres zhatura-dijo seiya caminando hacia ella

asi es...-dijo ella mientras sonreia sinceramente, pues ese era su nombre

que es este lugar-dijo el mientras miraba el lugar, era hermoso y parecia sacado de una escena de cuento de hadas

no te agrada-dijo ella mientras lo miraba

no es eso...es que es extraño, nunca he estado aqui-dijo seiya mienras parpadeaba sorprendido, ella habia respondido muy rapido a su pregunta, aunque no era exactamente lo que queria saber

de verdad estas seguro de eso-dijo ella mientras sonreia, con sus ojos fijos en la figura del pelinegro

si...estoy seguro-dijo el, ella solo sonrio mientras cerraba los ojos, lo mejor seria dejarlo asi

y dime...-dijo ella mientras abria sus ojos nuevamente para verlo mas seriamente-por que estas aqui-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, al escucharla el parpadeo sorprendido

estoy soñando, eso es seguro...aunque no se por que estas en mi sueños si no te conozco-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba asiento a su lado

es verdad...estas soñando seiya, pero si me conoces...todo el mundo me conoce...tu no eres la ecepcion-dijo ella mientras sonreia, seiya a su lado la miro sorprendido, no comprendia las palabras de esta mujer...

el estaba seguro de nunca haberla visto, no habia forma de que pueda conocerla

pero es la primera vez que te veo-dijo el extrañado, ella ahogo una risa leve al oirlo

novato...-dijo ella levemente para despues voltear el rostro hacia el, mirandolo a los ojos, el estaba sorprendido, ella le habia llamado novato, denotando claramente que las cosas no eran como parecian, y se lo habia dicho sonriendo y con un tono leve y suave, desprovisto por completo de cualquier burla o enojo...

por que dices eso...-dijo el mientras le devolvia la mirada

es verdad que esta es la primera vez que me vez de esta forma, pero ya me has visto antes...solo debes recordar...-dijo zhatura mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba a la orilla del lago que estaba frente a ellos, su reflejo se dejo ver en el agua cristalina

te refieres al sueño anterior...-dijo seiya con pose pensativa para luego verla, ella no dijo nada, parecia estar esperando que le cayera la ficha ante lo que estaba escuchando-entonces esa sailor que vi anteriormente...eras tu...esa es tu verdadera forma...es decir como sailor...-dijo el mientras se ponia de pie

asi es...lo es...-dijo ella para despues voltear a verlo, ella sonreia y seiya parecia muy sorprendido

entonces es verdad...en realidad eres a quien buscan la princesa kakiu y sailor galaxia-dijo seiya sorprendido, ella lo miro un momento para despues voltear

juraria que vi tristeza en sus ojos cuando las nombre-penso seiya mientras miraba su espalda

es verdad, ellas estan buscandome...lo se...-dijo ella , mirando algun punto en especial del cielo

como lo sabes-dijo el

escuche su melodia, cuando ensayaban...-dijo ella mientras cierra los ojos

la escuchaste, eso quiere decir que estas cerca no es verdad...-dijo el sorprendido

mas cerca de lo que crees...-dijo ella acecandose a el, tan cerca que estaban solo a uno centimetros, las palabras llegaron a los oidos de seiya como suaves susurros, el la miro, era realmente bonita, todo su ser llamaba la atencion pero sin duda lo que mas lo atraia hacia ella como el hierro al iman, eran sus ojos verdes...

de que hablas...-dijo el aturdido por la cercania que ella mantenia hacia su persona, sin mencionar que sus ojos verdes lo miraba con ternura, aceptacion y hasta comprencion, demasiadas emociones como para poder soportar ver sus ojos tan cerca de el...

no puedo decirte ahora...ademas...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, sabia que el no comprendia su comportamiento, por eso es que su encuentro debia terminar pronto, pero antes...

por...-iba a seguir hablando, tratando de que le diera una explicacion de por que no podia decirle donde estaba, debian encontrarla para poder buscar una soluciones a todos los problemas que tenian, pero algo interrumpio su oracion, dejandola inconclusa...

fue ella...

que se acerco mas a el si era posible, para rozar sus labios levemente, ensancho los ojos sorprendido, no por que ella lo haya besado, sino por que no le desagradaba en nada el hecho de estar besando a una mujer que no era su novia, a la cual amaba con toda su alma, pero eso era un sueño, no era real, en realidad no estaba ahi con aquella mujer, en realidad no estaba deseando profundizar el contacto entre ambos, en realidad no estaba deseando que aquello fuera real, no deseaba poder tenerla frente a el de verdad para poder besarla hasta cansarse, y mucho menos estaba deseando poder estrecharla entre sus brazos...

mas sin embargo eso era lo que estaba haciendo, sus brazos automaticamente se habian dirigido a su espalda, envolviendola por completo...

el beso se detuvo unos instantes despues, cuando ambos tuvieron que recuperar el aire, el iba a decir algo, pero ella pozo dos de sus dedos sobre los labios que antes habia probado, pidiendo silenciosamente que mantuviera silencio,el solo asintio con la cabeza dando a entender que no diria nada, ella retiro sus dedos de sus labios y luego acaricio su mejilla, en un gesto lento, suave y dulce, se sentia como una despedida

seiya...-dijo ella haciendo que volviera a prestarle atencion, el la miro, ella era hermosa y ademas, acababa de descubrir que no era solo atrayente sino que tambien era apasionada-ah llegado el momento de despertar seiya...-dijo ella mientras volvia a juntar sus labios con los de el, el solo la miro, aceptando el contacto como una invitacion a encontrarse en otra ocasion...

en un sueño...

* * *

la calle estaba totalmente concurrida, habia salido por fin del hospital y ahora caminaba hacia su departamento, mas que dispuesto a descansar un rato para despues poder ir a ver a lita, realmente le preocupaba el problema que ella tenia, no era normal lo que le estaba pasando y si a eso le sumamos que ella es la unica que ah mantenido buena comunicacion con el despues de que serena lo dejara para poder empezar una relacion con seiya, pues sentia que por lo menos debia intentar hacer algo para ayudarla...

de verdad esta haciendo mucho frio, incluso para esta epoca del año...caos realmente debe estar muy decidido a apoderarse del planeta...-penso darien mientras cruzaba la avenida, ese dia habia ido caminando al hospital, que gracias a dios no quedaba muy lejos del edificio en el que ahora vivia

habia decidido mudarse a la zona centrica de la ciudad cuando aun cursaba la carrera de medicina en la universidad, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando decubrio que en el departamento de al lado vivia lita, anteriormente ellos no habian tenido, lo que se dice, una relacion extrecha, pero desde que eran vecinos se habian tratado mas y con el tiempo se hicieron amigos, se comprendian y sabian que podian contar con el otro para lo que fuera

si bien no eran muchas las veces que se veian, pues el vivia mas en el hospital que en su propio departamento, pero aun asi la veces que la veia, ella no decia nada con respecto a serena y las demas chicas, el agradecia ese gesto para con su persona, demostraba que ella pensaba que efectivamente, el seguia sufriendo por su rompimiento con la princesa de la luna

eso era lo peor

tenia razon

aun amaba a serena con todas las fuerzas de su ser, aun soñaba con ella, con el momento en que le dijo que lo mejor seria terminar la relacion que tenian desde hace mas de 3 años, pero aun asi tambien sentia una grancongoja cada vez que pensaba en rini, su futura hija, quien ahora a consecuencia de esto nunca existiria, el futuro ya no era el mismo, ni tokyo de cristal ni rini llegarian...

nunca...

y de cierta forma, eso le dolia, tanto por rini, como por su futuro como gobernante del planeta tierra, lamentaba no poder hacerlo al lado de la mujer que amaba y que estaba seguro amaria siempre...

pero lo peor de todo no era eso, lo peor era que no sabia que es lo que habia pasado, por que su relacion se habia enfriado despues de pasado un tiempo de la ultima batalla en contra de sailor galaxia, no entendia que habia hecho mal, en que habia fallado como para que otra persona pueda ocupar su lugar en el corazon de la rubia

eso era algo que aun rondaba su mente, aunque cuando notaba esto y sentia las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, se reprendia mentalmente, repitiendose lo tonto que era aveces, desear explicaciones que aparentemente no existian...

pero mas que nada se reprendia el hecho de seguir queriendola con la misma intencidad, aun despues de todo lo que habia pasado...

el viento frio que golpeaba fuertemente su cuerpo, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, notando que estaba ya a unos pasos de la entrada del edificio en el que vivia, pronto traspaso la puerta de entrada para dirigirse rapidmaente al ascensor y subir al piso nueve, donde estaba ubicado su departamento...

* * *

sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, despues de haber dormido bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que sailor mercury habia revisado sus heridas...

esta despierta...princesa...-escucho la vos de su compañera de cuarto que la miraba desde el futon en el que estaba acostada, a su lado

sailor galaxia...-dijo kakaiu mientras la miraba

han pasado dos dias desde que estamos aqui...-dijo galaxia

es verdad...pero creo que ya estamos bien...-dijo kakiu

si...al menos que tengo fuerzas para poder andar sola...-dijo galaxia

es verdad...yo tambien estoy descansada, con las energias renovadas-dijo kakiu

ni bien podamos salir de aqui...debemos comenzar la busqueda-dijo galaxia mientras ambas se miraban con determinacion

es verdad...no sabemos con cuanto tiempo podamos contar antes de que el de el primer paso-dijo kakiu mientras bajaba la mirada, hacia mucho tiempo que no veia a su hermana y en realidad no estaba segura de como tomarian todos su presencia, sobre todo sus queridas estrellas

lo unico que espero que todos ellos comprendan...-dijo galaxia de repente

tu hablas...de...-dijo kakiu con pena

fue su decicion princesa kakiu...tu y yo sabemos que ella siempre hace lo correcto...si ella lo decidio asi es por que eso era lo mejor...-dijo galaxia

crees en ella ciegamente...-dijo kakiu mientras miraba a la mujer de cabellos bicolor

tal y como ella confia en las demas personas...-dio galaxia

es verdad...-dijo kakiu

permiso...-escucharon la vos de rey del otro la de la puerta, ambas mujeres dejaron su conversacion en ese punto

pasa-dijo kakaiu con tono amable, la sailor de l fuego entro en la habitacion con una bandeja en las manos

les traje algo para merendar, les ayudara a recuperar energias...-dijo rey mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y le daba a cada una una taza de te, con algunas tostadas

gracias...-dijo galaxia mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos, las personas que vivian alli realmente las habian tratado muy bien

de nada...-dijo rey mientras sonreia

creo que galaxia tiene razon...tu hisiste lo que fue correcto...hermana-penso kakiu mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

dime...sailor mars...-dijo galaxia

puedes llamarme rey-dijo ella mientras la miraba

entiendo...rey...cuando podremos levantarnos, realmente creo que ya estamos bien-dijo galaxia

bueno si eso es lo que quieren...les dare ropa, podran tomar un baño refrescante y luego esperaremos a que todos lleguen para la reunion...-dijo rey

reunion...-dijo kakiu sorprendida

decidiremos que hacer en esta situacion...-dijo rey mientras la miraba, con una expresion tranquila

entiendo...-dijo kakiu

esta bien...-dijo galaxia

bien, en ese caso buscare ropas para ustedes-dijo rey mientras ponia de pie

rey...-dijo kakiu, rey se detubo en el marco de la puerta, volteando levemente el rostro para verla-gracias...por todo...-dijo kakaiu mientras le sonreia

de nada...ahora terminen de merendar, luego vendre a buscar la bandeja-dijo rey para despues salir de la habitacion dejando a las dos mujeres mas tranquilas...

pronto podrian comenzar la busqueda, esperando encontrar a la unica persona que es inmune a la oscuridad...

* * *

sailor plut estaba alli desde hace un buen rato, habia vuelto a esa puerta para tratar de despejarse, realmente se habia llevado un buen susto cuando entro en la habitacion de lita y la vio saltar desde su ventana, pero no lograba dejar atras la sensacion de angustia que sintio en ese momento, penso lo peor...

creo que fui demasiado fria con ella...-penso setsuna mientras bajaba la mirada

setsuna...-escucho la vos de hotaru detras de ella, setsuna volteo a ver a sailor saturn detras de ella

sailor saturn que haces aqui...-dijo sailor plut mientras la miraba, ambas estaban una frente a la otra, con los baculos en sus manos derechas, su miradas fijas en la otra

no hay ninguna anomalia cierto...-dijo saturn mientras miraba la gran puerta detras de sailor plut

no...todo esta bien...-dijo sailor plut

enonces por que venir aqui tan apresuradamente-dijo sailor saturn volviendo su vista a la sailor el tiempo

bueno...es que...-dijo sailor plut bajando la vista, siempre se habia preocupado por sus compañeras sailors, pero ahora sentia que realmente tenia a alguien cercano en lita, la primera amiga real que tenia en muchos años, y cuando la vio saltar desde su ventana, sintio que estaba perdiendo algo...

sonaba egoista, pero no queria volver a tener esa sensacion...

es que...que...-preciono sailor saturn al ver que las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, ese tipo de cosas no le pasaban a la usualmente distante sailor plut

crei que moriria...-dijo sailor plut

quien...tu o lita...-dijo saturn entrecerrando los ojos

de que hablas...sailor saturn...por supuesto que es por lita...-dijo plut mientras elevaba la vos

de verdad...no sera que es la primera vez que tienes un vinculo erdadero con alguien y temiste perderlo...por que si eso pasaba volverias a estar sola en este frio paramo...-dijo saturn mientras la miraba, sailor plut ensancho los ojos sorprendida...

no se de que hablas saturn...-dijo sailor plut mientras la gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla

no mientas...sabes que lo que digo es verdad-dijo saturn mirandola fijamente

como sabes eso...-dijo plut despues de soltar un hondo suspiro, no servia de nada seguir ocultando sus pensamientos

aunque no lo creas, eres predecible...-dijo saturn mientras ahora sonreia levemente, por lo menos habia logrado que ella aceptara el hecho de que se preocupaba mas por lita de lo que creia, ya que la consideraba una verdadera amiga, aunque su vinculo haya empezado por una dificil situacion como lo era la que estaban atravesando

ya veo...-dijo plut mientras volvia a bajar la mirada, definitivamente solo habia pensado en si misma, y fue muy dura con lita, ella seguramente debe estar confundida por lo que paso...

ella estara bien, es fuerte...pero creo que ahora es cuando mas debemos estar a su lado y darle nuestro apoyo...-dijo saturn

es verdad...ademas creo que deberia disculparme con ella...fui muy dura con ella, no pense en lo que debe estar pasando por su mente..-dijo plut

esta bien...ahora si no pasa nada relevante aqui...volvamos a la cuidad, debemos ir al departamento de lita para despues ir todas al templo hikawa-dijo saturn

es verdad...vamonos...-dijo plut, ambas sailor salieron de alli despues de dar una ultima mirada a la puerta delante de ellas, verificando que todo estuviera bien...

* * *

el tenue resplandor de la copa unversal alumbraba levemente el lugar oscuro y sombrio que los rodeaba...

el estaba alli, sentado en su trono de piedra negra, con los ojos fijos en la copa que caa vez alumbraba menos...

mi señor...espero que le agrade el lugar que eh elegido para establecer nuestra sede...-dijo yuyal, arrodillada frente a su amo

a decir verdad no esperaba menos de ti...esta sede subterranea es idonea, no podra descubrirnos facilmente...buen trabajo yuyal...-dijo caos mientras depositaba la copa en una mesa a un lado del trono en el que estaba sentado...

gracias mi señor-dijo ella con la mirada gacha

muy bien...ahora que ya estamos aqui...empezara la batalla...-dijo caos

si...mi señor-dijo yuyal

por el momento esperaremos un poco...veremos como enfrentaran ellos esta nueva ola de frio...-dijo caos, tratando de reprimir una risa bastante macabra, yuyal solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar a su señor, era verdad que era una ayudante fiel y obediente pero todo ellos se atribuia al miedo que recorria su cuerpo cada vez que el le dirigia la palabra...

al llegar al planeta tierra se esmero en encontrar un lugar adecuado para estacer su see de operaciones, inmediatamente penso en una dimension alterna, tal y como se habian establecido por orden de pharaoh 90, le parecia algo oportuno para la ocacion, y al parecer habia resultado...

yuyal...preparate para el primer golpe...sera dentro de poco...-dijo caos llamando la atencion de la pelirroja que habia empezado a temblar ligeramente

entiendo...mi señor...-dijo ella con vos apagada

bien...retirate...-dijo caos mientras sonreia con satifaccion, era realmente exitante ver como alguien como ella le tenia tanto pavor...

ella solo desaparecio frente a sus ojos, despues de asentir con la cabeza

* * *

hacia un par de horas que estaba despierto, perdido en sus pensamientos en el interior de su habitacion, con lsu mente totalmente arremolinaba, no entendia aquel sueño que tuvo...

se sintio tan real...-penso seiya mientras recordaba la sensacion placera al devolverle el beso que ella le dio...

se supone que no tengo que tener este tipo de pensamientos por otra mujer que no es mi novia, y mucho menos estar deseando volver a dormir para encontrarme con ella...-se reprendio mentalmente mentras se golpeaba levemente la frente

seiya...estas despierto...-pregunto serena desde el otro lado de la pieza, desde que se habia retirado a dormir un poco, ella habia estado esperado con sus hermanos y sus amigas por el, para luego ir al templo hikawa...

si...ya voy...-dijo el elevando la vos mientras trataba de olvidar aquellos ojos verdes que parecia ver en todas partes

pronto escucho los pasos de su novia alejarse de la puerta de su habitacion, lentamente se levanto de la cama y camino al baño contiguo, despues de haber buscado una nueva muda de ropa, debia encontrar la forma para olvidar todo aquello que habia pasado en ese sueño, quizas un baño lo ayude un poco...

a los 15 minutos entro en la sala de estar, encontrandose con la mirada de todos...

seiya...que pasa, que tienes...-dijo serena al verlo, el estaba mas despeinado que de costumbre y al parecr estaba algo pensativo

no paa nada bombon...-dijo el mirandola, aunque por un momento creyo ver un cabello rojo como la sangre y unos ojos verdes...en su lugar...

bueno...puiste dormir entonces...-dijo ella mientras le sonreia, seiya se la quedo mirando totalmente ido, recordando la figura de su sueño

seiya...-desperto de su ensoñacion cuando taiki toco su hombro

que pasa-dijo el mientras se frotaba los ojos con insistencia

eso me gustaria saber-dijo yaten con seriedad

no es nada...solo que estoy algo dormido aun...-dijo seiya mientras trataba de enfocar su miranda en la figura de su novia, alegrandose de poder ver enteramente a serena, frente a el...

seguro...-dijo serena acercandose a el, bastante preocupada

claro no te preocupes-dijo el mientras la tranquilizaba con la mirada

bien-dijo ella sonriendo

bueno...en ese caso vamos al templo hikawa...-dijo taiki

es verdad...vamonos...-dijo amy mientras se ponian todos de pie, mas que dispuestos a irse, seiya salio detras de ellos, debatiendose mentalmente entre decirles todo lo que habia soñado o guardarse ese sueño solo para si mismo...

* * *

el timbre sono en el departamento de lita, michiru inmediatamente se dirigio a abrir la puerta...

darien...-djo michiru sorprendida de verlo alli

hola michiru...puedo ver a lita...-dijo el mientras la miraba, sin duda hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ellas, de pronto le seria muy dificil tratarlas todo el tiempo

claro pasa...-dijo michiru mientras lo dejaba pasar en el departamento

claro...gracias..-dijo darien mientras le sonreia, para despues entrar en la sala de estar del departamento, donde estaban haruka y lita degustando de una taza de te...

al entrar en la sala, haruka lo reicibio con una mirada seria y hasta llena de reproche, mientras que lita le sonrio sinceramente

darien...-dijo lita mientras se levantaba de su asiento,las dos outhers, vieron sorprendidas como lita abrazaba cariñosamente a darien y este le devolvia el abrazo...

como estas lita...-dijo darien una vez que ambos se separaron

bien...quieres una taza de te...-dijo ella mientras lo guiaba para que se sentara en uno de los sillones, haruka y michiru no atinaron a decir nada, solo observaban como lita trataba con tanta confianza a darien...

claro...me encantaria...-dijo el mientras la miraba moverse de un lado a otro buscando las cosas necesarias

entonces...es verdad...son muy cercanos...-penso michiru mientras observaba la escena

dime darien...que te trae por aqui...supuse que estarias trabajando...-dijo lita mientras se sentaba a su lado, ocn una taza de te entre sus manos

bueno...hoy sali temprano y hace bastante tiempo que no platicaba contigo, sin mencionar que estoy algo preocupado por ti...es extraño que lo que te pasa...-dijo darien mientras aceptaba su taza de te

entiendo...te agradesco que te preocupes por mi...pero...-dijo lita

creo que no sera muy prudente que hablemos de esto aqui darien...-dijo michiru mientras cortaba la conversacion que se estaba iniciando entre ambos, los dos miraron a la de cabellos aguamarina con un duda

es verdad...en realidad ayer paso algo importante que debemos debatir entre todos, y dentro de un rato nos reuniremos para ello...-dijo haruka con vos seria y distante

entiendo...-dijo darien

yo creo que lo mejor que sera que darien venga con nosotros...-dijo lita a haruka y michiru

que...-dijeron ambas mujeres, mientras darien miro a lita de perfil, en otros tiempo ella lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hacerles frente de esa forma

pero lita...-dijo darien

eres el principe de este planeta darien...no puedes mantenerte por siempre al margen...se que quizas se dificil para ti...pero pienso que es lo mejor...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba, el sabia que lo que decia era verdad pero no estaba seguro de poder soportar algo como esto...

creo que lita tiene razon...-dijo michiru mientras le sonria, darien miro a ambas mujeres, michiru lo miraba con tranquilidad y hasta con aceptacion, haruka implemente asintio con la cabeza de acuerdo...

yo...-dijo darien aun dudando

no te preocupes...tienes mi apoyo...-dijo lita mientras lo tomaba del brazo suavemente, darien la miro sonriendo...

esta bien...-dijo el mientras sonreia para despues mirar a las dos mujeres quien habian visto aquel gesto con un cejo fruncido...

bien...entonces lo unico que tenemos que esperar es la llegada de hotaru y setsuna...-dijo lita

asi es...hiremos todos juntos...-dijo michiru mas seriamente

bien-dijo darien

haruka iba a decir algo hacerca de la cercania entre ambos, pero el timbre del departamento sono fuertemente, lita se levanto para abrir la puerta, encontrandose con setsuna y hotaru...

chicas...-dijo lita mientras las miraba

estan listas no es verdad...-dijo setsuna

asi es...-dijo haruka, quien salia, seguida de michiru, lita volvio a la sala de estar a buscar un abrigo, las llaves de la puerta y a darien...

listo vamonos...-dijo lita una vez que todos estaban en el pasillo, setsuna miraba interesada a darien, claramente ella no esperaba que el fuera a acompañarlas, mientras que hotaru sonreia, suponiendo que eso era obra de lita...

cuando las supocisiones terminaron, todos salieron por el pacillo hacia los acensores...

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12: encuentros**_

_**la reunion en el templo hikawa pronto comenzaria, la mayoria de las personas ya estaban alli...**_

_**seiya, yaten y taiki habian sido los primeros en entrar en el templo, ansiosos por ver como se encontraba su princesa, grata fue la sorpresa de los tres, al ver a su princesa hablar animadamente con galaxia, rey y nicolas...**_

_**luego llegaron las tres chicas restantes, serena, amy y mina, quienes saludaron a todos muy alegremente, teniendo en cuenta el motivo de la reunion...**_

_**entonces...solo faltan las outhers...y lita...-dijo serena mientras se sacaban sus abrigos para luego sentarse alrededor de una mesa de baja estatura...**_

_**asi es...me llamaron hace poco...dijeron que venian en camino...-dijo rey mientras miraba a sus amigas, las tres sonreia, mas poni notar perfectamente como la reaccion de sus novios hacia aquella mujer era muy incomoda para las tres...**_

_**que bueno...-dijo amy**_

_**no tardaran mucho en llegar...sobre todo si haruka viene al volante...-dijo mina mientras sonreia, todos sonrieron, mas galaxia quien llebaba el cabello suelto y ropa infomal que rey le habia prestado, junto que kakiu quien tambien habia abandonado su tipico peinado y sus ropajes pertenecientes al planeta kinmoku...se los quedaron mirando sin entender de que se reian**_

_**veo que todos se llevan muy bien...-dijo kakiu mientras sonreia**_

_**por supuesto...todos somos amigos...-dijo serena mientras le sonreia, galaxia la miro un momento, sin duda era la misma mujer que la habia ayudado cuando caos la habia poseido pero habia algo distinto en su mirada, podia ver cierto brillo de celos en su mirada...**_

_**eso es peligroso...esos sentimientos...pueden generar oscuridad en su corazon...-penso galaxia con preocupacion...**_

_**me alegra que todo sea como realmente lo deseabas...serena...-dijo kakiu**_

_**eh...de que hablas...princesa kakiu...-dijo serena mientras la miraba**_

_**solo kakiu...-dijo la de cabellos rojos mientras sonreia**_

_**bien...pero de que hablas...-dijo serena**_

_**hace años, cuando partimos de este planeta, deseabas que todos fueran amigos...-dijo kakiu**_

_**a bueno...pues la mayoria de nosotros somos amigos...-dijo serena mientras sonreia para despues bajar los ojos, cuando pensaba en darien, recordaba que debido a sus sentimientos por seiya, renuncio a su futuro junto a darien, tokyo de cristal ya no existiria, a si como tampoco nunca existiria rini...**_

_**la mayoria...-dijo kakiu mientras parpadeaba**_

_**si, bueno...es bastante largo de explicar...-dijo rey**_

_**no le tomen importancia...-dijo mina mientras sonreia, tratando de alivianar el ambiente...aunque a jusgar por la sorpresa en los rostros de kakiu y galaxia, no lo habia logrado...**_

_**esto no me gusta...-penso kakiu con pesadumbre-aqui hay algo que no anda bien, sabia que posiblemente ocurrieran eventos desafortunados cuando ellos volvieron a este planeta, y al parecer asi fue, aunque el mas desafortunado debio ser el principe de este planeta, fue el, el que perdio el cariño de la persona que amaba, sin olvidar que su futuro cambio por completo...-penso kakiu mientras bajaba la mirada, con preocupacion...**_

_**princesa...-dijo seiya de repente, al verla cabizbaja**_

_**eh...si que pasa...-dijo kakiu levantando la mirada**_

_**no debe preocuparse mas...estoy seguro que la encontraremos...-dijo seiya**_

_**tu te refieres a zhatura...-dijo kakiu, seiya simplemente asintio mientras cerraba sus ojos, por alguna razon en esos momentos no podia ver a nadie a la cara, no despues de haber tenido ese sueño, mucho menos cuando deseaba ferbientemente volver a sumirse en el sueño para volver a tenerla frente a el...**_

_**pero como estas seguro...-dijo galaxia de repente, ella recordaba todo lo pasado hace años y estaba segura que el no recordaba absolutamente nada, por lo cual no entendia como el podia estar tan seguro de ello...**_

_**es solo un presentimiento...ademas...ya hemos empezado a ensayar...-dijo seiya**_

_**es verdad...yo tambien creo que ella aparecera pronto...-dijo yaten de repente, hablando por primera vez desde que entro en el templo y vio a su princesa tan contenta y renovada...**_

_**y tu...-dijo galaxia viendo a taiki, este solo levanto su mirada violacea hacia la sailor protectora de las galaxias y la contemplo fijamente**_

_**yo tambien lo creo...-dijo taiki para luego sonreir a su princesa**_

_**entiendo que no creas mucho en esto...-dijo kakiu mientras lo miraba, taiki bajo la mirada al sentirse descubierto...**_

_**es cierto...es entendible...sobre todo por todo lo que hice en el pasado...pero de verdad es totalmente necesario buscarla...-dijo galaxia mientras miraba a todos los presentes**_

_**por que ella es tan importante...-dijo rey mientras miraba a las dos mujeres que automaticamente la miraron**_

_**bueno...es mi hermana...y hace tanto que no la veo...la extraño demasiado...-dijo kakiu**_

_**pero princesa...como puede ser que sea su hermana si nosotros...-dijo yaten**_

_**no la recuerdan...lo se...pero aun asi...ella es mi hermana...-dijo kakiu mientras miraba el rostro incredulo de yaten, el tampoco creia mucho en que buscar a esa persona fuera una solucion a la invasion de caos...**_

_**digame princesa...ella es poderosa...-dijo seiya de repente mientras la miraba fijamente**_

_**mucho...-dijo galaxia mientras le dirigia una mirada, seiya se llevo una mano a su menton...**_

_**que raro...a mi me parecio...mas fragil...-penso el mientras achicaba sus ojos**_

_**seiya...-dijo serena mientras tocaba su brazo**_

_**oh...perdon...creo que me perdi en mis pensamientos...-dijo el mientras trataba de restarle importancia al asunto, mas kakiu y galaxia pudieron notarlo con claridad que estaba bastante pensativo...**_

_**me pregunto...si...-penso kakiu, mas le resto importancia, era imposible que el recordara a su hermana, todo eso habia pasado hace tanto tiempo y aun cuando hasta hace poco estuvo viviendo como sailor fighter, nunca dio indicios de recordarla...**_

_**nadie dijo mas nada, era claro que el hablar de esa persona a la que debian buscar era bastante incomodo para todos...**_

_**aunque, serena pudo notar que su atual novio parecia muy interesado en esa persona...**_

_**zhatura...-penso serena mientras achicaba sus ojos**_

_**lamentamos la demora chicos...-todos escucharon la vos de michiru, quien entraba en el templo junto con haruka, detras de ellas venian setsuna y hotaru, rey inmediatamente se puso de pie para ir por las chicas al recibidor del templo...  
**_

_**oh por fin llegan...pasen...estaremos en la sala...alli es donde pude reunir mas calor, ya saben el templo es muy grande...-dijo rey al verlas, todoas estabana sacandose los zapatos, quedando descalzas...  
**_

_**es verdad...-dijo hotaru**_

_**pasemos...-dijo haruka**_

_**por cierto y lita...-dijo rey mientras miraba a las tres mujeres la adolescente que vendrian con la castaña...**_

_**ella esta afuera...-dijo setsuna con algo de nerviosismo**_

_**afuera...-dijo rey, sorprendida por la reaccion de la sailor del tiempo, era muy inusual que ella se comportara asi...**_

_**si...esta con...-dijo hotaru, pero rey no la dejo seguir hablando, puesto salio a la entrada del templo en busca de su amiga, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla con darien...**_

_**no puede ser...-dijo rey muy quedamente, alli frente a ella estaba lita, quien por cierto tenia un aire diferente, quizas seria por el color de su cabello, se via mas rojizo y frente a ella estaba darien, hacia tiempo que no lo veia , pero el no parecia haber cambiado mucho a escepcion claro de que no podia distinguir ese brillo en su mirada que siempre portaba hacia tiempo...**_

_**vamos darien...ya estamo aqui...no puedes hecharte para atras...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba fijamente**_

_**pero lita...-dijo el mientras trataba de voltearse e irse, entonces ella lo tomo del brazo...**_

_**esta bien si quieres irte ahora darien, pero esto es algo que deberas enfrentar tarde o temprano, el planeta esta en peligro y debemos hacer algo para evitar su destruccion...-dijo lita mientras elevaba un poco la vos**_

_**rey estucho esto sorprendida, desde cuando lita tenia esa seguridad al hablar, sobre todo con alguien como darien...**_

_**lo se lita...se que el planeta esta en peligro y creeme eso es lo que menos quiero...pero es sumamente dificil...yo...-dijo darien**_

_**lo se...se como te sientes darien...pero debes enfrentarlo...se que es dificil...pero no debes preocuparte...tu no estas solo...-dijo lita mientras le sonreia, el solo la miro, esas simples palabras le daban mas consuelo que cualquier otra cosa que haya podido oir jamas...**_

_**esta bien ire...pero solo por que me lo pides...-dijo darien mientras la miraba sonriendo, rey ensancho los ojos sorprendido y as estupefacta...**_

_**acaso pasa algo entre ellos...-penso rey mientras se quedaba alli estaticafrente a lo que presenciaba...**_

_**rey...-dijo lita cuando se volteo hacia la entrada del templo**_

_**lita...-dijo esta despertando de su estupefaccion para luego ver a darien**_

_**rey...-dijo darien con algo de nerviosismo, hace mucho que no la veia, habia sabido de ella por el canal en el que trabajaba, pero nunca la habia visto en persona despues de su rompimiento con serena...**_

_**hola darien...me da gusto verte...pero bueno...pasemos todos nos estan esperando...-dijo rey, darien bajo la vista algo indeciso, seria sumamente dificil verla de nuevo, sobre todo con seiya a su lado, pero tenia el apoyo de lita, debia hacerlo...**_

_**vamos darien...-dijo lita mientras lo tomaba del brazo**_

_**tienes razon...entremos...-dijo darien mientras la miraba, lita sonrio para despues estrar los tres al templo, encontrandose haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru, espernadolos...**_

_**entonces...estan listos...-dijo michiru**_

_**claro que si...entremos ya...-dijo lita**_

_**bien...-dijo haruka mientras miraba a darien, sin duda todos pensaban lo mismo, esto seria realmente dificil para el...**_

* * *

_**cuando entraron en la sala, lita vio a la perfeccion como los animos de todos por empezar la reunion de una vez, se fueron directo al piso al ver a darien...**_

_**darien...-dijo serena mientras ensanchaba los ojos, darien la miro al escucharla, el siempre creyo que se sentiria incomodo pero al parecer no era el, el incomodo si no ella...**_

_**que haces aqui...-dijo seiya rompiendo el momento en el que ambos se miraban, el lo miraba fijamente...**_

_**yo le dije que viniera chicos...-dijo lita hablando por primera vez mientras todos entraban, las miradas se dirigieron a lita, esta de mas decir que algunos se sorprendieron al verla, el color de su cabello llamaba la atencion...**_

_**por que primero no nos sentamos y servimos el te, asi hablamos mejor...-dijo rey mientras le hacia una seña a nicolas, el solo asintio y salio directo a la cocina...**_

_**bien...-dijo haruka, todos pasaron en la sala y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa ratona...**_

_**princesa kakiu...sailor galaxia me alegra verlas bien...-dijo lita mientras les sonreia**_

_**sailor jupiter...-pregunto galaxia con estupeccion al verla, debia admitir que ese color se parecia mucho al color de cabello de la persona que buscaban...**_

_**asi es...se que me veo diferente...pero...-dijo lita mientras tocaba su ahora rojizo cabello**_

_**te sienta muy bien...-dijo mina de repente con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mas de uno sonrio de lado, mientras otros simplemente negaban con la cabeza**_

_**pero dime lita...por que te teñiste...-dijo amy sorprendida, segun lo que sabia siempre le habia agradado el color de su cabello**_

_**oh...no...yo no me teñi...quedo de este color despues de de labarmelo esta mañana...-dijo ella mientras bajaba su mirada**_

_**ya veo...pero chicos...eso no e tan impotante...no olvidemos...que...-dijo luna tratano de llamar la atencion de todos lo que estaban alli...**_

_**entonces...dinos...por que esta el aqui...-dijo seiya con una vos muy parecida a un tempano de hielo, lita lo miro fijamente, tratando de leer sus emociones, logrando ver que aun se ponia tenso cuando estaba frente a darien, el motivo era muy obvio, darien fue muy importante para serena...**_

_**yo se que no lo consulte con nadie, pero el es el principe de este planeta, y recuerden que lo que le pasa a la tierra tambien le pasara a el, por eso creo el merece estar al tanto...-dijo lita mientras los miraba a todos**_

_**bueno...lo que dices es muy logico...-dijo taiki despues de escucharla atentamente**_

_**es verdad...tienes razon en todo lo que dices...-dijo yaten**_

_**es cierto, ademas si al planeta le pasa algo, a darien tambien le ocurrira...creo que hiciste bien lita...-dijo serena mientras la miraba**_

_**entonces estamos todos de acuerdo...-dijo lita mientras los miraba a todos, la gran mayoria asintio en silencio, mas no fuese el caso de seiya, quien claramente no estaba contento con eso, pero no podia hacer nada, era una decicion tomada**_

_**darien solo miro a lita con el agradecimiento marcado en su mirada, lita solo sonrio...**_

_**bien ahora que este tema queda reuelto pasemos al siguiente...-dijo setsuna despues hacer una leve inclinacion de afirmacion hacia el resto de la outhers scouts...**_

_**bien, cuando me llamaron para hacer la reunion, dijeron que habia pasado algo importante...-dijo rey**_

_**es verdad...a mi tambien me llamaron...-dijo mina**_

_**es cierto...igual a mi...que paso...-dijo serena, lita solo bajo la mirada sabiendo a que se refierian, seiya, yaten y taiki la vieron atentamente, ellos querian una explicacion de lo pasado...mientra que darien, kakiu y sailor galaxia no entendian nada de lo que sucedia...**_

_**anoche lita se habia acostado temprano, se veia sumamente cansada, pero a los minuto escuche ruido en su habitacion, cuando llegue a la habitacion...la vi...ella estaba parada sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, trate de detenerla pero ella salto de la ventana...-dij osetsuna, lita bajo la mirada, mientras serena, mina, rey y amy abrian los ojos con sorpresa**_

_**que tu que...-el grito de rey resono en la sala, mientras esta miraba a lita**_

_**a decir verdad yo no recuerdo gran cosa de eso...-dijo lita**_

_**que...-dijo amy recuperano el habla**_

_**cuando desperte esta mañana y setsuna me dijo todo lo que paso anoche no podia creerlo...-dijo lita mientras levantaba la mirada viendolos a todos...**_

_**pero lita...-dijo mina**_

_**esperen un poco...ahi no termina...-dijo michiru**_

_**hay mas...-dijo serena preocupada**_

_**setsuna no llamo y fuimo rapidamente a su encuentro, ella estaba siguiendo a lita...-dijo haruka**_

_**lita se encamino despues de tirarse de la ventana, sin niguna herida como resultado...ella camino a un estudio de television..-dijo setsuna**_

_**no puede ser...-dijo mina para despues ver a yaten, quien solo asintio**_

_**nosotros estabamos ensayando para poder iniciar con nuestros conciertos pronto...-dijo yaten**_

_**hata que sentimo un resplandor acercarse...-dijo taiki**_

_**cuando dejamos de tocar se sentio el ruido sordo de un cuerpo golpear el suelo...-dijo seiya**_

_**seiya fue el primero en reaccionar y salio al pasillo...-dijo taiki**_

_**en el paillo estaba lita desmayada...-dijo seiya quien ahora habia puesto su mirada en ella**_

_**a lo minutos llegaron todas ellas, la llevamos de vuelta al departamento...-dijo yaten**_

_**alli decidimos que seria mejor montar guardia por si ella volvia a caminar dormida...-dijo setsuna**_

_**seiya quizo quedarse toda la noche alli...-dijo michiru, ante esto erena miro a su novio con una creciente onda de celos marcada en sus ojos**_

_**era lo menos que podia hacer...fue realmente extraño-dijo seiya**_

_**darien mraba a lita a su lado, con real preocupacion, era indudable que la situacion de lita era preocupante...**_

_**lita...-dijo el hablando por primera vez, ella lo miro-por que no me dijiste..-dijo el mientras la miraba**_

_**tu ultimamente tienes mucho trabajo y ademas aun no sabia como lo aceptarian, me refiero al traerte a la reunion, no quise preocuparte con mis cosas...-dijo lita mientras en sus ojos se podia ver la pena que sentia por hacer preocuparse a sus amigos...**_

_**entiendo...pero la proxima vez no lo dudes...avisame...-dijo darien mientras la miraba**_

_**lo hare...-dijo ella, darien no dijo nada mas, solo la miro**_

_**fue notable para todos que ellos tenian un vinculo bastante importante...**_

_**serena vio esto de la misma forma que se ve como alguien a quien quieres se alejada de tu lado para estar con alguien que no te llega ni a la punta de los zapatos...con incredulidad...**_

_**no podia ser cierto que darien la haya olvidado ya para querer estar junto a lita...**_

_**por cierto chicos...queria disculparme con ustedes...debieron pasarla mal por mi culpa...-dijo lita mientra miraba a los tres hermanos...**_

_**es verdad que fue raro...pero no te preocupes...-dijo taiki**_

_**es verdad...lo importante es que nada malo paso...y tu esta bien...-dijo yaten**_

_**pienso igual...-dijo seiya**_

_**pero lita como que no recuerdas nada...-dijo luna con preocupacion, la situacion estaba empeorando**_

_**no recuerdo mucho, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber escuchado una melodia, pero yo esta dormida...-dijo lita**_

_**una melodia...-penso kakiu mientras ensanchaba lo ojos**_

_**no puede ser...ella no puede estar conectada con zhatura-sama...-penso galaxia mientras la miraba**_

_**bueno pero...por ahora dejemoslo ahi, hata que decubramos bien lo que esta pasando contigo...-dijo artemis**_

_**es verdad...esperemos un poco mas...-dijo serena**_

_**aunque vamo a tomar medidas no queremos que se repita o si...-dijo hotaru**_

_**es cierto...-dijo michiru**_

_**ya lo decidimos...-dijo haruka**_

_**que van a hacer...-dijo amy**_

_**custodiaremos a lita cuando ella duerma...-dijo setsuna**_

_**no creen que exageran...-dijo yaten mientras las miraba incredulamente**_

_**preferimos que sea asi...no queremos que pase de nuevo...-dijo haruka**_

_**esta bien chicas...es mejor asi...-dijo lita de repente, tratando de evitar una pelea, nadie mas dijo nada**_

_**cambiemos de tema...que haremos con esta persona que debemos bucar...-dijo rey de repente**_

_**volveremos a cantar para buscarla...quizas responda a nuestro llamado...-dijo seiya**_

_**es una forma pero y mientras...-dijo galaxia hablando por primera vez**_

_**creo que mientras debemos enfocarnos en como podemos prepararnos para enfrentar a caos...-dijo haruka**_

_**si pero que aremos...-dijo serena**_

_**no olvidemos que lita no puede luchar...-dijo michiru**_

_**eso ni siquera esta en discucion...es mas que obvio...-dijo taiki, era lo mas logico**_

_**pero...-dijo lita**_

_**no lita...no discutiremos eso...tu no lucharas...-dijo luna con vos firme**_

_**no debes preocuparte...todos cuidaremos que no te pase nada...-dij oserena**_

_**eso es justo lo que me preocupa...yo no soy importante...el planeta es importante...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba, ella sentia que la estaban sobreprotegiendo**_

_**entiendo tu posicion...pero podria pasarte algo malo...no puedes luchar...-dijo seiya que la miraba, por alguna razon sus palabras habia llegado a su interior**_

_**pero...-dijo lita**_

_**no seguiremos discutiendo esto...-dijo haruka mientras cerraba los ojos**_

_**es una decicion tomada...-dijo michiru**_

_**asi sera mejor...-dijo mina mientras todos la miraba, lita bajo los ojos, sabiendo que cuando todos querian eran muy necios, no tenia caso hacerlos cambiar de opinion...**_

_**bien entonces continuemos...-dijo serena**_

_**hay algo que no entiendo...-dijo de pronto darien, todos lo miraron esperando que hablara-a quien buscan-dijo el medio incomodo...**_

_**a mi hermana mayor...-dijo kakiu**_

_**su hermana...-dijo darien**_

_**asi es...su nombre es zhatura...y ella es la reina del universo...-dijo kakiu**_

_**la reina del universo...-dijo darien sorprendido**_

_**asi es...es la reina del universo, la unica persona capaz de enfrentar al caos y salvar el universo...-dijo galaxia mientras mira de nueva cuenta al principe del planeta tierra**_

_**es natural que tu no sepaz de su existencia, de hecho no hay muchas peronas que sepan de su existencia...-dijo kakiu**_

_**pero por que...-dijo serena**_

_**por proteccion...-dijo galaxia**_

_**de ella...-dijo serena**_

_**no...del universo...-dijo galaxia**_

_**por que...-dijo luna**_

_**por que caos y zhatura son contrapartes...-dijo galaxia**_

_**que...-dijeron todos**_

_**ambos son partes de un todo...que estan en este momento separados...-dijo kakiu**_

_**no puede ser...-dijo taiki mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban, entendiendo todo de golpe...**_

_**todos lo miraron esperando una explicacion de lo que acababan de enterarse...  
**_

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13: un delgado equilibrio**_

_**todas las miradas estaban sobre taiki**_

_**de que hablas...-dijo serena mientras lo miraba, el habia ensanchado sus ojos y su expresion estaba bastante cambiada, no era aquel semblante tranquilo que siempre portaba...**_

_**dijiste...partes de un todo...-dijo taiki mientras se llavaba una mano a su rostro...**_

_**si...eso dije...-dijo galaxia**_

_**todos lo sabemos bien...caos es la oscurida en su maxima expresion...-dijo taiki**_

_**es verdad...-dijo hotaru, quien lo miraba penetrantemente...**_

_**eso significa que ella al ser parte de un todo...es lo opuesto a el...-dijo taiki**_

_**que...-dijo serena**_

_**a lo que se refiere es que caos es oscuridad...entonces ella es la luz...-dijo darien mientras papadeaba**_

_**es razonable...-dijo yaten**_

_**cuantas probabilidades existen de que realmente ella sea la luz en su maxima expresion...-dijo rey**_

_**no muchas, pero eso es algo comprobable, cuando la veamos nos daremos cuenta...-dijo seiya**_

_**pueden deducir eso por su resplanor verdad...-dijo mina**_

_**asi es...pero par ser la luz en su maxima expresion ella deberia tener el resplandor...-dijo yaten**_

_**mas potente de todo el universo...-dijo taiki**_

_**eso es imposible o no...-dijo serena**_

_**no tecnicamente...es posible, aunque no muy probable...por decirlo asi, el tuyo es muy potente serena, pero un resplandor como el que estamos describiendo seria...-dijo yaten**_

_**como...-dijo serena**_

_**ninguno de las tres estrellas fugaces contestaron...**_

_**kakiu...-dijo serena mirandola**_

_**seria...1000 o 10000 vecez mayor que el tuyo..-dijo kakiu mientras la miraba...**_

_**eso es imposible...-dijo serena sorprendida, realmente no podia existir un resplandor asi o si...**_

_**no realmente...solo es complicado...-dijo kakiu mientras la miraba**_

_**entonces esta confirmado, esa personas es la luz en su maxima expresion...verdad...sailor glaxia...-dijo lita hablando con tranquilidad**_

_**asi es...-dijo galaxia**_

_**un momento, no puedo creer nada de esto, si ella es tan poderosa por que no aparecio hace años para derrotar al caos cuando estaba en tu cuerpo galaxia...-dijo serena, aun sin creer que esa tal zhatura fuera una persona tan inusual...**_

_**nosotras no pudimos encontrarla...-dijo kakiu mientras bajaba la mirada**_

_**claro la mision que usted tenia que hacer...-dijo seiya mientras parpadeaba**_

_**asi es...pero no pude hallarla por ningun lado, su resplandor estaba muy bien escondido...-dijo kakiu**_

_**es verdad...aun cuando el caos estaba en mi cuerpo, tampoco pude dar con ella, estuve dos mil años buscandola, atacando y conquistando planeta tras planeta, buscandola, su resplandor es invaluable, sin mencionar que si realmente me apoderaba de el, yo hubiera podido tomar su puesto como reina del universo...-dijo galaxia mientras cerraba sus ojos, recordar esos tiempos no era algo que la enorgulleciera...  
**_

_**pero no la encontraste-dijo darien mientras que en su mente iba atando todos los cabos...**_

_**no...la busque por todos lados, pero no la encontre...por eso hemos venido aqui a buscar ayuda, estamos desesperadas, actualmente este es uno de los pocos planetas que quedan con vida, no tenemos mucho tiempo debemos encontrarla y pronto...-dijo galaxia mientras los miraba a todos...**_

_**uno de los pocos planetas que quedan con vida...-dijo darien sorprendido**_

_**caos esta avanzando...no podemos quedarnos atras debemos hacer algo...-dijo kakiu**_

_**que es lo el quiere esta vez...-dijo serena**_

_**el cristal de plata...-dijo mina**_

_**la conquista del planeta tierra...-dijo amy**_

_**el universo...-dijo rey**_

_**no...-dijo galaxia mientras negaba**_

_**el quiere solo una cosa...-dijo kaku mientras posaba su mirada en todos los que estaban alli**_

_**que cosa...-dijo seiya mas que impaciente**_

_**a zhatura...-dijo kakiu mirando a su estrella mas brillante, seiya ensancho la mirada con sorpresa por las palabras de la princesa, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la figura de esa mujer peliroja de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora...**_

_**pero por que...es decir si son parte de un todo...por que quiere matarla...-dijo rey extrañada**_

_**quien dijo que el quiere matarla...-dijo kakiu mientras sonreia **_

_**de que habla...-dijo michiru con duda...**_

_**el nunca eliminaria a zhatura...el no tiene lo que se necesita para eso...-dijo galaxia mientras sonreia con suficiencia**_

_**por que no...-dijo mina**_

_**por que eliminar a alquien a quien quieres unirte...-dijo kakiu seriamente**_

_**unirte...-dijo seiya con una mala espina**_

_**ustedes deberian saberlo...una union...entre la luz y la oscuridad...-dijo galaxia**_

_**eso es lo que el quiere...-dijo darien extrañado**_

_**creo que no entienden lo que eso significa...-dijo taiki**_

_**claro que no...sean mas claros...-dijo serena mientras montaba un berrinche**_

_**serena...-dijo lita mientras la miraba**_

_**es verdad...continuen...-dijo serena**_

_**la union entre la luz y la oscuridad destruiria el equilibrio que sostiene el universo...-dijo taiki**_

_**equilibrio...-dijo rey**_

_**asi es...la existencia de la luz y la oscuridad genera un delgado equilibrio...en el basto espacio en el que vivimos...si el equilibrio se rompe, todos moriremos...-dijo kakiu mientras juntaba sus manos sobre la mesa...**_

_**que...por que...-dijo mina con una ceja levantada...**_

_**para la existencia de la vida en este universo se necesita de existencia en conjunto de la luz y la oscuridad, si alguna de ellas se extingue, la vida tambien lo hara...-dijo setsuna mientras los miraba a todos, la expresion reflejada en su rostro era por de mas seria y preocupante...**_

_**entiendo...pero entonces que haremos...-dijo amy**_

_**no estamos seguras, pero es muy posible que caos ya este aqui...-dijo galaxia**_

_**rey no has sentido nada fuera de lo comun...-dijo hotaru, la sacerdotisa simplemente nego con la cabeza**_

_**y ustedes chicas...-dijo serena mientras miraba a las outhers scouts**_

_**no...nada...-dijo michiru**_

_**creo que tenemos otra opcion...debemos encontrarla..y tratar de hacernos mas fuertes...es verdad que ella podria ayudarnos pero seria deprorable que nos quedaramos en el molde, solo esperando que venga alguien a salvarnos...-dijo mina mientras los miraba a todos**_

_**es verdad...por ahora eso es lo mejor...-dijo yaten**_

_**darien, tanto lita como tu deben ocuparse en cuidarse lo mejor posible y avisarnos si pasa algo...-dijo taiki mientras todos los miraban a los dos mencionada...**_

_**lita bajo la mirada, realmente le desagradaba no ser de utilidad en un momento como ese..**_

_**darien, al lado de lita, la miro de soslayo, ella seguramente estaba sintiendose mal por no poder participar del combate, pero era lo mejor, ahora ambos debian cuidarse mucho, el por ser el principe del planeta tierra y ella no poder luchar como le corresponderia...**_

_**esta bien...-dijo darien, lita no contesto, simplemente asintio con pesar, mientras bajaba la mirada, todos la miraron, entendiendo como se sentia...pero aquello era lo mejor...**_

_**entonces, algo mas que discutir...-dijo serena mientras miraba a ambos lados, esperando una respuesta...**_

_**darien la miro cuando sus miradas azules se crusaron, ella se veia tranquila y segura de si misma, no parecia la persona de la que el se habia enamorada, a la cual aun amaba con todo su corazon, ella parecia otra persona...**_

_**solo una pregunta...-dijo amy mientras hablaba nerviosamente, todos la miraron esperando la pregunta...-realmente no quisiera meterme en sus asuntos, pero no podido evitar notar como se llevan muy bien...acaso pasa algo entre ustedes que no sepamos...-dijo amy mientras miraba a darien a lita, ante la pregunta ambos parpadearon varias veces, para luego mirarse los dos, mas que sorprendidos por la pregunta...**_

_**jajajaj...-lita fue la primera en dejar escapar una risa totalmente divertida por las conclusion que seguramente todos habian sacado al ver que ahora era tan allegados...**_

_**lita...-dijo amy mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, por la verguensa de haber preguntado algo asi**_

_**jajaja...lo siento amy, es que me sorprendiste...-dijo lita mientras trataba de serenarse, todos la miraban interesados en una explicacion acerca de la cercania entre ambos...**_

_**no deben preocuparse por nada...solo somos amigos...-dijo darien mientras sonreia**_

_**asi es...nosotros no ocultamos nada...-dijo lita**_

_**nada...-dijo serena mientras la miraba con ambos cejos fruncidos, sus ojos parecia liberar chispas, por supuesto, seiya noto esto perfectamente, y no le gustaba lo que veia- nunca nos dijiste que te llevabas tan bien con darien, ni siquiera estaba enterada de que lo vieras seguido...-dijo serena mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza, lita la miro, ahi estaba la prueba de su teoria...**_

**_ella aun queria a darien..._**

**_ella sabia que el tipo de sentimiento que ambos compartian no se olvidaba tan facilmente..._**

**_bueno considerando la situacion en las que estabas con respecto a darien, supuse que te pondrias incomoda al saber eso, disculpame si trate de que no pasaras un mal momento...-dijo lita mientras la miraba fijamente, nunca le habia gustado que le recriminen por algo que no era un pecado..._**

**_oh...lita...yo...-dijo serena mientras ensnachaba los ojos sorprendida para luego bajar la cabeza, por supuesto que no habia pensdo en eso_**

**_no importa, chicas yo se que todos se preguntan como sucedio esto, no fue algo planeado si eso es lo que creen, simplemente empezamos a hablar mas desde que me mude a mi actual departamento...-dijo lita_**

**_entonces viven en el mismo edificio...-dijo mina_**

**_vivimos en el mismo piso...-dijo darien mas seriamente, sinceramente no le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo, el era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, sobre todo despues de todo lo que sufrio cuando serena decidio por si misma dejarlo para empezar a salir con seiya..._**

**_en el mismo piso...-dijo rey mientras la sorpresa inundaba su rostro_**

**_si, desde hace uno meses...-dijo lita_**

**_de hecho vivo en el departamento de al lado...-dijo darien algo ofuscado por las preguntas, lita lo miro sorprendido por haber revelado aquella informacion_**

**_entiendo que estes enfadado por nuestras dudas...pero...-dijo rey mientras miraba a darien detenidamente, ultimamente rey era muy suspicaz..._**

**_realmente estoy extrañado, debido a que no parecian interesados por lo que pasara conmigo en mucho tiempo...-dijo darien muy secamente_**

**_darien...no es eso...-dijo amy sin saber que decir, ella lo habia visto muchas veces en los ultimos años, debido a sus estudios, pero siempre lo habia evitado lo mas posible..._**

**_a no, entonces dime por que ni me miras a la cara cuando nos crusamos en los pasillos del hospital...-dijo darien con expresion seria_**

**_a bueno yo...-dijo amy mientras bajaba la mirada_**

**_no creo que eso sea necesario darien...-dijo taiki interfiriendo a favor de su novia, al verla tan nerviosa e incomoda con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversacion_**

**_no, espera...-dijo amy mientras miraba a su novio...-el merece una explicacion...es verdad que nosotros nos alejamos de el...despues de su alejamiento de serena...-dijo amy mientras lo miraba..._**

**_darien mira detenidamente a amy, esperando por escuchar su explicacion..._**

**_bueno en mi caso se debio que realmente imagino como se debe sentir el volver a estar solo, creo que en el fondo me recordaba a mi misma y la solada que vivi hace años al verte...lo lamento mucho...-dijo amy, darien la miro, asimilando lo que habia dicho..._**

**_ella no le hablaba ni lo miraba a la cara por que verlo, le recordaba aquellos tiempos dolorosos en los que estaba sola, sin amigos que la acompañaran, ni personas que le dediquen un amor incondicional y sincero como el que logro alcansar con taiki..._**

**_entendia eso..._**

**_ya veo...y tambien lamento que verme te recuerde el pasado...-dijo darien mientras la miraba, sus ojos se oscurecieron al escuchar sus palabras..._**

**_no estu culpa...es mi por no poderdejar el pasado atras, realmente lamento mi comportamiento, y es por eso que...-dijo amy_**

**_no tienes que continuar, yo lo se...-dijo darien_**

**_pero...-dijo amy mientras levantaba la mirada con angustia, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para pedirle disculpas..._**

**_esta bien...no tienes por que decir nada mas, yo estaba ofuscado pero cada una de ustedes tienen sus razones, sin mencionar que serena es la princesa a la que deben proteger, eso siempre lo eh entendido por eso me sorprendi cuando lita me saludo, al verme durante su mudanza...-dijo darien mientras bajaba el rostro_**

**_no deberias sorprenderte por algo como eso...yo no tenia ningun problema contigo, puesto tu relacion solo se limita a serena, siempre eh creido que el resto no tiene por que meterse...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba_**

**_siempre eres muy gentil...te lo agradezco...-dijo darien, al verla su mirada parecio volver a brillar, sin lugar a dudas ella lo habia sacado de esa oscuridad en la que habia quedado inmerso al romper su relacion con serena y eso todos lo entendian perfectamente..._**

**_entonces solo son amigos cierto...-dijo michiru mientras sonreia, si decia la verdad no le parecia nada malo que tuviera una relacion de amistad, ahora si las cosaseran diferentes entonces abria que replicar..._**

**_solo amigos mirchiru...nada mas...-dijo lita mientras la miraba_**

**_en ese caso...creo que estaremos sumamente contentas al momento de pedirte ayuda con lita...-dijo setsuna mientras lo miraba_**

**_claro...no tendre ningun problema...-dijo darien mientras miraba a las cuatro outhers, quien asintieron con la cabeza_**

**_por el momento una de nosotras montara guardia durante unos dias, necesitas tiempo para adaptarte en las nuevas condiciones de trabajo que enfentaras, las temperaturas estan bajando mucho y seguramente el hospital se vera totalmente saurado...-dijo hotaru mientras lo miraba sonriendo_**

**_es verdad...tendras mucho trabajo...-dijo amy, quien lucia como si tuviera varios pesos menos sobre sus hombros..._**

**_tienen razon, pero estoy seguro que pronto podremos ayudarnos mutuamente...-dijo darien mientras sonreia a amy, ella se sonrojo levemente mientras sonreia al mismo tiempo que asentia con la cabeza..._**

**_gracias...-dijo amy despues de unos momentos_**

**_creo que apartir de ahora debemos tratar de llevarnos bien...-dijo mina_**

**_por el bien de como salgan las cosas es mejor que no estemos unos contra otros...-dijo rey_**

**_es verdad...-dijo serena_**

**_cuenten con nosotros...haremos lo que este a nuestro alcanse-dijo haruka mientras asentia_**

**_creo que entonces, estamos todos de acuerdo...-dijo michiru_**

**_asi es...-dijeron todos mientras asentian con la cabeza_**

**_si ocurre algo de gran relevancia, llamaremos a una nueva junta...-dijo serena_**

**_antes de esto...me gustaria princesa que usted y galaxia venieran a vivir a nuestro departamento...-dijo seiya mientras miraba a ambas mujeres, las cuales lo vieron con sorpresa por la peticion..._**

**_seiya...-dijo serena mientras el fuego en su mirada se hizo presente, lita la miro un momento para despues negar levemente con la cabeza..._**

**_serena era realmente terca..._**

**_yo tambien lo creo...-dijo taiki de pronto, amy a su lado lo miro, ella sabia que la princesa kakiu era una persona importante para el, lo comprendia y confiaba en el, ella sabia que cuidar de su princesa era algo muy importante para ellos, asi como tambien era muy importante para ella, cuidar de serena..._**

**_es verdad, nosotros somos sus guardianes princesa, lo mas correcto es que este con nosotros...-dijo yaten mientras argumentaba seriamente..._**

**_mina miro a su novio, el se veia serio, mas que de costumbre, su mirada estaba fija en la mujer peliroja que los miraba a los tres con agradecimiento y cariño, sin contar con que sus manos estaban una fuertemente agarrada a la otra, por sobre la mesa, el estaba preocupado por todo lo que pasaba, perocomo siempre, el orgulloso yaten kou trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos al mundo..._**

**_a veces pensaba que era un tonto por no abrirse con las personas, pero al recordar todo lo que ellos tambien habian sufrido en el pasado, pensaba que su reaccion era logica, puesto seguramente tenia.._**

**_miedo..._**

**_miedo a ser lastimado..._**

**_esta bien...aunque no quisiera ser una molestia...-dijo kakiu mientras sonreia con dulcura_**

**_no se preocupe por eso...no es ninguna molestia...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba, el realmente la queria mucho, la admiraba y respetaba por su paciencia, su dulsura y su bondad desbordante, internamente se preguntaba si su hermana tambien contaba con esas virtudes..._**

**_en ese caso, esta bien, me ire con ustedes...-dijo kakiu mientras les sonreia, al obtener la respuesta de su princesa, los tres hermanos vieron a sailor galaxia, la mujer rubia parecia pensar en una respuesta a su propuesta..._**

**_yo...-dijo galaxia sin saber bien que decir_**

**_sailor galaxia...-dijo lita de repente, los ojos rojos de galaxia se fijaron en los verdes de lita...-aun te sientes algo culpable por lo que paso la ultima vez cierto...-dijo lita mientras la miraba comprensivamente..._**

**_si...bueno yo...hice cosas terrible...-dijo galaxia mientras bajaba la mirada_**

**_no fuiste tu...fue caos...-dijo serena mientras la miraba_**

**_pero en ese momento yo era caos...y las pesadillas no me dejan de torturar...-dijo galaxia, lita la miro con comprension..._**

**_eso es por la culpa que te carcome, pero si no dejas ir el pasado, nunca podras tener un futuro...-dijo lita ientras la miraba, todos la vieron sorprendido a ecepcion de darien, quien ya habia escuchado eso mas de una vez, probiniendo de lita..._**

**_entiendo, gracias por el consejo...-dijo galaxia_**

**_entonces que haras...-dijo taiki cuando pudo salir de su estado de sorpresa por escuchar hablar de aquella forma a lita..._**

**_su oferta es muy generosa, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar, no quisiera causar problemas, sin contar con que me gustaria valerme por mi misma...-dijo galaxia mientras sonreia con genuina sinceridad, se notaba a leguas que galaxia era una persona pura, mas sin embargo como todo resplandor, la oscuridad fue capaz de exterminarlo una vez...nadie mas que ella sabe que no deben confiarse, el caos es un enemigo del que debian estar siempre muy alertas..._**

**_entiendo...que haras entonces...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba detenidamente, a el le parecia que esa mujer estaba realmente arrepentida de todo lo que habia pasado hace tiempo, y creia que eso era suficiente para no estar hechandole en cara lo que habia hecho..._**

**_ella ya habia sufrido demasiado por todos esos acontecimiento, no necesitaba seguir sufriendo, sobretodo ahora que se acercaba una nueva batalla..._**

**_me quedare aqui si se me permite, mientras busco un trabajo, creo que si todo va bien en un tiempo podre mudarme...-dijo galaxia_**

**_no es necesario que busques empleo galaxia, aun hay varios puestos libres en el restaurante...-dijo lita mientras le sonreia, galaxia la miro sorprendida, esa persona la seguia sorprendiendo..._**

**_estas ofreciendome trabajo-dijo galaxia ananodada..._**

**_asi es...no quieres...-dijo lita mientras parpadeaba...mas de uno suprimio una rrisa divertida al ver las reacciones de ambas jovenes..._**

**_oh, me encantaria, muchas gracias...-ddijo galaxiamientras la miraba_**

**_oh, no tienes que agradecer, lo hago con gusto...empiesas mañlana que te parece...-dijo lita_**

**_claro...ahi estare...-dijo galaxia_**

**_rey me darias un lapiz y un papel...-dijo lita_**

**_oh claro...-dijo rey mientras se ponia de pie para buscar lo que su amiga le habia pedido muy amablemente..._**

**_bueno estonces esta resuelto...-dijo yaten_**

**_ya lo creo que si...-dijo hotaru mientras sonreia, la amabilidad de lita cada dia era mayor, eso ella lo podia ver claramente..._**

**_lita solo sonreia, le agradaba poder ayudar, aunque fuera en eso, galaxia la miraba sorprendida, no entendia por que le habia ofrecido trabajo si no la conocia, mientras que los demas miraban la situacion con agrado, sintiendo que podian llevarse bien todos, aun cuando habian pasado cosas fuertes en el pasado pero como ya habia dicho lita, era hora de dejar el pasado atras para poder tener un futuro..._**

**_rey volvio a los instantes con un lapiz y un papel, el cual inmediatamente se lo paso a lita, para despues servir un poco de te con masas, lita escribio la direccion y el nombre del restaurante con calma y tranquilidad mientras los demas degustaban de una humeante taza de te..._**

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14:**_

_**habian pasado un par de dias desde la reunion en el templo hikawa, el clima cada vez empeoraba mas, el viento era frio y habia habido varias tormentas atroces por todo el planeta, las personas empezaban a sentir los efectos del crudo frio que se sernia sobre ellos...**_

_**galaxia habia empezado a trabajar en el restaurante de lita, como mesera, habia empezado hace muy poco pero habia aprendido muy rapido gracias a la ayuda de todo sus compañeros de trabajo y a lita que junto a las outhers siempre estaban en el lugar para ayudarla si hacia falta...**_

_**ese dia no habia muchas personas en el restaurante debido a la hora y al frio...**_

_**las cosas cada vez estan peor...-dijo galaxia mientras esperaba en la barra para atender a algun cliente que solicite sus servicios..**_

_**tienes razon gal..-dijo lita, ella habia pedido a todas las demas que por lo menos la dejaran pasarse por el restaurante unas horas, no queria descuidar nada de lo que sucedida en su negocio, aun cuando contaba con louis, quien era de su entera confianza y llevaba todo de maravillas...**_

_**es verdad...el frio se esta sintiendo realmente, y tu cada vez duermes mas, sin mencionar que pareces muerta de frio lita, estas palida y ojerosa...-dijo setsuna al lado de las dos mujeres**_

_**setsuna tiene razon, hoy no debiste haber venido lita...hoy hace mucho frio y podria hacerte mal...-dijo galaxia mientras la miraba con preocupacion, en estos dias que habian pasado, ella habia aprendido a conocer a las personas de ese planeta, todos eran atentos con ella y la princesa kakiu y trataban de que se integraran en el grupo, ella particularme se sentia mejor estando con setsuna y lita, ellas la trataban como a un igual, sin preguntar ni exijir nada, tenian paciencia con ella y realmente la comprendian...**_

_**sin olvidar que lita era una persona realmente sabia y comprensiva, muchas veces la sorprendia...**_

_**habia pasado muy poco tiempo pero habia tomado gran cariño por todas aquellas personas que vivian en ese planeta...**_

_**tambien habia sido testigo de la fuerte relacion de amistad que lita y darien mantenian, era notable que confiaban el uno en el otro, pero solo a nivel de amistad, habia que reconocer que nunca creyo en toda su vida que se pudiera dar entre un hombre y una mujer, una amistad tan solida como la que ellos mantenian...**_

_**lo se...chicas...pero quise venir de todas formas, he traido los papeles firmados para que comiencen con las construcciones...-dijo lita**_

_**eso si que es una buena noticia en medio de todos estos problemas...-dijo galaxia mientras sonreia a lita, era muy bueno ver como el negocio de lita crecia lento pero con exito...**_

_**es verdad...y eso se debe a que eres muy aplicada en lo que haces...-dijo setsuna mientras miraba los ojos verdes de lita, los cuales eran cada vez mas vivaces y calidos, lita solo le sonrio en compensacion por lo que su amiga le decia...**_

_**oh, lita...disculpame por hacerte esperar...-dijo louis mientras entraba en el sector del restaurante donde estaba la barra, desde alli podian ver todo el funcionamiento del restaurante...**_

_**no te preocupes...estaba viendo como va todo...-dijo lita mientras sonreia...**_

_**entiendo...ven conmigo...si has tomado una decision, podriamos hablar sobre ello, que piensas..-dijo luis mientras se acercaba a lita, setsuna y galaxia no decian nada, pero siempre estaban al pendiente de que el no se sobrepasara para con lita, en el tiempo que habian vivido con ella, habian desarrollado un gran cariño para con ella y estaban seguras de que apesar de que ella era fuerte, ahi estarian para cuidarla...**_

_**claro, vamos a la administracion...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba**_

_**claro...-dijo louis mientras le dejaba el paso libre, lita camino libremente hasta la administracion, luis salio detras de ella, mientras setsuna y galaxia lo seguian de cerca con la mirada**_

_**setsu...no te quedes alli...vamos...-dijo lita mientras caminaba hacia la oficina, setsuna sonrio, para despues salir detras su amiga, louis no dijo nada, solo revoleo los ojos al saber que no estaria a solas con su jefa, por que eso era, aun cuando el siempre tuvo otras intenciones para ella...**_

_**galaxia solo los miro salir del salon principal del restaurante, todas habian notado las intenciones del administrador para con lita, el realmente tenia otros planes para ellos, por eso a ellas no les agradaba la idea de que estuvieran solos, ella no podria hacer nada para evitar que se acerque a ella, pero el saber que setsuna estaria junto a ella en todo momento, era un gran alivio...**_

* * *

**_El viento en la calle era realmente frio, no daban ganas de salir a ningún lado, quizás por eso no había mucha gente en la calle..._**

**_Había salido unos momentos del hospital para ir a buscar unos elementos nuevos a su departamento..._**

**_Se nota que el esta pronto a atacar para poder congelar el planeta definitivamente...-dijo Darién mientras subía las escaleras del edificio en el que vivía, habían pasado unos días, para gran alivio de él no había visto muchas veces ni a serena ni a seiya en el edificio y cuando lo hacía solo intercambiaban un par de miradas y los saludos cordiales, eso lo mantenía tranquilo por el momento, mientras menos pelean tuvieran estarían bien…_**

**_Una vez estuvo en su piso, camino hacia su departamento, encontrándose con yaten y taiki en la puerta de lita…_**

**_Darién…-dijo taiki llamándolo al ver como este se acercaba a ellos_**

**_Yaten…taiki….-los saludo Darién con cortesía_**

**_Dinos….sabes si lita esta…-dijo yaten, cuando este pasaba a su lado_**

**_Según se, salió con setsuna, seguramente están en el restaurante…-dijo darien mientras sacaba sus llaves para entrar por su cosas…_**

**_Entiendo…las chicas nos habían dicho que está durmiendo cada vez más, tu como la vez…-dijo taiki mientras lo detenía con las palabras, darien los miro un momento, sin saber si realmente decirles lo que él había visto en ella…_**

**_Sabemos que estas siempre con ella, algo mas debes saber…-dijo yaten mientras los tres se miran fijamente…_**

**_Vengan pasen, les hablare de lo que se mientras busco las cosas para el hospital…-dijo darien mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta…_**

**_Claro…-dijo taiki, cualquier cosa por saber lo que él, como médico, sabia…_**

**_Ambos entraron en el departamento, era la primera vez que entraban en el departamento de darien, este les ofreció sentarse en la sala mientras buscaba sus cosas…_**

**_Y bien…-dijo yaten, cuando darien volvió de una de la habitación con un maletín_**

**_Bien…orgánicamente…-dijo darien mientras se sentaba frente a ellos en la sala, con el maletín a un costado del asiento, taiki y yaten lo miraban seriamente-…a nivel orgánico ella está en perfectas condiciones, es mas es gracias a la resistencia extrema de su cuerpo que aun esta despierta…-dijo darien_**

**_Resistencia extrema…de que hablas…hace mucho que ella no entrena…-dijo taiki mientras elevaba un cejo_**

**_Las pruebas que le he hecho, demuestran que su cuerpo es muy resistente…-dijo darien_**

**_Pero cómo es posible…-dijo yaten en pose pensativa_**

**_En realidad no lo sé, pero esos son los resultados…setsuna y galaxia me han dicho que ella esta pálida, ojerosa y duerme cada día mas, por lo cual eh llegado a la conclusión que no es un problema corporal lo que ella tiene, es algo mas, pero aun no tengo idea que sea…-dijo darien_**

**_Entiendo, al menos es bueno saber que no es algo físico…-dijo taiki_**

**_Es verdad, pero también es preocupante, muchas veces ella no dice nada para no preocupar a las personas, es bastante reservada, ya lo ven, si no estuviéramos encima de ella siempre no nos enteraríamos de nada…-dijo darien mientras se ponía de pie_**

**_Es verdad…-dijo yaten_**

**_Entonces eso es todo lo que sabes cierto…-dijo taiki mientras ambos hermanos se ponían de pie_**

**_Me temo que si, si llegara a saber algo mas, se los comunicare de inmediato…-dijo darien_**

**_Gracias…-dijo taiki mientras le extendía la mano, darien lo miro extrañodo, ellos nunca lo trataban mucho y cuando lo hacía no eran muy amables que digamos, aunque eso era comprensible, debido a que seiya era hermano de ellos, pero ahora las cosas eran algo diferente, no lo trataban como a un príncipe, pero tampoco pasaban por encima de el como si no valiera nada, y a decir verdad le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a eso…_**

**_Vamos…debemos olvidar el pasado…ahora somos aliados…todos….-dijo yaten, darien lo miro, lo que él decía era verdad, pero era realmente difícil hacer lo que decía, el pasado era un peso en su hombros, un peso que realmente estaba empezando a agobiarlo…_**

**_Tienen razón, pero aun no me acostumbro a esa idea…-dijo darien_**

**_Entiendo, debe ser difícil…-dijo yaten_**

**_Gracias, ahora si me disculpan debo volver al hospital…-dijo darien_**

**_Claro, voy contigo, quede de ver a amy allá…-dijo taiki, los tres salieron del departamento, darien lo cerró con llave y luego bajaron los tres al vestíbulo…_**

**_Bueno, entonces nos vemos…-dijo yaten mientras se apresuraba a la salida_**

**_Claro…adiós….-dijo taiki, darien solo lo miro marcharse_**

**_Bueno, entonces también vámonos, afuera hay mucho viento y el hospital esta a unas cuadras...deberíamos apresurarnos…-dijo darien_**

**_Bien…-dijo taiki, de esa forma, ambos salieron a la calle, siendo golpeados fuertemente por el viento frio y helado que les calaba hasta los huesos, el cual era mucho mas fuerte debido a la caida del dia...  
_**

**_Ambos caminaron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno tenía diferentes motivos, pero últimamente, todos tenían la misma preocupación…_**

**_Lita…_**

* * *

**_Abrio los ojos despues de un reparador sueño..._**

**_Despues de unos minutos, pudo enfocar su vista en el blanco techo..._**

**_Es verdad...estoy viviendo con mis queridas estrellas...-penso kakiu mientras se sentaba en la cama, ahora que estaba viviendo con ellos, seiya le habia sedido su habitacion, mientras el compartia cuarto con taiki, durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente se mudara, despues de su boda, para la que por cierto no faltaba mucho tiempo..._**

**_Se levanto con ciudado, para despues ponerse una bata, sobre su camison de invierno y luego marchar al baño de la habitacion, se daria un baño, luego podria ir a ver como estaban abanzando sus queridas estrellas en los ensayos para sus nuevos conciertos, debia apoyarlos en estos momentos, sobre todo tiniendo en cuenta que ellos estaban ayudandola en la busqueda de su querida hermana mayor..._**

**_Hermana...donde estas...-penso kakiu mientras dejaba que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, tratando de que la temperatura de su cuerpo se mantuviera alta...  
_**

**_Luego de unos minutos de estar bajo el agua caliente, termino su baño y se vistio..._**

**_A los instantes entro en la cocina, donde estaban ya los tres hombres reunidos mientras desayunaban algo, a pesar de que era bastante tarde..._**

**_princesa...-dijo seiya al verla entrar en la habitacion_**

**_todo bien princesa...-dijo taiki mirandola, ella lucia ropa terrestre, por decirlo de alguna manera, y parecia bastante ida_**

**_si..no pasa nada...solo estaba pensando...-dijo kakiu mientras se perdia en la cocina, en busca de su desayuno..._**

**_esta segura que puede sola...-dijo yaten, pero no alcanzaron a escuchar la contestacion de la pelirroja cuando se escucho un ruido sordo en la cocina, rapidamente seiya salio disparado a ver que habia sucedido..._**

**_princesa...-dijo el parado en la puerta de la cocina mientras reprimia una carcajada_**

**_no es gracioso...-dijo kakiu mientras se ponia de pie rapidamente, sus mejillas estaba un tanto sonrojadas, seiya la miro sonriendo, preguntandose si su hermana se veria igual en una situacion semejante..._**

**_no me malinterprete princesa...es solo que se veia adorable y es la primera vez que la veo asi...-dijo seiya mientras se acercaba a ayudarle_**

**_gracias...aunque es una verguenza...si mi hermana mayor me viera, se reiria de mi...-dijo kakiu como si nada, como si fuera comun hablar de ella con cualquiera de ellos, como era hace mucho tiempo...  
_**

**_seiya parpadeo sorprendido ante lo que habia oido, sin duda kakiu, queria en demasia a su hermana, hablaba de ella con gran naturalidad y cariño, a cada momento que pasaba esperaba con mas ansias poder verla con sus propios ojos..._**

**_ tenia mucha curiosidad, las unicas dos personas que afirmaban conocerla muy bien, hablabas maravillas de ella..._**

**_necesita ayuda...-dijo yaten entrando en la cocina despues de unos minutos de que nadie dijera nada_**

**_no..todo estara bien...solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme...-dijo kakiu mientras sonreia, al tiempo que levantaba las cosas..._**

**_esta bien princesa...-dijo taiki, los tres la mirabas ir de un lugar a otro en la cocina, tratando de acostumbrarse..._**

**_por cierto, ya no estan al servicio del planeta kinmoku, los tres son libres de tomar sus propias deciciones, ustedes tienen una vida hecha aqui, ya no soy su princesa, por lo tanto no deben tener todo ese formalismo hacia mi, soy kakiu...-dijo ella mientras los miraba sonriente_**

**_los tres la miraron sorprendidos, era verdad que ella los habia liberado de su mision pero aun asi seguian siendo sailors..._**

**_es verdad...pero no creo que alguna vez dejemos de considerarla nuestra princesa...-dijo yaten_**

**_aun asi...me gustaria que me llamaran por mi nombre...no quisiera que tuvieran problemas...-dijo kakiu_**

**_bueno...si usted insiste...-dijo taiki_**

**_gracias...-dijo ella sonriendo brillantemente_**

**_aunque...le agradeceria que el trato fuera igual...llamenos por nuestros nombres terrestres...-dijo seiya_**

**_si tu supieras que ese no es tu nombre terrestre, sino joviano...-penso kakiu mientras miraba las facciones despreocupadas de seiya_**

**_y bien que dice...-dijo taiki_**

**_oh claro, me encantaria...-dijo kakiu sonriendo para que ellos no notaran como realmente estaba procupada por el paradero de su hermana mayor y todo lo que podria llegar a pasar luego de que ella regresara..._**

**_por cierto princesa...-escucho un rato despues, mientras desayunaban_**

**_taiki...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba_**

**_disculpa...es extraño llamarla por su nombre...kakiu...-dijo taiki algo desconcertado, realmente seria dificil para todos..._**

**_dime...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con comprension_**

**_el primer concierto que daremos sera hoy por la noche...-dijo taiki_**

**_entiendo...-dijo kakiu_**

**_ensayaremos lo mas que podamos el dia de hoy para que todo salga bien, aun que eso...-dijo yaten_**

**_lo se...se que no garantiza que mi hermana aparezca de inmediato, pero es mejor que nada...-dijo kakiu mientras bajaba la mirada penosamente_**

**_eso es cierto, aun que yo creo que si ella es la mitad de todo lo que usted y sailor galaxia aseguran, entonces ella aparecera...-dijo seiya mientras tomaba una de sus manos, para darle apoyo, kakiu miro a seiya, este estaba mirandola con confianza, seguro de que ella vendria..._**

**_ahora se daba cuenta de lo parecido que era el a su hermana en algunos aspectos..._**

**_gracias a los tres, realmente significa mucho para mi...hace tanto tiempo que no la veo...me gustaria que el motivo para verla finalmente, hubiera sido otro...pero la realdad es que el universo necesita a su reina...ya es tiempo...-dijo kakiu_**

**_tiempo...-dijo yaten_**

**_de que habla...-dijo taiki_**

**_ya se los habia dicho, ella desaparecio hace mucho tiempo, en todo este tiempo las sailors han sido capaces de controlar a los enemigos que el caos ha estado mandando, pero ahora la situacion es diferente, el ultimo enemigo que enfrentamos casi nos mata a todos, y ahora es peor, mucho peor por que es el mismo caos el que esta detras de nosotros, el no es compasivo y contemplativo con nadie...si desea matarnos...el lo hara, y no nos dara oportunidad de escapar o defendernos...-dijo kakiu_**

**_por eso es momento de que ella vuelva...-dijo yaten_**

**_si...ella siempre ha sido la unica capaz de enfrentarse a el...-dijo kakiu_**

**_de verdad...-dijo seiya, la imagen de esa chica de su sueño seguia en su mente, y realmente se le hacia muy dificil creer que alguien que parecia tan fragil pudiera enfrentarse a algo tan terrible como el caos..._**

**_si...se que es poco creible...pero cuando ella este aqui y la vean, lo comprenderan...-dijo kakiu_**

**_claro...eso es lo mas seguro kakiu...ahora por que no terminamos de desayunar, estamos retrasados...-dijo taiki, las tres personas restantes lo miraron un momento para luego asentir con la cabeza..._**

**_con todo lo que habia pasado desde que se levantaron habian perdido mucho tiempo..._**

* * *

**_la joven de rubios cabellos subia las escaleras del templo..._**

**_estaba muy inquieta, desde hace unos dias tenian un mal presentimiento y queria hablarlo con sus mejores amigas, por eso las habia llamado..._**

**_serena...apresurate, no tenemos mucho tiempo ...-escucho el grito de rey cuando estaba terminando de subir los escalones..._**

**_lo se...no me apures...-respondio esta mientras la veia a lo lejos, con cara de pocos amigos..._**

**_por fin llegas...-dijo mina cuando la vio entrar a la sala del templo, acompañada de rey_**

**_de que querias hablarnos...-dijo amy mientras la miraba, ella se veia bastante agitada y lucia algo palida..._**

**_es que tengo un mal presentimiento...-dijo serena mientra te llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho..._**

**_mal presentimiento...de que tipo...-dijo rey mirandola fijamente, serena estrecho sus ojos con pena, debatiendose ante el hecho de expresar sus temores o no..._**

**_bueno...es me produce mala espina, el hecho de escuchar de ella...-dijo serena mientras juntaba sus manos, las cuales estaban bastante sudadas..._**

**_de ella...-dijo mina mientras parpadeaba_**

**_si...de zhatura...o como se llame...-dijo serena mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus cejas se contraian  
_**

**_te inquieta el hecho de encontrarla...-dijo amy_**

**_no solo es solo...es solo que kakiu y galaxia la describen como una persona plebe y amable...muy bondadosa...pero tambien dicen que ella es muy poderosa...no se que pensar...todo eso me hace sentir insegura...-dijo serena_**

**_estas diciendo que temes a lo que ella pueda llagar a ser...-dijo rey sin comprener bien del todo..._**

**_si...ademas, me eh dado cuenta, todo parecen interesados por conocerla...-dijo serena mientras bajaba lo ojos, creia que ese era su mayor temor, el hecho de que una persona como ella sea desplazada de la vida de los demas, por alguien como zhatura_**

**_lo que quieres decir es que no la conoces, pero estas celosa de lo que ella es y de como llama la atencion de todos, aun sin estar aqui...-dijo mina mientras sonreia, serena no dijo nada, simplemente asintio con la cabeza..._**

**_bueno creo que natural lo que sientes, si te soy sincera, tambien me incomoda un poco, sobre todo por que noto como taiki se muere por saber mas de ella pero no lo demuestra...-dijo amy mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces con las mejillas sonrojadas..._**

**_el tambien...-dijo mina mientras parpadeaba_**

**_entonces yaten tambien...-dijo rey sorprendida_**

**_si...el me ah dicho que es sorprendente que exista una persona asi como la que kakiu y galaxia siempre describen, el dice que le gustaria verla en persona...-dijo mina mientras sonrie tristemente..._**

**_entonces tambien estas celosa mina...de ella, por llamar tanto la atencion de tu novio...-dijo rey mas que sorprendida, a ella en particular le parecia extraño que existiera una persona asi, pero tampoco era para sentir celos o envidia por una persona asi, despues de todo estaba muy conforme con lo que ella era..._**

**_si, creo que un poco...-dijo mina mientras sonreia_**

**_y tu amy...-dijo serena mirando a su amiga de cabellos azules..._**

**_si, un poco...-dijo amy con algo de verguenza_**

**_si, definitivamente, creo que las tres nos sentimos asi, por el interes que ellos demuestran por ella...-dijo serena_**

**_pero piensenlo chichas, ella es la hermana mayor de la princesa kakiu, y ellos durante mucho tiempo fueron sus guardianes...es natural que quieran saber de ella..-dijo rey_**

**_tienes razon...pero aun asi...no puedo evitarlo...-dijo serena bajando la vista_**

**_tiene razon...-dijeron amy y mina al mismo tiempo_**

**_si, pero ellos las eligieron a ustedes para pasar el resto de sus vidas a su lado, deben confiar mas en ellos...no creen-dijo rey mientras las miraba sonriendo, las tres chicas la miraron, sabian que su amiga tenia razon y de verdad lo intentaban pero era tan dificil..._**

**_tienes razon, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es intentarlo...-dijo amy_**

**_es verdad...-dijo mina sonriendo, serena no dijo nada, solo asintio con los ojos bajos, obviamente no muy convencida de si podria lograrlo..._**

**_algo le decia que el interes de seiya por ella, no era por mera curiosidad..._**

* * *

**_la tarde estaba cayendo en la ciudad, lita, setsuna y galaxia estaban regresando al departamento donde vivian, las tres caminaban en la calle, galaxia y setsuna iban caminando delante de lita con bolsas de supermercado, mientras ella solo llebaba su pequeña cartera..._**

**_esta bastante frio...debemos apresurarnos...-dijo galaxia mientras caminaban rapidamente, como era obvio lita no podia seguirles el paso, ya era bastante tarde para ella, quien ultimamente no resistia mucho mas tiempo despierta despues de las 7 de la tarde, pero ese dia se habia extendido mucho debido a las reuniones en el restaurante_**

**_creo que se me fue la mano, debi haberme vuelto antes, tal y como me sugerio setsuna, incluso haruka y michiru me llamaron para preguntarme si ya habia vuelto al departamento, todas ellas me cuidan demasiado...aunque eso me agrada...-penso lita, cada vez sus ojos resistian menos tiempo abiertos, su vista estaba nublado, casi no podia ver nada, pronto perderia la conciencia..._**

**_ellas seguian caminando directo al departamento, creidas que todo iba bien, despues de todo al salir, lita se veia bastante fresca, sin duda pensaba que ella les estaba siguiendo el ritmo y como no escucharon ninguna queja, ni si quiera voltearon a ver si ella seguia sus pasos..._**

**_las he perdido por completo...-penso lita, su vista estaba totalmente nublada, no podia ver nada, y lamentablemente no podia mas de sueño, sus ojos se cerraron y perdio el equilibrio mientras se entragaba al mundo de lo sueños, siendo lo ultimo que escucho el sonido de pasos acercandose a ella..._**

**_caminaba rapidamente, mejor dicho ya estaba corriendo, si no se apuraba ella iba a terminar en el piso, y problemente se lastimaria por el golpe..._**

**_la habia visto a la distancia, caminar despacio, casi arrastrando los pies, la reconocio de inmediato y decidio acercarse a ella, estaba extrañado de que estuviera sola, pero ahora que veia con desesperacion como ella caia y creia no poder llegar a frenar su golpe, pudo ver a setsuna y galaxia delante de ella, caminando rapidamente...pero eso no importaba, lo importante era llegar con lita, para que no cayera de golpe al piso y terminara lastimadas..._**

**_corriendo lo mas veloz que podia, pudo alcanzarla a tiempo para que ella cayera justo contra su pecho, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos..._**

**_uf...que bueno que llegue...-dijo seiya mientras suspiraba de alivio al mismo tiempo que tomaba delicadamente a lita en sus brazos, ahora alcanzaria a setsuna y a galaxia..._**

**_ambas mujeres ya estaban preocupadas por que lita no hablara, ella era muy tranquila, es verdad, pero tampoco a ese extremo, algo andaba mal, con un mal presentimiento, ambas pararon su andar y voltearon en direccion hacia donde ella debia venir caminando, solo para encontrarse con que seiya se acercaba a ellas con lita en brazos, inmediatamente, se acercaron a el, con gran susto por como estaria ella y con culpa por no haber notado cuando ella se sintio debil de repente...  
_**

**_seiya...-dijo setsuna cuando este se acerco a ellas, el solo les sonrio con preocupacion_**

**_solo esta dormida...-dijo seiya mientras las miraba, se habia parado frente a ellas y ahora los tres se miraban fijamente_**

**_que hacias por aqui...-dijo galaxia mientras lo miraba, segun galaxia era demasiada coincidencia que el siempre se encontrara cerca cuando algo como esto pasaba..._**

**_acabo de salir de la disquera...esta practicando para el concierto, sera hoy...dentro de unas horas...-dijo seiya_**

**_es verdad...-dijo setsuna al notar que en efecto, la disquera estaba muy cerca de la casa de lita_**

**_bien...por que no vamos al departamento...-dijo galaxia_**

**_es verdad...no seria bueno para ella chupar tanto frio...ademas debo volver rapido, no tengo mucho tiempo...-dijo seiya_**

**_me temo que eso no sera posible...-escucharon un vos que les hablo desde lo alto de un edificio, los tres miraron en la misma direccion..._**

**_y tu quien eres...-dijo seiya al verla, se trataba de una mujer de traje y cabellos rojos..._**

**_tu...-dijo galaxia al reconocerla..._**

**_yuyal...-dijo setsuna quedamente, estaba sorprendida de verla, yuyal solo sonrio, satisfecha de que la sailor del tiempo la recordara, seiya la miro fijamente mientras sostenia mas fuertemente el cuerpo de lita entre sus brazos...  
_**

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15: ensayo y melancolia, el preludio de una batalla por el universo  
**_

la mujer de ojos rojos miraba fijamente a las tres personas que estaban frente a ella...

la mujer de cabellos rojos con raices rubias, la miraba con precausion, a simple vista se veia preparada para luchar en cualquier momento...

la mujer morena, sailor plut, parecia sorprendida de volver a verla, sin duda la creia muerta, no la culpaba, despues de todo habia caido por un barranco, en su camioneta...

el hombre que estaba detras de las dos mujeres la miraba con fijeza, estudiandola muy bien, mientras sontenia el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos entre castaños y cobrizos en sus brazos...

seguramente debe tratarse de ella...-penso yuyal al verla mas detenidamente

no parecia ser muy alta, su cabello era ondulado y largo, vestia elegantemente, mas no exagerado, se podia decir que era algo recatada...

que es lo que quieres aqui...-dijo galaxia mientras la miraba con precaucion, debia siempre mantenerse alerta, no podia permitir que nada les pasara a ninguno de ellos

mi amo...me ha mandado a saludarlos...-dijo yuyal mientras sonreia, todos ensancharon los ojos

tu amo...-dijo seiya sorprendido

mi señor...caos...esta impaciente por comenzar una nueva era de hielo...-dijo yuyal

que...-dijeron todos los presentes con preocupacion, entonces era verdad, todo eso era causado por el muy maldito...

ya me oyeron, no voy a repetirlo...-dijo yuyal con aburrimiento

pero por que...que es lo que espera obtener...-dijo galaxia

eso no lo se muy bien, solo menciono algo de encontrar a una mujer...una tal zhatura...-dijo yuyal mientras revoleava un poco los ojos, como si eso no fuera lo importante

zhatura...-dijo setsuna

aun despues de tanto tiempo, sigue buscandola...-dijo galaxia mientras entornaba los ojos con preocupacion y un poco de pena

por supuesto que si, sailor scout...-escucharon una vos en el aire, pronto todos miraron para todas partes, tratando de ver al ser que estaba emitiendo esa tenebrosa voz

quien es...-dijo seiya mientras miraba a setsuna y galaxia con preocupacion, la vos que se escuchaba se colaba entre sus huesos, helando todo su ser de una forma sobrehumana

es la vos de caos...-dijo galaxia mientras sudaba en frio

veo que me recuerdas...-dijo la fria y cruel vos de caos, mientras la neblina se arremolinaba frente a ellos, unificandose, tomando forma...

claro...como seria capaz de olvidarte...-dijo galaxia

eso me alegra, por que de ahora en mas, sabran de mi seguido...-dijo caos con burla, setsuna fruncio el ceño, temiendo lo peor...

esto no puede estar pasando...-penso setsuna al recordar como lita estaba desmayada y eran realmente pocos para enfrentar a un enemigo como caos...

que haremos...-penso seiya mientras bajaba la mirada al rostro de lita, esta dormia con gran tranquilidad...

mi señor...-dijo yuyal mientras bajaba la cabeza, este solo la miro de reojo

lo haz hecho bien, la has encontrado, ahora retirate...-dijo caos mientras volvia a mirar al unico semejante alli...

yuyal, como fiel perro faldero que era, desaparecio al instante...

que es lo que quieres aqui...-dijo galaxia

dime una cosa, sailor scout...que sabes de zhatura...-dijo caos mientras miraba con sus ojos negros a todas las personas alli, frente a el

de zhatura...-dijo galaxia mientras empezaba a sudar en frio

me escuchasto o no...-dijo caos mientras elevaba un poco la vos, realmente no le gustaba que le histeriquehen...

los tres retrocedieron unos pasos, un poco asustados, sin atinar a hacer nada, totalmente paralizados...

lamentablemente, no sabemos nada de ella...-dijo galaxia con vos queda...

deberas...-dijo caos mientras dirigia su mirada a la joven de cabellos ligeramente cobrizo que dormitaba en los brazos de aquel hombre, que el recordaba muy bien quien era...

si el estaba alli, era seguro que ella apareceria tarde o temprano y no tenia apuro, esperaria...

sera mejor que por ahora te vayas...ella no esta aqui...-dijo setsuna mientras lo miraba, caos miro a la mujer morena con sus ojos negros...

por ahora me ire, pero estare alerta por lo que pueda pasar...sabran de mi pronto...creanme...-dijo caos mientras desaparecia entre una gran nube de oscuridad desvaneciendose...

una vez que no quedo rastro de el...todos se miraron unos a otros, totalmente aliviados...

caos era un enemigo formidable

eso lo sabian, por que todos se habia paralizado por completo...

estaban muertos de miedo, por lo que el pueda hacerles...

creo que sera mejor que regresemos al departamento y llamemos a los demas, tu seiya podras irte si quieres...-dijo setsuna mientras lo miraba, ahora un poco mas calmada

claro, pero primero vamos a su departamento, mientras llama a haruka y michiru, no creo que el vuelva pero es mejor prevenir que curar...no crees...-dijo seiya

el tiene razon...-dijo galaxia mientras miraba el rostro tranquilo de lita, seguia dormida, ajena a todo lo que habia pasado...

bien vamos...-dijo setsuna, ahora si estaba preocupada...

debian hacer algo y pronto...

* * *

el ensayo pronto iba a comenzar, estaban alli los dos jovenes empezando a afinar sus instrumentos, la joven pelirroja estaba alli, animando a sus queridas estrellas, mina y serena ya estaban presentes, amy no habia podido ir a ver el ensayo debido a la cantidad de gente que habia que atender en el hospital, estos tiempos de frio descomunal eran terribles

pero lo curioso es que seiya aun no llegaba...

donde estara...-dijo serena preocupada

que raro...el salio antes que nosotros del departamento...-dijo kikiu mientras miraba en direccion a la entrada principal, con real preocupacion...

es verdad...-dijo taiki

creen que le haya pasado algo-dijo mina preocupada

mina-le reprocho serena con los cejos fruncidos- no digas eso...-dijo ella mientras volvia la mirada a la entrada

esta bien...lo siento...-dijo mina mientras hacia una mueca con los ojos, serena sonrio de lado...

lamento la demora...-escuchan todos la vos de seiya, quien venia entrando

seiya...-dijo serena con reproche al verlo llegar muy trnaquilo

donde estabas...-dijo yaten con seriedad

que pasa...estan todos muy serios...-dijo seiya mientras los miraba

estabamos preocupados...no llegabas-dijo kakiu mientras lo miraba, el parecia agobiado

oh, lo lamento, es solo que me encontre con las chicas cuando venia para aqui-dijo seiya mientras los miraba

acaso paso algo-dijo taiki

lita se desmayo en plena calle...-dijo seiya

como...-dijo serena ensanchando los ojos, ahora si super preocupada

afortunadamente no le paso nada malo...esta en su departamento ahora, las chicas estan con ella y llamaron a darien para que fuera a verla...-dijo seiya

oh...es un alivio...-dijo mina

ella esta bien...-dijo kakiu

si...solo fue un desmayo...se ve que ya estaba muy cansada...-dijo seiya

ya...pero si no pasan de las 2 de la tarde...-dijo taiki, mientras temia lo peor, a este paso ella no tardaria mucho en quedarse dormida y no despertar jamas...

lo se...pero lamentablemente eso no es lo peor...-dijo seiya mientras se dirigia al centro del la habitacion, donde yaten y taiki estaban afinando sus instrumentos

que puede ser peor, seiya...-dijo serena

una tal yuyal aparecio frenta nosotros...-dijo seiya mientras tomaba la guitarra electrica, preparandose para el ensayo...

que dijiste...-dijeron mina y serena poniendose de pie inmediatamente, con el rostro totalmente desencajado de la sorpresa, seiya las miro con atencion

lo que oyeron...ella aparecio cuando nos dispusiamos a ir al departamento...por lo que pude ver, ella es el nuevo titere de caos...-dijo seiya

no puede ser...-dijo serena

que paso...-dijo mina preocupada

nada irrelevante, yo diria que fue solo un aviso de que ya estan aqui...-dijo seiya

ya estan...-dijo kakiu mientras empezaba a sudar frio

si...ella y caos...estan aqui, en algun lugar, muy bien escondidos...-dijo seiya

no puede ser...-dijo kakiu, mientras todos lo miraran con espanto...

pero bueno, ahora mas que nunca, no debemos perder el tiempo, creo que tienen razon kakiu...debemos encontrarla ya...-dijo seiya

seiya...-dijo kakiu

ya se lo he dicho antes, si ella es la mitad de todo lo que dicen usted y galaxia, entonces vale la pena el esfuerzo...-dijo seiya, serena lo miro atentamente, sus ojos parecian brillar de emocion al pensar en encontrar alguien con las caracteristicas de la persona que kakiu y galaxia describian...

bien, entonces que esperamos...ensayemos...tenemos concierto...-dijo taiki

es verdad...-dijo yaten, los tres se miraron un momento, estaban decididos a dar lo mejor de si para encontrar a esa persona...

no perdamos el tiempo, no falta mucho para la hora del concierto...-dijo seiya

es verdad...los observaremos...-dijo mina

no hay problemas chicas...-dijo taiki mientras sonreia...

las charlas quedaron en el olvido, la musica de los tres se escucho por todo el estudio, las chicas ahi presentes sonrieron mientras la musica de ellos entraba en sus oidos...

esta cancion al igual que aquella vez, esta llena de un sentimiento de amor y esperanza...-penso kakiu mientras escuchaba a sus queridas estrellas cantar con tanto sentimiento

esta cancion...-penso serena al escucharla mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, la cancion estaba llena de sentimientos variados, pero sobre todo la esperanza de encontrar la luz entre la oscuridad que los rodeaban

si siguen asi, pronto la encontraremos...-penso mina mientras en su interior sentia curiosidad por esa persona, aunque tambien alli habia un sentimiento temeroso...

no sabia quien era ella, pero por alguna razon, temia de ella...

* * *

abrio sus ojos lentamente...

podia escuchar una melodia, parecia llamarla...

lita...-escucho la vos de michiru acercandose, pronto volteo a verla, la muchacha de cabellos agua marina se veia algo preocupada...

michiru...-dijo lita

estas bien...-dijo haruka entrando en la habitacion

haruka...-dijo lita al verla en la habitacion, las dos se veian muy cansadas...

estas mejor...-dijo michiru sentandose en la cama junto a ella

si...-dijo lita algo ida por la melodia que podia escuchar, pronto volvio la cabeza hacia la ventana de la calle...

que pasa...-dijo haruka extrañada por la actitud de lita

es una melodia hermosa y por alguna razon llena mi corazon de nostalgia...-dijo lita mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas...

lita...-dijeron ambas para luego mirarse...

sera mejor que avise a las demas que has despertado...-dijo haruka luego de ver por la ventana, a simple vista no se veia nada...

una melodia lita...pero si yo no escucho nada...-dijo michiru nerviosamente, la ultima vez que ella escuchado una melodia, salto desde la ventana de su cuarto...

es una lastima que no puedas escucharla...es muy hermosa...-dijo lita mientras las lagrimas descendian de sus ojos hasta perderse en la tela de su almohada, siempre con la vista en la ventana

oh lita...no llores...-dijo michiru con pena mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama, para luego proceder a secar su rostro...

gracias...-dijo lita cuando esta termino con su labor

ni lo menciones...somos amigas...-dijo michiru mientras sonreia, lita solo sonrio, desde que todo ese embrollo empezo, pudo tratar mas con todas ellas y ahora se llevaban mejor que nunca, eso la alegraba enormemente aunque no sabia cuanto tiempo podria disfrutar de eso...

lita...-pronto entraron en la habitacion setsuna, galaxia y hotaru, las tres se veian preocupadas...

hola chicas...lamento haberlas preocupado...-dijo lita mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreia, todas la personas ahi se la quedaron viendo, despues de todo lo que pasaba, ella seguia disculpandose...

no tienes que disculparte, estabas cansada...es natural...-dijo hotaru mientras se acercaba a lita sonriendo

es verdad, si alguien aqui tiene la culpa, soy yo que no me fije si venias bien...-dijo setsuna mientras la miraba con pena

yo tambien tengo la culpa, ibamos tan enfrascadas en nuestra charla que no nos dimos cuenta de tu ausencia a nuestro alrededor...-dijo galaxia

es verdad...perdonanos...por descuidarte,...-dijo setsuna mientras ambas la miraban

no hablen asi chicas, no han hecho nada malo...todo esta bien...-dijo lita mientras les sonreia

gracias...aunque fue una suerte que seiya llegara justo a tiempo sino, quien sabe que hubiera pasado...-dijo galaxia

eh de que hablas...gal...-dijo lita mientras parpadeaba sorprendida

no me digas que no tienes idea de quien te sostuvo cuando te desmayaste...-dijo setsuna sorprendida

no...no recuerdo haber visto a nadie conocido de camino aqui...-dijo lita con un cejo fruncido

de verdad...-dijo michiru con preocupacion

si...lo que unico que recuerdo es que iba caminando y comenze a tener sueño, luego mis parpados se hicieron cada vez mas pesados, les juro que trate de no dormirme y resistir hasta llegar a casa pero fue mas fuerte que yo...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la mirada

no te preocupes...en el momento en el que te dejaste llevar por el sueño, aparecio seiya, el te tomo en brazos y te trajo aqui...-dijo galaxia

es verdad, gracias a el...nos dimo cuenta...-dijo setsuna

de verdad...-dijo lita extrañada

si...el nos grito en la distancia, nunca lo habia visto tan serio...-dijo galaxia

ya veo...-dijo lita

si...aunque eso no es lo peor...-dijo hotaru con seriedad

que quieres decir...-dijo lita con algo de temor, que podia ser peor...

caos y yuyal estan en este planeta...ellos se han presentado frente a nosotros...-dijo galaxia

que...caos y yuyal...pero si ella...-dijo lita sorprendida

eso tambien creiamos nosotras...pero al parecer esta mas viva que nadie en este planeta...-dijo haruka mientras fruncia ambos cejos

entonces ella esta con caos...-dijo lita con preocupacion

asi es...-dijo setsuna mientras asentia

y que paso...hay alguien herido...-dijo lita

no...todo salio bien...yo diria que eso solo fue para dar aviso de que ya esta aqui...-dijo galaxia mientras la miraba

que bueno...-dijo lita mientras se llevaba una de su manos al pecho sin duda estaba preocupada por la situacion, ella no podria pelear, ellos no querian que lo hiciera, por eso con el paso de los dias, habia desarrollado un gran sentimeinto de preocupacion por todos sus amigos, los cuales sin pelearian contra el caos...

si...ahora por que no descansas un poco mas...te llamaremos en un rato para que te prepares para ir al concierto de los chicos...-dijo hotaru mientras le sonreia emocionada

esta bien, te hare caso hotaru, ironicamente, aun tengo sueño...-dijo lita mientras tapaba con su mano un bostezo, todas sonrieron al verla

michiru la ayudo a recostarse...

todas vieron como lita cerro sus ojos para quedar dormida nuevamente en solo unos instantes...

esto es peor de lo que creemos...-dijo galaxia al verla, la preocupacion estaba plasmada en los ojos de todos...

solo estuvo despierta unos 20 minutos...-dijo hotaru con tristeza

debemos hacer algo...-dijo michiru

desgraciamente, lo unico que podemos hacer por ahora tener fe, y creer en que ellos encontraran a esa persona...-dijo setsuna

es probable que ella pueda hacer algo por lita...-dijo galaxia mientras recordaba a su amiga y reina...

es espero por que sino, no se que vamos a hacer...-dijo haruka

ninguno dijo mas nada, todos se quedaron ahi, viendo a lita dormir tranquilamente, como si estuviera teniendo un hermoso sueño...

* * *

las cosas en los campos eliseos no habian cambiado mucho, hipnos seguia cuidando de los sueños de aquella joven de cabellos rojos...

en los ultimos dias el brillo que rodeaba a la joven se habia hecho mas cegador, ahora parecia luz y se habia extendido por todos los campos eliseos...

hipnos...-dijo hades al entrar en el templo, el dios del sueño dejo su tarea para voltear a ver a su señor, uno de los 6 hermanos olimpicos, hades, rey del inframundo...

mi señor...-dijo hipnos mientras le hacia una reverencia

algo nuevo...-dijo hades mientras miraba la figura de su zhatura, que a duras penas podia vislambrarse debido a la intensa luz que emanaba de su cuerpo...

su resplandor se esta intensificiando, ademas de estar creciendo señor...-dijo hipnos

es verdad...pude notar los campos revitalizados, eso sin duda se debe al resplandor que posee, unico en su tipo...-dijo hades mientras achicaba un poco sus ojos...

unico, señor...-dijo hipnos

si, es el unico resplandor en los tres mundos capaz de dar vida a todo lo que lo rodea...-dijo hades mientras miraba a su hermana por via divina...

entiendo...-dijo hipnos mientras miraba fijamnete el piso, eso explicaba la sensacion de pureza que se sentia en ese templo...

hades camino hasta quedar a un lado de ella, sus ojos ardian, casi no podia soportar el brillo que ella desprendia...

realmente es impresionante...quien hubiera pensado hermana, que tu, algun dia ibas a perfeccionar tanto tu resplandor como para hacer esto...estas dormida, eso es seguro pero aun asi llenas de vida todo este lugar que hasta hace poco era opaco y marchito...-dijo hades mientras la miraba, casi no podia ver sus facciones...

señor...-dijo hipnos al notar como pronto el resplandor comenzo a crecer...

al parecer ah llegado la hora...-dijo hades al ver como el cuerpo de zhatura empezaba a levitar sobre el lecho, hipnos no dijo nada, solo miro como el cuerpo de la reina de los dioses se elevo en el aire, su cabeza cayo unos centimentros hacia atras, sus brazos y sus piernas estaban estaticas, y su cabello ondeaba-ve, ellos te necesitan, estoy seguro que una vez que despiertes, tu encontraras la copa...-dijo hades

el resplandor seguia incrementandose, hasta llegar a cubrir todo el lugar, traspasando las paredes, cegando a todos los santos y los dioses que estaba alli

adios...-dijo hades al ver como despues de unos momentos, el cuerpo no se percibia en la luz, y esta se preparaba para salir de alli, rumbo al universo de la luz...

instantes despues, todos los que habiataban el lugar, vieron como una luz cruzaba rapidamente el cielo de los campos eliseos, viajaba a grandes velocidades...

se fue...-dijo hipnos

asi es...-dijo hades

señor, en ese caso que manda que hagamos ahora...-dijo hipnos, hades se volteo para ver a su sirviente...

mantengan siempre preparado el templo para cuando ella vuelva...-dijo hades

volvera...-dijo hipnos sorprendido, por que alguien querria volver a un lugar donde solo tiene pesadillas...

a no ser que algo o alguien la detenga, ella volvera ni bien sea capaz de derrotar al caos...-dijo hades con una expresion parecida a la tristeza en el rostro..

entiendo señor...-dijo hipnos mientras reverenciaba al rey de esos territorios, hades no contesto simplemente salio de la habitacion y luego del templo, ahora que ella habia ido en ayuda de ellos, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer alli...

no volveria a pisar el templo de la familia universal a no ser que ella vuelva...

* * *

el lugar en el que se encontraba era sumamente oscuro...

estaba ahi, junto al gran vortice que se abria en el suelo, por el podia ver planeta tierra, dentro del basto universo de la luz...

es increible, el universo de la luz en verdad inmenso, realmente eres fascinante zhatura, que una mujer como tu haya podido reinar un lugar como este durante tanto tiempo...es increible...-dijo caos mientras sus ojos miraban las estrellas, los cometas y los planetas, algunos habian detenido su mivienmiento, por estar completamente congelados...

le habia tomado 5 años, pero poco a poco fue enfriando y congelando el universo, en la actualidad le faltaba muy poco para congelarlo por completo...

solo unos cuantos planetas, entre ellos, el planeta tierra y el planeta jupiter, el planeta originario de ella...

habia dejado para ultimo momento aquel planeta debido a zhatura y a todos los fracasos de sus subordinados por comquistar ese planeta incipido...

era solo un planeta, no valia nada, podria convertilo en polvo de estrellas en cualquier momento pero debido a ellas no habia podido hacerlo...

ahora habia llegado el momento de vengarse, ellas le pagaran todas aquellas humillaciones y perdidas de tiempo...

las haria retorserse de dolor...

y luego cuando pidieran clemencia, las mataria como los insectos que son...

jajajajaj...-rio estrepitosamente al pensarlo, mientras un gozo anticipado recorria su cuerpo...

en el fondo de la habitacion, estaba la copa universal, un pequeño destello la cubria aun...

caos se volteo a ver el patrimonio del universo...

realmente eres fuerte...pero cuanto mas resistiras zhatura...si no apareces pronto para recuperar esto..,no seras capaz de volver nunca mas, no por que estes muerta, sino porque el sueño te habra consumido...a esta copa le queda poco tiempo...me pregunto como estas tu...-dijo caos mientras una sonrisa llena de malicia se extendia por su rostro...

realmente faltaba poco...

la veria de nuevo pronto, puesto la conocia y sabia que apesar de que todo este en su contra, ella vendria...

estaba seguro...

huir como un cobarde mientras otros sufren no es una caracteristica que forme parte de ella, no, ella vendra a dar la cara, aun cuando nadie en ese planeta sabe quien es, ella peleara y los protegera con sus propias manos y es por eso mismo que podre en esta ocasion tomar su vida con su propias manos...-penso caos mientras oprimia sus puños con ansiedad

esta vez si lograria adueñarse de su resplandor, y una vez que lo tenga lo haria añicos con sus propias manos, de esa forma el universo sera gobernado por la oscuridad...

continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16: un encuentro con zhatura**_

la hora del concierto había llegado, y a pesar de las bajas temperaturas asechaban el lugar, el estadio estaba completamente repleto...

serena, amy, rey, mina y kakiu ya estaban alli, sentadas en sus asientos de primera fila, reservados con antelacion por supuesto...

el concierto estaba por empezar, pero el resto de las chicas y darien aun no llegaban...

creen que les haya pasado algo...-dijo serena con preocupacion

solo espero que lita este bien...despues de todo seiya nos dijo que ella se desmayo en la calle...-dijo mina mientras todas las chicas se miraban la una a la otra

si, tienes razon...-dijo amy

no se preocupen chicas...ellas vendran...despues de todo lita es realmente fuerte...-dijo kakiu, las cuatro estaban sentadas en sus asientos, esperando que el concierto comenzara

es verdad lo que dices kakiu...pero ella no esta bien ahora...-dijo amy mientras bajaba la mirada

amy tiene razon...lita esta empeorando cada vez mas...-dijo serena

realmente debemos encontrar a mi hermana rapidamente, estoy segura que zhatura podra hacer algo por ella...-dijo kakiu mientras elevaba la mirada al techo de cristal, por el cual se podia ver el cielo nocturno

eso espero...-dijo mina, aun algo recelosa acerca de ese tema

debemos tener fe...-dijo rey mientras miraba a las dos rubias junto a ella

kakiu miraba a las jovenes con interes, las dos rubias estaban inquietas por lo que el solo nombre de su hermana causaba en sus novios...

me pregunto que haran cuando sepan la verdad...-penso kakiu mientras achicaba sus ojos con una mirada suspicaz, sin duda las cosas se podrian ponerse feas si ellas no aprendian a controlar sus emociones, rei por otra parte parecia curiosa e interesada por la figura de su hermana, se notaba que en realidad deseaba conocerla...

disculpenme chicas...-escucharon la vos suave de michiru acercandose a ellas, todas las jovenes levantaron la mirada para ver a la chica de cabellos aguamarina, con una sonrisa en el rostro, si ella estaba alli, significaba que habian llegado por fin al concierto

que bueno que llgaron...-dijo serena mientras la miraba

si...ya estamos aqui...-dijo setsuna mientras se acercaba por detras de michiru

que bueno...-dijo mina mientras miraba acercarse a galaxia y hotaru a ellas

pero y lita...-dijo rei con preocupacion, ya que la castaña y haruka no aparecian por ningun lado

esta con haruka...llegaran en cualquier momento...-dijo setsuna mientras todas las outhers bajaban un poco la mirada

que ocurre...-dijo amy al verlas

es lita...nos costo despertarla...-dijo galaxia algo afligida

como dices...-dijo kakiu mientras la miraba con preocupación

lo que ella dice es verdad...-dijo hotaru mientras se miran las unas a las otras

eso significa que la situacion es peor de lo que creemos...-dijo rei

así es...seiya les hablo de lo que paso hoy...-dijo setsuna

si...-dijo serena mientras asentia con la cabeza

ya veo...-dijo michiru mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza

bueno, sentémonos en nuestros asientos...-dijo serena mientras miraba a todas su amigas allí, todas la miraron no muy seguras de que eso fuera lo mejor, después de todo, haruka y lita aun no llegaban con ellas...

creo que serena tiene razón chicas...-escucharon la vos grave de nicolas que había llegado hace apenas unos instantes junto a ellas

pero nicolas...-dijo rey mientras miraba a su novio, nicolas sonrió mientras miraba los ojos de su novia

no hay de que preocuparse, ella esta bien...esta con haruka o no, ella jamas permitiría que algo malo le sucediera, así que ustedes vayan a sus asientos, yo esperare por ellos, de esa forma llamaran menos la atención de todas las personas que están entrando...-dijo nicolas, mientras la tomaba de los hombros, todas las chicas miraron la escena sorprendidas, a simple vista el no parecía tan maduro como estaba demostrando que lo era...

tienes razón nicolas...-dijo amy mientras sonreía al castaño, el simplemente sonrió

bueno...esta bien...pero no te entretengas con otra cosa...-dijo rey mientras se hacia la ofendida

no digas tonterias rey, sabes muy bien que con lo único que me entretengo es contigo...-dijo nicolas mientras la miraba fijamente, rey se sonrojo al captar el significado de las palabras de su novio, mientras que las demás chicas sonreían

bueno entonces vamos...-dijo setsuna mientras todas parecían mas animadas

si...vengan por acá...creo que podre recordar los lugares...-dijo kakiu mientras sonreía por las ocurrencia de ese muchacho que era tan simpático...

claro que si podrás kakiu...-dijo mina mientras le sonreía

es verdad...los chicos te lo han explicado muchas veces...seguramente lo recordaras...-dijo amy mientras sonreía, kakiu sonrió en respuesta...

ahora veo, que tanto yaten como taiki no pudieron haber encontrado alguien mejor...espero que eso te guste...hermana...-pensó kakiu mientras caminaba entre las filas y los asientos, guiándolos a todos hacia sus asientos

miren, estamos cerca, es alli...-dijo kakiu mientras se adentraban entre una de las primeras filas del lugar

estamos bastante cerca...-dijo rey

si...los chicos nos apartaron estos lugares...-dijo serena mientras todas pasaban e iban sentandose en sus lugares

es verdad...ahora lo unico que espero que haruka y lita no taren mucho...-dijo mina

estoy segura que no...-dijo galaxia

eso espero...-dijo michiru

pero digannos, que paso...por que se retrasaron...-dijo serena preocupada, haruka y lita no aparecian por ningun lado

cuando estabamos bajando...nos dimos cuenta de que lita no despertaba con nada...-dijo hotaru, todas miraron a la sailor de la destruccion con aatencion mientras esta hablaba con algo de tristeza

entonces...haruka se quedo con ella, para tratar de despertarla...-dijo amy

asi es...pero ya estan tardando demasiado...-dijo setsuna mientras miraba en la misma direccion por donde todas ellas habian entrando...

nadie dijo mas nada, mas serena saco su telefono celular al recibir la llamada de seiya...

* * *

habia marcado el numero con gran preocupacion, por algun motivo estaba preocupado, y por si no fuera poco, tenia un mal presentimiento...

seiya...-dijo yaten al verlo caminar de un lado al otro como leon enjaulado

acaso pasa algo...-dijo taiki mientras ambos hermanos se miraban el uno al otro, sin entender lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo

bombon...-dijo seiya cuando la rubia atendio el telefono

dime...-dijo ella desde el otro lado de la linea

ya estan todos...-dijo seiya mientras fruncia un cejo, esa sensacion no lo abandonaba y no entendia por que...

lita y haruka aun no llegan, al parecer no podian despertarla...-dijo serena con pezades

entiendo...-dijo seiya mientras cerraba los ojos, reordando como ella cayo dormida en plena calle, realmente no tenia idea de lo que podria llegar a pasar si el no hubiera estado ahi

estamos todas en nuestro lugares...espero que haruka pueda traer a lita rapidamente, antes de que comience el concierto...-dijo serena

entiendo...esperemos que asi sea...-dijo seiya

si...tienes razon...-dijo serena

bien...solo te llamaba para saber eso...dentro de poco comenzara el concierto...ten cuidado...-dijo seiya mientras intentaba despedirse de ella

lo se...tu tambien...-dijo ella para luego terminar la comunicacion

seiya...-dijeorn ambos hermanos cuando el termino de hablar por telefono

al parecer tienen problemas con lita...-dijo seiya

que...-dijeron ambos mientras ensanchaban los ojos y se ponian de pie rapidamente

si...no pueden despertarla...haruka esta con ella...-dijo seiya

la situacion esta empeorando..-dijo taiki

debemos esforzarnos mas que nunca...-dijo yaten

tienes razon...hagamoslo...-dijo seiya, sin dejar de tener el presentimiento de que algo pasaria en medio del concierto...

* * *

la entrada al lugar en el que se realizaria el concierto estaba realmente repleta y ella aun no habia podido hacer que ella se pusiera de pie...

lita...vamos...-dijo haruka mientras la samarreaba un poco de los hombros, la castaña se ejaba hacer sin dignarse a abrir sus ojos y haruka ya estaba desesperandose, ella se dignaba a no responder a sus llamados, los cuales ya eran gritos

haruka...-escucho una vos a sus espaldas llamarla con insistencia, pronto se volteo para encontrarse con darien, quien la miraba fijamente, aunque sonreía

darien...-dijo haruka mientras lo miraba, seguramente el venia a ver el concierto de ellos tres, eso podía deducirse fácilmente si se lo miraba de arriba a abajo un momento

darien estaba sonriendo levemente, sin duda nunca habia ido a uno de los conciertos de ellos tres, si estaba alli, era solo por que las chicas se lo habian pedido...

pero al ver a lita, dormida, en el interior del auto y con las las manos de haruka en sus hombros, su sonrisa se borro inmediatamente, esa imagen le dio un mal presentimiento...

que es lo que pasa haruka...-dijo darien mientras se acercaba a ellas...

es lita...no puedo despertarla...y se nos hace tarde...-dijo haruka con resignación mientras se enderezaba en su lugar...

ya veo...tienes que hacer la fila o puedes entrar por otro lado...-dijo darien mientras miraba los ojos verdes de la mujer rubia que estaba en frente de el

no, podemos entrar por la parte de atrás, allí no hay seguridad...-dijo haruka

bien...en ese caso... llevemos la así como esta...ya la despertaremos cuando estemos adentro, junto con los demás...-dijo darien mientras se acercaba a lita para tomarla entre sus brazos, haruka solo lo miro tomar el cuerpo de lita entre sus brazos, y luego sacarla del auto con gran facilidad...

bien...-dijo haruka

entonces cierta el auto por la dudas y entremos de una vez...-dijo darien despues de alejarse unos pasos, haruka no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a cerrar bien el auto

bien, entonces entremos...-dijo haruka mientras lo miraba, darien solo asintio con la cabeza, haruka supo que no habia tiempo que perder, el concierto empezaria pronto y no podian darse el lujo de llegar tarde, ya iban bastante retrasados...

tardaron unos minutos en entrar en el lugar

no habia sido facil entrar por detras con lita en brazos de darien, todos los miraban realmente extrañados, pero nadie se atrevio a decir nada...

por fin estan aqui...-dijo nicolas quien estaba esperandolos cerca de la puerta por la que entraron

nicolas...-dijo darien

lita esta bien...-dijo nicolas al verla, domir tranquilamente en brazos de darien

si...solo esta dormida...-dijo haruka mientras miraba el lugar

las chicas estan en sus asientos...lo mejor sera que vayamos a los nuestros...-dijo nicolas

tienes razon...vamos...-dijo darien, pronto los tres se perdieron entre los asientos y las filas esperando encontrar pronto a sus amigas

nicolas...-escucharon de pronto la vos de rey en la distancia, nicolas miro en la direccion en que escuchaba...

vengan es po aqui...-dijo nicolas mientras cambiaban de rumbo y se reunian con las demas...

todas se pusieron de pie al ver a lita en brazos de darien

darien...-dijo rey al verlo

que le paso a lita...-dijo serena mientras lo miraba seriamente

no le hecho nada...-dijo darien mientras la encaraba, no le gustaba la forma en que estaba mirandolo, como si el fuera capas de hacerle algo malo...

serena no quiso decir eso darien...-dijo amy

es verdad...solo estoy preocupada...-dijo serena mientras fruncia el cejo, darien la miro fijamente, el la conocia perfectamente y sabia que estaba tratando de discutir con el...

claro...-dijo darien

no se preocupen chica solo esta dormida...-dijo haruka

no pudiste despertarla...-dijo michiru algo sorprendida

no...lo intente pero no pude...-dijo haruka mientras negaba con la cabeza

ya veo...por que no la situamos en su asiento y luego tratamos de despertarla...-dijo kakiu

es verdad...-dijo darien

bien...ponla aqui...-dijo setsuna, darien simplemente obedecio, depositandola en la silla con sumo cuidado, para luego hacerse a un lado

pronto mina y amy se acercaron a ella para tratar de despertarla...

lita...lita...lita...-dijo mina mientras elevaba un poco la vos y la samarreaba un poco de los hombros, pero eso no parecia funcionar, ella estaba tan dormida como antes

serena, por que no le avisas a seiya de que ya estamos todos...para que empiezen con el concierto...-dijo kakiu

es verdad...lo habia olvidado...-dijo serena mientras tomaba su celular...

mientras sigamos tratando de despertarla...-dijo rey

es verdad...pero ustedes no se queden parados, tomen asiento...mina y yo trataremos de despertarla...-dijo amy mientras miraba a todos los demas, todos asintieron y tomaron asiento de tal forma que darien quedo al lado de lita, quien a su vez estaba al lado de serena...

listo chicas...el concierto empezara en unos instantes...estan preparando los ultimos detalles...-dijo serena mientras miraba a lita con preocupacion, mina y amy estaban tratando de despertarla con todas sus fuerzas pero al parecer lita estaba demasiado cansada...

despues de unos instantes de tratar de despertarla sin ningun tipo de reaccion por su parte, las chicas espezaban a pensar que quizas lita no este despierte cuando esa persona aparezca frente a ellos...

no puede ser...-dijo mina mientras apretaba los puños y cerraba sus ojos con impotencia...

no podemos despertarla...ella esta demasiado dormida...-dijo amy mientras miraba con preocupacion a su amiga de cabellos castaños tirando a los rojizos, su piel estaba bastante palida y al parecer estaba empezando a tener frio, puesto que temblaba ligeramente, darien al ver esto, se quito el sobre todo que llebaba puesto y la cubrio con el...

gracias...-murmuro lita entre sueños sin abrir sus ojos, su vos fue suave y muy leve, mas el pudo escucharla perfectamente...

que es lo que vamos hacer...-dijo rey mientras miraba a lita dormir tranquilamente en su lugar como si nada pasaba

el concierto esta comenzando...-dijo serena mientras veia como las luces se prendia y salian al escenario seiya, yaten y taiki, pronto se escucharon los gritos de los admiradores...

de un momento al otro el lugar estaba lleno de jubilo, pero eso no parecia afectar el sueño de lita...

a continuacion espezaremos con nuestro primer concierto...-dijo seiya mientras hablaba a los espectadores que estaban alli

agradecemos que hayan venido a vernos aun cuando el clima no es nada favorable...-dijo taiki

al igual que antes, tenemos un mensaje que transmitir...esperamos que todos ustedes puedan recibirlo con agrado...-dijo yaten mientras ambos se preparaban para tocar y dar comienzo a su concierto...

empecemos...-dijo seiya, al oirlo la mayoria de la gente lanzo un grito de emocion, esperando por escuchar sus letras hermosas...

pronto la musica llego al oido de todas las personas que estaban en el lugar, sin duda se podia sentir un ferviente deseo de buscada impregnado en las voces de los tres...

la melodia tardo unos minutos en llegar a sus oidos, pero ahora podia escucharla, era una melodia suave, una letra muy hermosa la acompañaba, estaba llena de vida y esperanza...

esa melodia...-dijo lita lentamente mientras abria sus ojos lentamente con la vista clabada en el escenario donde estaban ellos cantando, todos la miraron sorprendidos al ver como, efectivamente, lita se habia despertado al escuchar la cancion de sus amigos...

lita...-dijo hotaru feliz de verla despierta

no es posible...-dijo michiru sonriendo

por que desperto ahora...que ellos estan cantando...-penso darien con una expresion seria, el estaba a su lado, y podria jurar que ella no estaba prestandole a tencion a nada que no fueran ellos tres cantando...

esa cancion...por que me resulta familiar...acaso la eh escuchado antes...-dijo lita mientras sus ojos se empañaban...

no entendia por que le pasaba eso, pero por alguna razon que desconocia profundamente ternia muchas ganas de llorar, sentia una gran angustia en su interior pero no podia saber por que...

lita...que pasa...-dijo serena preocupada al ver como de sus ojos verdes se desprendia rapidas lagrimas...

eh...-dijo lita despertando de su ensoñacion para mirar a serena que estaba a centimentros de ella, con la preocupacion marcada en el rostro...

estas llorando...acaso pasa algo...-dijo darien desde el otro lado de ella, lita se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro aun cuando las lagrimas seguian surcando sus mejillas

no es nada...es solo que esa cancion...me produce mucha angustia y no pude evirtar liberar mis sentimientos...-dijo lita mientras volvia a mirar al escenario donde seiya, yaten y taiki daban lo mejor de si para poder mandar un mensaje a esa mujer que necesitaban ver urgentemente...

ambos se quedaron viendo a lita con preocupacion para luego mirarse el uno al otro sin saber que decir o que hacer, ella parecia muy segura de lo que decia...

los minutos pasaban mientras el concierto se desarrollaba, lita parecia muy sensible ante las canciones que se cantaban...

que esta pasando...-penso serena, a su lado, lita parecia triste...

que es esto que siento...-penso lita mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su corazon, o al menos a donde deberia estar por que extrañamente no sentia ningun latido alli...

todos estaban con atencion puesta en lita, ella parecia melancolica...

mas de un momento a otro, kakiu y galaxia se pusieron de pie...

esta presencia...-dijo galaxia mientras miraba para todos lados

se siente una presencia muy fuerte...es muy poderosa...-dijo rey mientras se tomaba la cabeza, a duras penas podia soportarla...

rey...-dijo nicolas preocupado a su lado, mientras ponia yuna de sus manos en los hombros de su novia

nunca habia sentido una escencia como esta...es poderosa...muy poderosa pero no es maligna ni parece dispuesta a atarcarnos...de hecho es muy calidad y tiene algo...como...-dijo rey mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, realmente le costaba encontrar las palabras para describir lo que percivia...

todos la miraron sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, ellas no podian sentirlo como rey pero sin duda en el aire se sentia una presencia, calida y tranquila...que lo llenaba todo...

la cancion termino cuando los tres hermanos se detuvieron de repente...

que es esto...-dijo yaten con los ojos desorbitados

no es posible...no habia querido creerles...pero...-dijo taiki con las manos temblandole

este resplandor es impresionante...nunca habia sentido tal cantidad de poder en una semilla estelar...-dijo seiya mientras apenas si podia soportar el poder que estaba empezando a rodear el lugar, sin dudas el mensaje que ellos habian mandado habia llegado a ella y ahora estaba haciendose presente...

es ella...-dijo kakiu mientras sonreia con real felicidad, despues de todo su hermana habia escuchado las canciones junto con todos sus ruegos...

lita cerro los ojos, mientras sentia como su interior empezaba a latir lentamente, algo en ella estaba intentando despertar...

solo seran unos minutos...-escucho en su interior una vos...

tu eres zhatura...-dijo lita lentamente dirigiendose a esa vos que retumbaba en su interior

asi es...yo soy tu...y tu eres yo...somos una...-dijo zhatura en su interior

que pasara conmigo...cuando tu despiertes...-dijo lita

nada...tu seguiras aqui...por que somos una...-dijo zhatura, no podia ver su rostro pero estaba segura que ella tenia una sonrisa en los labios...

bien...-dijo lita mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho, todos la miraron, un aura blanquecia estaba rodeando a lita, y esta parecia expanderse

pronto la luz cubrio el lugar y cego a todos que estaban alli...

* * *

el lugar que era comunmnete rodeado por la oscuridad estaba siendo iluminado tenuemente por el nuevo resplandor que tenia la copa universal...

pero que es esto...-dijo yuyal

es ella...ella esta aqui...-dijo caos mientras sonreia al mismo tiempo que sus ojos negros veian el gran resplandor con la copa universal resplandecia frente a ellos...

la oscuridad esta discipandose...-dijo yuyal

es verdad...esa es una de la caracteristicas de zhatura...ella tiene ese poder...-dijo caos mientras sus ojos se mostraban realmente emocionados...

pronto la veria de nuevo

en carne y hueso...

que haremos...amo...-dijo yuyal

por ahora nada...esperaremos un poco...ella aun no esta lista para pelear...-dijo caos mientras sonreia cinicamente, por ahora la dejaria acostumbrarse a ese planeta insignificante que estaba seguro querria proteger aun incluso a costa de su vida, pero luego cuando tengan que enfrentarse no tendria piedad con nadie ni con nada y al final ella se iria con el al mundo oscuro...

sabia que ella no podia vivir en ese lugar...

pero prefiere verla muerta que al lado de ese hombre...

* * *

cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en el lugar del concierto...

que es esto...-dijo serena mientras miraba para todos lados

es un prado o no...-dijo rey sorprendida

a lo lejos esta el mar...-dijo michiru

si y el viento es suave y calido...-dijo haruka sorprendida

donde estamos...-dijo mina mientras miraba para todos lados, el lugar era simplemente hermoso

estan en el lugar mas seguro del universo...-escucharon una vos a sus espaldas...

esa vios...-dijo kakiu mientras se volteaba en la direccion en que habia escuchado la vos, pronto todos imitaron su accion, quedando de frente con una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, ella vestia de blanco por completo y los miraba dulcemente...

zhatura...-dijo galaxia mientras sonreia con lagrimas en los ojos

los ojos verdes se zhatura se centraron en los ojos rojos de galaxia para luego ver a kakiu, quien tambien lloraba...

me da gusto verlas...-dijo ella mientras abria sus brazos, ellas entendieron enseguida lo que ella quizo decir y corrieron hacia ella...

todos vieron como las tres se unieron en un calido abrazo

hermana...-dijo kakiu mientras lloraba sobre uno de sus hombros...

que bueno que estas bien...zhatura...-dijo galaxia tambien llorando

lamento haberlas preocupado de esa forma...por favor...perdonenme...-dijo zhatura meitnras les sonreia una vez que se separaron un poco, ambas mujeres sonrieron mientras asentian con la cabeza...

entonces...tu eres zhatura...-dijo serena mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo, se parecian bastante aunque se notaba que ella parecia tener mas esperiencia en todo y realmente le parecia mas bonita y resplandeciente...

asi es...yo soy zhatura...-dijo ella mientras daba unos pasos hacia a delante, todos la miraba sorprendidos, pero los mas sorprendidos era seiya y darien...

seiya estaba asorado, era ella, era la mujer con la que habia soñado, ella estaba alli frente a ellos y por alguna razon se sentia feliz

su corazon latia realmente desbocado...

darien estaba sorprendido, sus ojos estaban prendados de toda su figura...realmente no podia sacarle los ojos de encima...

esperen un momento...donde esta lita...-dijo setsuna

aqui...-dijo zhatura mientras llebaba una mano a su pecho...

que...-dijeron todos sorprendidos

hermana...-dijo kakiu

esto era inevitable...-dijo galaxia

que dices gal...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba

aunque ellla es diferente a ti fisicamente...su caracter es muy parecido al tuyo...yo ya lo sospechaba...-dijo galaxia mientras la miraba

de verdad...eres muy inteligente...-dijo zhatura mientras le sonreia

de que estan hablando...-dijo amy con preocupacion

en realidad es bastante simple...y todo esta relacionado...-dijo kakiu mientras los miraba

que quieres decir...-dijo hotaru

me refiero al por que del cambio de lita en su personalidad en su fisico y al por que de su dormitar tanto...-dijo galaxia

saben a que se debe...-dijo serena aliviada

asi es...-dijo galaxia

eso se debe a que lita es en realidad mi hermana...zhatura...-dijo kakiu, todos ensancharon los ojos al escuchar las palabras de la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas...

no es posible...-dijo serena sorpredida, no era cierto...su amiga no podia ser en realidad esa mujer que estaba en frnete de ella...

no es verdad...-penso shockeada mientras mantenia sus ojos fijos en la figura de zhatura que estaba frente a ella, mirandola con dulzura y comprension...

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo 17: explicaciones  
**_

los ojos verdes de zhatura miraban directo a los celestes de serena, pudiendo observar las emociones que esta experimentaba en su interior...

se que es dificil...pero esa es la realidad...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba, serena al escucharla ensancho los ojos

acaso ella sabe lo que pienso...esta leyendo mi mente...-penso serena mientras sus ojos se mantenian ensanchados...

no estoy leyendo tu mente...eso no es algo que me agrade hacer...lo que ocurre es que eres muy trasparente...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba comprensivamente

transparente...-dijo serena mientras parpadeaba

a lo que me refiero...es que...me basta con ver tus ojos...para saber lo que piensas...tus emociones estan ahi...en tus ojos...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba

ah...entiendo...-dijo ella mientras la miraba fijamente, aun no creia que ella y lita fueran la misma persona aunque debia reconocer que eran parecidas...

esa forma de hablar...tambien la tenia ella...solo que lita no era tan especifica...

se que para todos esto es confuso y extraño...necesitan tiempo para asimilar bien las cosas...al igual que yo supongo...-dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos

de que hablas...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba, era la misma mujer que el habia visto y besado en sus sueños y por alguna razon no se sentia confuso ni extrañado por el hecho de que lita resultara ser ella...

mas bien comprendia que en realidad...esa era la forma que ella encontro para estar siempre cerca...

desde que habia tenido ese sueño se habia preguntado como es que ella se enteraba de todo lo pasaba...

ahora lo sabia, ella podia verlo a travez de lita...puesto permanecia dormida en su interior...

eh dormido por mucho tiempo...-dijo zhatura mientras abria sus ojos y lo miraba, el parecia sorprendido de verla mas no asustado o extrañado...

quizas...

no...no puede ser...-penso zhatura mientras achicaba sus ojos...

dormido...-dijo galaxia

la guerra de las sailors...fue en realidad agotadora gal...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba

es verdad...-dijo galaxia mientras la miraba con tristeza, ella recordaba a la perfeccion como es que en realidad habian pasado las cosas...

decir que ella era la sailor mas poderosa...fue una mentira necesaria para tapar la ausencia de la reina del universo...

kakiu y galaxia sabian de eso muy bien

la batalla de las sailors...tu estuviste ahi...-dijo michiru mientras la miraba, zhatura desvio sus ojos verdes hacia ella...

si...yo estuve alli...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba

pero entonces...por que el caos fue encerrado en el cuerpo de galaxia...-dijo serena mientras la miraba, al escucharla zhatura inmediatamente volteo a ver a galaxia, quien habia bajado la cabeza por la verguenza que le producia el hecho de que la persona a la que mas admiraba supiera de todas las cosas que tuvieron que hacer...

de que esta hablando...galaxia...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba

hermana...-dijo kakiu mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia ella, zhatura inmediatamente la miro, claramente esperando una explicacion

dejelo princesa kakiu...yo lo dire...-dijo galaxia mientras levantaba la mirada, posandola sobre la figura zhatura

no te preocupes...no te dire nada malo...yo estoy muy orgullosa de como llevaron las cosas...simplemente quiero saber...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba sonriendo, galaxia lanzo un suspiro de alivio para luego abrir la boca con mas tranquilidad...

durante la batalla de las sailors...zhatura y yo...enfrentamos al caos...zhatura debilito y derroto al caos encerrandolo en lo que habia mas cerca de nosotros, mi espada...-dijo galaxia mientras miraba a todos los demas

esa es la ultima gran batalla de la que ustedes hablaban...-dijo rey mientras todos miraba a galaxia bastantes sorprendidos, hace tiempo cuando le hablaron de esa batalla ninguna de las dos dijo nada de ella

asi es...despues de esa batalla zhatura desaparecio...ninguna de nosotras volvio a saber nada de ella...-dijo galaxia

mi hermana solo habia dejado una orden a mi y a galaxia...-dijo kakiu, entonces todos miraron a zhatura, quien al parecer no parecia notar nada raro en el relato de galaxia...

no importa que pase...nadie debe jamas tomar esta espada...te lo encargo...-dijo zhatura mientras miraba a ambas mujeres, las dos asintieron a las palabras de zhatura...

sin embargo...con el tiempo no pude resistir a sus persuaciones...-dijo galaxia mientras bajaba la mirada con impotencia

entiendo...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba, todos estaban cayados, unos mas sorprendidos que otros, estaban enterandose ahora que lo que ellos creian la verdad no era mas que una mentira...

sailor galaxia no fue quien derroto al caos en la batalla de las sailors, fue zhatura...

eso significa... que en realidad ella era la sailor scout legendaria que la princesa estaba buscando en aquella ocacion...la maxima star...no era otra que esta persona...-penso setsuna mientras miraba la figura de cabello pelirrojo que en ese momento les estaba dando la espalda..

no lo resisti...y tome la espada entre mis manos, aun cuando tu me habias dicho que nadie debia hacer eso...yo lo hice...-dijo galaxia mientras miraba a zhatura, de pronto, todos pudieron notar como la culpa y remordimiento de galaxia estaba saliendo fuera de su cuerpo, ella estaba liberandose...

tranquila...gal...no te preocupes...eso ya paso...ahora estas bien... y lucharemos juntas-dijo zhatura mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros, galaxia la miro con lagrimas a punto de surcar sus mejillas

zhatura...-dijo galaxia mientras la miraba, las lagrimas ya caian por sus mejillas...

tranquila...-dijo zhatura mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y luego le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda, logrando calmarla en unos segundos...

si...-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos un momento

mejor...-dijo zhatura mientras le sonreia

si...-dijo galaxia mientras volvia a abrir sus ojos

bien...si quieres puedes dejarlo ahi...ya has sufrido demasiado por eso...es hora de dejarlo atras...-dijo zhatura mientras le sonreia con tranquilidad...

no, quiero terminar de hablar...-dijo galaxia mientras le sonreia

bien...como desees...-dijo zhatura

bien...una vez que el caos se apodero de mi cuerpo...comence a atacar y conquistar planetas...yo robe todas las semillas estelares...yo estaba buscandote...-dijo galaxia

buscandome...-dijo zhatura mientras entrecerraba los ojos

el queria exterminar tu resplandor...-dijo galaxia, al escuchar esto zhatura ensancho los ojos, mientras todos quedaban mudos del asombro...

cuando nos referimos a exterminar un resplador hablamos...-dijo kakiu

de la destruccion total de una semilla estelar...-dijo seiya mientras miraba la espalda de zhatura, ella aun estaba de espalda a ellos, pero sin duda debe estar sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando

destruccion...pero...por que...acaso el no estaba recolectando las semillas estelares para ser el soberano de la via lactea...-dijo serena interviniendo por primera vez en la conversacion

no creo que lo que el quiera sea tan bizarro...-dijo zhatura mientras se volteaba a verlos, ella se veia tranquila...

bizarro...que quieres decir...-dijo rey

si un resplandor se destruye, la persona en cuestion desaparece y jamas vuelve a nacer...-dijo zhatura

que...-dijo hotaru mientras juntaba sus manos junto a su pecho

cada resplandor tiene cualidades diferentes, creo que eso lo saben todos...-dijo zhatura, todos asintieron al escucharla- las cualidades de cada persona dependen mucho del interior de las personas...-dijo zhatura

es verdad...ya me lo habias dicho...-dijo serena mientras miraba a seiya, notando en ese momento que el tenia la vista fija en zhatura...

es cierto...-dijo este despertando de su ensoñacion

tu eres la luz en su maxima expresion...-dijo taiki mirandola, al escucharlo hablar, zhatura dirigio sus ojos verdes hacia el...

ahi estaban ambos...mirandola con atencion, tratando de ver si realmente ella era como la princesa kakiu y sailor galaxia aseguraban...

tenia un resplandor magnifico, sumamente poderoso, jamas habian visto algo asi, pero eso no era suficiente para iluminar el universo entero...algo pasa alli...

y ellos tenían que averiguarlo...

tienes razón...lo soy...por eso mismo destruir mi resplandor significa el fin de todo...-dijo zhatura mientras entrecierra los ojos

que quieres decir...-dijo michiru seriamente

debido a que mi hermana posee un resplandor incomparable a otros, su semilla estelar tiene la capacidad de dotar de vida todo aquello que la rodea...si su semilla estelar es destruida toda la vida en el universo de la luz se perdería...nosotros entraríamos en una era glaciar que nada ni nadie podría detener...-dijo kakiu

pero si usamos el cristal de plata...-dijo serena mientras tomaba su broche

el cristal de plata es un cristal fundido con sangre de zhatura y lagrimas de tu madre...-dijo galaxia mientras la miraba, lo mejor seria que de a poco fueran dándoles a conocer la verdad...

como...-dijo serena mientras ensanchaba los ojos con asombro y hasta algo de temor

no es nada grave...no te preocupes...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba

pero es verdad...-dijo amy con preocupación

si...si es verdad...-dijo zhatura mientras asentía con la cabeza

entonces es grave en verdad...

por eso no despertaste para pelear con ella...-dijo mina mientras miraba a zhatura

en parte...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba

que quieres decir...-dijo setsuna mientras daba un paso al frente

yo podría haber despertado, pero el peligro hubiera sido mayor, ya que si ella llegaba a apoderarse de mi semilla estelar, galaxia se hubiera convertido en la gobernante del universo de la luz...-dijo zhatura

entiendo...era muy arriesgado, preferiste esperar un tiempo a que caos en persona venga...-dijo amy

y eso es ahora mismo...-dijo darien mientras la miraba, al escucharlo, zhatura lo miro con sus ojos verdes, al sentir su mirada el se encogió de hombros durante unos segundos...

nunca se había sentido así al ser observado por nadie, pero ella parecía poder ver en su interior y eso lo ponía nervioso...

tienes razón...darien...o debería llamarte... príncipe endimion...-dijo zhatura mientras lo miraba fijamente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios...

darien esta bien...-dijo el mientras la miraba, realmente no podia quitar sus ojos de su persona, no sabia por que pero ella era sumamente atrayente...

serian sus ojos verdes, que brillan como una estrella o quizas era su forma de tratar a las personas, en realidad no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, lo unico que sabia es que no podia desviar su atencion a otra persona, era como si cada parte de el estuviera siendo atraido hacia ella por un iman, un poderoso iman...

ustedes dedujeron todo muy bien...yo decidi esperar...a que el momento oportuno llegara y ese momento es ahora...-dijo zhatura mientras pasaba su mirada por todas las personas que estaban alli

era verdad que no todos creian en sus palabras, eso era de esperarse, puesto que era una desconocida para ellos ahora...

no podia culparlos, ellos estaban en su derecho de ser desconfiados aunque eso no signifca que no se sienta herida por dicha descanfianza...

sin embargo sabia que no importa que pase, ella siempre estaria para ellos

para protegerlos

para guiarlos

para lo que ellos necesiten de ella...

sin embargo hay algo que ella no puede permitir y eso es que el universo sea destruido u conquistado...

asi como tampoco permitiria que nada les pasara a todos ellos, aunque le cueste la vida, ella los protegeria, aun si ellos no lo desean asi...

entiendo...pero entonces dime que pasara ahora...-dijo haruka hablando por primera vez desde que la vio, ella podia reconocer en cualquier lugar a una mujer hermosa, pero jamas habia visto tal elegancia y porte, jamas habia sentido una presencia como la que ella tenia, y ni se diga del resplandor que desprendia...

ella era resplandeciente...

como la luz...

por el momento...las cosas seguiran como hasta ahora...con esto me refiero a lita...-dijo zhatura

aun no estas completamente lista para vovler...-dijo kakiu mientras miraba a zhatura

no...aun no...es demasiado pronto, el proceso no esta completo...-dijo zhatura mientras cerraba los ojos...

proceso...de que estas hablando...que va a pasarle a lita...-dijo serena mientras la miraba

al parecer aun no lo comprendes...-dijo galaxia mientras la miraba fijamente

de que hablas...-dijo serena mientras miraba ahora a galaxia con preocupacion

lita y zhatura son la misma persona...nada va a pasarle...-dijo galaxia

pero si ella vuelve que pasara con lita...-dijo mina mientras las miraba, zhatura la miro unos momentos antes de sonreir de lado, preparandose para responder...

todo este tiempo eh estado en el interior de lita, solo se revertira ese hecho...-dijo zhatura

tu saldras al exterior y lita permanecera en tu interior...-dijo rey

asi es...-dijo zhatura mientras asentia con la cabeza

pero eso no es lo mismo que morir...no volveremos a verla...-dijo serena mientras fruncia ambos cejos...

no digas eso por favor...-dijo kakiu mientras miraba a la rubia con reproche, esa idea no le gustaba en lo mas minimo...

pero...-dijo mina

no es asi...-dijo zhatura mientras los miraba a todos seriamente, inmediatamente todos la miraron sorprendidos, ella parecia otra persona con esa expresion en su rostro- lita es una extencion de mi misma, ella no morira, es ilogico pensar eso...pero lo que si es comprensible es el hecho de que les costara verme y hacerse a idea de que yo soy lita, pero con el tiempo lo entenderan...-dijo zhatura mientras los miraba

pero...-dijo serena tratando de interrumpirla

no importa lo mucho que te resignes a esa idea...esa es la verdad...yo soy lita...y eso nunca va a cambiar...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba

pero eres muy diferente a ella...-dijo michiru mientras la miraba

es verdad...pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos la misma persona...-dijo zhatura mientras le devolvia la mirada

zhatura...-dijo galaxia mientras caminaba hacia ella

no te preocupes por nuestra conversacion, la continuaremos mas adelante...-dijo zhatura mientras se volteaba a mirarla y ponia una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho

pero...-dijo galaxia

ya no tengo mas tiempo...y no quiero exederme...es mejor asi...creeme...ya habra tiempo para que terminemos de poner este asunto en claro...de acuerdo...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba

esta bien...-dijo galaxia mientras asentia con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras todos los demas la miraba absortos...

realmente lamento no poder terminar de hablar con ustedes como corresponde...pero ya debo volver a mi estado de somnoliencia...pero les pido por favor ser pacientes...ya nos veremos mas adelante...solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo...-dijo zhatura mientras los miraba serenamente

tiempo para que...-dijo seiya mientras daba un paso adelante

debo despertar por completo para poder pelear como corresponde contra caos...de otra forma no serbiria de nada enfrentarme a el...-dijo zhatura mientras posaba sus ojos verdes sobre su figura, el parpadeo nervioso al captar como sus ojos verdes lo miraba fijamente, pero con serenidad, como si realmente no quisiera inspeccionar en su alma...

entiendo...-dijo seiya mientras bajaba la mirada, en realidad su presencia lo ponia nervioso, nunca se habia sentido asi frente a nadie...

serena miro seriamente la actitud de seiya, el parecia nervioso, pero no era posible que ella le provocara eso o si...

zhatura los miro un momento, notando perfectamente la actitud de seiya y la reaccion de serena, para luego mirar hacia darien , quien tambien los observaba...

te duele...-escucho darien la vos de zhatura en su mente...

disculpa...-dijo darien mientras dirigia su mirada hacia ella

que ocurre...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba sonriendo

no pasa nada...solo que crei...-dijo darien mientras la miraba con nerviosismo

no hay necesidad de estar nervioso...solo fue una pregunta...-volvio a escuchar a la vos de ella en su mente...

estas comunicandote directamente conmigo...-penso darien mientras se mantenia estatico por unos momentos

eres muy inteligente darien...si...estoy comunicándome contigo directamente a travez de tu mente...-el volvió a escuchar la vos de zhatura, clara y nítida en su mente...

darien estaba sorprendido, ella podía hacer cosas como esas...

que otras cosas podría hacer...

ella en realidad era todo un misterio

como...-pensó darien sorprendido mientras la miraba, ella estaba sonriendo, mas no con burla o sorna, sino con comprencion y algo de preocupación...

eso no puedes saberlo aun pero ten por seguro que en algún momento lo sabrás...-el volvió a escuchar la vos de zhatura en su mente...

pero...-dijo darien mientras ensanchaba aun mas los ojos, realmente no podía creer que ella estuviera hablándole directamente desde su mente...

aun no están listos...ninguno de ustedes lo esta...-dijo zhatura mientras cerraba los ojos

pero...-dijo darien

no has contestado a mi pregunta pero no importa...tan solo espero que puedas estar mejor pronto...-dijo zhatura en la mente de darien, para luego ambos quedar en silencio...

darien solo la miraba sorprendido ella le había hablado por vía mental y ciertamente, aun no podía creerlo...

en otros tiempos le hubiera parecido imposible pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes...

acaso pasa algo...-dijo kakiu notando perfectamente como ambos se habían mirado por unos momentos sin emitir sonido alguno...

no te preocupes kakiu...todo esta bien...aunque por cierto ya debemos despedirnos por el momento...-dijo zhatura mientras volteaba a verla...

tardaras mucho en volver completamente hermana...-dijo kakiu mientras se acercaba a ella, zhatura la miro con dulzura por unos momentos

en realidad no estoy segura...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba con algo de congoja, sabiendo perfectamente que ese nuevo distanciamiento causaría dolor a su hermana...

entiendo...no te preocupes por mi..-dijo kakiu mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un cálido abrazo

nos veremos pronto kakiu...-dijo zhatura mientras le devolvía el abrazo

galaxia sonrió al verlas, ellas siempre habían tenido una gran relación, eran muy unidas...

a tal punto que una podía sentir las emociones de la otra...sin importar cuales fueran estas...

espero no tardar mucho tiempo...y realmente deseo que no les pase nada en este tiempo...-dijo zhatura mientras se separaba de kakiu para luego mirar a todos los que estaban allí...

no te preocupes por eso...si algo llega a pasar, trataremos de protegernos entre todos, lo mejor posible...-dijo mina mientras la miraba

lo se... confió en eso...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba minuciosamente, podía ver un aura realmente pura a su alrededor, al igual que la veia en amy...

eso me deja tranquila...-pensó zhatura mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos por un momento

te esperaremos zhatura...-dijo galaxia mientras se acercaba a ella, al escuchar ella miro unos momentos

gracias...-dijo ella para luego mirar a cada uno de ellos...

ella sabia que había muchos de ellos que estaban sorprendidos y por eso mismo no habían hablado mucho...

así como también sabia que cuando supieran el resto de las cosas, había muchos de ellos que lo tomarían a mal...

sabia que ella seria el blanco de su enojo y rabia, pero estaba bien, después de todo fueron sus decisiones las que los llevaron a todos alli, y debia hacerse cargo de las consecuencias pero aun no era tiempo...

aun no estaba preparada aun cuando ella era quien era...

entonces nos veremos en un tiempo...les recomiendo que tomen las cosas con calma...y sinceramente...necesitan entrenamiento...-dijo zhatura mientras los miraba a todos

entrenamiento...-dijo serena mientras la miraba

si...caos es mas poderoso de lo crees y ni sueñes con usar el poder del cristal de plata...por que no funcionara...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba con seriedad

pero antes funciono...-dijo serena

es verdad...pero el caos que enfrentaste en ese momento no es mismo que el que ya esta aquí...el es oscuridad pura...el poder de ese cristal no se compara con el poder que posee caos...-dijo zhatura mientras lo miraba seriamente

pero entonces que haremos...-dijo haruka

ya lo he dicho...deben volverse mas fuertes, de otra forma...no podrán manejar la situación y lamentablemente aun no estoy preparada para luchar...-dijo zhatura mientras negaba con la cabeza, ellos sabia lo que estaban pensando pero no les crearia falsas ilusiones, ellos debian poner toda su voluntad también...

lamentablemente, ella no podrá estar siempre para protegerlos...

y eso lo sabe mejor que nadie

debía prepararlos bien...

entiendo...nos preparemos...-dijo setsuna dando un paso al frente, en realidad ella le parecía todo un misterio y tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle pero ya tendría tiempo para eso

bien, en ese caso, dejaremos esto hasta aquí...cierren los ojos...-dijo zhatura mientras los miraba, todos cerraron sus ojos a escepcion de kakiu, galaxia, seiya, yaten y taiki

no te preocupes...podemos soportar el resplandor...-dijo kakiu

estas completamente segura...-dijo zhatura mientras la miraba

yo creo que si...-dijo galaxia

bien...-dijo zhatura mientras sonreía para después cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse...

ella va a...-dijo yaten mientras la miraba

expandir su resplandor para regresarnos a donde estábamos...-dijo taiki abrumado por el resplandor que empezaba a rodear el lugar, era luminoso y cálido...

lleno de vida...

es imposible...a duras penas puedo soportarlo...-penso seiya mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, el resplandor que ella liberaba a travez de su cuerpo era demasiado y su vista estaba siendo forzada para poder soportar dicho resplandor

nos veremos pronto...-escuchar por ultima vez la vos de zhatura, para luego ser todos absorbidos por el resplandor que llenaba por completo el lugar...

* * *

poco a poco cada uno de ellos fue despertando...

donde estamos...-dijo serena, quien abrio sus ojos lentitud, se sentia mareada y sus ojos parecian estar enceguecidos...

estamos en el concierto...-dijo darien mientras miraba para todos lados

es verdad...-dijo serena, para luego ambos ver a lita entre ambos, completamente dormida, apoyada sobre el hombro de darien...

lita...-dijo darien mientras la tomaba de los hombros para tratar de despertarla

esta dormida...-dijo serena mientras la miraba, sorprendida e incredula, aun le costaba creer que ella fuera esa mujer...

supongo que se canso demasiado despues de eso...-dijo darien mientras la miraba, ahora entendia el por que del sueño. el por que del fortalecimiento de su cuerpo y el cambio del color de su cabello, ella estaba tomando aquella figura que todos ellos vieron alli...

estaba volviendo a ser como era antes

si...seguro es eso...-dijo serena mientras la miraba con extrañeza

al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de nada...-dijo mina mientras se acercaba a ellos, todos estaban parandose de su asientos y saliendo del predio del concierto...

es verdad...todo termino...pero no entiendo como nadie...-dijo serena

eso debio ser obra de ella...-dijo rey mientras todos se reunian

de ella...-dijo darien mientras entrecerraba sus ojos

si...zhatura-sama debio hacerlo...-dijo galaxia

seguramente...-dijo kakiu

despues de todo es logico, el que desaparecieran personas en pleno concierto seria alarmante...-dijo michiru mientras tomaba una pose pensativa

ustedes de verdad creen todo lo que dijo...-dijo serena de repente, por alguna razon se negaba a creer en las palabras de ella

al oirla, tanto kakiu como galaxia la miraron con el ceño fruncido, lo cual no paso desapercibido para nadie

ellas sin duda confiaban en ella...

yo creo que es verdad...-escucharon la vos de seiya que se acercaba a ellos

tambien yo...-dijo yaten que veia con el

y yo...-dijo taiki mientras los tres se acercaban a ellos

serena, amy y mina los miraron fijamente, ahi estaba de nuevo esa sensacion

ella tiene un resplandor que nunca antes habia sentido...-dijo seiya

y eso es solo el comienzo...ella dijo que aun no estaba lista para venir lo que quiere decir que su resplandor es aun mas potente...-dijo taiki

si eso es asi...puedo asegurarle a cualquiera que ella es digna del titulo de soberana del universo...-dijo yaten

pero...-dijo serena

ellos tienen razon...ademas ella parecia sincera...no creo que una persona de su calibre este jugando con cosas como esas...-dijo darien mientras la miraba

por esta vez...creo que darien tiene razon...ella estaba siendo sincera...-dijo setsuna

es verdad...se notaba a leguas...-dijo michiru

entonces que haremos...-dijo hotaru

no creo que podamos hacer algo mas que esperar...-dijo haruka mientras miraba a lita con atencion, ella parecia dormir tranquilamente...

de repente las miradas de todos se posaron sobre su figura, algo mas menuda y delgada que en antaño, su rostro estaba apacible y sus cabellos rojizos se aderian a su rostro...

esta a simple vista que ella es zhatura...eso explica los cambios y el hehco de que duerme mucho...-dijo galaxia

ella esta preparandose para la batalla que se abecina...-dijo kakiu mientras la miraba con pena, sin duda ellos no creerian mucho en su hermana...

pero ella era necesaria para la confrontacion que tendrian con caos...

solo ella podria hacerle frente...

solo ella era inmune a la oscuridad...

creo que lo mejor sera llevarla al departamento...para que pueda descansar mejor...ya despues veremos que hacemos cuando ella despierte...-dijo darien

es verdad...tienes razon...-dijo setsuna, darien solo asintio para luego inclinarse un poco en el asiento en el que estaba y tomarla entre sus brazos...

bien...entonces todo esta dicho...vamonos...-dijo rey

si...estaremos en contacto por cualquier cosa...pero volveremos a vernos en cuanto lita despierte...-dijo michiru

bien...-dijo mina

comuniquense con nosotros en cuanto ella despierte...-dijo serena mientras miraba a darien, galaxia y las outhers scouts que estarian con lita...

lo haremos...-dijo haruka antes de todos salieran de alli con diferentes rumbos...

la primera señal habia sido dada, ella pronto estaria alli permanentemente...

y se los hizo saber personalmente...

continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18:  
**_

abrió sus ojos después de lo que pareció una eternidad...

sus ojos miraron el lugar en el que estaba...

esa no era su habitación, si no recordaba mal era una de las habitaciones del templo hikawa...

se sentó lentamente en el futon en que descansaba, tratando de acostumbrar sus sentidos al recién despertar...

su vista se acostumbro bastante bien a la semi-oscuridad de la habitación, mientras escuchaba el viento del exterior golpear la ventana de la habitación con fuerza...

al parecer las cosas están muy feas...-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación...

una vez que estuvo al lado de esta, apoyo la palma de su mano sobre el vidrio que estaba frió y parecía temblar por el fuerte viento...

estaba absorta mirando la tormenta en el exterior hasta que noto algo extraño en ella misma...

sus manos eran mas pequeñas, refinadas y sus uñas estaban extrañamente mas largas de lo que siempre se permitía a si misma, sin olvidar que habia un pequeño punto verde en el centro de su dorso...

que es esto...-dijo mientras miraba su mano detalladamente...

esa es una buena pregunta li...-pronto escucho la vos de haruka en la habitación

haruka...-dijo lita mientras la miraba entrar con una bandeja

ellos supieron que habías despertado por eso, te preparamos algo para que comas...llevas mucho tiempo dormida y necesitas recuperar fuerzas...-dijo haruka mientras se acercaba a ella después de dejar la bandeja junto al futon en el piso...

mucho tiempo dormida...-dijo lita mientras volvía al futon, extrañamente no sentía haber dormido tanto...

así es...han pasado mas de 5 días desde el concierto, en el que por cierto terminaste dormida...-dijo haruka mientras la miraba, realmente se veia algo cambiada...

desde aquel recital, lita permaneció dormida hasta ese día, y a medida que su sueño continuaba su figura seguía cambiando...

seguía transformándose...

su cabello había crecido notablemente, sin contar que cada vez era mas rojo, su figura ahora era mas menuda y parecía aun mas frágil de lo que ya se veía desde que comenzó a dormir demasiado...

sus rasgos se estaban estilizando, al igual que sus manos...

era realmente notable que la persona que habían visto, zhatura, tenia razón ambas eran la misma persona, y lita lo estaba demostrando al llevar a cabo el cambio...

pero aun así, su personalidad seguía siendo la misma al parecer...

entiendo...-dijo lita mientras miraba la comida en la bandeja, realmente moría de hambre en ese momento

adelante...es para ti...-dijo haruka, lita pronto tomo la bandeja entre sus manos y la situó sobre su regazo para luego disfrutar de ella...

esta delicioso...haruka...-dijo lita mientras le sonreía

gracias aunque yo no lo hice...fue michiru quien cocino...-dijo haruka

de verdad...pues muchas gracias...-dijo lita

no tienes que agradecer...estamos contentas de que al fin hayas despertado...-dijo haruka

lo lamento...en verdad...-dijo lita mientras la mirada

de que hablas...-dijo haruka preocupada al ver como ella había bajado los ojos con pena

es que todos ustedes debieron estar muy preocupados...-dijo lita mientras oprimía los puños, realmente no le agradaba ser la causante de la preocupación de todo el mundo...

no te preocupes por eso...lo importante ahora es que estas bien...y has despertado...-dijo haruka

tienes razón...aunque realmente no me pareció dormir mucho...-dijo lita mientras volvía a llevarse un bocado a la boca

entiendo...pero realmente dormiste mucho...-dijo haruka

entiendo...-dijo lita mientras seguía comiendo

termina de comer y no te muevas para nada...llamare a las chicas...-dijo haruka mientras se ponía de pie

están todos aquí...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

no...amy y darien tuvieron que ir al hospital, el clima esta terrible, ya hubo varios casos de hipotermia...el hospital no da abasto...-dijo haruka mientras fruncía un cejo al mismo tiempo que miraba el vendaval en el exterior, a travez de la ventana

tan solo espero que esas personas estén bien pronto...-dijo lita mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez, era raro pero por algún motivo, enterarse de ese tipo de cosas la desarmaba completamente...

no te preocupes tanto...estoy segura que darien y amy podrán manejar la situación...-dijo haruka

es verdad ellos son personas muy competentes...-dijo lita mientras volvía a sonreír

bien... iré por los demás...-dijo haruka, lita no dijo nada, solo dejo que la rubia saliera de la habitación

realmente la situación esta empeorando...pero algo mas allá de eso esta cambiando...estoy segura...-pensó mientras llevaba una mano hacia su pecho, aunque extrañamente cada vez sentía menos los latidos de su propio corazón...

que sera esa angustia que a veces sentía...

ahora se daba cuenta de que había cosas de ella misma que no era capaz de comprender...

* * *

la noche estaba recién empezando y ellos ya estaban hasta las manos con pacientes accidentados o con hipotermia...

el hospital realmente era todo un lió, aun cuando había varios médicos haciéndose cargo de la guardia y los diferentes pisos del hospital...

en esos momentos, ambos estaban tomando un pequeño descanso, por que seguramente en cualquier momento entraría alguien por la puerta principal para ser atendido rápidamente...

así eran las cosas desde hace unos días...

te han llamo amy ..-dijo darien, ambos estaban tomando un descanso en la cafetería del hospital, amy levanto la mirada de su café para mirar a darien un momento...

si...hace unos minutos...ella a despertado...-dijo amy mientras entrecerraba sus ojos

ella...por que te refieres así a lita...-dijo darien mientras la miraba sorprendido

es extraño...tu realmente crees que esa persona que apareció frente a nosotros era lita...-dijo amy mientras lo miraba con fijeza

por supuesto que no...lita no se parece mucho a esa mujer en lo físico y estoy seguro que te diste cuenta...pero en cuanto a personalidad...si son bastantes parecidas...-dijo darien mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

es verdad ella era sumamente bonita...-dijo amy

si...pero es una belleza diferente a la de cualquier otra mujer que allá visto jamas...-dijo darien mientras bajaba la miraba un poco...

que quieres decir...-dijo amy mientras lo miraba con un cejo fruncido

no te ofendas...pero ella es la mujer mas hermosa que eh visto y eso te incluye...ella tiene algo que nadie mas tiene...algo cálido que brilla en su interior...no se que sea...pero sin duda es algo que nadie mas posee...solo ella...-dijo darien mientras la miraba

ella te gusto cierto...-dijo amy mientras sonreía mas aliviada, el no decía eso para herirla, sino para que ella comprendiera que las palabras de galaxia y la princesa kakiu no eran tan descabelladas como todos creían...

aunque eso no hacia que dejara de sentirse insegura ante ella, si darien hablaba de esa manera de ella, quien asegura que taiki no lo iba a hacer...

no realmente...no la conozco...solo digo lo que vi...-dijo darien mientras le sonreía...

y era cierto lo que decía, no podía negar que se había impresionado al verla, ella era en verdad la mujer mas hermosa que había visto jamas, pero su corazón siempre pertenecería a serena...o al menos eso creía...

entiendo... perdóname por pensar eso de ti...-dijo amy mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza

no te preocupes... después de todo...verla impresiono a todos...aunque cada uno a su modo...-dijo darien mientras le sonreía tranquilizándola...

gracias...pero como te decía...lita ya esta bien...hable con haruka...ella ya ah despertado...-dijo amy mientras lo miraba

eso es realmente bueno...te dijeron algo sobre sus cambios...-dijo darien mientras la miraba seriamente, ese era un tema que ellos mucho no querían tomar...

no mucho pero por lo que pude ver...cada vez se parece mas a esa persona...-dijo amy

a zhatura...-dijo darien

si...a ella...-dijo amy

bueno...eso es natural, después de todo y aunque a muchos de ustedes no les guste...ella es zhatura...-dijo darien mientras sonreía, amy lo miro fijamente un momento, realmente creía que el se había impresionado demasiado con ella...

era lógico, ella era muy hermosa, el mismo lo había dicho...

si...lo se...es solo que realmente me cuesta acostumbrarme a esa idea...es decir, de cierto modo seguirá siendo ella verdad...-dijo amy mientras tomaba un sorbo del café, que extrañamente estaba mas frió que caliente...

ellas son la misma persona, es lógico que cambie un poco, debido a que zhatura es algo diferente a lita..o al menos eso me pareció ..pero aun así de cierto modo... seguirá siendo ella...-dijo darien

eso espero...seguramente sera complicado acostumbrarnos a ella...al menos al principio...-dijo amy

yo espero que no...tenemos que enfrentar un enemigo bastante dificil...seria muy bueno si todos pudiéramos remar para el mismo lado...-dijo darien mientras la miraba

tienes razón...-dijo amy para luego mirar el pasillo

creo que ya es hora de volver al calvario...-dijo darien mientras ambos dejaban el café que habían estado tomando sobre la mesa, para que después los despachantes se encargaran de limpiar...

tienes razón vamos...seguramente en la guardia necesitan refuerzos...-dijo amy mientras sonreía ella aun no estaba matriculada para atender formalmente como doctora, pero el caso lo ameritaba...

* * *

lita había terminado todo lo que haruka le había servido en la bandeja...

que bueno que tienes buen apetito...-dijo setsuna mientras tomaba la bandeja entre sus manos

a decir verdad...yo me siento muy bien chicos...-dijo lita mientras miraba a todas los que estaban allí

estas segura...-dijo mina mientras la miraba

si..haruka me dijo que dormí por varios días ..pero no se que decirles de eso...solo que tengo la sensación de haber dormido por siglos...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la mirada, volviendo a ver sus propias manos, por algún motivo se sentía diferente...

entiendo...-dijo rey mientras la miraba

lita había cambiado un poco mas su apariencia y si, se parecía bastante a la persona que vieron, pero era notorio que aun no era ella...

díganme...la vieron cierto...-dijo lita mientras levantaba la mirada y los miraba

así es...-dijo michiru mientras asentía con la cabeza, lita los miro a todos, algunos de ellos no parecían muy contentos...

no les agrada...-dijo lita mientras fruncía un cejo, solo la había visto una vez en uno de sus sueños pero ella pudo ver claramente como era una magnifica persona...

no se si agradar es la palabra correcta...-dijo serena mientras la miraba fijamente, algo en su interior le decía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que ella permanezca con ellos definitivamente y ciertamente, eso la asustaba...

que quieres decir con eso...-dijo lita confundida, pues podía notar como serena parecía incomoda y hasta asustada por haberla visto

no lo se...creo que aun no puedo creer que todo lo que oímos en ese momento...sinceramente las cosas no me cierran...-dijo serena mientras la miraba, lita frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su rubia amiga

entiendo...aunque no puedo decir mucho dado que no tengo idea de lo que hablaron...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

lo dices enserio...-dijo rey mientras la miraba

si...no se que fue lo que hablaron en si...-dijo lita mientras negaba con la cabeza

entiendo...-dijo kakiu mientras se acercaba a ella, lita la miro, la princesa del planeta kinmoku estaba sonriendo y pudo ver claramente como tenia los ojos algo rojos...

has estado llorando verdad...-dijo lita cuando esta se arrodillo en el piso, frente a ella, kakiu sonrió a lita mientras asentía con la cabeza-...todo esto debe ser muy dificil para ti...estas muy emocionada por ver de nuevo a tu hermana...pero creo que a ella no le haría bien despertar completamente y ver tus ojos rojos...-dijo lita mientras llevaba una de sus manos a una de las mejillas de kakiu, esta se mostró sorprendida en un principio mas luego sonrió cerrando sus ojos al sentir como una sensación cálida la llenaba por dentro...

tienes razón...-dijo kakiu cuando lita alejo su mano de ella, todos vieron sorprendidos como sus ojos parecían revitalizados, sin mencionar que ya no estaban rojos...

así esta mejor...-dijo lita mientras le sonreía, todos allí miraron lo sucedido de diferente manera...

seiya, yaten y taiki estaban sorprendidos, su princesa había estado pensante y luego triste por varios días ella no les había hecho caso, cuando en ese momento, unas palabras y una simple caricia le habían levantado el animo de esa manera...

lita esta cambiando demasiado, quizás si es ella después de todo...-pensó seiya mientras miraba mas a lita que a kakiu, la pelirroja pudo notar este detalle...

lita...tu que sabes de ella...-dijo michiru de repente, rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía lita levanto la mirada para ver a la persona que le hablaba mientras kakiu se alejaba un poco de ella...

a decir verdad...no se mucho...solo la vi una vez pero parecía preocupada...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

la viste...-dijo mina sorprendida

cuando...-dijo setsuna mientras la miraba con los ojos ensanchados, claramente estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba...

fue algo raro...la vi en un sueño...-dijo lita mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, al escucharla, seiya ensancho los ojos...

no puede ser...-pensó el mientras recordaba la figura que apareció en uno de sus sueños...

en un sueño...-dijo yaten mientras el y taiki se miraban el uno al otro, seiya les había dicho algo así hace unos días al principio no les pareció nada extraño pero ahora que ella también lo decía, quizás zhatura estaba poniendo los a sobre-aviso de su pronta llegada...

así es...fue hace unos días...-dijo lita mientras los miraba, la mayoría de ellos la miraban sin creer lo que escuchaban...

pero como lita...-dijo serena sin creer lo que escuchaba

fue aquel dia verdad...cuando no podiamos despertarte...-dijo haruka, recordando perfectamente esa ocasion

asi es...-dijo lita mientras asentia con la cabeza

por que no lo dijiste antes...-dijo michiru mientras la miraba

sinceramente...no pense que fuera importante...para mi fue solo un sueño...-dijo lita mientras levantaba la mirada para mirarla a los ojos de forma fija, serena bajo la mirada un momento, de repente no podia soportar la miradafija de lita...

entiendo...no es tan grave...-dijo kakiu mientras le sonreia

gracias por comprender...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

entonces...mas alla de eso...no tienes idea de idea de nada...cierto...-dijo setsuna mientras miraba a lita

no...-dijo lita mientras negaba ocn la cabeza, todos se miraron unos a otros, las cosas no estaban siendo esclarecidas, todo seguia igual aun cuando lita habia despertado y habian podido hablar con ella...

esta bien...y no debes preocuparte lita...no es tu culpa...tu solo hiciste lo que creiste que era correcto...-dijo luna mientras se subia en el futon en el que habia estado durmiendo y se acercaba a ella

gracias luna...-dijo lita mientras acercaba una de sus manos y le acariciaba tiernamente las orejas, luna ronroneo encantada con ese acto, provocando una leve sonrisa en todos los presentes...

entonces no tenemos nada mas que lo que ella nos dijo...-dijo mina, ante esto lita levanto la mirada para verla a la cara...

de que hablas...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

todos se miraron los unos a los otros, preguntandose si estaria bien hablarlo con ella...

bueno...-dijo rei mientras se acercaba a ella, claramente estaba buscando las palabras correctas para hablar con ella...

tranquilizate rei...y dime que sucede...-dijo lita mientras la miraba, rei la miro con algo de pena por lo que tenia que deicrle pero debia decirselo...

bueno...ella...-dijo rei

zhatura...-interrumpio lita mientras la miraba fijamente

si...eso...ella nos dijo que ustedes...-dijo rei

somos la misma persona...lo se...-dijo lita mientras continuaba hablando por ella, rei la miro sorprendida mientras todos los demas ensanchaban los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que ella habia dicho...

eso significaba que ella ya lo sabia...

como...-dijo mina sorprendida

ya lo sabias...-dijo serena mientras la miraba con un cejo fruncido, cosa rara en ella, dado que casi nunca se enojaba, eso se debia a su personalidad alegre y jovial...

pero ultimamente pensaba demasiado y pasaba mucha tiempo callada...

ella me lo dijo en mi sueño...aunque solo se eso...-dijo lita mientras los miraba, francamente, poco lo importaba lo que ellos pensaran, estaba segura que ella era una buena persona...

estas segura...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba, era increible todo lo que habia escuchado de ella, pero algo le decia que con ese resplandor que sintio emanar desde el interior de ella, era posible que lo que ellos decian fuera verdad...

si...es todo lo que se...-dijo lita

bien...entonces te contaremos el resto...-dijo haruka mientras se acercaba a ella

gracias...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

zhatura nos dijo que tu estabas pasando por un proceso de cambio para que ella pueda despertar...por eso duermes tanto...todo esto terminara cuando ella despierte...-dijo michiru

entiendo...-dijo lita mientras los miraba

pero tu desapareceras cuando ella despierte...-dijo hotaru mientras la miraba

no lo creo...despues de todo somos la misma persona...solo sere algo diferente...-dijo lita mientras le sonreia

ese es un bonito pensamiento...-dijo galaxia mientras la miraba, la mujer rubia estaba emocionada, se le notaba a simple vista...

tambien nos enteramos de otras cosas...-dijo serena

como que...-dijo lita interesada

ella estuvo presente en la batalla de las sailors...y luego desaparecio...despues galaxia tomo su lugar como la legendaria sailor scout...-dijo setsuna

de veras...-dijo lita interesada

asi es...galaxia dijo que efectivamente fue zhatura quien derroto al caos en esa ocasion...-dijo taiki mientras la miraba, el podia ver claramente como a medida que pasaba el tiempo su resplander crecia en su interior, actualmente era mas poderoso y brillante que el resplandor del mismo cristal de plata y el solo pensar en eso le hacia creer que ellos reamente nunca antes habia sido testigos del verdadero resplandor de una estrella...

no de una como esa al menos...

ya veo...-dijo lita mientras volvia a ver sus manos, sin poder creer que efectivamente fueran las suyas...

y bueno el resto lo sabes...-dijo yaten mientras la miraba sorprendido, la reaccion de lita le llamaba la atencion, ella no parecia sorprendida por todo lo que le estaban diciendo, es mas, ella estaba muy tranquila...

se que quizas les llame la atencion mi reaccion ante las cosas que estan diciendo...pero realmente...yo esperaba algo como esto...debido a todo lo que se decia de ella...me parece logico...-dijo lita mientras los miraba

entonces crees que ella podra contra caos...-dijo serena

seguramente si...acaso tu no lo crees...-dijo lita mientras la miraba, pudiendo ver como ella no confiaba en zhatura...

no lo se...es que no la conozco y realmente me parece extraño que exista alguien asi...-dijo serena

realmente has cambiado...en otro tiempo no hubieras dudado de esta manera...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

supongo que antes era muy ingenua..-dijo serena

sin embargo...esa ingenuidad es lo que te ah permitido llegar aqui...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

tu crees que ser asi es algo bueno...-dijo serena

bueno..eso depende del caso pero creo que tu lo hiciste muy bien aun cuando como tu dices eras muy ingenua...-dijo lita mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, serena la miro sorprendida, sin lugar a dudas, la persona que tenia en frente era algo diferente a lo que todos conocian de lita...

sin duda estaba cambiando...

se veia mas o menos como lita pero estaba, seguramente, comportandose como zhatura...

ya veo...-dijo serena mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, con la mirada fija en el rostro tranquilo de lita, podia ver como sus ojos verdes la miraban con pasividad mientras sus cabellos, rojizos se enmarcaban a su rostro para luego caer libremente sobre sus hombros, hasta desparramarse lsobre las mantas que la cubrian...

nadie dijo mas nada...estaba claro para todos que ella estaba cambiado demasiado, pero estaban seguro que el cambio era para bien por que cuando zhatura estuviera con ellos por fin, podrian detener a caos de una vez por todas...

lita los miro a todos tratando de saber lo que cada uno pensaba...

princesa kakiu...sailor galaxia..-dijo lita de repente mientras las miraba

dinos...-dijeron ambas mientras parpadeaban sorprendidas...

tengo algunas dudas...y se que ustedes pueden resolverlas...-dijo lita mientras las miraba

entiendo...-dijo kakiu, sabiendo de lo que ella les queria hablar...

dinos...-dijo galaxia meitnras ambas se acercaban a ella, para tomar asiento a un lado de ella, lita las miro fijamente un momento pero de forma suave...

yo se que...ustedes saben...por que me pasa esto...a lo que me refiero es a por que tomar otra forma fisica para permanecer aqui...por que tengo este punto en el dorso de mi mano...acaso es algo malo...ademas...realmente siento que algo ha cambiado en mi...-dijo lita mientras elevava una de sus manos y la extendia hacia ellas, kakiu y galaxia tomaron su mano al mismo tiempo, ambos miraron la mano de lita, viendo que ,efectivamente, haia un pequeño punto de color verde en el centro del dorso de su mano...

bueno...esto es algo largo de explicar...-dijo kakiu mientras la miraba

no importa...dime...-dijo lita mientras las miraba, todos permanecieron alli, mas que nada por curiosiodad de saber mas...

bueno...empecemos por lo primero...-dijo galaxia despues de largar un gran suspiro, es que era una historia en verdad larga...

bien...-dijo lita

como tu sabes tu y mi hermana mayor, zhatura son la misma persona y eso se debe a la ultima batalla con caos...la batalla de las sailors...-dijo kakiu mientras la miraba, lita simplemente asintio ante lo que ellas decian...

durante esa batalla, zhatura-sama encerro al caos en el interior de una espada, justamente, mi espada...-dijo galaxia

el encerrar a caos dentro de la espada dejo muy debil a mi hermana, por eso mismo cayo en un profundo sueño, debido a eso, ella dejo de estar presente en el universo, es por eso que apartir de ese momento el universo quedo a cargo de las demas sailors hasta el momento en el que mi hermana estuviera lista para volver...-dijo kakiu

sin embargo paso algo que nadie esperaba...-dijo galaxia mientras bajaba la mirada

tomaste el mango de la espada y toda la oscuridad que habia en ella paso a tu cuerpo...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

asi es...por co a poco el caos invadio por completo mi cuerpo y tomo control sobre el...luego de eso...el emprendio la busqueda de la verdadera semilla estelar por todo el universo hasta llegar aqui...esa busqueda tardo mas de dos mil años...-dijo galaxia

la verdadera semilla de la que galaxia habla no es otra que la semilla estelar perteneciente a la soberana del universo de la luz...sin embargo ella no pudo encontrarla, por eso con el paso de los años se dedico a buscar los otros resplandores para hacerse cada vez mas fuerte y de esa forma poder vencer a mi hermana, nadie aseguraba que ella llegara para enfrentarla pero debia estar preparada por si ella llegaba a aparecer en el planeta tierra...-dijo kakiu

sin embargo eso no paso...-dijo galaxia

y eso se debe a que su estado de ensoñacion debe ser seguramente muy profundo de otra forma, ella ya habria despertado...-dijo kakiu con preocupacion

aun cuando zhatura no desperto para pelear conmigo, pude darme cuenta cuando extrai las semillas estelares de las sailors de este planeta que una de esas semillas tenia un brillo encadenado...-dijo galaxia

un brilllo encadenado...-dijo lita mientras parpadeaba

asi es...la semilla estelar que te pertenece estaba sellada...-dijo galaxia

que dices...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba sorprendida

eso no es posible...-dijo yaten

de hecho si es posible...y solo conozco a alguien que pueda hacer eso...-dijo kakiu mientras los miraba, sus tres estrellas estaban sorpredidas, pero eso era natural, ellos habian olvidado muchas cosas...

zhatura...-dijo taiki

no...nuestra madre...-dijo kakiu mientras achicaba sus ojos...

su madre...-dijo serena sorprendida

asi es...-dijo kakiu

entonces su madre encadeno el resplandor de zhatura, eso la llevo a tomar una apariencia falsa...-dijo yaten

no completamente pero es algo de eso...-dijo kakiu

que quieres decir...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

es verdad que la reina calipso, la madre de zhatura-sama y la princesa kakiu, encadeno el resplandor de zhatura...pero jamas pense que lo haria de tal forma...cuando vi tu semilla estelar me di cuenta de que en efecto se trataba de un gran resplandor que habia sido sellado pero jamas cruzo por mi mente que se trataba de ella...-dijo galaxia mientras miraba a lita

entiendo...-dijo lita

jamas se cruzo por la cabeza esa idea por que sin duda era un resplandor muy diferente al que ella solia tener sin olvidar que tu en general eras muy diferente a ella, tanto en tu esencia como en tu complesion...-dijo galaxia

hay que admitir que sellar su resplandor y crear un ser nuevo que pueda estar en este planeta para ayudar fue sin duda una idea que mi hermana tendria...ella estuvo pasando desapercivida todo el tiempo y ni siquiera galaxia pudo darse cuenta de ello...-dijo kakiu

crear un nuevo ser...-dijo michiru sorprendida

asi es...lita no es solo una mera apariencia falsa, es una persona de carne y hueso, que tiene caracteristicas unicas, aunque tambien eh notado que posees cosas de mi hermana...aun que no tan notorias...-dijo kakiu

son seres independientes...-dijo setsuna

no del todo...el lazo que las unia hasta ahora era minimo debido al sellado de su propio resplandor pero ahora que el sello esta desapareciendo...-dijo galaxia

lita tambien lo esta asiendo...-dijo mina

no exactamente...ella solo esta demostrando como es realmente...-dijo kakiu mientras los miraba, ellos apenas estaban enterandose de algunas cosas y parecian no estar muy de acuerdo con lo que estaban descubriendo...

seguramente seria peor cuando supieran el resto...

eso es lo que ella dijo pero como es posible...-dijo serena

bueno...tecnicamente no es imposible...-dijo luna

luna tiene razon, eso es bastante comun, sobre todo entre los dioses...-dijo artemis

entre los dioses...-dijo seiya mientras miraba a los dos gatos que parecian muy tranquilos con lo que se etsaba hablando

asi es...eso es algo que ellos hacian diariamente para poder mesclarse entre los seres humanos pero jamas habia escuchado que alguien fuera de ellos lo hiciera...-dijo luna

ya entiendo...-dijo taiki mientras miraba a las dos mujeres junto a lita...

que pasa taiki...-dijo kakiu

bueno...estoy seguro que usted alguna vez nos ha hablado de la reina suprema del universo, la cual pertenecia a una de las familias mas importantes en el universo...la familia universal, quienes son los desendientes de la luz...-dijo taiki, kakiu al escucharlo ensancho los ojos, era verdad que ella les habia hablado de su hermana, pero ellos no parecieron recordar nada, asique no volvio a hacerlo...

realmente le sorprendia que el se acordara de eso en este momento...

eso quiere decir que ella...-dijo michiru

asi es...mi hermana es miembro de esa familia...-dijo kakiu

parte de la familia universal...-dijo luna

si...-dijo kakiu

realmente lo es...estamos hablando de la familia mas antigua y ancestral del universo...todos sus miembros eran terriblemente poderosos...-dijo artemis mientras miraba a kakiu con fijeza, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba de alguno de ellos, se suponia que todos estaban en un plano superior y ninguno de ellos habia vuelto a este mundo...

asi es...estamos hablando de esa familia...-dijo galaxia

pero...los miembros de esa familia siempre eran de origen divino...no es posible uqe ella...-dijo luna

bueno...yo creo que eso no nos corresponde a nosotras decirles...le pido por favor que le pregunten a mi hermana...-dijo kakiu mientras miraba amablemente a los gatos...

esta bien princesa...-dijo artemis mientras la miraba

luna y artemis no dijeron mas nada pero era claro que estaban sorprendidos, nunca creyeron que volverian a estar frente a alguien de dicha familia, ellos creyeron que la ultima integrante que se veria en el universo era la antigua reina serenity...

pero el destino simpre podia sorprender a las personas...

y lo que estaba pasando era la mejor prueba de ello...

todos los demas habian escuchado la pequeña conversacion de los gatos con la princesa kakiu y en ese momento estaban sorprendidos, les costaba creer que ella podria ser una diosa pero al parecer no podrian estar seguros hasta que ella apareciera frente a ellos nuevamente...

no les gustaba estar con mas preguntas rondando por sus mentes, pero al parecer no habia mas opcion que esperar...

entonces esto es todo verdad...debemos esperar hastaque ella despierte por completo...-dijo setsuna mientras miraba a la princesa

asi es...yo se los agradeceria mucho...-dijo kakiu

esta bien...eso haremos...-dijo serena, todos la miraron al escuchar sus palabras

serena...-dijo mina

esperaremos...-dijo serena mientras miraba a mina que se habia dirigidohacia ella...-tan solo espero que cuando ella despierte por fin...responda todas nuestras dudas...-dijo serena para luego volver a ver a lita, quien permanecia callada ante todo lo que se decia...

no debes preocuparte por eso...zhatura-sama lo hara...-dijo galaxia meitnras la miraba, relamenten o le agradaba como descanfiaba de su reina, pero por ahoran o quedaba de otra...

bien...-dijo serena para luego acercarse un poco a lita

entonces creo que ya debemos dejarla descansar...creo que ya ha recibido demasiada informacion...-dijo hotaru mientras miraba a lita...

tienes razon hotaru...dejemosla sola unos momentos...-dijo rey, todos asintieron de acuerdo en lo que decia la pequeña hotaru, para luego ir saliendo de la habitacion de uno...

trata de descansar lita...quizas eso te sirba para comprender mejor lo que sucede...-dijo galaxiam ientras se alejaba de ella

claro...gracias...-dijo lita mientras ella y kakiu se alejaban de ella y salian de la habitacion...

adios nos veremos...-dijo serena mientras la miraba por ultima vez antes de salir de la habitacion

cualquier cosa...haruka y michiru permaneceran en el templo junto a rei y nicolas, si necesitas algo solo llamalos...-dijo setsuna para depsues darle un beso en la frente y salir de alli

gracias chicas...-dijo lita mientras les sonreia a setsuna, y hotaru que le sonrieron de vuelta para luego salir de alli...

nadie dijo mas nada, lita miro salir al resto de las personas en silencio, realmente estaba sorprendida por lo ultimo que supo de esa conversacion...

la familia universal...una diosa...sera eso verdad...-penso lita mientras volvia a ver su mano, donde podia ver perfectamente aquel punto de color verde que por momentos parecia brillar con intensidad...

estaba curiosa por saber si eso era verdad, pero no estaba asustada o incredula, creia fervientemente que apesar de las respuestas a esas preguntas, zhatura podria arreglar la situacion por la que estaban pasando...

continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19: enfrentamiento con caos  
**_

varios días habían pasado, las cosas habían empeorado bastante desde que lita hubiera despertado aquel dia...

actualmente, lita estaba internada en el hospital en el que darien trabajaba y amy hacia sus practicas, quien debido a todas las emergencias, actuaba mas como una doctora titulada que una practicante...

haruka, michiru, setsuna, hotaru y galaxia se turnaban para cuidar de ella, en los momentos en que darien y amy estaban ocupados con otros pacientes...

darien y amy había hecho varios exámenes para estar seguros que todo lo que ocurría no había afectado tanto su cuerpo y los resultados eran sorprendentes...

no solo su apariencia estaba cambiando, tanto su ADN como su grupo sanguíneo habían cambiado...

en esos momentos darien estaba en su habitación, junto a amy, rey y serena que habían venido a ver como estaba el estado de lita, aunque bueno en esos momentos no se veía como la lita que ellos conocían...

había cambiado demasiado...

sus cabellos eran excesivamente largos, de un rojo algo opaco aun, pero eso lo atribuían a que el cambio no estaba completo, presentaba rasgos refinados, pero sin duda lo que mas llamaba la atención era que su altura se había reducido varios centímetros, prácticamente era tan alta como serena, lo que quiere decir que en realidad ahora era bastante baja...

darien como esta...-dijo rey, quien miraba a la mujer que descansaba en esa cama de hospital, ahora que la veía con esa apariencia apacible, pero atrayente y hermosa, empezaba a entender los temores de sus amigas, sin duda era una persona muy diferente ahora, ella llamaba mucho la atención con esa nueva apariencia que estaba tomando...

es mas, había visto con sus propios ojos como los hombres del grupo se quedaban prendado de su figura durmiente por varios minutos, incluso creyó haber notado lo mismo en haruka, pero eso era absurdo, por mas hermosa que ella fuera, haruka no consideraba a nadie mas hermosa que michiru...

incluso llego a pensar con recelo que ella podría quitarle a nicolas, puesto lo había visto mas de una vez mirarla embelesado, en una de esas escasas ocasiones en que el la había acompañado al hospital, y era por eso que entendía el pensamiento de su amigas, ellas tenían motivos para estar recelosas con ese asunto, suponía que no querían perder lo que habían conseguido después de mucho tiempo...

y había que decir la verdad, ella poseía tal belleza que seguramente podría tenerlos comiendo de la palma de sus manos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo...

zhatura esta estable...aun no ha despertado...pero por el momento todo esta bien...-dijo darien sin voltear a verlas, estaba mas centrado en los aparatos a lo que estaba ella conectada...

zhatura...-dijo serena mientras miraba la espalda del que una vez fue su novio con el cejo fruncido, era realmente increíble que el la llamase así en ese momento

oh vamos todavía no era ella, no por completo al menos...

esta mas que claro que ya no es lita...ha cambiado mucho...por eso la llamo por su verdadero nombre...-dijo darien mientras se volteaba a ver a las mujeres que estaban allí

entiendo...-dijo serena mientras le sostenía la mirada con recelo, darien la miro un momento, pudiendo notar como ella lo miraba con recelo, era notable que a ella no le agradaba lo que ocurría...

no se que es lo que te ocurre...pero debes aceptar las cosas como son...-dijo darien mientras la miraba

de verdad...y como son las cosas...darien...-dijo serena mirándolo con ambos cejos fruncidos, era mas que obvio que no le agradaba la situación que estaban viviendo, y suponía que el hecho de que el le dijera todas esas cosas solo empeoraba sus pensamientos acerca de ella...

actualmente los hechos son que tenemos un enemigo muy fuerte y necesitamos ayuda y es por eso que lita esta pasando por este cambio...es por eso que zhatura quiere despertar...para enfrentar a caos y salvar al universo...-dijo darien mirándola con reproche

es verdad lo que dices...pero entonces por que no lo hizo antes...-dijo serena sin creer del todo lo que el decía

yo no lo se...pero creo que ella estaba esperando que el realmente se muestre personalmente tal y como lo esta haciendo ahora...-dijo darien

puede que tengas razón...-dijo reí con pose pensativa

entiendo que la protejas...después de todo estas solo y no debes tener tiempo para ti mismo...ademas ella es muy bonita...-dijo serena mientras miraba el rostro de lita, quien en realidad no parecía lita, claramente se trataba de otra persona...

sus cejas eran finas y largas, tenia pestañas largas y abundantes, una nariz respingada y unos labios finos, sin olvidar su cabello que enmarcaba su rostro y luego caía libremente por sus hombros hasta su cadera...

sin duda todas esas cosas la hacían una mujer atrayente ante la mirada de cualquiera...

que quieres decir...-dijo darien mientras la miraba con frialdad e indiferencia

no es de mi incumbencia...pero es realmente notable el hecho de que ella te ah impresionado...-dijo serena mirándolo, reí solo miraba a ambos y podía notar claramente como se estaban matando con la mirada...

tienes razón...no es de tu incumbencia pero sabes que...tienes razón ella es hermosa y resulta razonable que cualquier hombre pierda la cabeza por ella y eso no excluye a tu futuro marido...no lo olvides...-dijo darien sonriendo, serena ensancho los ojos horrorizada ante la idea de que seiya llegue a enamorarse de esa mujer en la que lita estaba convirtiéndose, eso no era posible, el la había elegido a ella, se iban a casar...

reí estaba sorprendida por lo que decía darien, aunque ciertamente no era nada que no pueda ocurrir en el futuro...

mientes...seiya jamas se fijaría en ella...me tiene a mi...-dijo serena mientras elevaba la voz

así...que bien por el...pero por favor contrólate...que estas en un hospital...-dijo darien mirándola con seriedad, ella parpadeo sorprendida por el regaño, era verdad estaba gritando en un hospital...

lo lamento...-dijo serena bajando la miraba

bien serena...creo que ya es suficiente...vamos...demos reunirnos con seiya recuerdas...-dijo reí

si tienes razón...vamos...-dijo serena para luego salir de la habitación sin volver a ver a lita ni despedirse de darien...

adiós darien...cualquier cosa llama al templo por favor...-dijo reí antes de seguir a serena, quien por cierto caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital

claramente estaba enfadada por lo que había escuchado...

claro...no te preocupes...aunque creo que la próxima vez que la veamos despierta sera en un campo de combate y estará peleando contra caos...-dijo darien mientras la contemplaba detalladamente...

sonrió ante la idea que cruzo por su mente al mirarla de esa forma

ellas tenían razón, estaba bastante impresionado, ella en realidad seria un dolor de cabeza para mas de uno allí y eso se debía a su belleza, tan distinta a las demás...

era hermosa, si, pero había algo mas que la hacia irresistible, pero que seria eso...

no lo sabia...pero tenia la certeza de que pronto lo averiguaría...

* * *

abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un paisaje conocido, muy conocido en verdad, estaba en su planeta, en kinmoku...

sus ojos se pasearon con lentitud por el lugar en el que estaba, se trataba de un claro en medio de una gran arboleda, el pasto verde parecía suave y fresco, parecía salido de un sueño...

es hermoso...-dijo seiya sorprendido mientras miraba el lugar, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver todo, el había vivido mucho tiempo en ese planeta pero no recordaba ese lugar, eso solo podía significar una cosa, o nunca había estado ahí o era un producto de su imaginación y estaba soñandolo...

camino por el lugar, sintiendo con claridad la suavidad del pasto bajo sus pies descalzos, estaba maravillado aquello no existía en el mundo real, y lo llamaba de esa forma por que estaba seguro de que todo eso era un sueño...

pronto sintió la presencia de un resplandor en la lejanía...

este resplandor lo eh sentido antes...-dijo el antes de salir corriendo entre los arboles, en busca de esa presencia que podía percibir sin ningún tipo de problema...

corrió por varios minutos hasta que se topo con una escena que jamas hubiera imaginado ver...

allí frente a el, estaba un niño de cabellos negros y expresión triste, abrazado a una mujer pelirroja, quien con sus manos trataba de darle consuelo, sus ojos verdes lucían tristes...

los ojos azules de seiya miraron todo el lugar, era un lugar lleno de arboles, pero había algo que le daba mala espina, detrás de ellos había varias lapidas, todo indicaba que era un cementerio, no podía entender por que estaban ellos allí...

los sollozos del niño volvieron a llamarle la atención, el lloraba copiosamente, y parecía que nada podía calmarlo, era claro que sentía un gran dolor, la mujer decidió dejarlo llorar hasta que se calmara por si solo, dejaría que el pequeño se desahogara completamente antes de que pudieran hablar de algo...

a los minutos el niño dejo de llorar ruidosamente, ahora solo las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, ella al ver que estaba mejorando decidió decirle unas palabras...

entiendo el dolor por el que pasas...también lo eh sentido...puedes llorar y derrumbarte todo lo que quieras en estos momentos pero veras que con el tiempo te sentirás mejor y todo ira bien...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, el niño se separo de ella unos momentos para mirarla...

seiya vio muy sorprendido como se trataba de si mismo, por que ese que estaba allí con esa mujer que ya habia visto y no era otra que la hermana de su princesa, ese era el, pero lo raro es que era un niño...

no lo entiendo...por que...-dijo seiya ya bastante confuso

es normal que no entiendas...-dijo alguien detrás de el, lentamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la figura de zhatura frente a el, ella estaba completamente vestida de blanco como en aquel sueño que tuvo antes...

eres tu...-dijo seiya al verla

te sorprende verme...-dijo ella mientras sonreía con algo de misterio

no del todo...pero paso bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que soñé contigo...-dijo seiya mirándola, zhatura sonrió al escuchar sus palabras

y dime...como es que sabes que esto es un sueño...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con tranquilidad

de que hablas, esto no puede ser otra cosa que un sueño y eso se debe a que tu no estas en estos momentos en tokio...-dijo seiya, zhatura lo miro un momento para luego lanzar una risa bastante fuerte, el solo se la quedo mirando unos momentos, ella parecía reírse de lo que el habia dicho...acaso era gracioso lo que habia dicho o se habia perdido de algo...

lo siento...es solo que lo que dices me parece gracioso...ustedes jamas me han visto pero siempre eh estado ahí...ademas no es necesario conocer a alguien para verlo en los sueños o si...-dijo zhatura cuando se compuso un poco de su ataque de risa, seiya solo la miro, ella decía cosas que no podía comprender, y quizás nunca lo haría pero sin duda podía ver por que caos estaba detrás de ella, sin duda se trataba de alguien demasiado luminosa y eso lo sabia al ver sus ojos, ya que estos trasmitían una inmensa cantidad de luz...

hay muchas cosas que dices que no las comprendo, así como tampoco comprendo esto, es un sueño verdad, jamas podría pasar...-dijo seiya mientras volvía a mirar el cuadro a unos metros de ellos, ambos seguían allí...

como te dije antes...es natural que no puedas comprender-lo...y eso es por que solo lo ves, no te detienes a saber que pasa o a sentirlo...pero eso también es natural...después de todo así son los seres humanos...-dijo zhatura mientras posaba su mirada sobre la escena a unos metros de ellos, pronto seiya pudo ver como los ojos brillantes y alegres se apagaron por unos momentos, entonces asumió que ella si podía saber que pasaba solo con verlos...

los seres humanos...-dijo seiya extrañado mientras la miraba con curiosidad

a menudo no saben lo que pasa hasta que es muy tarde...pero esa es su naturaleza...-dijo zhatura mientras se volteaba para alejarse del lugar, seiya solo la miro alejarse de el mientras una extraña sensación se anidaba en su pecho, se sentía igual a cuando habia creído que no podrían vencer a sailor galaxia...

estaba desesperándose, pero lo extraño era que no entendía por que, el no la conocía, ella no representaba nada para el...

era una extraña que de alguna forma pronto entraría en su vida...

si, eso era ella...

al menos era lo que se estaba repitiendo constantemente en esos momentos...

deberías tranquilizarte...-dijo zhatura mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa en los labios, seiya despertó de su ensoñación, la sensación de desesperación continuaba allí pero decidió ignorarla por el momento, por eso mismo camino detrás de ella alejándose de su replica en miniatura y zhatura, ambos quedaron detrás de sus pasos...

que pasara ahora...-dijo seiya

ustedes tiene muchas dudas, eso es normal...después de todo soy alguien extraña para ustedes...-dijo zhatura mientras ambos caminaban, seiya no recordaba haber estado en esa parte del planeta nunca...

como sabes eso...-dijo seiya mirándola desde su posición

hace algunos días te dije que puedo sentir lo que sienten...ademas...me di cuenta al verlos...-dijo zhatura mientras lo miraba de soslayo con una sonrisa en los labios

es verdad...en aquel sueño...-dijo seiya, zhatura no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a volver la vista al frente, con la sonrisa aun en sus labios, seiya solo la miro unos momentos, admirando su amplia belleza...

no piensas decir nada mas...-dijo zhatura

eh...disculpa...-dijo el mientras despertaba de su ensoñación, ella solo sonrió...

entonces no piensas decirme nada...-dijo zhatura

no es que no piense decirte nada, es solo que no entiendo bien lo que pasara cuando despiertes por completo...-dijo seiya

entiendo...eso es natural...te cuesta creer en el hecho de que yo pueda hacer frente a caos...-dijo zhatura con una sonrisa en el rostro

pues...mas o menos...a decir verdad tienes una apariencia un tanto frágil...-dijo seiya mirándola una vez mas de soslayo, al escuchar esto, ella detuvo su caminar, seiya se detuvo unos pasos delante de ella y se volteo a verla, ella estaba mirándolo, con una sonrisa algo nostálgica...

por que sera que todos piensan eso...-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos, seiya solo la miro, ella estaba siendo nostálgica pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba empezando a creer que lo que la princesa kakiu y sailor galaxia dicen de ella no es tan descabellado...

supongo que todos se dejan llevar por lo que ven...o al menos es lo que me pasa...cuando te veo...me resulta imposible imaginarte en una pelea...-dijo seiya, zhatura abrió sus ojos al escuchar su palabras

entiendo lo que dices seiya...pero no creas que lo vez es todo lo que hay...podrías sorprenderte...-dijo zhatura sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que lo miraba...

que quieres decir...-dijo seiya, ella solo sonrió aun mas, pero no dijo mas nada

creo que ya es tiempo de que regreses a la realidad...-dijo zhatura mientras caminaba unos pasos hasta estar frente a el, a muy poca distancia, el la miro totalmente hipnotizado, y en el fondo seguía sin entender como es que ella podía atontar-lo tanto si el ya tenia a alguien...

regresar...-dijo seiya sin entender por que esa idea le resultaba algo desagradable...

si...como tu bien dijiste esto no es real...es una invension de tu mente...debes volver a la realidad donde tu novia y tus amigos te esperan...-dijo zhatura con una sonrisa mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de el, esta vez no se quedo estático al tacto de ella, no, esta vez lleno su manos hasta posarla sobre la de ella que permanecía en su mejilla, el tacto se sentía suave y cálido, era una sensación que nunca habia experimentado, ni siquiera con serena yeso lo inquietaba un poco pero aun así no quería que se apartara...

es verdad lo que dices...pero me siento a gusto aquí...-dijo el mirándolo directamente a sus ojos verdes, zhatura sonrió al escuchar las palabras de el...

entiendo como te sientes...pero debes volver...no puedo permitir que te pierdas de esta manera...-dijo zhatura mientras lo miraba

volveré a verte de esta forma...-dijo seiya

eso dependerá de ti...de tus deseos por verme...-dijo zhatura acercándose un poco mas a el, seiya la miro, estaban muy juntos, y podía ver claramente el movimiento de sus ojos brillantes, veía todas esas emociones mezclados en ellos, le parecía realmente hermoso todo lo que veía en ellos, nunca nadie lo habia mirado de la forma en que ella lo hacia, el podría jurar en estos momento que ella lo miraba hasta con amor...

esta bien...lo haré...-dijo seiya

bien...ahora cierra tus ojos...para que puedas despertar...te daré un empujonsito...-dijo zhatura con una sonrisa, seiya la miro unos momentos, el realmente no lo entendía pero en esos momentos tenia una inmensas ganas de besara...

esta bien...-dijo el para luego cerrar sus ojos lentamente, siendo lo ultimo que vio la sonrisa en los labios de zhatura, mientras terminaba de cerrar la distancia entre ambos...

ella habia besado una vez mas, pero esta vez era una beso casto, simple, con un sabor a despedida que realmente no le agradaba, pero aun así no puedo evitar corresponder a esa simple caricia...

despierta seiya...pronto nos veremos...-dijo zhatura, siendo esto lo ultimo que escucho de ella...

nuevamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con su habitación en el departamento que compartía con yaten, taiki y la princesa kakiu...

miro en todos lados, para convencerse que todo lo que habia visto hasta hace unos momentos fue solo un sueño, y la respuesta le llego de golpe...

no habia nadie allí con el...

ella no estaba allí todavía, y eso era un hecho, a ella aun le faltaba para despertar y caminar entre ellos...

pero lo que mas lo desconcertaba de cierto de modo era el hecho de querer verla, querer ver a la zhatura de carne y hueso, tenerla en frente, hablar con ella, conocerla y comprobar que todo lo que se dice de ella es verdad...

el quería ver que tan buena era ella, así como también sabia que quería conocerla en todos los sentidos, y esa era la parte en que se desconcertaba, ya que el siempre habia pensado que querer conocer en ese sentido a su novia seria suficiente, pero ahora descubría que deseaba estar con otra mujer que no era su novia...

tan solo espero que esto que siento no sea muy evidente cuando ella este aquí por fin, de lo contrario tendré muchos problemas...-dijo el mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que habia estado durmiendo, por algún motivo estaba sonriendo y se sentía como si en realidad no fuera nada lo que le sucedía...

o mas bien, como si tener algún tipo de sentimiento de esa clase hacia la hermana de su princesa fuese algo muy común...

ni modo...por ahora solo dejare que las cosas sigan su curso...-dijo el mientras terminaba de buscar una nueva muda de ropa, debia tomar un baño y luego pasaría por el hospital, tan solo esperaba que serena no armara una escena en frente de todos...

* * *

el lugar estaba rodeado de oscuridad en su totalidad...

solo habia tenue resplandor, era tan débil que casi no se notaba, pero el ser que estaba en frente del objeto lo miraba con ansiedad, el resplandor casi se extinguía, eso solo podía significar una cosa...

esa misma noche el resplandor se extinguiría por completo, no habia mejor oportunidad para atacar, era el momento...

y mas le valía a ella dar la cara esa noche, de lo contrario los mataría a todos, de diversas y perversas formas, estaba cansado de las peleas sin sentidos que las sailor scouts eran capaces de desarrollar...

el no era conocedor de la lastima y la misericordia, esas eran aptitudes que una persona como ella tenia y apreciaba...

yuyal...-dijo caos con lo que parecía una mueca divertida en su rostro

si mi señor...-dijo yuyal apareciendo frente a el, caos la miro unos momentos...

si había algo que realmente pudiera apreciar en aquella mujer a la que estaba utilizando, seria el respeto y el miedo que le profesaba...

debido a eso, ella no le miraba, siempre se hincaba frente a el con la cabeza gacha...

esta todo listo para liberar a los titanes...-dijo caos con los ojos clavados en la figura de yuyal

así es mi señor...los titanes menores están listos para pelear...todo esta preparado...-dijo yuyal aun con la cabeza a gachas

muy bien hecho yuyal...me eres de gran utilidad en esta ocasión...y no te preocupes por no haber detenido a galaxia...eso lo pasaremos por alto...-dijo caos mas que satisfecho con el trabajo de la mujer pelirroja, esta solo ensancho un poco los ojos, en son de sorpresa, su amo nunca se había dirigido a ella de esa manera...

eso la alegraba, por que sabia que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, pero no debía emocionarse antes de tiempo, después de todo no era común que alguien como su amo la elogiara...

gracias, mi señor...-dijo yuyal sin demostrar nada en su rostro

muy bien...prepara todo para esta noche...ah llegado el momento de actuar...-dijo caos

como diga mi señor...preparare todo...-dijo yuyal para después desaparecer del lugar, caos solo miro como su subordinada salia de allí...

bien...esta noche zhatura...esta noche...-dijo caos con una sonrisa sinica mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la copa que estaba frente a el, el realmente estaba seguro que todo iría como lo decía, el estaba seguro de que ella no faltaría...

* * *

la noche habia llegado a tokio, era sin duda la noche mas fría en la historia de ese planeta...

casi todos estaban allí, en donde habían sentido que sin dudas algo pasaría...

mi espejo no puede equivocarse...-dijo michiru en cuanto llegaron al lugar

hay algo raro aquí...puedo sentirlo...-dijo reí mientras miraba para todos lados con algo de nerviosismo...

el ambiente en el lugar era bastante tenso y frió...

nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto...-dijo serena con los ojos bajos

tranquilízate bombón...-dijo seiya a su lado, mientras la tomaba de los hombros

es verdad lo que dice seiya...no podemos perder los estribos, solo hemos venido a investigar que es esto que se siente en este lugar...-dijo setsuna mientras miraba para todos lados, ella no sabia que es lo que estaba ocurriendo pero lo que si sabia es que no era nada bueno, el lugar estaba prácticamente congelado, y no habia señales de nadie en metros a la redonda, eso solo hacia que pensara que eso era una trampa...

es verdad que estamos aquí por eso...pero no creen que es extraño...a cada minuto que hace se siente mas el frió...-dijo mina quien estaba fuertemente abrazada a yaten, el frió que sentía era extremo y temblaba visiblemente

es verdad...-dijo reí, quien continuaba mirando en todas las direcciones posibles

ya hace unos minutos que estamos aquí...pero nada ha pasado...-dijo taiki, quien estaba al lado de amy, ella no parecía temblar pero sin duda estaba pálida y algo entumecida...

es verdad lo que dices pero no se puede negar que algo esta pasando aquí...-dijo hotaru

es cierto...-dijo setsuna con preocupación, sin duda algo pasaba, de eso estaba segura, no era normal el frió que hacia ni la presencia que se sentía en todo el lugar, era algo malo, estaba segura...

creo que lo mejor sera que salgamos de aquí...-dijo michiru

si, por mas que estamos aquí hace mas de unos pocos minutos no ha pasado nada...-dijo serena mas que dispuesta a no seguir en ese lugar

al parecer todos estaban pensando igual, dado que todos se disponían a salir del lugar...

jaja...-repentinamente se escucho una risa estruendosa y llena de desdén

que es esto...-dijo haruka al ver como el lugar se cubría de oscuridad casi al instante

sean bienvenidos...a mi campo de diversión...-dijo caos al mismo tiempo en que tomaba forma frente a todos ellos, seiya, setsuna y galaxia miraron al ser frente a ellos con seriedad, mientras que el resto miraba con sorpresa y hasta con algo de temor al ente que aparecía frente a ellos...

eres tu...-dijo galaxia mirándolo con fijeza

sailor galaxia...-dijo caos mientras paseaba su vista por todos lo que estaban allí, notando a la perfección como no estaban todos...

faltaba aquella chica que estaba en los brazos de ese mal nacido aquel día, la princesa kakiu y el príncipe del planeta mugroso en el que estaban parados...

después de tanto tiempo, realmente has vuelto...-dijo galaxia

por su puesto que he vuelto...que te crees tu para decirme eso...-dijo caos deteniendo su mirada en ella, esa mujer seguía siendo igual que siempre, tan ingenua, tonta y débil como siempre...

sigues con esa idea cierto...-dijo galaxia elevando la vos

tu hablas de ella...-dijo caos mirándola fijamente, dejando ver en sus ojos su deseo por esa mujer

claro que si, estoy hablando de mi señora...hablo de zhatura...maldito...-dijo galaxia exaltándose

contrólate mortal insignificante...tu no significas nada para mi...eres menos que basura...-dijo caos acercándose unos cuantos pasos a ella, al ver la reacción todos supieron que habia llegado el momento de entrar en acción de una vez por todas...

si no hacemos algo...el matara a galaxia...-dijo reí al mismo tiempo en que sacaba de entre sus ropas su pluma de transformación...

reí...-dijo amy al ver lo que pretendía hacer...

el es nuestro enemigo y esta frente a nosotros...debemos dejar de perder el tiempo...es hora de luchar...-dijo reí con determinación, caos la miro con burla al escuchar sus palabras...

la única que podía pelear en igualdad de condiciones era zhatura...

y esa era la pura verdad...pero lo que se ve ella no aparecería esa noche, por lo cual se divertiría con ellos a lo grande...

si lo que desean es pelear...bien...háganlo...transformen-se todos y peleen contra mi pero se los advierto desde este momento...no tendré piedad con ninguno de ustedes...-dijo caos para después reír a carcajadas con la burla marcada en ella...

nos tratas como si fuéramos inútiles pero eso ya lo veremos...-dijo michiru sacando su pluma de transformación

son libres de tratar de demostrar todo lo que quieran...solo no se tomen toda la noche, no tengo mucha paciencia...-dijo caos con sorna al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa cruzaba por sus labios...

veras que no necesitaras tener paciencia...esto sera rápido...maldito...-dijo haruka con ambos cejos fruncidos...

transforme-monos...es hora de pelear...-dijo serena, motivada por las palabras de sus amigos...

ellos tenían razón debían dejan de huir a esa pelea...habia llegado el momento y todos lo supieron cuando se miraron a los ojos, con sus transformadores en las manos...

caos miro con real asco como las luces de sus transformaciones llenaban todo el lugar que se encontraba oscurecido debido a su presencia...

muy bien, estamos listos caos...-dijo sailor moon, con su centro en la mano...

muy bien...pueden atacar todos juntos si lo desean...-dijo caos con los brazos extendidos a los lados, claramente estaba dándole la ventaja...

realmente eres un maldito...-dijo sailor figther, tenia los ojos entrecerrados y ojos puños oprimidos, no podía entenderlo pero realmente ese ser le propicia muchos sentimientos negativos, desde asco hasta odio...

concentrémonos...y ataquemos...es nuestra oportunidad...-dijo sailor plut

es verdad...hagamos-lo...-dijo sailor saturn con su alabarda mas que preparada para su ataque principal, todos siguieron su ejemplo...

sailor mercury...rapsodia acuática de mercurio...-sailor mercury fue la primera en atacar

sailor mars...saeta llameante de marte...-dijo sailor mars

sailor vinus...beso de amor y belleza de venus...-dijo sailor venus

tierra...tiembla...-sailor uranus se unió rápidamente al ataque

maremoto de neptuno...-dijo sailor neptune

grito mortal...-dijo sailor plut

alabarda del silencio...destruye...-dijo sailor saturn

estrella de sailor figther...-dijo sailor star figther

estrella de sailor maker...-dijo sailor star maker

estrella de sailor healer...-dijo sailor healer

explosión de galaxias...-dijo sailor galaxia

por el poder del cristal plateado de la luna...-dijo sailor moon, caos miro como todos esos ataques se fusionaban en uno solo, no podía negar que se trataba de una gran ofensiva pero eso no seria suficiente y se los demostraría en ese mismo momento...

el era caos, la máxima entidad de oscuridad que existía, no cualquier zombie barato que podía derrotar fácilmente...

el ataque se dirigió hacia el, pasando a través de el sin hacerle ningún tipo de rasguño...

no puede ser...-dijo sailor mars cuando vieron a caos parado frente a ellos sin ningún rasguño

no le hizo nada...-dijo sailor neptune

les dije que seria inútil...pero no teman...no voy a mancharme las manos con su mugrosa sangre...no...de eso se encargara mi esclavo...-dijo caos

tu esclavo...-dijo sailor uranus con una gota de sudor bajándole por la frente

así es...no habrán pensado que yo realmente pelearía con ustedes no es así...-dijo caos con una sinica sonrisa en el rostro

realmente eres un maldito...-dijo sailor galaxia con los cejos fruncidos

yuyal...-dijo caos con vos fuerte y clara, pronto apareció detrás de el la mujer de cabellos rojos

si...mi señor...-dijo yuyal arrodillada a unos metros de el

es la hora...libe-ralo...-dijo caos, yuyal asintió con la cabeza para luego disponerse a abrir la grieta que separaba la dimensión del inframundo con el mundo de los vivos...

que esta pasando...-dijo sailor healer

yuyal esta abriendo un portal...algo va a salir de alli...-dijo sailor plut

y no sera nada bueno...-dijo sailor saturn, nadie dijo mas nada, todos eran perfectamente capaces de ver lo que sucedía...

se abrió una gran grieta en el suelo, de la cual salio una gran criatura de color azul...

que es eso...-dijo sailor moon con el temor marcado en su rostro...

esto...-dijo caos al mismo tiempo en que señalaba a la criatura-...esto es un titan...son criaturas mitológicas..pero eso se supone que lo sabes o no...-dijo caos con burla

un titan...-dijo sailor plut sorprendida

ellos los han liberado desde el tártaro...-dijo sailor saturn

tártaro...-dijo sailor venus sin entender de lo que hablaban

ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto...luego hablaremos...-dijo sailor plut

me parece bien que decidan hacer eso...por que ahora se enfrentaran a mi titan...-dijo caos para luego alejarse del campo de batalla, mas no desapareció, solo se mantuvo en la distancia para observar lo que acontasia...

ellas eran sailors, eso es verdad pero aun así seguían siendo humanos, y lo único que puede derrotar a un titan, es un dios...

todas vieron preocupación y temor como el titan se movía pesadamente hacia ellas...

esa cosa es enorme...que vamos a hacer...-dijo sailor mars a la defensiva

la verdad es que no creo que nuestros ataquen funcionen...-dijo sailor mercury

que hacemos entonces...-dijo sailor figther

me temo que no...-dijo sailor neptune, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida, el titan estaba sobre ellos, repartiendo golpes y manotazos a todo lo que estaba en su rango de visión...

ellas a duras penas pudieron evadir los primeros golpes, pero la situación no les ayudaba mucho que digamos, el suelo se movía demasiado y el titan era bastante rápido para volver a iniciar el ataque...

lo cierto es que ellas no podían huir de sus ataques por mucho tiempo y lo sabían, el cada vez atacaba con mayor fuerza y rapidez, tanto que ya les costaba evitar los golpes...

caos y yuyal miraban todo el espectáculo con gracia, ellas pronto dejarían de moverse por el cansancio que estaban teniendo y entonces solo quedaran dos opciones...

o aparece zhatura...o son historia...

pero caos sabia que ella vendría, estaba seguro...

muy bien...por fin...-dijo caos al ver como todas las sailors estaban en el suelo, con heridas por donde se viera, estaban agotadas y no podían ponerse de pie, era necesario que alguien interviniera para que ellas puedan sobrevivir...

pero nadie aparecía a su favor al menos no por el momento...

lo has hecho muy bien...titan...ahora acaba con lo que has venido a hacer...-dijo yuyal a unos metros de el

el titan levanto una de sus manos, mas que dispuesto para atacar nuevamente a la sailor mas cercana a el, ella seria la primera en morir...

sailor figther estaba en peligro de muerte y por mas que tenían esperanza, ella no podría hacer nada, y mucho menos las demás, no tenia escapatoria...

es perfecto...-dijo caos con una gran satisfacción, era increíble lo que podían hacer esas criaturas, pero algo llamo su atención en el ultimo minuto, eran varios halos de luces que se dirigían al lugar, se trataba de una luz resplandeciente y cálida, y a pesar de que el lugar estaba repleto de oscuridad, esos halos de luz permanecían intactos, recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar hacia donde estaba sailor figther...

allí la luz empezó a reunirse y tomar forma...

imposible...-dijo caos mientras descendía al suelo...

allí frente al titan y protegiendo a esa sailor de pacotilla estaba apareciendo zhatura, no podía tratarse de otra persona, tenia que ser ella...

los ojos azules de sailor figther vieron con asombro como la luz se reunía frente a ella, desgraciadamente no tenia fuerzas ni para mantenerse despierta, por eso mismo fue que sus ojos se cerraron antes de poder ver la forma final de esa inmensa cantidad de luz...

al parecer todas ella habían llegado al limite, habían perdida la conciencia demasiado pronto, dejando realmente claro que ellas no estaban a la altura de la batalla que empezaría a partir de ahora...

ahora que por fin zhatura habia regresado, el cambio estaba completo y habia llegado el momento del enfrentamiento...

continuara


End file.
